The Origins of Applejack 1
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Applejack's parents in a weird way. It all started off okay for Applejack's parents, Sweetie Apple and Thunder Bluing; but things all changed when Thunder Bluing attacked Sweetie Apple to try to kill her and Applejack.
1. The Start Of It All

A/N: _Just for future reference throughout this whole story, Canterlot Castle is built into the base of the mountain instead of high up as depicted in the MLP: Friendship is Magic t.v. series._

-Sweetie Apple-

Being the daughter of just an Apple Farmer always bothered me. I didn't think twice about how forcefully I'd be thrusted into adulthood or motherhood. I wanted to leave the farm behind and at the age of eighteen, I did. I packed my things and I woke up the next morning to the smell of Apple Cakes cooking. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed and pressed my feet against the floor. I then looked into the body mirror and into the eyes of my reflection. Piercing green eyes; blinding yellow hair; muscles defined as hell; oh, and breasts that were too big for my own good I think.

"Sweetie!" my mom, Apple Smith called to me, "Breakfast time!"

"Coming mom!" I called back. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. I followed the scent of cinnamon apples all the way into the kitchen. There was my mom, my loving mom, setting the table. She held a false smile as she looked at me. She didn't want me to go, but she understood why and I thank her for that. Her hair was all white and she looked exactly like me. For those who didn't know us would confuse us as twins. Her and I stood at five foot eleven inches and had breasts that any woman would envy just because they were all natural. Her green eyes made emeralds jealous when her eyes were open.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this ya know?" I told her.

"Yes I did. You are not going on an eighteen hour train ride and be hungry," she stifled her sadness and anger. Her and I always had a temper and I hope that if I ever had kids, they wouldn't be so angry.

"Sorry mom," I shrank back a little, "Didn't mean to get you so upset."

"It's just that my little girl is leaving. You're all grown up now," she began tearing up as she moved toward the counters. She opened the door in front of her legs and pulled out her cowgirl hat. It was all black and I knew that it was very rare. She had it given to her by an elf because of something secretive she had done in her past. So it had a lot of meaning to her, "I want you to have this Sweetie."

"No mom," I stood up, "I can't."

"Yes you can!" she stomped a foot, "And you will! It will bring you luck."

Who knew that she was right for a change. She walked around the table and handed me the hat. Before I could say thank you there was a knock on the kitchen door that led to the outside world, "It's me, Blaze!" as always, he comes in anyway. His gold eyes sparkled brightly along with beads of sweat dripping from his rainbow hair, "The train will be here in thirty Sweets. We gotta hurry!"

"Uh, okay," I set the hat on the table and ran upstairs. I quickly changed into shorts and a short sleeve shirt. I didn't bother with shoes because I hated wearing them. So I grabbed my duffle bag full of clothes and ran back downstairs, "I'll call you first thing when I get there mom," I grabbed the hat and kissed her on the cheek.

"You do that hun," she smiled sadly before walking me out.

I ran with Blaze until we ran to the train station. When we got there, the train was pulling up. At the station were all the other candidates awaiting their future. I pulled out my ticket from my duffle bag and showed the Engineer before getting on. Blaze sat next to his girlfriend so I just went to an empty seat next to a kid with blue hair. He was busy tinkering with a mechanism, "Is anyone sitting here?" I asked him.

He looked up at me through his huge glasses, "No," his voice was nasally and squeaky, "You can sit here," he set down his mechanism as he kept a happy eye on me, "My name is Thunder Blu," he gave me his hand, "But you can call me just Blu."

He was sweet and was the first guy to greet me as a person and not a piece of meat. So I shook his hand and responded by saying, "I'm Sweetie Apple. But you can call me Apple."

"Hey Apple," he blushed along with me, "I'm going for Advanced Robotics, BioChem, Weapons Engineering, and Combat, what about you?"

"Combat and BioChem too and also International Affairs along with robotics."

"Ah, so we'll have most of our classes together," he sat back into his seat, "Maybe we can study together. I feel as though we will be the best in our class. Especially with you probably being second after me of course."

I laughed at him as I shoved my bag under the seat, "We shall see Blu. We shall see."

The train ride there was much more fun than I thought. Blu and I talked mostly about the biology of all the animals in the world. What I liked most about him is that he never flirted with me or made a pass at me for those almost eighteen hours. He kept the conversations only on an intellectual basis.

The train pulled up into the station behind Canterlot Castle and through the window I saw Princess Celeatia and no one else. All of us grabbed our things and filed out onto the platform. Blu, Blaze, and I stood in the back since we were all so tall.

"Welcome all candidates!" Princess Celestia spoke loudly for everyone to hear, "For those of you that don't know, I am Princess Celestia. You were all hand picked by me because you are the best of the best from all around Equestria. There are exactly four hundred and eighty-five of you, but I'm only looking for ten of you to move on and be inducted into the Canterlot Government. The next seven year program will test everything about you; your emotionaly stability will be tested; your mental endurance will be tested, along with your intellectual capacity; lastly and more importantly, you body will be tested," she looked directly at me, "Sweetie Apple," everyone looked at me and I just froze, "I expect great things from you," I just dipped my chin in response.

An old man walked up next to Celestia and looked out at the crowd, "Listen here all you wanna bes, let me tell something to ya. You are nobodies and I don't care who your parents are or how rich you are. In my eyes, you're all just untrained pups that need to be broken. I will oversee your training for the next seven years and I am not as lenient as Celestia. Of which by the way, she isn't at all," he chuckled evilly, "Now dont stand there lookin' pretty, get your asses in the castle. Come On, Move It!" we all rushed the double doors.

The inside of the castle was mostly white marble and it was just amazing to look at. I was in such a trance that I didn't take notice to the crowd moving away from me. The chandeliers are what were really keeping my eyes locked on. I snapped out of it when someone grabbed my hand. I snapped my eyes to the right expecting to see Blu or Blaze, but I didn't. I looked down and about three feet down was a dark skinned girl with big blue eyes, "Hi!" she smiled at me, "I'm Lunar Rota, the class is moving now," she pulled me along and I followed. Something about her seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't get my finger on it.

Eventually, we made it to the Candidate Hall doors. There were two doors facing each other and the old man pushed his way in front, "We shall split y'all up in two rooms. One is for you men and the other will be for the ladies. There will be Board Leaders for each of ye. Men are on the left and ladies on the right. Get in there," he hobbled off and I just went straight in with Lunar Rota. I looked back and saw Blu looking at me as he was being forced in by the other male Candidates. I went inside and all I saw were cots aligned against the right side of the wall and extending forward. There were about a hundred lining the wall and three cots extending toward the middle of the room.

On the other side of the room were rectangular windows with a long silver metal tray extending from one side of the wall to the other. In front of that wall were small tables that could sit four people. Coming from a door opposite of us was a woman dressed in all black armour. Her face remained grim and dark and her presence intimidated me a little. Her hair wasn't present and she walked up to us and spoke softly, like a mother, "Candidates," she started, "You all have been chosen because Celestia has deemed you worthy off taking on the Candidate Program. My plan is to make sure that you are all stronger when you are done here. I will be overseeing your classes and training. When you are here at the dorms, there is a curfew and that is at nine p.m. every night. Later on in the program, at year five, the ones left will have the ability to choose a job to work and then you will be able to move out of the dorms. I will not give you my name because I feel as though you have to earn it," she looked at me and walked up to me. The top of her head hit my shoulders, "Your grandmother was Hiri Apple am I right?"

"Yes she was," I responded.

"She was a good woman. She's saved my ass countless times in the field and all she asked was that I said thank you. Your mother was a good soldier in her time."

"She was not a soldier," I stated firmly.

"Yeah, she was," her face hardened even more, "The fact that she didn't tell you speaks to the fact that she truly is done with that life. But you're here, which means that you will probably follow in her footsteps. Which wouldn't surprise me since Apples are a strong bunch of people to begin with. I expect the very best from you."

"That's what I've heard," I dropped my bag to cross my arms.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I came here to be able to build up my own reputation instead of riding the coat tails of my ancestors."

"Then you had better impress me young one," she scanned me up and down, "And you might wanna watch that temper of yours. It could be-!"

"Yes! It Could Be Genetic!" I yelled, "Don't Tell Me Something I Already Fucking Know!" when I said that, the earth seemed to shake and I knew that I was the cause of it. So I calmed myself down and the rumbling stopped.

She scanned me again and said, "I now see what Celestia sees in you," she said before slowly turning around, "Choose your cot!" she spoke as she head toward the door, "Place your bags on them and go explore the castle. Be back by nine and I'll fill you in on other things."

All the other students looked at me funny as they passed and as I picked my bag back up. Lunar Rota tugged on my sleeve, "You wanna bunk next to me?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," I shrugged. I followed her to the corner and set my bag down. I looked at the cot and right when I did, a voice called to me. I turned around and saw the woman from before along with two other women holding a larger cot, "Yeah boss?" I walked up to her.

"Celestia requested that I switched out whatever cot you chose with this one," she pointed to the larger one before looking behind me, "Ladies. Switch out the cot with the black duffle bag in it."

"Why?" I asked her.

"You are taller than an average Equestrian Sweetie Apple and judging by the medical I have right here, you're still gonna gain another foot of height before your training is up."

"I don't think that I'll get any taller."

She scoffed, "Yeah, okay," she began to chuckle, "Apples are a tall race of people that actually date back almost a millennia. I don't know what it is with Apples, but I surely think that in the next century something will happen. It's gonna be bad, but it will get better eventually. That's what I think anyway," she shrugged.

"I still fail to see how I'm so fucking important," I crossed my arms again.

She just smirked, "Go and explore the castle a little bit," she then took her badge off her breast plate and handed it to me, "Take this with you and ask around for directions to the training grounds. Take Lunar Rota with you."

"Who is she?" I asked then I turned around and saw Lunar Rota rifling through her dark purple duffle bag.

"She is the descendant of the former Princess Luna," I gasped, "But don't take your rage out on her though. She and her parents are trying to live down what Luna has done. Her and her parents need a friend now more than ever. If you out of all people can show the world how to forgive the Luna clan for their heinous crimes, then the people will follow. Lunars and Apples I know have been the bitterest of enemies for centuries, but you two could change all of that. An Apple and a Lunar being seen as friends could radically change the course of the future. Don't allow your hatred for Luna affect your future."

"But I don't know about being friends with her kind. They've done my family wrong for so long."

"Don't blame her and her immediate family for ancestral disputes Apple. Allow your hatred to just wash away. But you must first be able to forgive what Luna has done all those years ago to the first Apples and again to your grandmother."

"Okay, I will," I dipped my chin before she walked away.


	2. The Contract One Special Night

-Apple-

...six years later...

It was close to end of schooling for the candidates that were left. There were only twenty left out of the almost five hundred that started. Working for the Secret Government only brought out the tough of the tough. Luckily Blaze and Blu stayed around. Along with yours truly of course. The last of the testing was only a few weeks away and I wasn't ready for the tests. But Blu was; he grew from being the scrawny nerdy guy with glasses to being this hulking figure of a man. Six foor seven and two hundred and ninety-five pounds of pure sexine... I just shudder at the thought of him because of how hansome he was. I also loved thr fact that he and I have been rivals since we got here. Unlike the other guys in school, he likes me for my brains and not my breasts. Despite me being almost a half foot taller at the height of six foot five. And ya know what, I know I like him. Hell, I think I might love him. Blaze of course, is overprotective of me because he's like my brother.

Anyway, Blu and I were on our way back to my apartment after a nice evening of talking and dancing. He was really sweet to me like always. He saw me as a smart and beautifully minded person instead of just some score he could get. We've been dating for almost a year now, but we haven't really established a title. After a bit more talking we decided tp take a detour to the library to meet up with Blaze for a little more studying.

"So," Blaze closer a book to sigh, "Who wants to just hang out at my place to chill?"

"Uh, Blu and I planned on playing some basketball tonight," I explained.

"You two are always playing basketball," his face turned sour.

"It's the only game we're really good at Blaze," Blu tried to comfort him.

"I know, but still. Why can't we just-," he looked at me, "Right, I forget sometimes that you two want your alone time."

"It's not just that," Blu continued, "Tonight is the only night that we're not swamped with work and school. This is how we relax."

"Say no more, say no more," he shoved the book he was reading into his messenger bag as he stood up, "I'll just take my leave then," he dipped his chin before walking off.

"I feel bad for him," I said.

"Same here his girlfriend really hurt him bad," Blu turned in his seat to face me as he slung an arm over the back of my chair, "Maybe we can set him up with one of your friends."

I laughed a little at his response, "Like you, I don't have that many friends. We are too focused on other things to have a lot of them anyway."

He just smiled at me and made me feel uneasy. He must've seen in my eyes because he spoke up, "You're so smart and talented; how did you and I ever become friends?"

I blushed and looked back at the notebook in front of me, "You're the first guy other than Blaze to see me for me and not just some pretty face," I admitted.

"That's because that's all I care about," he scooted closer to me, "I want what's up here," he patted a finger on my forehead, "More than anything else."

I turned my head to look at him and I almost yelped in surprise in how close his face was to mine. Our faces were now mere inches away from each other. The air around us grew humid and hot and I was getting a little antsy with the idea of my first kiss just seconds away. He and I leaned in further and his lips grazed mine. But our kiss was cut short by the sojnd of someone clearing their throat. I grew angry and spat, "Oh c'mon-!" I looked and stopped when I saw Princess Celeatia standing there with two guards, "Princess Celestia," I slipped out of my chair and into a kneeling position along with Blu, "Sorry about my outburst."

"Don't worry about it Sweetie Apple," her voice was soft yet powerful as she spoke, "I am here to speak with the both of you," I looked up at her with confusion on my face, "It has been brought to my attention that you two are the best of your classes. On top of that, you both have surpassed all academic records and have made them impossible to replicate."

"We were just trying out best Princess," Blu spoke up, "But I fail to see ot warranting you presence though."

"I've had my top psychologists measure both your IQ's and they measure in the three hundreds. Passed the point of dangerous."

"We are not dangerous!" I blurted out to her.

"Temper. Temper. I hope that it's genetic," she smirked at me.

I stood up and her and her protection got defensive. Rightfully so, I towered almost a foot over them, "What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want to give you a chance to prove yourself to me," she puffed out her chest to seem more intimidating.

"How so?" I growled at her.

"Apple, calm down," Blu told me.

"No, I won't. This is moreof between us girls anyway."

"My sister, Luna, is wrapping up the last few weeks of her banishment and I would like for you two to be her escorts back to the castle for final processing."

"What's the catch?" I scowled at her.

"What do you mean?" she seemed honestly confused.

"Like there's no way someone of your status would choose trainees like us. We don't have actual field training like this."

"There's no catch," she pulled out two pads of paper from the air using magic and handed one to both Blu and myself, "Sign these and you'll be on the docket for a check. Paying check of course and the details lf the mission are in their as well. All you have to do is sign and the contract will be sent to me immediately."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass on that," I shoved the contract back into her hands, "Get someone else to do it Princess," I stormed off toward the stairs before hearing Blu call for me. I jogged down the stairs to the main level of the library and exited out the main door.

I stopped to breath in the cool autumn air. I looked around and saw a lemozine with guards crawling the perimeter. The men stopped and looked at me like I was some kind of freak of nature. One walked up and he looked at me at eye level, "Well aren't you a pretty one," he smirked.

"Not in the mood dude," I bevan walking away. He grabbed my elbow ans wrenched me into a forced hug, "Hey! Lemme Go You Creep!"

"No. I'm tryin' to talk to you!" he grunted.

"Get away from her!" I heard thr voice of Celestia say. The guard let mr go and backed off. Even though he did, I still gave him a left hook and broke his nose. He fell to his knees trying to catch all the blood gushing out of his nose.

"Fuckin' pervert!" I hissed at him.

"Apple?" Blu walked up to me before slinging an arm around my shoulders, "C'mon," I rested my head on his shoulder before he pulled me away from the library. We walked in silence all the way to my house like that. He was always comforting to me. Since the day we met he has been so comforting like this. When we got to my condo, he pulled my keys out of my hands and opened the door for me. He pushed the wooden panel open and I went in. He came in too and set my keys on the small table next to the door.

"Well," he yawned, "I'm going home. Got a long day tomorrow."

He got to the threshold of the door before I said, "Wait," I heard his steps stop, "Thank you," I jeard him turn around and close the door.

"For what?" he walked up behind me and hugged my waist. Feeling him press our bodies together felt so right.

"For being there for me like always," I leaned my head back into his collarbone.

"No need to thank me. I'm just trying to be a best friend is all."

"I want you to be more than that though," I turnex around in his arms to look deeply into those big blue eyes of his.

"What would you like me to be?" he kept his voice quiet and his lips stiff.

"I'll show you."

I pull out of his hug and grab his hand. Leading him up to my room was a long trek. I moved slow to build his excitement. When we got to my room, I turned back around and kissed him. He hesitantly placed his hands on my hips as he kissed back. Our tongues fought for dominance as our heads moved back and forth. I turned us around and sat him on the bed, he looked at me lovingly before it turned to shock. I knelt before him and went for his zipper, "Are you sure?" he stopped me by placing his hands onto mine.

"I am," I kissed him on the chin before unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. When I did, his semihard member did fit his body type very well. Long and tall and with just enough girth. I pulled him out of his boxers and jeans and slid them all the way down to his calves. Looking back up at him revealed him blushing. This was the first time for both of us, so I was kind of excited. Judging from his throbbing member, so was he.

I wrapped a delicate hand around him and a breath caught in his throat. Mine went dry at the fact that he was so hot and big. I slowly stroked him and as time passed, he became fully erect. I began thinking about how he was gonna fit inside of me. That thought left when I heard him groan in pleasure. I then took his tip into my mouth and he hissed. His tip was already secreting his salty precum as I took another few inches into my mouth. His hands ran through my hair as he made shallow thrusts with his hips.

I took him out of my mouth to breath and before he felt like cumming. He panted a little before speaking, "That was amazing," he said lustfully.

"Then you'll love this," I said as straddled his hips. I took off my shirt and he oogled my breasts and I began feeling self concious about it. He placed his hands on them and I mewled at his touch. He circled his thumbs around my bra covered nips. I gripped the base of his neck as my body temperature began to rise, "You like this?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and said, "Y-yes," I pressed my forehead against his as he began pinching my nipples now. I rolled my hips and began drowing myself in pleasure, "More," I pleaded.

He gripped my breasts and began licking my cleavage. I groaned and felt the depths of my pussy catch fire. He groped my breasts as he kissed his way up my neck all the way up to my lips as I moaned for him. He moved his hands to my back and unclasped my bra and freed my breasts. When they jiggled free he wrapped his lips around a nipple and I moaned heavily as he tugged with his teeth, "Aha!" I gripped his head and hair hard as it felt like he was gonna pull my nipple off. I didn't say anything because it surprisingly felt amazing. He moved to the other nipple and began rolling my now saliva coated nipple in between his fingers. I even felt his hardened member press itself against my stomach which turned me on so much that I felt my briefs begin to wetten.

Blu lifted me up a little and laid me on the bed. He slipped out of his socks and shoes and pants. He took off his shirt and now stood fully nude before me. His large frame was coated with a thin film of sweat which made him even more sexually appealing to me. He grabbed my foot and lifted it to his mouth. It was bare and calloused on the bottom from all the years I've gone barefoot. He kissed the side of it and moved down to my ankle. I gasped when he began kissing his way up my leg. He was now kissing my inner thigh and the fire in my pussy needed to be put out. He used his deftly skilled hands to swiftly unbotton my pants and unzip me. All the while he kept his eyes locked onto mine. He slowly pulled my pants of and left me in my briefs.

I felt so ashamed of my freakishly large body, that I covered my breasts with my arms, "Don't hide," he laid in between my legs to say. I blushed and leaned my head to the left. He held my chin in his hand and pulled me to look at him, "Apple, I love you."

I smiled heavily at his words of affection, "I love you too Blu."

He pushed his hips forward and I felt his member sink into me. Searing pain kicked in as he shovdd himself halfway into me before hitting my virgin wall, "Do it," I said once I took his face into my hands. He grunted and immediatetly rammed himself all the way in. I yelped in pain when he did as my body seized up.

"Just hold still," Blu kissed me, "I'll make the pain go away," he pulled out a couple inches before slowly pushing back in. I groaned in pain as he continued this a little. I did so until the pain turned into pleasure. Our legs intertwined as his thrust became more and more savage. He was so big ws he kept mashing my now active sweet spot.

After what felt like forever, "I'm gonna cum!" Blu and I grunted at the same time. Blu immeditely pounded me harder and harder as I finally climaxed. I roared in pleasure as I came and as Blu pulled out and blasted my stomach and breasts with his hot sticky cum. When our orgasms died down, Blu's sweaty body collapsed on top of mine and we panted heavily.

"I love you so much Apple," he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"I love you too," I said again as sleep immediately hit us both and my vision slowly faded out.


	3. Chapter 3

-Apple-

I awoke the next morning expecting to see Blu laying next to me, but he wasn't there. I stretched and sat up to look around and I didn't even see his clothes on the floor. Just mine. I couldn't believe that he would just fuck me and then leave before I woke up. I knew this was all too good to be true. I pulled the blankets and my knees up to my chest and just began feeling pitifully about myself.

The bedroom door slowly opened and Blu walked in holding a tray of food. It smelled of waffles and bacon and other things, "Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw me, "You're awake," all he wore were his jeans. I smiled at him as he walked over to me and set the tray into my lap. I looked down and what I smelled was on the tray along with organge juice and eggs.

"Thanks for all of this," I smiled at him.

"No problem," he laid next to me and propped himself to look at me, "Now eat up. We gotta go to class, well you do. I took Celestia up on her offer."

"What?" I was hurt the fact that he actually signed it, "How could you?" I set the tray in between us.

"Hey! I wanna get a better job than security at the Canidate Mall. I thought you of all people would be happy for me."

"Why would I be happy for you?" I yelled at him.

"Luna was banished for a reason and I just can't believe that Celestia is bringing her back! A thousand years should have just been orientation for her actual banishment!" I rolled out of bed and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Wow, you really don't like Luna," his voice sounded concerned as I made my way to the bathroom door, "Care to tell me why?"

"It's none of your business Blu!" I stopped to turn and look at him.

"Why isn't it my business?" he stood up and walked up to me. His once calming blue eyes now were cold and piercing. I felt his cool minty breath hitting my face.

"Just get out Blu!" I rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I leaned my back against it and exhaled slowly.

"Sorry for pushing you," I heard his voice turn sad, "Remember Apple, I love you and I just wanna care for you is all. No matter what," I heard him leave my room and head downstairs. I then heard the rustling of clothes followed by the soft shutting of the front door.

I allowed my body to fall into a seated position leaned against the door as I screamed into my palms. I didn't want to think about what made me so ticked off about Luna. So I decided to drink my problems away. Yes, that's what I'll do.

-Blu-

I made it outside with my shirt and shoes at hand as I looked around. The sight before me was shocking. Cracks as wide as me and as deep as I am tall sprawled from a centralised spot. Apple's house. People focused their eyes on me and their eyes showed a new legal form of hatred that I've never experienced.

Blaze walked up to me, "What happened last night?" he asked. His rainbow hair flowed with the direction of the wind.

"Wait, you think Apple or I had something to do with this?"

"The source is her house and you're now leaving it. So I do think you two had something to do with it."

"All we did was talk," I lied and tried to hide the fact that I fucked his best friend.

"You fucked her didn't you?" his eyes turned sad, "Now you've done it."

"What have I done that was so evil Blaze?" I grew angry.

"You're making my Sweets grow up so fast," he smiled as his eyes began tearing up, "I remember when her and I used to be just us against the world. Now she's fallen in love with a pretty amazing guy."

"You really think that of me?"

"Yeah, I do. You're the first guy she's actually allowed to get emotionally close to her."

"Hey," I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the house, "What's her deal with Luna?"

He sharply inhaled through his teeth, "That's a story riddled with bad juju Blu. You should leave that one alone. I hope that you didn't bring up the conversation..." his voice trailed off, "Shit!" he pushed me aside and rushed into the house.

-Blaze-

I ran into the house and it wreacked of cigarette smoke, "Stay here," I pushed against Blu's chest to have him stay at the door. I slowly went in and saw Sweets sitting on the couch with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Spicy Apple Jazz. She turned her head to look at me, "What do you want Blaze?" she slurred.

"Hand me the bottle Sweets and everything will be fine," she had a towel loosely wrapped around her tall slender frame. She stood up and the towel fell off her body, "Woah!" I covered my eyes, "C'mon Sweets!"

"Okay, jeez" she slurred after a few seconds and I looked to see that she had the towel back on with the cigarette in her mouth. She handed me the bottle before putting the cigarette out into an ash tray on the coffee table, "C'mon Blaze. We have to get to school. I gotta meet my boyfriend," she slung her arm around my shoulders and hung from them. When she gets tipsy she always turns into a child.

"Oh yeah? Who's your boyfriend?" I pulled her toward the stairs.

"His name is Blu and he's wonderful in bed," she gasped, "Don't tell Blaze, he'll get mad at me."

"What makes you say that?" I began helping her up the stairs.

"He's like a brother to me and he's so protective. Even more so, I haven't been the best friend I could be to him. I mean, I chose getting laid over playing some ball with him. He's not as good as me mind you, but he tries all the same," we got to the bathroom and I laid her in the tub.

"I'm gonna need you go be a good girl and get washed. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course I can do that. I'm not stupid," she laughed.

I hated seeing her like this. Always turning to drinking to solve all of her problems. I stood to face the door and saw the massive frame of Blu, "Get out," I shot at him.

"But-!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I shoved him, "She was fine until you came into her life! So be gone Thunder Blu! Be gone!"

"I care about her just as much as you do! Why cant you see that?"

"GET OUT!" I grabbed the plunger and tried to hit him with rage in every swing. He backed away and eventually ran for his life. I dropped the plunger and looked back at Sweetie. She looked at me with those big green eyes of hers, "I will protect you Sweets. That is a promise."

-Apple-

It was the end of the day and I finally sobered up. I was also worried about Blu because he's been avoiding me lately. Not taking my calls or texts and he would avert his gaze when we passed each other in the halls. So I decided to go to his house to get to the bottom of things. Knocking on the dolr a few times finally called his attention. Blu cracked the door and I saw sadness in his eyes, "What is the problem with you Blu?" I confronted him.

"It's Blaze. He told me to stay away. Apparently he's very protective of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you got drunk this morning, he told me to stay away. So I shall. So I have some homework to do, I'll see ya around."

He began closing the door and I stopped him by placing my hand on the door, "I love you Blu and I'm not gonna have the likes of Blaze stop me from doing such. Got it?"

"Then you should talk to him," he sighed.

"Come with me. I want him to know that I love you. I can reason with him."

"No!" he opened the door all the way and moved to the center of it, "Just leave me alone! That's what you wanted anyway right? For people to leave you alone?"

"Blu, I'm sorry," he scoffed and slammed the door in my face. Rage filled my heart as I left. The first guy to care about me is cut short because of Blaze. I rushed to his house, but along the way a man from the basketball team stopped me. He was a few inches taller than me and his skin was tinted with red (not native american), "What do you want Kit?" I asked him.

"I would like for you to go out on a date with me," he was arrogant and pompous.

"Sorry, I'm already seeing someone," I walked passed him.

"Who?" he followed me.

"Thunder Blu," I responded.

"The nerd? You can do better."

"And you can go fuck yourself."

"Why are you so mean? I'm only asking for one date."

"Just piss off Kit. I don't have time for your assholedness (that is a word)."

"No," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, "I love you Apple."

I snapped back an elbow and caught him in the temple. He stumbled and fell back holding his head groaning in pain. That's when men in black came from the shadows and surrounded me. I counted seventeen and I figured that this was a fight for my life since they drew out hand blades of some sorts, "You were right Kit," one man said, "Very pretty. She'll definitely make us some real money."

'Sex Traffickers,' I gasped in my mind.

"Wonder how she got so tall," the same man continued, "She's got some nice legs and big breasts."

"Just shut up and get her!" Kit yelled. They all jumped at once and before they could get to me, Blu and surprisingly Blaze jumped in to defend me. Our over six foot frames towered over our aggressors. The tallest one stood at five-six. Average height for an Equestrian, "Cosmia! Where do you freaks come from?" a female voice asked which threw everyone off because it sounded so familiar.

"You guys heard that right?" I asked around. They all agreed that they heard the odd female voice. After a couple minutes, a petite figure with a hooded face walked up to me and my friends. It pulled its hood back and the face belonged to Celestia, "Celestia?" I looked to Kit, "Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't," he shook his head.

"I was doing some undercover sex trafficking work and I now have the Kingpin of the ring," she snapped her fingers and men in black leather and armour came down from the rooftops and put all the men in cuffs. Three were heading toward us but backed up when we scowled at them. Being a foot taller than the average Equestrian does have it's advantages. When the bad men were escorted out I had formed quite a few questions for the three that appeared, "What the hell is going on?" was my first question.

Celestia responded, "I received Intel that said these men were going to take you at this time tp force you into sex slavery. When I did, I called these two to help because I didnt think that I'd make it here in time. But I did."

I grabbed both Blu's and Blaze's ears and pulled them in close, "You two knew of this and didn't bother to tell me?" I then pushed Blaze away and grabbed both of Blu's ears so he would face me, "You lied about caring for me didnt you? You were just following her orders!"

He managed to pull away from me to say, "I do care about you Apple and I didn't know about all lf this until a few days ago."

"Then why did you not stick around?" I hissed at him.

"You needed your space and I was giving it to you, but I still kept an eye out for you nonetheless."

"How?" I shouted, "You weren't even talking to me!"

"I had permission from Celestia to install perimeter cameras around your condo."

"That's invasion of privacy!" I spat again.

"Only if I had put them on the inside of your house!"

"I don't need this from any of you! Especially you Celestia!"

"What did I do?" she walked up and got in my face. Sorta. Her head stopped just under my rib cage.

"You didn't extend Luna's banishment like we agreed on!"

"That wasn't my fault! It was the council's decisions not mine!"

I gripped her throat and raised her over my head, "She died because of you!"

"Apple don't!" Blu pryed my fingers off of Celestia's throat as Blaze took her into his arms.

"It wasnt my fault!" Celestia forced through a strained voice.

"You're the Commander in Chief which means you could've done something! But you didn't! Her death was in vein!"

"I still have my rules that I follow."

"What's going on?" Blu asked.

"It doesn't matter," Blaze hissed.

"No, he should know," I placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder, "To make the story short, over fifty years ago, Luna broke out of her imprisonment and killed my grandmother Hiri. My grandmother was just walking down the street from the store and was held up at gunpoint by Luna. My grandmother tried to fight back, but lost her life along the way. The council only placed Luna back into her imprisonment to only serve out the rest of her sentence. They didn't punish her for what she had done to my mother. Which is why I hate Luna and Celestia. Celestia had the ability to do something, but she didn't because apparently she had to adhere to the laws and rules made by the council."

"I truly am sorry for that Sweetie Apple, but I had to. You know that and you should just move on."

Without a word, I gave her one strong sidekick to the jaw, rendering her unconscious, "Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled at her motionless body, "Don't ever tell me to calm down!" I was yelling as a few of the men in black came back, "Don't Ever Tell Me To Calm Down! I Will Never Calm Down!"

Blaze and Blu began pulling me away from Celestia, "You have to," Blu grunted.

I stopped struggling and they pulled me back, "She never took my grandmother's death seriously," I said as my arms were put behind my back and I felt cold metal clasping around my wrists.

"Sweetie Apple, you have attacked Princess Celestia. A crime punishable by death," I heard coming from behind me.

I spread my arms and broke the cuffs, "Fine, but I'm not going down without a fight!" I immediately felt a sharp prick in my neck. I pulled a tranq dart out of my neck and dizziness began forcefully drilling its tendrils deep into my mind. I roared and stumbled back a little before I felt the effects of the serum wear off. I felt something inside lf me well in my chest that I haven't felt before. Next thing I knew, my thoughts went to opening up holes in the ground under the men in black. And you know what, that's what happened. They all yelped as they fell into their graves and the earth closed around them. I heard the sounds of bones crushing as I faltered to my knees. Soon after, I felt warm liquid drip crom my nose. Looking at the ground brought spatters of red to my eyes.

I soon felt an onset of a headache and soon... blackout...


	4. Luna's Ride Home Gone Astray

-Celestia-

I looked into the emerald green eyes of the six and a half foot woman standing before me. She wore an all grey uni-body suit and the only thing that separated us was the pane of glass, "What do you want Celestia?" I could hear her anger in her face.

"I wish to propose something."

"Make it quick, I'm going out to play some ball to get my cardio in."

"You have unique talents that the Government House wishes to use."

"My answer is no," she turned around and sat on the transparent plastic cot that was too small for her.

"But if you agree to the terms, all charges will be dropped."

She leaned back and rested her body against the white brick wall and spoke, "Now why would I want to do that for?"

"Blu and Blaze have already agreed to sign up for it."

"Your Secret Squad is that bad? You got recruits working for you?"

"You three are the best that I have ever seen. You have an advanced military and combat mind; Blu is the best at robotic tech. He's better than anyone I know; and Blaze is a supreme hacker. He makes me look as though I've just came around to the idea of computers."

"So what do you want us to do? We are over six feet tall, all of us, we would just stand out anywhere we go," she stood back up and walked back over to me, "Besides, I've got a big day in a week. I'll be able to see my grandmother again."

"I'm dropping the charges, but you're gonna stay in prison until you learn how to control that temper."

"Fuck you Celestia," she spat and I just turned around and began walking toward the door.

"You'll be transferred to Sectrum Sentuoir Section tomorrow," I said as I swiped my card on the scan pad, "Don't be late."

-Apple-

I was out in the court yard dribbling the basketball in a cage that was built specifically for me next to the other court for the other Maximers. Maximers are what we inmates are called; we are people that are confined to a prison on the Maximum Level Scale. But for me, since I'm so tall and strong compared to the other women here, I have been sentenced to a Maximum Solitary type thing. They keep me at Canterlot's maximum security prison, the most secure prison in the world, apart from everyone else. I've been told that the council has decided to enact a solitary confinement camp for people like me.

Playing ball by myself was really easy, but the other inmates would watch me and throw derogatory things my way. Their things were of the sexual nature of course, but it's been bearable because of one female guard. She's gifted like I am. Tall. She was exactly my height and she has gotten special permission a couple weeks ago to be my primary caretaker. She escorts me around and keeps me somewhat stable and calm. Speaking of, she's right on time as usual. An alarm went off for a few seconds and I looked to my left to see her coming in. She wore black shorts along with a white Tee and with her hair back in a ponytail. Her hair was completely opposite from mine. Mine was blonde almost bleached white and hers was darker than jet black, "Hey Orange Pak," I greeted her.

"I'm good, how's it goin' with you Sweets? I heard you're being transferred to Meditation Springs," I passed her the ball, she caught it and began dribbling.

"Apparently I am."

"I also hear that Celestia will enroll you into the Secret Service Program."

"She will and I'm not happy about it, but from what I figure is that I have nothing to lose if I don't do it, so I might as well do something, right?"

She tucked the ball under her pit, "There's your life if you would've said no, but it'll be all for the best. I know your boyfriend Blu is going. He seems cute," she smiled.

"He is," I looked at her and she was holding something back, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Does his friend Blaze have someone special?"

"And there's the secret coming to life," I laughed, "You have a thing for Rainbow Blaze."

"Yeah, so what?" she blushed harder.

"Why haven't you said anything to him before? You two have the same school schedule."

"I know, but I'm so scared," then something hit her, "OH!" from her back she pulled out a folded stack of papers, "I have this for you. I think Celestia would have to take this and you might want to hurry. Luna gets out tonight," she dropped the ball and pulled out a pen.

"If I sign this, there is no going back," I was truly hesitant about signing this because that meant confronting Luna. Then I got to thinking, I don't want to always be bitter toward Celestia or Luna any longer. So this may be my opportunity to forgive Luna and finally move on, "Okay, I'll sign it," I opened up the papers and went to last page where it asked for my signature.

I signed my name, ' _Sweetie Apple_ '.

-Blu-

"Yeah, g'night Tart," I waved her goodbye. I just got off a twelve hour shift and I was just dead tired and my main focus was just getting to bed and falling into a deep sleep and dream about rainbows and unicorns and shit. I laughed at myself because I knew that there was no such place where unicorns roamed free, "Yeah there's a city in the sky completely made out of clouds and had pretty rainbows and shit."

I walked past the entrance to an alley as I said that and that's when I heard, "There is such a place like that," I froze and turned to the alley. I moved my hand to my gun on my right hip and that's when I heard the voice again and what sounded like a horse walking up to me. I was right, I saw a horse cloaked in all black.

"What kind of beast are you?" I asked.

The horse used a hoof to slide back its hoof and it revealed an old pony that was orange and looked similar to someone I know. I just couldn't put my finger on it along with the voice. The voice was oddly familiar too, "I am a pony from the future and from another dimension."

"Okay, a talking horse, I'm hallucinating. So I'll indulge this for a little," I closed my eyes long enough to slowly breath in and out, "Why are you here talking horse?"

"I am a pony first of all and most importantly, you have to marry Sweetie Apple and have children."

"Why's that?"

"You will give birth to a little girl and name her Applejack. She will have the right genetic mixture to become a super-human that my dimension surely needs."

"Why's that?" I asked her.

"It's because in almost eighty years in my dimension form this time right now, if you don't, all will be lost."

"Who is Applejack to you?" I forced.

"Applejack is The One that will defeat the Gods that will spread across the multiverse and claim everything."

"I still don't get it."

"The fate of everypony's and everyone's future depends on your daughter."

"What makes her so fucking important?" I shouted.

"With her genetic make-up, the madder she gets, the stronger she becomes and there will be no limit to her rage."

"This Multiverse you speak of, why my Multiverse? Why me and Sweetie Apple?"

"Because that's how Cosmia wants it. Applejack is the only on that can stop the threats that will occur in the future."

"You said that you are from a timeline," I was trying to figure that out too.

"The future isn't set, but there are two parallel timelines for every Multiverse. The counterpart to this one is where you and Sweetie Apple are mortal enemies instead of lovers. I come from that timeline where all the bad things came from. That's what's happening now. So I'm here to make sure that you two have Applejack."

"What's with the name though? Applejack? Seriously?"

"Yeah, you were just in love and decided to agree with Sweetie Belle to name her that because you decided to name your eldest son Macintosh. The name of your father."

"What proof do you have that her and I will have this daughter named Applejack?"

Her horn began glowing red and out came an old picture covered in red sparkling energy and she placed it into my hands. I looked at it and saw me holding a little blonde girl that was around five or so and she was looking back at me. She looked exactly like Sweetie Apple and the young teen boy next to us looked exactly like my father. I gasped at the picture, "So now do you believe me?" she asked.

I looked back up at her and asked, "Who are you?"

She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek before lifting her hood over her head before walking back down the alley. After a minute of standing there I decided to follow her. She began running and I did too. When I was in a full sprint, she began glowing blue and just faded out. I stopped and was just baffled at the fact that I had such a weird ass experience like that. Before I could think about it any further, the space around me began to distort and liquify. Soon the colors changed and the distortion was lifted. I was in front of huge wooden doors that probably stood over one hundred feet tall. There were two guards just as big and tall as I was. They both had axes they used as staffs since they tpo stood just as tall.

"State your business here kid," the one on my left spoke first.

"I uh, uh, um..." I had no idea what was going on or where I was, "He's with me!" I heard the sound of Apple's voice come from behind me. So I turned around and saw her in an all black leather outfit, "Damn," I muttered under my breath. She looked so sexy in that outfit. Not to mention that she cut her hair to only down tp a few inches in length. It put emphasis on her pointed ears that I realized now she had. I stood in a trance as she walked up to me and pulled black gloves over her hands.

She pushed my chin up with a finger, "Don't go slack jaw on me Blu. We have a job to do."

"What job would that be misses altitude?" the guard asked.

Apple pulled out a circular device and hit the button in the middle. A hologram of Celestia's head appeared, "Guard 272 and 273, these two are Luna's escorts back to Canterlot. Allow them passage."

"Right away ma'am," the guards bowed in unison. The one at the door looked up and let out a monstrous roar. The right side of the massive doors cracked open a little and the guards told us to go in and speak with the Warden."

-Apple-

"This whole prison was founded on just keeping one person locked away," we followed the Warden to the elevator, "Who knew that a thousand years would go by so quickly," he pushed a button on the elevator door and it opened immediately, "Ladies first," he smiled and I went in. Blu and I had to duck down in order to get in, "Sorry about the architecture here. We never thought that we would have people over six foot tall coming here."

"It's okay Warden Cake," I looked to Blu as he spoke and he looked like there was something on his mind that he's not telling me. I wonder what it was but my mind wouldn't keep my attention there for long. I kept looking at his muscles thag stuck out of the cotton-nylon armour that covered his skin. He was so hot in it thag I found myself biting my lower lip. I kept thinking about him until the jolt from the elevator pulled me out of my trance, "Welcome to floor seventy-nine," the warden stepped out and I followed.

The floor wasn't anywhere to be found. Underneath me was jusr a pool of cooling magma and in the center of the room was a woman looking at me from within an all glass prison. Her dark blue eyes looked at ke with such fear that she pressed herself against the back end of the cage as she kept her eyes on mine. I looked and saw that there were men and women scientists just staring at her and murmuring to each other, "Hey!" I got their attention as I walked over, "Off with you, you vultures!" I shoved them away, "She's a human being you bastards!" I looked back at Luna and her eyes were saying thank you.

I placed my hand on the glass and it began to ripple. Pushing my hand forward, the hand went through the glass. I pushed my body all the way in and now Luna and I were in the sake prision, "Are you here to kill me?" she asked me.

"No, I'm here to take you home. Canterlot is waiting for you Princess Luna."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I took this job so I couls have the chance to tell you...," I inhaled slowly and exhaled in the same, "I forgive you."

She gasped and smiled, "Thank you Sweetie Apple. That means a lot to me."

"Now let's get you home, okay?" the glass flickered out as I spoke. Her darkly tanned skin reflected the light from below and she just seemed beautiful. A thousand years have come and gone and she's still looking young.

"I can't wait to see my sister again," she smiled heavily.

"Just so you know, it won't be fun. We have to go back down the Frozen North in order to stop to rest at the Crystal Empire."

"There's a new castle?" she walked up to me and her head came up to my chest.

It felt weird to have someone this close to my boobs wo I took a step back. I couldn't get too mad at her. She's been here for a thousand years. So I don't think that she's up to date on the whole modern etiquette thing, "Yeah, it's run by Princess Ecnedac."

"I would surely like to meet this new Princess. Her name alone sounds quite unique."

"Yeah, c'mon," I grabbed her shoulder and turned around as a guard came up to us with hand cuffs, "Is that really necessary?" I asked her.

"She's stil a prisoner until one-thirty. So yes, these are. She may still break out and kill another harmless old woman," the female guard scowled at Luna as she slapped on the cuffs. She made them tight because Luna flinched and grimaced in pain. I assisted Luna out and she took her final steps out of prison and her first few steps into freedom. The darkened frozen tundra looked surprisingly beautiful.

I broke the cuffs off of Luna and tugged her elbow forward. We walked in silence in the lite snow up the hill. At the top was a Tundra Truck, "Get in!" I told them before getting into the driver's side seat. I slammed the door shut as I started the truck. It roared alive and a warm force began coming down on me from all over.

"Where did ya get this beast?" Blu asked happily.

"I built this," I told him as I put the truck into gear and took off. Luna yelped in fear and asked that I slowed down, "What, you've never been in a car before?"

"If a car is this infernal contraption, then no I have not. I'm used to horse drawn carriage."

"This baby has over thirteen hundred horse power," I patted the dash board.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Blu asked me.

I looked at him and said, "I have my ways," I shrugged, "Besides Luna, if you think I'm going fast now, wait and see how fast I can really go."

"Please don't," Luna sounded as though she was gonna be sick, "You're going fast enough Sweetie Apple."

"You can just call me Apple Princess," I informed her. After a couple minutes of silence, I stole a glance in the rear view mirror to look at Luna. She was so beautiful and I felt as though I was sexually attacted to her, but that couldn't be right. I cant be attracted to both guys and girls... could I? I kept thinking about it and next thing I knew, the sound of an explosion deafned my ears. Instantly the car was flipped over onto its top. I hung from my seat by the searbelt and I was completely dazed.

Looking through the front cracked mirror and saw a small army of people in rag clothes running toward us. It was hell to turn my head to the passenger seat because of the pain. But the physical pain wasn't as bad as the emotional pain when I saw Blu unconcious with a huge gash in his head. I looked in the bent rear veiw mirror and saw that Luna was now being pulled out of the truck. I tried speaking, but I couldn't be heard of the shouting and gun fire. I looked back through the window and saw men and women in crystal form shooting crystal like blasts at the army in rags.

I closed my eyes and reopened them and I saw that I was now being carried by the crystal beings. Four of them surrounded me and held a limb each. They looked straight and narrow as they marched, "She's huge!" I heard and I was a little angered, "She's so tall! Is she human?" I kept hearing people talking about me and I was getting a little ticked off.

"Hey!" I grottled, "Hey!" I snapped and the guards looked at me, "Where's Blu? Where's Luna?"

"Luna is safe, your freak friend is in the infirmary where you are going."

"Celestia told me to come-!" I was stopped with a cloth over my mouth.

I then saw a lady's face that was connected to the hand, "Don't talk Sweetie Apple, you need your rest."

I looked in her eyes and I saw that it was my grandmother Hiri, but she was somehow younger looking. I tried speaking again, but she just whiped my mouth with the rag to shut me up. Her eyes pleaded that I kept quiet and I did. She smiled before stroking my hair a few times and walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

-Luna-

I sat in between the cots of the now sleeping giants. Sweetie Apple suffered a mild concussion and a couple broken ribs. Blu on the other hand has a scar running down the side of his face and he also suffered a dislocated shoulder and fractured sternum. They almost died because of me and I have to find the people responsible for what happened to them.

I looked upon the face of Apple. She seemed so peaceful and she was so beautiful. I leaned forward and my face was inches from hers. Her blonde hair and freckled skin made her even more pretty. I looked down and focused on her breasts, "Ugh," I heard to my right. I swiveled my head and saw Apple begin to stir. Her elongated limbs moved and her joints popped, "Ow!" she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Yeah, you busted a few ribs, but they're healing up nicely," I smile at her.

"Good to know," she swung her feet over and pressed them against the floor so she could sit up. It was absolute hell watching her move in pain, "What are your injuries?" she squinted in pain at me.

"Just a busted hand and some brusing is all. Nothin' to it," I lied.

That's when Princess Ecnedac walked in with a few guards, "How are they?" she pulled the clipboard from the end of the bed and stared at it.

"They'll be fine," I replied.

"Good, good," she then tossed the clipboard to the adjacent empty bed and looked at Apple, "Miss Apple, when you feel better, I wish for you to talk to me about some things. That is, if you're up to it."

"I can talk now," she groaned to her feet and stood hunched over.

"No, you need to heal," the Princess ordered and helped Apple back into the bed, "Until you leave, both you and your boyfriend will be my honoured guests."

"But Princess!" one guard spoke up.

"Stay quiet Perce Niege," she held up a hand, "They are different in size, but they are still human all the same. Besides, if Celestia thinks that these two are as great as she says, then we must fear them and show them our respect. Ready their rooms at once."

"Yes your grace," the two guards bowed and left.

"When Mister Blu wakes up," she spoke to Apple, "I know he will be hungry. Notify the Cooking Staff and he shall feast on a banquet," she dipped her chin.

"But what about those people who attacked us?" Apple asked.

"They have been captured and shall pay for their crimes. That's all you need to know."

"No!" Apple sat up and yelped in pain before collapsing back onto the bed rubbing her ribcage, "Fuck!" she hit the bed, "I wanna meet these assholes who blew us up Ecnedac! I wanna look into their eyes as I kill them."

"The Crystal Empire is different than little Ponyville, Apple. You would do best to know your place."

"Ya know, I'm leaving. Now!" she bored through her pain and got out of the bed. She doubled over and held her ribs. She stood back up qnd grabbed my elbow, "C'mon Luna. You're coming with me."

"Ow!" I tried pulling away from her iron grip, but couldn't, "Let go of me!" I hit her hand but she just gripped me harder so I stopped.

"Always so strong Apple," the Princess got in her face, "But sometimes you need to just be weak."

"What for?" Apple's grip became tighter. I was screaming for her to let me go, but she didn't listen, "Being weak proves nothing."

"What about your boyfriend Blu? I bet you've shown weakness around."

Apple let me go and got into the Princess' face, "Piss Off Princess!"

"Celestia may see you as the strongest person alive, but I won't allow your disrespect to fill my halls."

"Then I'm leaving!" she took a few steps and immediately dropped to her knees and groaned in pain.

"You see? Just relax and allow people to take care of you," Ecnedac placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just admit that you're not as strong as you want people to think. No one here would think any different of you."

Apple nodded, "Fine, but I won't like it just so you know."

"I know," the pink haired Princess smiled.

-Lunar Rota-

I was just informed of the tragic even that occurred with Apple and Blu so I was really depressed. Blaze and I were at his house when we heard the news of it. We don't even know that they're still alive because Princess Luna only told us that there was a rogue army of people of Yakyakistan that attacked them, "Just calm down Rota," Blaze held my hands.

"I can't calm down Blaze," I snatched my hands away, "Our friends are out there and we don't even know if they're alive."

"You know those two are stronger than anyone here. I have a feeling that they're alive Rota."

"How are you so sure?" I asked him.

"Because they have each other that's why. They'll stay strong for one another," I smiled a little because they were in love and it reminded me that I was in love with Blaze and wanted to be strong for him, "There we go," he placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, "There's that wonderful smile. Such a pretty smile," he said and I blushed hard, "Such a pretty smile for a pretty girl."

"I'm not pretty," I placed my hand on his and lowered my head to disconnect his gaze, "I'm not even liked."

"You are pretty and you are liked," he pulled me in for a hug. I gasped at his sudden form of affection, "Blu likes you, Apple likes you, I like you. There are people that care for you. You have lost so much in recent years Rota, but you've gained four friends along the same time. We can be like your new family."

"But what about Luna?" I asked him, "She's my family too, but I don't know how I'd react if I ever saw her," I began to cry, "She's the one that started it all," I just sobbed into his chest, "She put my family through hell and even when my family and I tried being good, it still cost them in the end. We tried doing right and people still ridiculed us for what our previous generations did. Even now, there's just me and Luna. You Rainbows have everything; good looks, athleticism, brains. Lunars just have the power of water and being able to fuck people over."

"Hey, hey, hey," he knelt down before me and we now were at eye level, "You are not of destruction Lunar Rota. You are smart, pretty, and kind. Besides, if an Apple could become friends with her family's supposed arch enemy, then the world will see that too. Apple loves you Rota, you're her friend."

"Then why haven't people seen it already? She sacrificed being popular to become friends with me," I said as Blaze wiped tears from my eyes.

"That's because she sees more in you than others are willing to see. That's all that should matter right?" he leaned in and our foreheads touched.

"What do you see in me?" I asked him as I closed my eyes, "What makes me so special?"

He pulled away a little, "What do you mean?"

"Apple is so perfect in every way. She's tall, beautiful, and smarter than anyone. But you never went for her?"

"That's because all I see her as is a best friend. At this point, all I see her as is my sister. Her and I have lived similar lives, so that's how we connected. You Lunar Rota," I opened my eyes and looked into his dark pink eyes, "You are kind and sweet, on top of being also smart in your own right. Believe it or not, you're stronger than Apple ever is and that's because you've gone through more hell than she has."

I turned around to try and pull out how he truly feels about me, "Lunar, don't do this," I heard him stand and his tall lanky frame pressed itself against mine and he wrapped his arms around me. I hooked my fingers onto his wrists and I just felt so safe around him, "I love you Lunar," I gasped, "I love you," he repeated.

"I already know that," I knew what he meant, but I wanted to make sure.

"I mean, I wanna have a future with you love you," I gasped again, "I can see myself settling down and starting a family with you," I smiled and took a few steps forward, "Lunar?"

I turned around and grabbed his hand, "Come with me," I slowly walked toward the stairs and followed them up to his room. It was already made up in my mind that he was gonna be my first. Once I had him sit down, I straddled his hips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"W-w-wha-what do you have in mind?" he studdered.

"I want you to be my first," I began kissing and nipping at his neck. He mewled a little and I just found it cute.

"I don't think we should take things so fast," he said and pushed me away a little.

"Oh c'mon," I sighed, "I love you and you love me. You just said that you saw yourself starting a family with me."

"Yeah, not right away," he said, but his body was saying something completely different. I felt his hardened cock press against my now fired up pussy, "I do love you, it's just that I don't wanna do something too hasty that I'd regret it later."

"So you're gonna regret fucking me?" I rolled off of him and sat down to his right on the bed, "I can't believe that I was going to," I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my knees as I pressed my face into my hands.

I heard him sigh and before I could take my hands away to look at him, he said, "Keep your eyes covered," I felt him get off the bed and then the sound of a zipper being undone. My heart was racing now because I was really gonna get what I came up here for. After another second of ruffling fabric, I heard him say, "Open your eyes," I did and I saw a hardened nine inch member sticking straight out at me. I just stared at how big it was. Well, to me it looked huge because it was the first one I've seen and compared to my three-foot body, anything was huge, "Well?" I looked up at his now red face, "What do you think?" he gave me a shy smile.

"I think it's perfect," I helped him out of his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers before grabbing the cock in my hands. It was so thick that I couldn't wrap my hand around it. So I wrapped my other hand around its girth and he moaned a little as I felt the hotness and throbbing of it increase, "Does this feel good?" being a Psych major, I could tell when people were obtaining pure euphoria.

"Yeah," he whispered hoarsely, "Your hands feel so good."

I slowly pumped it and his hips bucked a little as he moaned. I smiled at his reactions to me simply pumping his thick shaft. When I gave his tip a quick lick, he shivered in response. He tasted like rubber, but in a good way. So I wrapped my mouth around his tip and had to open my jaw to its max just to do so because of how big his tip alone was. Swirling my tognue around his cock brought sweet sex music to my ears and both his large hands to the sides of mg head. I turned my mouth into a vacuum and sucked his tip hard. His body seized as he groaned my name, "...rooootaaaa..." his fingers ran through my hair and it felt just amazing.

I took an inch of his member into my mouth and that's all I could handle because my lower jaw felt like it was gonna pop off its hinges. Blaze groaned my name again as my tongue glided across the belly of his shaft as his tip began leaking precum. Drinking it all up proved beneficial because it tasted so good. This was my first time tasting precum and I was already addicted to the taste. Blaze pulled me off his cock and I mewled in sadness, "Sorry," he panted, "I was about to cum," he looked at me. Even though my head only hit his waist, he still made me feel like I was somebody and he seemed like someone who would take care of me.

He picked me up ane sat me on his bed and began helping me out of my clothes. When I was naked, he sat next to me and moved me back onto his hips. His large cock rested in between us, standing up and pointed itself into the air. I lifted my body and scooted forward and soon felt his mushroom tip press against my pussy, "Are you ready for this?" he held my hands.

"Yeah," I began slowly pushing down and groaned in pain. I felt him halfway fill me and I was forced to stop because he was too big and the fact that because he was so big, he couldn't fill me passed this point anyway, "I can't take anymore," I groan as I hug his neck hard.

"Yes you can," he growled lustfully as he hugged my waist then pulling me down and forcing me to take his whole cock. I opened my mouth and a silent scream escaped. My body was just in sheer shock from the pain I was experiencing, "You see," I looked back into his eyes with such rage and anger, "Told you, you could take it."

-Blu-

"Marvelous," a scientist spoke as he looked at a humanoid reading on a screen, "Justmarvelous," he and I looked back up and behind a pane of glass. Behind the glass stood my six foot goddess of a woman Apple. She looked back at me from an all white room with her armw crossed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Her core temperature is reading over seven million degrees, but all her organs and everything else seems perfectly, or is, perfectly stable."

"What does that mean?" he and I made eye contact.

"It means that she's a lot more than just a human being Blu. She's something more," he looked back at Apple who was now clearly pissed off.

"What is she then?"

"Wish I knew. Our technology isn't quite advanced enough to analyze her blood. Legend has it though that humans used to be able to bend the elements thousands of years ago before we discovered magic."

"Guys?" I snapped my eyes back at Apple, "Are we done? I gotta get some rack before we move tomorrow. Besides, I'm hungry as shit right now. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

"Yeah, come on in babe," I said. She walked to and through a glass door and walked up behind me.

"C'mon mister," she began pushing my wheel chair, "You need to-!"

"Mail Call!" we heard before a man in all grey came tumbling in, "Oof!" he said when he landed on his stomach. A couple scientists helped him up and he looked at me. Sorta. One eye was on me and the other was... looking somewhere else. His hair was yellow and combed to the side, "You two must be Apple and Blue," he cheesed hard and walked over, "I'm Durpree Hooves. The Head Messenger Scout."

"How's it goin'?" Apple asked.

"It's okay I guess. Just wish I wasn't so clumsy is all. But it's all good. I have my health so overall I'm doing good."

"That's good," I heard Apple smile, "We gotta go though, sorry."

"It's all okay," he smiled, "Oh! One more thing!" he pulled out two muffins in plastic casings and asked, "Muffin?!"

"Uh, sure," Apple grabbed them and placed them in my lap, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

-Apple-

"So what were they testing for?" I asked as we now went down a hallway.

"They originally were going to just check your wounds, but they healed faster than normal. So they brought you hear and took a look at your core temp for further tests. Your core temp read at over seven million degrees."

"How is that possible? I feel just fine."

"The scientist was saying that you could be like an ancient force with the power to bend elements of the earth."

"I can't use magic."

"Not magic really," he explained, "Like, something more refined and more powerful," I sensed sadness in his voice, "Bit it's whatevs though," he tried masking his sadness so I didn't push it.

After a few seconds I saw what looked to be an orange pony walking across the hallway in front of us, "You just saw an orange horse or pony go by right?"

"I did not," Blu gave as a quick answer. That's when I knew he was lying.

"What's wrong Blu?"

"Nothing is wrong," he chuckled nervously.

I began pushing him until we came up to the empty hallway where I saw the orange pony turn into. At the end of the way stood a human who looked oddly familiar. She was me, but about twenty years older. She looked me directly in the eyes and I knew what needed to be done, "Stay here," I told Blu before making my journey down the long narrow hallway.

When I got to her, she spoke, "You need to cut your ties with Thunder Blu."

"Why? What happens to me of I don't?"

"Thunder Blu will soon crave power and get consumed by greed and lust for more."

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"He will sacrifice everything for immortality and claim that he did it all for you and our children. When denied, he will try to kill you and our unborn babe, Applebloom."

"He wouldn't do that! I hissed, "Just get outta here!"

"Fine, but you have been warned about him," she pulled one of her hands up and there was a weird looking watch upon it. With her other hand she pushed the greem button in the middle and slowly faded out.

-Luna-

I was now walking the halls of the Crystal Empire aimlessly. It was a slow day as I waited for Blu to fully recover. I wound up onto the training grounds where Blu was sitting in a chair with wheels and Apple was punching a Punching Bag. Mostly men stood around them to watch her out of lust. A few of them smiled with lust in their eyes as they shouted derogatory phrases at her. It was evident that she was angry and didn't want to take it out on them. So I walked down to them and walked up to the tall blonde.

"Can I talk to you two?" I asked in her ear.

"Yeah," she dipped her chin and walked toward Blu. A man walked in between her and Blu, "If you don't move, I will break your neck little man," she snorted.

"Let me take you out on a date."

"Sorry, I am already seeing someone. Besides, I like dating men that are moreof my height anyway," she pushed the man to the side and began wheeling Blu away.

"Why are you so beautiful but so stupid?" the man asked, "I am rich beyond compare, Blonde Goddess."

"That's probably because I choose love over money. Besides, I have money too. I'm one of the Council Members for the Apple Orchards."

"You're an Apple?" he stammered, "Forgive me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You know me now because I am powerful and have money. Just get the fuck out my way."

-Blaze-

She was so tight as I thrusted inside of her. She was under me on my hands and knees as I continued to mercilessly pound her cunt. Every time I bucked my hips she moaned in pleasure and rammed her hips back against me. I felt my balls begin to rumble and my cock twitch as I felt my load about to blast inside of her.

"If you're gonna cum," Rota started, "Then cum inside me!"

Without a second thought, "Argh!" I plunged deep inside of and hilted to try and fill her womb with my seed. I pulled back and shunted her forward on each blast. Seconds afterwards, I felt my hot sticky seed blast my hips. When I emptied myself inside of her I fell to my side and pulled out of her with a pop. She fell to the other side and now we laid there looking at each other. Panting. With sweat pouring down our faces.

I pulled her close to me and hugged her tight. Her breathing quieted and her body seemed to relax. A few seconds later, I heard soft snoring. I looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Compared to me, she was like a toddler and just as cute as one. So I went into a fetal position and curled around her and fell to sleep with her.

-Blu-

I was afraid now because Apple was pissed that the man named Day Break was holding us up, "I'm not leaving until you go out with me," the man leaned against my wheelchair in front of me.

"You can keep your life if you would be so kind as to move," Apple growled.

"No!" Day Break tipped my chair and I fell over. When I turned to my back to look at Apple, Day Break's neck was wrapped in the giant hand of Apple's. He brought his hands to her hand to try and pry it off his throat as he tried gasping for air. Apple pulled his head back by his purple hair and pulled him up a little so she could be face-to-face with him.

"You want me to let go?" Apple asked as Day Break's eyes began rolling back into his head, "You want me to let you go? Huh? HUH?" Day Break's limbs began falling limp as he drifted off into his unconscious mindset.

"Let my brother go you stupid beast!" a man in all red clothes came up. When he was within arms reach of Apple, he was greeted with the same fate. A large hand wrapped around his throat. Soon, both men were lifted high above her head and they began falling limp until they finally did.

"Hey!" I shouted at her to get her attention. She turned her head and we made eye contact until I slowly made it to my feet in pain, "Put them down!"

"NO!" she snarled.

"Sweetie Apple!" she flinched. She doesn't really like being called by her whole name, "Put them down, now!"

She slowly set them down and set her sights on me, "C'mon big girl. Come to daddy," I took a few steps back as I beckoned her to follow me. She took a few steps forward before reaching for me with both hands. I took them and pulled her body into mine. She hugged my back as she began to cry, "I don't wanna be so angry any longer," she sobbed into the base of my neck.

"Ssh, ssh. I know babe, I know," I hugged her tight as I ran a hand up and down her back to try and soothe her pain away, "Just relax and it will all get better."

We dropped to our knees and held her tighter. She cried harder and harder for the next twenty minutes or so. A Med team came and got the two men and filtered out with everyone else. Luna dipped her chin and just left. I found it quite nice that Apple was strong enough to cry. Her whole life she had to pretend that nothing affected her, but now... now she's finally acting like a girl for once I think. I like it. I like it a lot.

When she stopped crying, I helped her to her feet and she held me close to her. We walked out of the training hall and out to the main street leading out to the rest of the Crystal Empire. People scowled as us as we walked the street. I wanted to take her to the Frozen Yogurt Shack. I know she has a fondness toward the frozen treat, "Stupid brutes," a woman shot at us before spitting at our feet. The sound of a car screeching through the street caught our attention. We turned and saw a car speeding toward us, "My Baby!" the woman screamed and reached her arms out toward a kid looking down at the bike under him.

Before I could react, Apple darted out into the street. She jumped and swung her legs back and within a second she was completely vertical above the kid. The car now was just a couple meters from them and I thought they were gonna get hit. My heart and throat switched places as Apple reached for the kid and pulled him up off the bike and curled her body around his. When she cleared the car, the car hit the empty bike as Apple landed hard on the street. I heard her grunt in pain as she landed hard on her bacl to skid to a stop as the car crashed into a pole. The sound of laughter of a kid coming from her midsection began filling my ears when Apple began slowly opening up her body.

"My baby!" the woman and I ran to the now unfurling Apple, "Sweetie Cake?" the mom pulled the little girl up and held her, "Are you okay?" she checked the girl for any bruises as Apple stood up.

"Mommy, that was awesome," she reached for Apple, "She flew through the air and that was wicked cool."

"You've saved my baby," the mom cried, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't mention it lady," Apple brushed dirt off her clothes.

"No, I mean it. I thought poorly of you and yet you still saved my daughter. You are my hero."

"Listen lady, it's okay. I was just doing my job is all. It's nothing too big of a deal."

"Well thank you anyway Miss Apple," the mother bowed before walking away. We both saw peopld surrounding us and then began clapping and cheering for her. Apple blushed and hid behind her hair as she hugged my arm.

"C'mon Apple," I kissed the top of her head before leading her away.


	6. Chapter 6

-Apple-

Luna and I were at a lesbian bar instead of a straight one because we didn't want to deal with the men. The women here were very nice and left us alone because they assumed we were together. But that still didn't stop them from passing by me and giving me compliments on how pretty I was and bought Luna and I a few drinks. I could already feel the alcohol buzzing around my head, "Okay Luna," my speech was slurred and I now had the table holding me up to keep me from falling over, "I think we should head back now."

"Oh c'mon, let's dance," she clumsily stood up by almost falling over, "Okay, never mind. Let's go."

We leaned against each other with my arm around her shoulder so we could minimize our stumbling. When we walked outside, we drunkenly hailed a cab and told him where to take us. Once to the castle, we tried our best to stay quiet as we made it to my room. We both fell face forward onto the bed. I sighed in relief as my body sank into the soft mattress, "That was fun," I told her as we both rolled to our backs.

I waited for her response for a few seconds before turning my head and I saw that she was just staring at me. Her big blue eyes looked into mine, "What?" I grew concerned.

"You're so pretty," she smiled at me.

"Thanks," I looked back up at the ceiling and before I knew it, Luna straddled my hips, "What are you doing?" I asked but didn't bother pushing her off because I knew what was gonna happen.

"I wanna have at least one go with you before you totally and completely give yourself to Blu," she leaned over and kissed me. Her kiss was so passionate and so loving. It wasn't like Blu's, where it was rough and hard. Her small pouty lips opened a little and her tongue soon pressed against my lips. I parted them and allowed her tongue to enter.

The tenderness in her kiss was so loving and sweet. Her touch when her hands massaged my breasts was just mind blowing to no end. I moaned into her mouth as I felt my body shiver and grow hot as she fondled me. I gripped her waist for a few seconds before I moved them to her ass cheeks. She moaned back as I groped her. Since my hands were so big compared to her, my fingers brushed against the back of her pussy. Her pussy radiated massive heat and that's when I figured that she was just as turned on as I was.

Over the course of almost fifteen minutes, we slowly undressed each other. For every strip of clothing that was removed, the hotter it caused our bodies. Luna and I laid there next to each other and laid on our sides. We looked into each other's eyes as we caressed each other's cheek, "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled before sitting up. Luna flipped her body as she turned to straddle my face. Her musk seeping out of her was just simply wonderful to drown my mind into. It smelled of honey and flowers, "C'mon Apple," I heard her breath, "Take me," I soon felt her cup my pussy before slowly stroking it. I mewled before hugging her hips and burying my tongue into her awaiting snatch. She mewled as I tasted her sugary sweet nectar.

I went rigid when she moved her hand and clasped her lips around my clit. When she tugged, "Aha!" I shouted as I bucked my hips. The buzz from the drinking combined with the lite-headedness from the pleasure made my mind a viable breeding ground for lust. For every minute that passed, my mind grew into another level. Luna wrapped an arm around each of my legs and spread my pussy lips open to stick a finger inside. Her ministrations felt so good and it turned me on so good.

"Is my Sweet Apple about to cum?" she slowly and softly asked.

"...yes...," I piped. Without another word she shoved three fingers inside of me. I soon gasped at the explosion of pleasure as her fingernails dug at my walls, "Up! Hurp! Ugh!" I groaned as she kept drilling me with her tentacle moving fingers.

"That's it Apple! Cum for Luna!" she squealed. After a few seconds, I felt my stomach coil before I let my orgasm go.

-High Priest Temple-

"Oh all mighty and loving Cosmia," a dark skinned man in a black and white zebra striped like robe began, "I sense an impending doom soon to befall us. Send us a warrior savior, whose power knows no end. Send us The One that you said would come in your prophesies. The One as the Perfect Being. Knowing all the powers of Old and of The New. May this being be powerful and strong enough to dismantle gods and gain the powers of worlds conquered. This being shall be the most destructive force ever conceived by you Cosmia. Oh Cosmia, here my prayer. Please deliver to us the Warrior Saviour you have promised us so she can save what is left of this world and the worlds beyond."

Just then, a white being formed from the mist that filled the temple and spoke in the voice of a woman, "My most devout disciple, the one you seek is on its way. In twenty years' time, she will be born on a farm."

"The Perfect Being will be a woman, Cosmia?" the man asked the god.

"Yes. Only a woman can understand being both merciful and merciless. Especially this one. Her life will be hard, but you must go to her on the day she is born and tell her parents what she is so she can fulfill her destiny."

"What is her destiny?"

"Her destiny is to change the course of history in the making."

"I still don't understand."

"I will design her better than the last Perfect Being. The angrier she becomes, the more powerful she will become. Her life will be a hard one as I've said before and that will give her the base line for her rage."

"Is that why you have brought the Titan Bloodline back here?"

"Of course. Now all you have to do is wait and see. Then you'll be satisfied."

"Please tell me more about her," the man was truly excited and truly wanting to know more.

"You shall know more when she is born. Stick with her all of her life, but do not reveal yourself. Stay in the shadows and keep her safe."

"As you wish my lord," the Priest knelt and bowed before her.

"Good. I know you will serve me well Zecora."

-Apple-

I slowly woke to the dawn of a new day. My mind was foggy and I felt so groggy. I sat up and felt the punishing headache slam my brain. The light didn't help me any, it just made my headache worse. So I went back to laying down and covered myself under the blankets to avoid the sun, "I shouldn't have drank that much," I told myself.

After a few seconds, a soft knock came from the door, "Apple?" it was Blaze and he sounded happy.

"Go away!" I groaned.

"You don't sound too good Apple. Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired is all. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"As your brother, I can help. I know you well enough."

"Just Go Away!" I shouted trying to hurt his feelings enough to get him just to leave.

"Uh, okay. I get it, I'll go."

I just stayed quiet for a few seconds and heard his bare padded feet walk away. As soon as I was drifting back off to sleep, the door slammed open, "Oh for the love of Cosmia!" I shot up into a seated position despite my aching head telling me not to. Then I saw Rota Lunar standing at the edge of my bed.

"You're an asshole!" she spat, "But thank you."

"I'm gonna need a lot of context here Rota," I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"You fucked Luna!"

"I don't see how that's so bad. She's been locked up for centuries and so has her lust. I thought I could help her out. But I still fail to see how I'm an ass."

"It's because I'm listening to all that happened last night from her. You must've been pretty good for her to talk about it most the day."

"Most the day?" I groaned and got out the bed, "Shiiit! How come no one woke me?"

"Blaze tried but you told him to go away, so I just barged in to wake you up."

"Oh, sorry. Wait how did you make it all the way out here?"

"Celestia sent us. She thinks that there's an attack underway against the Crystal Empire."

"How come she's not coming here then? Or sending over guards to help?"

"It's because she just wants a discrete mission. An army of only a select few for this to be able to take down the threat."

"What is the threat?"

"Yakyakastan Armies are building and Celestia says that they're planning on attacking Luna and killing her."

"Then we have to put her into protective custody. She has to stay guarded by one of us at all times," I inhaled sharply before walking into the bathroom. I opened a small cabinet on the wall to take out a bottle of Anti-Headache pills. I opened it and popped two of them into my mouth and swallowed them, "Where is she now?"

"She's training in the training room right now."

"Is she guarded?" I asked as I put the bottle back up and not giving a shit about the top to it.

"Well, there are some off duty guards training with her."

"Male or female?" I walked to the mirror and saw that I was only half naked. I had on a tight hugging Tee and short shorts.

"A mixture I guess," I felt her shrug as I looked into the mirror. I held my breasts together to try and figure out what makes them so special, ' _What makes me so special?_ ' I thought to myself. I am a freak of nature and I'm only loved by a select few. I stand in now at six foot, seven inches and I believe that I'll probably gain another couple another inches before I finally stop growing.

A series of three hard knocks came from the door and it startled me a little. I jumped before moving back to the room to see Rota walking up to the door. She opened it and five guard filtered in along with a very large and bulky man with a beard reaching all the way down his waist. His dark brown hair was in multiple bands at the end that stretched down as far as his beard did. I quickly threw on some jeans before the guard in front spoke, "This man says that he knows you and wanted to talk to you."

I walked up to the man and stood eye-to-eye with him. I looked into his cold, pale, green eyes and he looked very familiar to me, then it hit me. It was uncle Gaia; I gasped quietly at this sudden realization, "Leave us," I demanded.

"He's part of Yakyakastan Apple. What if he attacks you?"

"Two things: one, I can handle him if he does decide to get out of hand; two," I looked back into the man's eyes, "You're not gonna give me any trouble now are you?" he just kept quiet and shook his head, "Good, now get out," I told the guards, "Before you do, unchain him."

"We have our orders. He has to stay bound."

"That wasn't a request!" I hissed. The man scowled and did as I said before leaving with the other guards.

When the door shut, Gaia brought me in for a hug and hugged me tight, "How is my little niece doing?"

I laughed, "I'm fine," he set me back down.

"Well, I can't call you little now, now can I?" he patted my shoulders with his large meaty hands, "You stand just as tall as I," his laugh was low and rumbling and I swear I heard his laugh shaking the windows behind me.

"Yeah, I take after my mom."

"My sister is a hoot and a half," he smiled, "What are you doing here in the Crystal Empire?"

"I'm on an assignment for Celestia."

"Why are you telling him our plans?" Rota got scared.

"Cool your jets Luna, he's my uncle," I slung my arm around his broad shoulders to turn myself and look at her.

"But he's a Yak!" she exclaimed.

"Only for my cover sweet heart," he gave another hearty laugh and I felt his body shake as he did, "I've been on the Covert Ops and Intel Team for almost twenty-five years."

"So you're just undercover?" Rota asked, "You didn't flash your badge or anything to the guards?"

"No, I was in too deep to pull out now. I have gathered information for Celestia."

"So you were the tip?" Rota asked, "But how do we know that you're not one of them, really?"

"Oh come on Rota!" I pulled away from uncle Gaia, "I just said that he is my uncle and I am saying that he's one of the good guys."

"Uh okay, I'll go along for now."

"Yak know," Gaia got down to one knee and hunched over to look the dark skinned woman dead in the eyes, "You look oddly familiar. It's as though I know you from somewhere."

Before anyone could move or speak, the entrance door came open again and I looked to see Luna coming in with a smile on her face and sweat running down it. She was panting heavily and it was evident that she had just got done working out, "Hey Apple," she happily greeted me.

Gaia stood and turned to look at her, "Nightmare Moon," he growled before I walked in between the hulking man and Luna, "Get out of my way Apple! This maniac deserves to be dead for what she's done to your grandmother!"

"Listen Gaia, she's not evil. Nightmare Moon is! She's not her! That I can promise you!"

"How are you so sure?"

"An Apple doesn't lie and I'm telling you that she's not the same person."

"But an Apple could be wrong," he pushed me aside and darted his hand out to wrap it around the throat of Luna. I wrapped my arms around his large one and tried to pry him off of her, "Don't try and stop me Apple!" with his other hand he palmed my head and pulled me up. I yelled in pain as gravity pulled my body down as Gaia was pulling me up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled up as hard as I could for as long as I could so I wouldn't feel so much pain in my neck.

I was soon tossed away and slammed hard into the adjacent wall. I landed even harder onto the floor. Soon after, I began hearing shouts demanding that Gaia put Luna down. Propping myself up against the wall proved so painful, but there was nothing more painful about my own uncle doing what he just had done to me. So I looked onward and saw guards putting him back in cuffs and shackling his feet in chains as one other guard checked up Luna; who was now on the ground holding her throat.

I held myself as I pressed my back against the wall behind me. I was just so shaken about what had just transpired. Yeah, those of the moon and those of Apples used to be enemies, but never in Apple has history had one member turned on family like this. I never thought in a million years that an Apple would do that to another Apple.

Rota came and sat in front of me. She was saying something, but I wasn't really in the right mindset to be paying her any attention. She placed both hands on either side of my face and aligned my face with hers. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine as I finally became once again grasped to reality, "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I think that I need to go home right now."

"Uh, okay, I'll have Canterlot send over a-!"

"No!" I pushed her hands away, "I wanna go home! I was never cut out for this!" I really couldn't believe what I was saying, but I was somehow saying all these things, "I wanna go back to the farm!"

"It's okay, you don't know what you're saying! You are just freaking out right now," she tried comforting me, "You're needed here."

"Oh yeah? Who needs me? Not Blu, he can manage me being at home as he finishes up schooling and this Cosmia forsaken mission. Blaze doesn't need me either."

"What are you saying? He's your best friend. You two are like brother and sister."

"Big emphasis on like in my eyes. He and I aren't bonded by blood, so he just needs to look out for himself. Besides, what do you care?" I growled at her.

"He and I are dating and we just had our first time before we came here. That's why! That's what Blaze was going to tell you this morning, but you were suffering the negative consequences of drinking and mindlessly fucking!"

"What I do on my personal time is my business and my business only!"

"That's not what Blaze believes! Blaze and you used to share everything! Now I see that he was right, you two are drifting apart and he doesn't know what to do now. This whole Cosmia-damned mission is just pointless for you, so you know what," she stood back up, "Why don't you leave? Leave Blaze and Blu behind. Leave you being in the top three candidate slot out of over five hundred that have come through and gone. You have a calling to do great things and you're gonna be miserable the rest of your life until you realize that. Stay here with us and work hard to be better than the now and the norm," her words rang true and I was feeling better a little bit, "You will change the world and you may not see it now or you might not see in your life time, but your children will see it and they'll do amazing things as well. Even though there is all of Equestria telling you that you're a freak, your family has risen above it and are the pinnacle of everything. People see you as freaks only because you are taller than average, but that is because you have more greatness inside of you. Which also makes them jealous, because you can achieve things that they can't. Please don't allow this small family matter define who you are, okay?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks before responding, "Okay," I nodded.

-Blu-

I was walking down the hall looking for Apple because she usually is awake by this time. There were some guards in full amour walking my way, so I stopped them, "Hey guys, have you seen Apple? She's about my height with blonde hair and a big pair of titties."

"We know who she is, but we're not gonna tell you where she is though," they both smirked evilly.

"Oh really, and why is that?" the guard on my left said something in another language that I couldn't understand, "Care to repeat that in English slick?" I asked him.

"Hehe, no," he shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," I inhaled sharply before hitting him dead square in the jaw. In one blow, he crumpled up and fell hard onto the ground and laid there unconscious.

"She's up in her room still. A group of guards brought one of the prisoners to her room because he claimed to be her uncle or something," he looked down and away before I walked off.

I ran to a flight of stairs and stopped. I looked around to see that there wasn't anyone around before I jutted fire out of my fists and I was instantly shot up to the top floor and landed on the other side of the bannister of the stairs. When I did, thank Cosmia that there wasn't anyone around. All I heard was the sound of men shouting down the way, so I followed it and was stopped to see a Yak being dragged away by the guards as he tried to fight his way away them. I looked back to my right and saw Apple's room open so I went and went inside to see her sitting with her back pressed against the wall.

Rota was finishing whatever she was talking to Apple about before looking up at me. She smiled weakly before standing and walking passed me, "Careful Blu, she's a little shaken right now," she shut the door behind me and I proceeded in sitting next to the blonde.

We sat in silence before she broke it by saying, "Go ahead and ask."

"So was that Yak actually your uncle and he's in an undercover mission to retrieve Intel about Yakyakastan?"

"Eeyup."

"He freaked out when he saw Luna I assume."

"How'd you know that?" she asked me.

"It's because Luna leaves behind a very strong scent and that's because of the perfume she's been using the last couple of days. I only know of her that has ever used it in this castle for as long as we've been here."

"So what else do you want?" she asked me.

I wanted to tell her that I know that Luna and her, had a sexual encounter because of Rota, but I kept my mouth shut, "Nothing else, just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't see you at the opening training grounds session is all."

"I want to apologize to you Blu."

"For what? I don't think of you having anything to apologize for."

"Last night, I cheated on you. Luna and I got to drinking we went to her room and had sex."

"Oh," I tried to seem like this was the first time I've heard of this, but she saw through my bullshit.

"You already knew that didn't you," she didn't seem as mad as I thought she would be, "I bet Rota told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did and I understand. You two were just having some fun is all."

"How aren't you mad?"

"I don't expect you to be perfect and besides, we haven't really solidified our relationship. I consider this as you just getting it all out of your system before we fully decided to move on in the relationship."

"But you and I had sex early on the relationship," she refuted.

"I'm not talking about moving on physically; I'm talking about the other aspects of our relationships."

"Then where are we in our relationship?"

"At this point I think that our relationship falls under the category of friends with benefits. I would like to move to you actually being my full on girlfriend."

"Didn't we already cover this?"

"Yes, we have. But we haven't really established that."

She shifted and rested her head in my lap, "Then we shall be girlfriend and boyfriend officially. No more cheating," I began stroking her hair and she began purring in response.

"I think I'd like that," I smiled at her.

-Celestia-

I sat in my office writing some new legislature laws that are needed to be passed for the Apple Farm. Then my assistant Philomena came in, "Celestia," he had multiple scrolls tucked under on arm along with a couple in one hand, "I have all the scrolls you've asked for."

"Thank you Philomena," I blandly said as I kept my focus on writing.

I heard him quietly sigh and I felt his heart sink a little. Those two small actions caused me to look up at him and drop my pen. I took off my glasses, then spoke, "Philomena, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing Celestia, I'm just tired his all," his bird like appendages shifted as he set down the scrolls into the bin off in the far corner of the room.

"Do you need a few days off?" I asked him.

"No, I'll manage. Besides, you need help here. Doing this mission of getting Luna is still too much for mere trainees. Especially ones that are freaks of nature."

"They're not freaks. It's not their fault that their genes caused them to grow so tall. Next time I hear of anyone calling those three freaks will be hanged. No matter who they are, understand?"

"Yes Princess," he dipped his chin as he gave a shallow bow to me.

"Now, these recruits have more talent and potential than you give them credit for."

"What do you mean?"

"Thunder Blu, Rainbow Blaze, and Sweetie Apple have the powers of the Ancient Titans that used to roam this world."

"I thought that Ancient Titans were of myth and legend."

"Oh no," I shook my head and smiled at his ignorance, "When I was a young girl, I have met one. That was when Equestria wasn't even around really. Only humans lived in Canterlot and no place else across Equestria."

"Then what happened to the Titans?"

"Cosmia saw that man was growing too fast in numbers and she knew that humans were very territorial beasts that wouldn't stop until all the land would be theirs. So Cosmia and I have made a deal. If she were to move the Titans to another world, I would be charged in safe guarding Equestria until the end of time for Equestria."

"So what is a Titan exactly?" he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me.

"A Titan is a more perfect human being that can bend the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air."

"So they're back? Why? I thought you just said that Cosmia would send them away."

"There is something about to happen in the future Philomena," I sat back in my chair and pressed my fingertip against each other, "Cosmia was shocked apparently to find out that it is something that she couldn't and still can't foresee or predict. So she's at it again at making another Perfect Being. But this next one is going to be better."

"How so?" he asks innocently.

"The stronger just one particular emotion is, the stronger her powers become."

"Lemme guess, it's going to be- WAIT!" he shook his head, "You just said 'her'," I dipped my chin, "It's going to be a female? Why is that?"

"It is because only a woman can understand both mercy and mercilessness and have the ability to wield both in combat."

"Where will this Perfect Being be born or be created?"

"This Perfect Being shall be born in the town called Ponyville."

"Why such a dump?" he asked.

"Have you been to Ponyville?" I sat back and smiled.

"No, I haven't, but I've heard that it's such a hick town."

"Actually, it's everything but that. In its entirety, it is much more amazing than Canterlot or the Crystal Empire."

"How can you say that?" he grew angry.

"Because the people there know the value of hard work because they don't have anyone to help them do it. They are small town people with the biggest hearts. Granted, Ponyville may not have all the technological, intellectual, or even monetary advantages or advancements such as Canterlot or the Crystal folk, but they have spirit. They are where most of our guards come from because there's something environmentally there that can't be accurately measured by Canterlot's modern science, but those people form Ponyville know the land. Their bodies along with the bodies born in Cloudsdale have something special about them. Ponyville people are born with boundless strength whilst Cloudsdale's people have the most amazing cardio and speed."

"So Ponyville is as amazing as you say it is?" he sat back and seemed more relaxed.

"Why yes, yes it is," and he leaned in along with me, "And do you know who practically is the Elder Councilwoman?"

"No, who?" he whispered.

"Apple Smith. The leader of the Apple Acres all over the country."

"She lives in Ponyville?" he was so interested and excited, "I must go there at once. I can study the life of the people there."

"Well, you're in luck. I'll be going tomorrow to talk to Apple Smith herself."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"So, what is troubling you my friend?"

-Blu-

I sat back on the bed with Apple's mouth around my cock. Her head bobbed as I moaned louder and louder the closer I came to orgasm. I was instructed to not speak or touch her as she would bring me to my first orgasm. Her hot wet mouth caused it hard to do as she says because it felt so good. I looked down and saw the blonde moving her head up and down. She began deepthroating and I lost it, "...aaappppplllle!" I groaned as my head lulled back and my mind wandered into lust.

"Hey!" I looked back down and saw the angry eyes of Apple looking back up at me, "Did I say you could talk?" she gripped my dick hard and it felt too good. I pressed my lips together and shook my head hard as my hard head slipped back into her moist mouth.

A few minutes went by and I couldn't wait to blow my load any longer. So I pulled myself out of her mouth and squished my cock between her breasts. She was about to pipe up before I shoved my mouth against hers. After a few thrusts, I pulled away from our sloppy kissing and all was left was a string of saliva connecting our lips. I thrusted on time before spewing my entire load into her hair, onto her face, and it all soon dribbled down to her breasts. I laid back onto the bed feeling completely dizzy and disoriented.

"Whew!" I exclaimed, "Sorry Apple! I couldn't hold out any longer!" I lifted my head and saw her wiping off all the cum from her body.

"It's okay. I was only seeing how long you could last is all," she mounted my face and her musky scent filled my nostrils, "Now make me cum sex slave."

I loved it when she talked to me like that. So I reached up and spread her pussy lips open and buried my tongue inside of her. Apple seized up and moaned as she wrapped her lips back around my cock. Her deft tongue swirled around my sensitive tip as our stifled moans filled the room. My tongue tasted the taste of a true woman. In this endeavor I thought about our future together and I've decided to marry her. I will make her mine forever and seal our fate.

I was so close to cumming again and it was evident by the way she was moaning and how much she was leaking, so was she. Her scent became more and more intoxicating. So I stuck my thumb in her ass as I wrapped my lips around her engorged clit. She fully swallowed my member to muffle her moans as she sprayed my face with her creamy white juices. I swallowed them and she just tasted amazing.

When I was about to cum, Apple pulled off of me and placed a palm over my tip, "You better not cum yet big man," she panted, "I want you to take me from behind."

She moved off of me and crawled toward the end of the bed behind me as I moved off the bed. I moved behind her and saw this beautiful woman leaning against the back board with her face and ass looking at me, "Well?" she snapped me out of my trance, "If you're gonna cum inside of me, put a condom on," I reached back and pulled a condom from out under the pillow and put it on. I grabbed her hips and forced myself hard into her awaiting pussy. She lurched forward at my force as she began to groan heavily. She was so hot and tight. Much more so than last time. So I kept thrusting and thrusting inside of her. Trying to rebuild the orgasm that has died down quite a bit.

After a few minutes, I had a different idea. I pulled out of her and spread her ass as far as I could before she gasped and looked back at me, "You better not if you know what's good for you," she scowled and scorned.

"I do know what's good for me," I smirked evilly at her and hilted myself inside of her. She screamed in pain, "I told you not to do that!" she growled. I ignored her as I began thrusting inside her as though my life depended on it. Her cries for me to stop didn't adhere to my actions until she began groaning in pleasure. I looked down and saw her hugging the pillow with her face buried in it as I felt her tighten up around me. Her already hot and super tight asshole became even hotter and even more tight. I lost it and hilted inside of her. I felt my balls tighten before my spunk shot up my shaft and into her tightening ass.

She scream louder when I bent over and shoved three fingers inside of her cumming pussy. I felt my hand getting soaked as we emptied ourselves; me into her; and her onto the sheets below. After what felt like forever, Apple and I collapsed onto the bed panting heavily. Our bodies released what felt like gallons of sweat as we just laid there trying to catch our breaths, "We should do that again some time," she breathed.

"Maybe once we find a bed our size," I chuckled as I rolled off of her. She moved closer to me and I pulled her in for a hug. Her messy hair looked so sexy on her and the way she glowed after sex was just simply amazing.

-Luna-

"…and that that is how I landed in banishment for a thousand years and how I have single handedly marred the Luna name," I was trying so hard to take back my tears, but I couldn't, "It's because of me that the Lunas are the most hated family in the entire world."

"Well, you've learned from your mistakes right?" she was in the bed next to me and we sat on the edges of our beds looking at each other.

"Yeah, I have," I nodded as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Do you feel guilty about it?"

"I feel so guilty."

"Then just try and do right by people. That's all you can do. I seriously doubt that your sister would allow you to leave banishment if she truly hasn't believed that you have changed."

"But I haven't really."

"What do you mean by that?" she grew a concerned look upon her face.

"It's because my Nightmare Moon side is trying so hard to get out."

"Why's that?" she fidgeted a little bit.

"It's because of something that I sense coming. I sense that Apple and I will have a cataclysmic battle soon."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the day is coming. The day where our true forms will rise and our old forms will give way to our lesser urges. Our battle will be quick and there will be only one victor."

"We have to tell Apple about this!" she shot up, "Hell, we have to tell Celestia. We have to go to Canterlot! Now!"

Before I could move, the earth began to tremble as though it was an earthquake. I knew it wasn't because I knew that the Crystal Empire never has earthquakes. The shaking stopped after a few minutes before Rota and I moved to the window. Our window faced the front of the castle and it revealed an army of thousands. People ran toward the castle screaming as the army just stood there. Princess Ecnedac used magic to instantly pop in front of the castle and that's when I knew that I had to be out there to help in any way possible.


	7. Chapter 7

-Apple-

I woke up spooning with Blu behind me. His large and wide frame felt comforting with one arm under my head serving as a pillow; and his other arm slung over my hip. His soft snoring was always good to hear in the morning. I shifted to stretch my joints and that woke him, "Hm! What?" he shot up into a seated position.

I slowly got into one and smiled at him, "Good morning Blu."

"Oh, hey," he wiped the drool from his face with the back of his hand, "Good morning."

"What do you want to-?" I was cut off by the sound and feel of a small few minute earthquake, "The hell was that?" I asked and looked out the window facing out of the side of the Castle. Looking out, I saw a couple thousand soldiers filtering in and slowing to a stop in front of the castle.

I soon jumped out of bed and went to the dresser, "Get Dressed!" I told him and threw him a pair of boxer's shorts and a shirt. I took out the same exact thing and ran out the door. I ran and ran until I came to a small door that led out to the front. By the time I had gotten outside, Ecnedac and Luna and Rota were already out there standing on the stairs with Crystal Guards at their side. I walked up behind them, "What's going on?" I asked Ecnedac.

"I assume that they're going to challenge us," she responded.

"I'll go check it out," I pushed the Princesses aside and began walking.

"Apple, wait!" I turned around and saw Blaze running as he was buttoning up his pants, "I'm coming with you," he slowed his pace to a walk as I began walking. I stood in between Blaze and Blu as we walked. The Yakyakastanians were standing their ground until we walked up to them. Despite them being a barbaric and brutish frames, we still stood almost a half foot taller than they did. The tallest soldier probably stood at six foot two inches.

"Who are you three?" the obvious King with gems and the thickest fur layers asked.

"We are Celestia's top-class agents," I crossed my arms, "Who are you?"

"I am Golrien (gAh-lore-in). King of the Yakastanians and I am here to claim the Crystal Empire as my own," he responded with much gusto and pride.

"Didn't Sombra try and do that?" Blaze asked openly.

"Yes, but he was weak. He allowed his ego to blind him."

I leaned to my right and began whispering into Blaze's ear, "Have the Princesses evacuate and lock down the Empire. Send everyone toward Canterlot," without question or hesitation, he dipped his chin and left as I looked back at the large burly man, "How do you expect to take down the Crystal Empire with such a small army?"

"My army nears a hundred thousand soldiers," the number surprised me, but I kept my cool, "I don't see how you couldn't see that my army will overrun yours."

"Not with us three," Blaze came back and smirked.

"You three?" he laughed, "How can three younglings take on my army?" he continued laughing and as did the army. When things quieted down, he continued, "You're allowing your ego to get to you. You still don't see that I'm an Apple," his face turned hard and stern as I spoke, "I am third generation Hierarchical Apple and the granddaughter of Hiri Apple."

"So are you standing in for the Princess of the Crystal Empire as a proxy?" he asked.

"I stand as only the balancer of life and you seek to destroy it and implement your own greedy order. So in a sense, I am."

"Then you and I shall fight. No weapons," he dropped his axe and shield, "No armour," he took off his fur and the armour that was underneath, "Just our wit and fists."

"I'm fine with that, but I think you'd be needing it though."

"Yeah, okay," he chuckled as stripped down to only a unibody suit that hugged his frame, "If I win, we get the Empire, if you win, my armies and Yakyakastan shall be yours."

"I'm fine with that," the men behind him grabbed his things and stepped back.

-Blu-

I stepped back because there was nothing I could do at this point. The challenge had been issued and accepted. So I stepped back to give Apple some room as she got into a fighting stance, "I will have fun killing you Apple," the Yak chuckled.

"I would say the same about you if you weren't already a dead man," Apple threw the first punch and knocked him dead square in the cheek. He stumbled back a few steps before shaking off the pain, "Oh I'm sorry, did I hit you too hard?" Apple belittled him.

"You've got quite a hook for a woman," he dipped his chin, "I have underestimated you. But no more," he lunged forward with such speed and agility that he gave her a hook to the chin. Apple spun around before she jumped up to deliver a hard kick with the heel of her foot to the temple of the Yak. He spun a little before falling onto his face. Apple jumped and landed with her feet on either side of his back before bending over and snapping his neck with ease.

"BROTHER!" a man holding the now deceased Golrien's fur coats dropped them and ran over to kneel by his brother's side, "What have you done!"

"He asked to fight and he asked to fight to the death and that's what I did. I fought to the death and I have won. Your army is now mine."

"NO!" the man shot up, "YAKS! ATTACK!"

"Ah Shit!" Apple hissed as men began to charge. She was immediately overtaken by the men and they pinned her face down with her arms behind her back. I was hit with a hard punch which knocked me back and onto the ground.

-General View (GV)-

Apple saw the man she loved get knocked to the ground and that was her breaking point. She allowed whatever power resided in her to come to the light. Her eyes turned green as the earth began to tremble, "You Will All Pay!" she freed herself and launched herself into the air before dropping down and the earth below her cratered. Large cracks sprawled out in front of her and consumed a fourth of the army.

"Princess Ecnedac!" a Crystal Guard ran up to her, "The people have been evacuated and all is left is the guards."

"Have the guards leave as well!" she ordered, "What Celestia has talked so much about has now flourished!"

"But what about the army! We can't just leave our city defenseless!"

"I think Apple has it! If we don't leave now, the city won't be able to be rebuilt! Luna, Rota, we must leave!"

"NO!" Luna shouted over the sound of earth being moved, "I have to stay here and make sure!"

"Make sure of what?" the Princess asked her.

"Just Go! I'll Be Fine!"

Rota, Blaze, and Ecnedac left and ran into the castle. Luna and Blu stood back as they watched Apple move at unprecedented speeds to fight the army. After a few minutes, a large circular shape in the ground began turning into quicksand and it sucked up the army. Blu and Luna tried looking for Apple but they couldn't find her, "APPLE!" Blu called out before he ran to the epicenter of the smoothed over sand, "AAAAAPLE!" he called out again and he soon found an arm sticking out. The hand was waving around and he knew that it belonged to Apple, "OH GOD!" Blu ran over to the arm and began digging around the arm. He tugged on it and managed to pull out Apple's shoulder and head. She took a huge breath of air and Blu noticed that her eyes were still green. Without hesitation, he kept digging and pulling her out until she was sprawled out in front of him.

"Apple!" he lightly patted her cheek with his palm, "Are you okay?"

She fluttered her still glowing green eyes open slowly and took another big breath, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"There is something that I need to take care of," Apple walked up to Luna who was taking a few steps back, "Come on out Nightmare Moon, there is something I would like to say to you," her voice was soft and quiet as though she was a mother talking to her newborn child.

Luna looked down and away as white energy engulfed her torso and limbs. The white energy formed an all-white armour with a black crescent moon on her chest. As this was all happening, Luna's hair turned into a glowing dark purple mist. Luna opened her eyes as she locked them back into place with Apple's. They were coal black with white irises. She looked sad and filled with such despair and depression, "I never even had the chance to apologize for what I had done and when I realized I had messed up, you were already gone."

"I just want you to know," Apple lifted her chin, "I forgive you," Luna gasped, "Our relationship had turned into a bitter rivalry and I am the one to blame and innocent people, like Celestia paid the price. A thousand years apart gave a woman time to think and I have never forgiven myself for what I had done."

"I already have forgiven you," Luna then mewled into the hand of Apple's that was caressing her face, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I have. Maybe it was just time for that part of our lives to fade."

"I think I can agree to that," Apple said.

"So, do you think we can start over?" Luna looked into her loving eyes.

"Let's," both women closed their eyes and mysterious cosmic energy that was revealing itself through them faded and both their outward appearance and their minds went back to being under the control of theirs.

"What just happened?" Rota asked.

"I don't think Apples and Lunas were always rivals," Blu started, "I think it was a relationship gone badly and that's what started the bitterness between families," Blaze responded.

-Blu-

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Apple shrieked right when a blade was run through her chest. Behind her, stood a bloodied Yakyakastanian Soldier with an evil smirk on his face.

I caught Apple from the front and saw the hilt of the sword sticking out of her back as Luna moved with swiftness and agility. She picked up a spear head and rammed it through the neck of the tower-built man. I slowly got to my knees to try and cause Apple as little as pain as possible, "Apple?" I held her, "Apple, stay with me my love."

"…so…cold…," she coughed and I felt warm liquid running down my shoulder and back and I knew that it was blood.

"LUNA! GET HELP!" I ordered and she, along with the other Princess, ran toward the castle, "Apple, this is gonna hurt," I propped her on her knees and stuck the side of my hand in her mouth, "Bite down on this," her mouth was dripping blood as her once yellow tinted skin began turning white. She bit down on it and I reach behind her to slowly pull the blade out of her back. Her teeth broke the skin of my hand and it hurt, but it was worth it. I literally ripped my shirt off and split it in two. Bundling up both pieces, I sandwiched the open wounds in between them, "Just stay with me Apple," I said when I saw that her eyes were blood shot and began to close.

"I-I… can't," she said before her body went limp. I felt her heart rate slow, but not stop thankfully. Within minutes, Medics came and took her away. They rested her on a stretcher and bandaged her up as much as they could.

I was gonna follow them before Blaze stood in front of me, "You don't need this right now. Just wait until she's all better, okay?"

"Then in the meantime, I'm going to Yakyakastan and bringing down that city to its knees forever," I growled.

"What if they are people there?" Blu asked.

"Then all of them will perish at my hand. I knew the Yaks were bad, but to try and overthrow the Crystal Empire and kill Apple…"

"She won't die and I know that. You know that. She's stronger than we both think."

"But not strong enough. I know the human body and a blade through the chest would kill any human."

"But you and I know that she's not technically _full_ human, now is she? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong Blu."

"It doesn't matter, she's dead all the same. So I'm going there and there's no way you're stopping me."

"What do expect to get out of destroying the rest of a city? Your vengeance satisfied? Apple's apparent death bought in full?"

"Yes actually," I looked at him, "I expect her death to not be in vein."

"Knowing Yaks, they don't allow women to join their army. So all that would be left at Yakyakastan would be women and children. Are there lives worth taking?"

"Why yes it is," he gasped at my words, "They belong to the same city as those bastards who attacked the Crystal Empire and I don't want them to be able to have another shot at it."

"Celestia won't like this," he frowned.

"Like I give a shit about what she likes. All she really sent us out here to do was retrieve Luna and bring her back safely. Should've left when we had the chance and none of this would've happened.

"This path that you're going down, where does it lead?"

"Power. I will claim whatever mystical power that Yakyakastan has and use to better myself and to better so she can protect herself better."

"Then I cannot follow you down this road mate and I don't think that Apple would either."

"That's not up for you to decide."

"Then may the almighty Cosmia grant you safe passage and a right frame of mind," he walked away as I walked in after him.

I walked all the way up to my room and there was Luna sitting there on my bed looking down at a picture she had in her hands, "Luna?" she looked up with black-stained cheeks. She had been crying and her make-up had run down, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going with you to Yakyakastan to rain vengeance upon that hellhole."

I smirked, "What are you reasons?"

"Yaks have always been a problem for Equestria, but today they drew a line. Celestia holds Apple in such high regard and now she's dying. If I hadn't said all those things to her ancestor all those years ago, none of this would've happened."

"What did happen all those years ago?" I sat on Apple's bed in front of her because I knew that the story would be long.

"It all started when Celestia and I came to power," she handed me the picture and it was a picture of her and Celestia as teens, "We were so young and carefree. The only thing Celestia really cared about was learning how to become Princess and I only cared about my one friend, Braeburn. In addition to sports and my magic. It was any typical day for me, I…"

-Luna, Centuries Earlier-

 _I was awakened by the sound and feel of someone jumping in my bed and I knew all too well who it was. I snapped my eyes open and yawned at the sound of Braeburn's good mornings. I looked at the clock and it was almost noonday. So I slowly sat up and the muscular frame of the cowgirl now going into a seat position. Her pink hair and pink eyes were in contrast of her orange freckles and yellow skin. She was just a marvelous sight to behold and I always loved seeing her beautiful face first thing in the morning._

 _"Morning babe," I said before we leaned forward and gave each other a quick kiss._

 _"It's always good seeing you," she giggled._

 _"Why did you have to wake me?" I asked her, "You know that I don't like waking up this early."_

 _"I know, but I think it's time for me to tell my parents about us."_

 _I grew rigid, "Are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea. They're very religious and your dad is on the council. It could mean very bad omens for us."_

 _"But I don't care, I have money and so do you. If they react badly, you and I can just leave," she got on her hands and knees and began kissing my neck._

 _As much as it was turning me on, I pushed her off a little bit, "Okay, fine. But if they do react badly, we have to leave afterwards. Neolithic won't be so forgiving when he realizes that one of his daughters is gay."_

 _"Your father isn't my concern and neither should you. All that matters is that we love each other."_

 _"Fine okay," I smiled at her and kissed her lovingly._

 _The next day, we made it to Braeburn's parents' house. We sat them down and they were agitated that we were making them late for a very important political campaign, "This better be good Braeburn," her father spoke._

 _"Daddy, mommy, what I am about to tell you will be a shock to you and if you don't love me after that, that's fine. I have already accepted that."_

 _"What?" her mom piped up, "You being gay?" Braeburn and I were completely at shock at what she had said, "We've always known, we just haven't said anything and didn't want to until you felt comfortable bringing it up."_

 _"How did you find out?"_

 _"We always just had a hunch," her father took his mother's hand into his, "Almost every waking second with Luna and we already knew that Luna was gay. Her sister is very much a blabber mouth."_

 _"Celestia told you guys?" I asked._

 _"She told us everything when we asked about Brae's relationship with you," he looked at me with his yellow eyes through his green hair, "its all okay. Even Neolithic knows and he's on board with all of this."_

 _"What about you being so religious?"_

 _"Cosmia says that wherever you find love, hold onto it and never let it go. She never states that same sex love is evil. So, with that being said, we aren't going to hold you to being evil. You and she have found love. But you Luna, you have to talk to your sister about this. She says that she's okay with you dating someone of the same sex, but I know she's not. She's trying to make same sex marriage a crime punishable by death. There is something that she's doing that you must stop."_

 _"How could she do this to me?" I spat as I ran my hands through my hair._

 _"You don't seem as upset as I thought you would be," Braeburn looked my way as she rested both hands on her hips, "It's as though you already knew."_

 _"Yes, I already knew. Why do you think I disappear every night around the same time? It's to check up on her to see what angle she's getting at to try and become Princess."_

 _"What have you found out?"_

 _"She's working with Cosmia."_

 _"Okay," she seemed lost._

 _"People are starting to lose hope for Cosmia's resolve. So Cosmia has promised mankind a warrior Saviour that would and will bring peace to all of the dimensions just to keep their attention. So when this warrior Saviour is born and starts bringing balance back to the dimensions, Cosmia will work with death in order to absorb the power and finally place all beings alive right now under her cosmic thumb. It's all a ruse just for power. Celestia will fail, I know that. The plan she's concocted will back fire and she'll feel compassion for this unborn child before she's ever born and will stand against all odds to protect her. Even if that means her life."_

 _"If you already know this, why don't you do something?" Braeburn shouted._

 _"Because by the time this child will be born, you will already be long gone my love. But don't worry, this Perfect Being will be only the second and final Perfect Being."_

 _"There will be a first?"_

 _"Yes. One of your descendants will bear the burden of only keeping the world at peace. The granddaughter of this descendant will be the Supreme Being and will have a heart made of gold like you."_

 _"How do you know all of this?"_

 _"Those reasons are my own and there will be some things that I have to keep to myself."_

 _"If my future generations will be at stake, I wanna help!" she stomped a foot._

 _"I'm sorry Braeburn, but if you get in the way, there won't be a future to protect anymore."_

 _"If you won't tell me what's going on, then we are over!"_

 _"Then so be it," I growled._

 _She gasped and then said, "Get out of my house and never come back," I dipped my chin and headed for the door, "I hope that you beat your sister before she becomes Princess."_

 _"Yeah, me too babe," I left and for the next two months, I was trying to figure out how to match my sister's strength magical powers so I can try and have a chance at beating her. Then it hit me. I could use the full power of the moon to awaken the inner lunar magic within me._

 _So after almost two months, on the eve of my sister's coronation, there was a full moon. I stood at the door of Celestia's room. On the inside, I heard her practicing her Coronation Speech. I barged in and she squealed in fright, "Luna! What the hell?" she laughed, "What is it?" her face turned grim when she saw that I wasn't laughing along with her._

 _"I know about you and Cosmia sister," she gasped, "I won't allow you to do this."_

 _She smirked evilly, "I have a plan and you're not going to interfere Luna."_

 _"What's your plan? To rule Equestria? As of tomorrow, you're going to anyway."_

 _"My plan is to rule the world by the end of this week," even though she tried to seem evil, there was something there that was proving otherwise, "Just stay down and I won't have to hurt you," her voice turned hash when a mist formed in between us, "Just stay out of my way and I don't have to kill you baby girl."_

 _'Baby girl?' I thought, 'Why would she call me that?' then I remembered. When she and I were younger, we played hide and seek and dad called me that when Celestia was seeking and he and I were hiding. He would say, "I'm going to protect you baby girl. I make a distraction and you run and hide somewhere," he would laugh and kiss me on the cheek before jumping out from behind the tree and playfully growl at my sister so I could go hide somewhere else._

 _This was her plan. Her plan was to cause a distraction as she allowed someone to do something, or allow something to fall into place. So I backed away and trusted her, "Fine okay, I'll back down. Just allow me to hide from all of this shame you will probably cause our family if this gets out," I dipped my chin in response and left the room._

 _The next day, she became Princess and passed the bill of all gays to be executed. That's when I decided to act because she said that she was trying to protect me, but yet she wants all gays dead. That following night, there was the rare Emerald Moon and I was just sitting on top of the castle crying; holding myself…crying. My sister had hurt me deeply, especially after the fact that the love of my life was on her way to being executed at the stroke of midnight. Braeburn was captured because her parents turned her in and all I did was run like a coward. Now I had to do something and I knew what I had to do._

 _I had to overthrow Celestia._

 _So I stood up and allowed the moon's energy to consume me and allowed my inner Luna to take over. Next thing I knew, I was standing in front of Celestia. She was looking at me with much fear in her eyes, and in her voice, "What is the meaning of this Luna?" she asked in a tone that tried to conceal the fear in her voice._

 _"I am not Luna. Instead, I am Nightmare Moon and I am here to put a stop to this madness!" I said aloud. I turned around and saw the love of my life, Braeburn, in a kneeling position with a gun pointed at the back of her head and with tears falling from her eyes._

 _"You said that we would always be together," she sobbed, "Now look at me. I'm about to die all because you didn't do anything."_

 _"I'm about to do something now," I told her, "I will save the both of us!"_

 _"What are you talking about Luna?" Celestia demanded._

 _I whipped around and spat, "I'm gay Celestia!" she gasped, "And now you're condemning the one I love to death all because what we are is apparently an offense to your moral stand point and I can't allow that to happen!"_

 _"So what do you plan to do?" she asked as she walked down the throne stairs._

 _"I plan to defeat you and claim Equestria as my own!" I lunged forward as she prepared herself for a counterattack. She side stepped me and kneed me in the gut; the wind was knocked out of me as I dropped to my hands and knees to try and breathe again. I slowly stood up and turned around before I was captured by Celestia's magic._

 _"Because of your attack against the Princess in attempt to overthrow the good standing government, you have been charged with Treason. The penalty for Treason is death! But since you are my sister, I shall be merciful and banish you to a prison that was only built to keep only one person locked up. You!"_

 _"Me!" I snapped, "What are you-!" I gasped, "You had this whole thing planned! You know that I'm stronger than you and that's why you've done all of this! You will never get away with this!"_

 _"I already have my sister!" she smirked evilly._

"That's terrible," I said.

"I know Blu, but it's all okay. Celestia was dethroned for a little while so she could go through some kind of counseling and now I see that she's all better."

"But what about Braeburn?"

"The Apple family have a deep connection with their family; especially their ancestors. That's who I was talking to earlier. It wasn't Apple, but instead Braeburn. It was an ancient connection that centers more families like the Apples."

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"As I've said before, I plan on destroying Yakyakastan."

"Looks like you could use a partner," I stood up and pulled my pants up a little bit.

"You're wanting to go too?" she looked up at me with such hope.

"Uh, yeah," I chuckled, "Apple is my girlfriend and she almost died; so I'm taking it upon myself to avenge her."

"That is good, but are you sure you're doing it for her?"

"What do you mean?" I sat back down.

"I mean, are you doing it because it's what she wants or are you doing it because you feel that you didn't protect her enough, so you're doing it to make up for your insecurities?"

"Uh, wow, I, uh," I ran a hand through my hair, "I uh, never thought of it like that."

"Now you should think about it before I leave. I plan on leaving first thing in the morning."

-Blaze-

I was looking down at the surgery that was taking place from an elevated window. I saw doctors stitching up the last few stitches on Apple's chest. I really hated seeing her hurt like this. After a few more agonizing minutes, Apple was fully sewn up and the doctors looked up at me and one gave me the thumbs up, "She's all good Rainbow Blaze," she took off his surgical mask, "The blade was only grazed her heart thankfully, so we were able to keep her alive. She'll need a couple days in recovery before you can see her, okay?"

I pushed the button on the side of the window, "Okay, what about the Super Cava Vena that was severed? How did that turn out?"

"It's all okay we got it all fixed."

"Did you manage to fix the Pulmonary Artery and Veins that were severed?"

"Listen Rainbow Blaze, we know what we're doing. We are mastered heart surgeons and we don't need some punk kid questioning it."

"I know that you so-called mastered heart surgeons are doing your jobs at a competent level, but I love that woman in front of you and I want the best for you."

"What do mean by " _so-called_ "?" she snapped.

"Well Doctor Joy Jenny Jenkinson, I know that you're only three years out of the diagnostic gates and I also know that this is only your fourth surgery. Otherwise, you've been on the sidelines doing clinic hours because of your temper and awkward social skills around people. You used to have your own team around year two because you were so good, but because of your inability to play nice with others, you lost your team."

"Now wait just a minute," another doctor piped up.

I interrupted him by saying, "And you, Doctor Goeman. You've had so many malpractices in Canterlot that you were stripped of your Doctorate's and now you work just as a Probationary consultant here in the Crystal Empire under the mercy of Ecnedac," the Doctors remained quiet so they wouldn't have to listen to me going off on them, "That's what I thought, stay quiet. Sweetie Apple is the one I care about the most. She is like my sister and I would be damned if anything more happens to her. All I care about is her well-being and that is my only priority."

"It hold priority over me?" I turned around and saw the tiny build of Rota, "It's good to see that you value her life more than mine."

"Rota, it's not like that," I told her, "Apple and I have been through a lot together and we are bound together by that."

"I get that, but I am your girlfriend."

"And she is my best friend; she's like my sister," I turned around to see the doctors cleaning up all the blood from Apple's nude body before moving her to a clean bed, "I will do anything to ensure her survival."

"Even alienate me as a girlfriend?"

I sighed, "If that is that action that needs to be taken, I will do it."

I heard her sigh, "I can't even be mad at you because I know that's true and I know that you're just acting out of insecurities."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I hissed at her.

"It means that you feel as though you didn't protect her enough, so in turn, you're just going through an emotional turmoil and you're just trying to figure out what to do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it's just that I've always had her back and she's always had mine. I guess I just feel as though I failed her this time."

"Then I think that we should go to Yakyakastan and find out why the Yaks wanted to take down the Crystal Empire," Rota stated as she puffed out her chest. Her trying to act intimidating was really kind of cute and also really kind of arousing. She only stands a few inches passed my waist and what I really loved was that she satisfied my inner pedophile.


	8. Chapter 8

-Blaze-

It was now morning and the sound of movement hit my ears which startled me from my dreams. So I shot up into a seated position and saw both the Lunas and Blu digging their way through my drawers and shoving all of my clothes into my dufflebag, "What the hell are you three doing?" I rubbed my eyes to wake them up.

"We are trying to make up for you sleeping in," Blu zipped up my bag and tossed it to me as Luna tossed me a snowsuit, "Put that on and we'll get outta here."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as I stood and just put the snow suit over my briefs.

Once it was on, Blu asked me, "Are you ready to rock?" I dipped my chin in response, "Then let's roll."

-Celestia-

I was awaiting for the perfect time to raise the sun on top of the castle as I began thinking about the news that had just poured in about my four heros. One was in the hospital and the others were on their way to Yakyakastan to try and avenge the harm that has befallen on of their fallen. My watch's alarm went off and I turned it off. I used my powers to raise the sun. It always took a lot out of me, but after years of raising both the sun and the moon, I got used to it.

As I was doing this, I began thinking about what I had done to my sister a thousand years ago. Guilt clung to my chest as I thought about what I had done to her. In my own disgust of homosexuals, I killed the very woman she loved. I would've tried destroying the most powerful person in all of Equestria if the love of my life's life was in danger. So now that I look back on it, like I always have for the past few centuries, I should've tried harder to take her out of banishment instead of listening to the council and keeping her there. When she comes home, I will try and do my best to make it up to her.

"What do you plan on doing with my Candidates Celestia?" I heard the voice of Conan behind me.

I turned around and saw the old man eyeing me with his good eye, "What are you talking about?"

"You've sent four innocent souls to their death, ye have," he was in tears, "Those are good kids Celestia. And you've practically killed them. One in the hospital and the other three missing in action."

"I didn't expect the Yaks to attack!" I shouted at him.

"Those are my kids," he sobbed more, "We must go get them!"

"Why should we? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"The council," I turned around and tried not to cry, "Last time I disobeyed the council, my sister paid the price. I was so caught up in me instead of the country that I lost her."

"You'll lose her forever if you don't go over there and rescue her. All of those who have bonded with her are dispersed. She's all alone and how do you think it makes her feel that her own sister won't step down from her pedastool to come and save her? Unless, she's not your sister and you were involved in something at the time she was born to make her just a tool for you to use."

"I'll go save her, but that makes you in charge."

-GV-

"Look at my poor baby," Apple's mom, Apple Smith looked down at her coma ridden daughter, "How long has she been like this?" she asked the doctor.

"A week now," the doctor spoke in grim, "She's stable, but the trauma to her body will take time to heal."

"How much time?" she brushed a few tendrils of yellow hair from Apple's face.

"At the rate of healing, I'm guessing another three weeks. After she wakes up, she'll need to go through physcal therapy."

"For what?"

"We had to replace her whole left shoulder and arm."

"Why?" Apple Smith started freaking out.

"The metal had a poison that began eating at the bones in her body. By the time she underwent surgery, most of the left side of her ribs and her left shoulder were missing. We had no choice and were forced to amputate her arm. Thankfully, we've had major breakthroughs in nanobiochemical robotics."

"What does that mean?"

"We were able to take her DNA and replicate it enough to where we could fuse it together with nanotechnology and make her an arm. Currently, we are installing the software into her nervous system so she'll be able to fully control the arm."

"How much did it cost?"

"For you, nothing. Princess Celestia paid for it all."

"Where is she?"

"From what I've heard, she is on her way here now."

"What did you hear about her friends?"

"They've gone to Yakyakastan to find answers."

"And what of Luna?"

"She went with them. But don't you worry ma'am, Princess Luna and Sweetie Apple have gotten pretty close over recent days. I know that Luna will pull through."

"She killed my mother. How can I not hate her and not trust her?"

"I wish I could say, but you must trust her all the same. She does," we both looked at Sweetie Apple who's eyes were already open.

"Apple!" I exclaimed and sat on her cot.

She sat up without a word and began pulling out all the tubed connected to her body, "Miss Apple, you have to keep these in."

She pushed his hands away and got out of bed. Her left arm twitched and she held it, "Ah!" she stretched it and it popped, "I need to see Blu."

"You have some recovery to go through before you leave here," the doctor stood in front of her, which was a really bad idea.

"Move, or I'll move you."

"Your arm-?"

"My arm is a part of a technology that I helped create. I know what is needed to be done. So I'm gonna just skip the spinning rims and chrome polish and get straight into sync mode."

"Well, then they're heading for Yakyakastan. Your friends and Luna have probably made it there by now," he looked into her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just ready to rock and roll."

"As an ethical doctor though, I really can't allow you to leave."

Apple stood fully erect and towered over the man by over a foot, "If you don't move, I'll move you for you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he growled before storming off, "Why don't you listen?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about mom? Hell, why are you even here?"

"I heard that you got hurt, so I came."

"You didn't have to."

"I love you and I came to see that you are all okay. You're not the little girl that left the house almost six years ago."

"That's because I've grown up, mom! I've been forced to do so because I've been trying to prove myself!"

"Just come back home and all will be fine."

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"And Why Is That?" I shouted back at her.

"MOM! LOOK AT ME! I'M A FREAK OF NATURE! I DON NOT NEED PROTECTING!"

I kept silent for a few moments as I looked into her tear filled eyes, "I know what you've gone through but please Sweets, please allow me to help you."

"What about me needs protecting? Is it the fact that I'm genetically built to be a monster?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I'm a monster! A Fucking Monster!"

"No you're not! You're just something special."

"I don't need all of this! Just get out of my life!" her skin began turning green as her bulk began to grow and the earth began to shake, "I HATE YOU!"

She raised her fists and forced them down. I crossed my forearms above my head to catch them. When our arms collided, a sound wave blasted out.

-Blaze-

There was only women, children, and gay men left in the village. Blu and I wore Yak clothes as Rota wore child clothes. We pretended to be Yaks from the norther Yak colony with our adopted child, Ferner. Which was Rota. Since she was so small, she could pass off as a Yak child. Which she is annoyingly good at, "Daddy, I'm tired!" she yawned as she held my hand. We walked down the street looking at the faces of those families that have lost their husbands and fathers in the war against Sweets.

"What's going on here?" Blu asked me, "It's like everyone died here and came back to life."

"They just lost their loved ones Blu. They're sad, and I don't think I can go through with it."

"What about Luna?"

"I think that she can hold her own," I told him.

"Daddy?" I looked down and saw Rota reaching up for me. I picked her up and held her on my hip, "Over there," she looked to a large hut with the door open. We walked for what seemed like forever and a half until we reached the open door. Inside the hut was surprisingly warm. I took off the heavy fur coat and hung it on a hook to my right. I set Rota down and held her hand.

"Welcome weary travelers," an elderly woman came hobbling in on a cane, "What can I do ye fer?"

"We just need a room for the week," I responded.

"Any specific accomldations for the little one?" she looked to Rota who was now hugging my leg to try and seem innocent, "Oh look at her, she's so Precious. How old is she?"

"She's seven," I placed a hand on her head.

"What amazing eyes. She must be a descendant of the Great Luna."

"Great Luna?"

"Yes, the master of the 's quite a sensation around here. Only if I could meet her. That would make my life..." her voice trailed off as did her eyes to behind us. We turned around and saw Luna walking in. She had a scared look on her face, "Oh my word."

"Luna, what is it?" Blaze asked.

"There has been an attack against Canterlot. A hulking green figure has destroyed half the castle and is on its way here."

"What does it want?" I asked.

Luna pulled out a phone and hande it to me. I sas a frozen screen of a green woman, so I tapped the screen and the video began playing, "Apple! Calm Down!" Celestia demanded. The green beast turned around to face her.

"I want Bluuu!"

"Then calm down!" Celestia snapped, "You've already proved your point!" the camera man pullout a gun and pointed it at Apple, "Draco! NO!" he fired a few rounds before Apple charged at him and the screen went black.

"We have to go see what's up!" Blu spoke quickly.

"Why not wait until she gets here?" Luna asked, "She's gonna get pissed even more so when she sees that you aren't here. Let's just wait."

"And then what? You already know what she is and I already know that she has a temper. I'm guess from what we just saw, that's not a good mix. How are we going to stop her?"

"I think that she knows and all she needs is you."

"Thunder Blu!" we heard shouted from outside.

I pushed aside Luna and went outside to see Apple launching Snow Trucks into buildings. People were running and screaming to try and get away from her, "Blu!" is all I said as I pointed.

"On it!"

-Blu-

I ran up to the 'Hulk'; she towered almost six feet over me and stood twice as wide, "Baby," I cooed, "Baby, calm down, okay?" I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Blu," she dropped to her knees. She lifted my hand and I moved it to her cheek. Her glowing green eyes, seemed to dim as she sighed.

"Wanna calm down?" I asked her soothingly. Bullets were then fired, "NOOOOOOOO!" I bellowed as Apple's eyes turned angry. She jumped to her feet and whipped around. Apple picked up a flat scrap of metal and launched it like a frisbee. Three charging men were grazed on the head by the metal, "Wait!" they stopped, "Give her time to calm down!"

"Aye, she's destroying our-!" Apple moved toward him with such precision speed and threw a punch. He was sent back with blood spewing from his mouth.

"Blaze!" I turned around, "I have to use the suit."

"You think it's ready to fight her?"

"I built it for this moment," I hit a button on my watch, "APPLE!" she turned too look at me, "C'mon big girl. Come to daddy."

She began to charge at me as a whooshing sound began rifling through the air. I lifted my hands and robotic hands immediately engulfed my hands. I performed a left hook and caught Apple in the chin. She stumbled back and shook her head as the rest of the suit wrapped around my body. The inside of the helmet beeped on, "Good morning Master Blu," the sound of Apple's voice greeted me.

"Sweets, assess the situation," I began dodging and weaning away from the punches and kicks Apple dolled out.

"Sweetie Apple seems to have unlocked an Ancient Energy," a scanner revealed green aura energy seeping out of Apple, "Judging from the sample of the Aura Energy, the madder she gets, the stronger she becomes."

"Is there anyweaknesses I should know about Sweets?"

"None, that I can pick up. You must sap her of all her energy really, in order to stop her."

"Does the suit have enough power? Ah!" I was side kicked through a building.

"At this rate, the suit might be too damaged to see it to energy depletion."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I groaned to my feet.

"You are most welcome Master Blu."

"Smartass," Apple bore through a building and slid to a stop in front of me, "Apple, it's me,: my helmet folded back to reveal my face to her, "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Blu?" she mewled before slowly blowing air through her nose.

Because of the suit, I stood at eye level with Apple, "It's okay," the suit opened up in front and I stepped out of it. When I did, it folded itself up into a small blu and green suitcase, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here," I smiled.

I noticed that her clothes weren't shedding off like I thought they were. It looks as though her pants and bra band had stretched to better fit her larger frame, "Blu," Apple dropped to her knees once again as I reached for her cheek, "...I'm sorry..." she slowly breathed.

"It's okay," I held her face and kissed her forehead. Apple looked into my eyes as she smiled, "Just calm down."

"Hey you two," Blaze slowly walked up to us with Rota.

"...friends..." Apple hummed happily. Her body began to shrink as steam began to sizzle off her body. When she returned to normal size, I picked her up like a baby. Her legs were hooked over my right arm as my other arm held her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck to keep her balance steady. I began walking toward Yakyakastan's exit toward the Crystal Empire, "We have to get home."

We walked in silence with the sound of the wind in our ears and the chill nipping at our faces, "Oi!" we turned around to see Yaks heading our way, "She destroyed half our village, she can't leave."

"You Yaks tried taking The Empire."

"Not us; the ones left are the ones who said nay in the fight. All we wanted was peace between our two civilizations. But there is no way in hell that's gonna happen now."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"For us any destruction of property gets a charge of five gladiator matches."

"We rather pay thanks," I stood my ground.

"That's not how we work," Yaks began surrounding us. Women and men formed a circle around us. Apple moved out of my arms and stood up, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let's not fight. Besides I know that they'll be easy," she smiled weakly at me before turning toward the crowd, "As you wish," she dipped her chin, "We shall pay our debt."


	9. Chapter 9

-Apple-

"Why did you do it?" Blu asked me as he paced our cell, "Why did you agree to all of this? We could be in Canterlot right now Sweets!" he only called me that when he was really pissed off.

All I did was sit there as he yelled and shouted, "Answer Me Sweets!"

I looked up at him, "I did this to put an end to everything."

"What the hell does that mean?" he placed his hands on his hips.

"Blu, calm down!" Blaze shouted from his corner of the cell.

"No, fuck you!"

"Hey!" I shot up, "Don't cuss at him!"

"Why not? My life was great before I met you two assclowns!"

"Before us, all you were interested in was robots."

"At least my robots listen to me!"

"Only because they're programmed to! I fell in love you with you Blu! I trust you and therefore you should trust me!"

"No! We are done! I just would like to get outta here, finish the mission, and then live my life! You two aren't good for me!"

"Please don't do this," Blaze pleaded.

"I have to!" Blu shoved him.

"Quiet down over there!" our guard came over to us, "You're keeping everyone awake."

"Stay out of this!" Blu spat as fire daggers sparked out of his hands.

Blu pulled water out of the air and formed whips with the tendrils. I pulled rocks from the earth and they surrounded me, "Oi! Save the fight for-!" Blu burned him alive with a flamethrower that blasted out of his mouth.

-Luna-

I finished combing my hair when I felt the ground shake and sink into the Earth. I fell and my forehead hit the edge of my bed. I laid on the ground holding the bleeding spot as I tried allowing my inner rage to keep at bay.

"Princess Luna!" my maiden came rushing in.

"Get away!" my voice was that of Nightmare Moon's.

"What's going on?"

"I can't fight my instincts any longer! I have to end this!" I roared as my mind went blank.

-GV-

Nightmare Moon came into bloom; her power amplified by the energy of the moon. All she felt was anger toward her sister from what Celestia has done all those years ago. She expanded in size until she was standing at over three stories tall. The energy had transformed her gargantuan frame into a silhouette of Nightmare Moon. All silver and dark purple tight fitting armour; flowing gas like hair; and glowing lite purple eyes.

Her mission was to destroy her sister, not knowing that another all-powerful being had just made its mission to destroy her. Braeburn's rage and hatred for Luna had finally come to the light, despite the fact of telling Luna that she was fine. Apple lost control when Blu attacked Blaze. She couldn't handle her rage anymore and now the only thing on her mind was to destroy Luna. Her skin turned an odd shade of lime green with orange freckles dotting her face. She looked down at the people she's slain. Their frail broken bodies laid there crumpled in heaps and pools of blood.

Apple heard the distant cry of a familiar voice and began slowly walking toward it. Her every step shook the earth. Just then, a strong blast of light erupted toward the skies from the direction of Canterlot. The turquoise beam began speaking to both being drew them in.

-Celestia-

I stood in front of the beam that had erupted from the basement of Zacorab's dwelling, "This path that you seek, draws in none of the weak. Only those of destruction; and those of decimation."

"I know this Zee, but I must put an end to all of this if I want the future to be saved."

"What you seek for the future, will take now a lot of nurture. So do what you must, for it is you that I trust," he bowed before me and walked away.

After a few minutes, the air turned thin and stale. It was as though life and happiness have just... vanished. From the afar of shadows, I saw the glowing figure of Nightmare Moon walking toward me. Despite her size, she walked with more quietness than any other I have come across. Unlike her the next being, of whom I knew who it was, made small quakes in the Earth with each passing footstep.

A hue of green pushed its way passed the fog that was passing into Equestria and the miniquakes were coming from that direction. Within seconds, I saw the same sized figure as Nightmare Moon appear through the dense fog. She was just stunning. The way her frazzled hair fell and the way her freckles lines her face. Her green eyes seemed focused on the beam behind me, "Luna..." Apple turned to her and lifted a fist, "DIE!" her balled up hand struck Luna in the chest. Luna fell back and the ground shook underneath her weight.

Apple shrank down into her normal sized form with her eyes glowing a strong green. When Luna stood back up, Apple jumped and threw a narly right hook to Luna's knee. Luna cried in pain as she dropped back down to her other knee. Apple landed down in front of her and cracked the earth below her. She jumped up again delivered a high knee to the chin of Luna. The purple haired being was sent back and landed hard once again.

Apple jumped and her landing trajectory was aimed for Luna's chest. Within seconds a torrent of both water and fire hit her and sent her into the train tracks. Apple shook off the assault as she slowly stood, "APPLE, STOP!" Blu landed in front of her, "Don't Do This!"

"Get Out Of My Way Thunder Blu! I Shall Not Stop Until She Is Dead!"

"What is killing her going to prove?"

"She left me to die! I was alone and all she did was allow me to die just to have a reason to overthrow her sister! Love of someone intimate like we were, should come before anything else!"

"She's back now and trying to make things right!"

She was choked up for a second before her eyes dimmed. Apple seemed to be fighting something in her mind. She kept shaking her head before she looked at Blu and Blaze now stood next to Blu, "Blu… HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" her eyes went back to being strong green eyes. She ripped up the indented train rail and pulled it from the ground. She launched it toward Blu and Blaze, which of whom dodge it.

When they regained their composure Apple lunged forward and gripped them by their throats and lifted the two men above her hid, "…*cough* *cough*… if you kill us," Blu strained to speak, "…how are you better than Luna?"

Apple slowly set them back down and let them go, "Luna killed you for vengeance, don't you do the same with us please."

Apple slowly exhaled and nodded, "Okay… okay," she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "I'm sorry."

Misty turquoise tendrils swirled around and engulfed her. They all encased her in a misty cocoon and lifted her into the air, "Blu?" she tried fighting this phantom force.

"No, don't struggle," he smiled at her, "Just let it take you," the mist pulled her toward the turquoise beam and in the process it pulled Luna in as well. When they were pulled in, the beaming column softly expanded and quietly blew up. Blue, purple, and green sparkles began slowly falling down.

-Blu-

We all- as in Apple, Blaze, Rota, and myself, along with the other twelve candidates, stood in front of Princess Celestia in our uniforms. A blue beret, a green button up shirt, a pink sweater, and purple pair of pants. In addition to the pink sweat, there were our name tags and our Candidate I.D. tags coupled with the badges we have earned.

Apple, Blaze, Rota, and I stood in the middle of the throne room, with two rows of six Candidates behind up, "Today, I shall pass you through into being top government agents," Celestia stated before she looked to us three, "You four have shown great bravery and courage for your acts toward my sister. You have done an impossible mission that I knew was doomed to fail, just to test you. I knew you four would pull through with this because the great God Cosmia above has spoken to me about how strong you four are. You four shall be inducted into the Hall of Candidates Past."

I felt so proud of myself because of this award, I was also jittery because of what was about to happen, "Thunder Blu and Rainbow Blaze, please step forward," my breath caught in my chest as I took a few steps forward. Celestia dipped her chin. Blu and I turned around and moved in front of our girlfriends. We both then dropped to a knee as we both pulled out rings. I looked into the big green tearing eyes of Apple, "Sweetie Apple?"

"Uh huh?" she press her hands together and pressed the fingertips to her lips. She tried so hard to keep saying still, but I knew it was only a matter of time before she completely loses it.

"Will you marry me?"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she kept jumping up and down; and every time she landed, the castle shook a little.

"Apple! Apple!" I stood up and grabbed her shoulders to calm her down, "So is that a yes?"

She just jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I held her lower back with my free arm so I wouldn't drop her or the ring, "That Is a Yes!" she began kissing my neck and the side of my face. I looked over at Blaze and he had Rota in his arms like a child. Rota was holding Blaze's face as they giggled and laughed as they nuzzled each other's foreheads together. We soon heard clapping and cheering from the Candidates.

After another few minutes, we finally calmed down and Princess Celestia along with her sister, fully reinstated Princess Luna, began passing out our new outfits for our new roles. Princess Celestia began pinning our badges on our chests. Both Princesses then stood back in front of us and then Princess Luna spoke, "All of you are now full-fledged members of the highest form of government for Equestria. For the next week, heal and rest, for you shall start your jobs next at the top of the week. Equestria Today!"

"Equestrian Today! Equestria Forever!" we all chimed in unison before we all whooped and began heading out.

"Congratulations guys!" one girl told me, "Yeah you guys got so fucking lucky," Nye Night, the Lunar Control Tech Major told us, "Who knew that you guys would get two women like these ones. Let's keep in touch, okay?" he pushed passed us and caught up with another Candidate to hold his hand. Despite Nye Night being gay, Princess Celestia still allowed him to go into Government Candidacy.

"So, what should we do now?" Apple asked, "We're going into different towns. Blaze and Rota are going to Clousdale to work for the Security Department in Cloudsdale Rainbow Factory. Blu and I are going to move into Ponyville to prep for secret missions and such.

"Don't worry, we'll always keep in touch. We have too much that ties us together in order for us to forget one another."

"Okay, I hope that we do," we smiled before heading toward the train.

We made our first stop to Ponyville so that I could tell my mother that I was getting married, "OOOOH! My baby is getting married!" she hugged me, "This is so amazing. I'll invite everyone to come and we can have the wedding in Appaloosa!"

"Well mom, Blu and I were just talking about having a small green and blue wedding here in Ponyville."

"But why is that?" she was sorely confused, "I thought that's what you'd want."

"Yeah, like when I was seven. Now that I'm older I realize that I don't need all that to be married to the one I love. Just close friends and family and nothing more."

"Well okay then, I'll see what I can do," she smiled.

"Actually, Blu and I were planning on having our wedding done by McManhatt Ian. He's very affordable and he can do it within the time we need."

"What time do you need?" she asked innocently.

"Seven months," Apple said shyly. I took her hand and comfortably squeezed it.

"Seven months?" then it hit Apple Smith, "OH! Seven Months!" tear flowed more down her face and now I'm standing not knowing what the hell to do. Apple Smith is balling her eyes out and the house is just quiet, "I'm finally going to become a grandmother," she calmed herself down a little before going back to speaking, "I have always wanted a little grandchild to walk around the house. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We don't want to know until the birth of the little bundle of joy," Apple blushed.

"If it's a boy, we're going to name after my grandfather, McIntosh."

"And if it's a girl, we'll name her Applejack."

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" we heard come from the door. I knew that voice. It sounded like the voice of a traitor, "Are the Graduates home yet?" I heard happily chirped.

Seconds later, a redheaded woman came in with a couple bags slung over one shoulder and a basket of fruits and veggies in it, "Now Blu," Apple Smith began, "Don't get mad. She came here to get better."

"You know this woman does not belong here."

"Apple Acres is to help people get over their addictions and get better. She is no different. That is what the Apple Family does. We make people better."

"She doesn't deserve to get better."

"Wait, who is she?" Apple asked.

"This is Charm, my sister," I shamefully admitted.

"How come you didn't tell me that you had a sister?"

"That's because I don't."

"You still haven't forgiven me I see."

"What do you expect me to do after what you have done to our parents?! They worried themselves over you!" I tried fighting my tears of pain, "They loved you so much."

"No, they loved you so much. Besides, they weren't even your parents! They were mine and they loved you as much as they did me."

"No, I know what it was. Don't try to twist this. You're the one who left because you thought that they loved me more than you and you know that wasn't true. They loved us both equally."

"I came here to try and make amends for what I have done. I just want you to forgive me."

"And I just want you to stay out of my life."

"Ya know, I thought that what I did leave was reason enough."

"What? You felt as though mommy and daddy didn't love you enough so you just ran away from home. That destroyed them! Mom became an alcoholic and dad became abusive. I was left to try and keep them somewhat grounded. But in the end, mom drank herself to death and after that, dad became more abusive until I called the cops on him."

"At least you did something with your life! All those years ago, I was lost and scared because of the things that were running through my mind."

"So what made you come back?"

"I saw you in the news a month ago about how you have saved Princess Luna or whatever. So I came to my senses and began wanting more out of life than expensive drugs and cheap meaningless sex."

"With what you have done to our family, you shoulda stayed gone!"

"They weren't your family you adopted brat! You didn't deserve them either!"

"You know what… Fuck You!"

"Yeah!" she set down her bags and basket, "Well fuck you too buddy! You may be some kind of National Hero, but you're just a sad lonely man who's a freak of fucking nature! Bank On It Buddy!"

There was just utter and deadly silence in the air that was to tense to be broken. After one long minute, I thought of something funny and smiled, "Remember when we were young and we used to get into the big jars honey and roll around in the hay bales. We thought that we were some kind of monsters," I began laughing.

"What was really bad was that mom and dad were getting so mad because the cows and horses were going nuts," she began laughing too.

"Those were good times," I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes, "Maybe we fully didn't get over what happened to them. They were such wonderful little spitfucks."

"I know, after their death, we weren't the same. I think that's what triggered for all of us."

"They was only five. Full of life and energy and innocence that I wish resided within everyone. But the ways of the world keeps us from going back to such a time."

"You ever think that if one truly repents for all the wrong they've done, when they get up to heaven," she slowly inhaled, "They'd return to the point in time that was happiest for them, and live there forever?"

"I'd like to think so," I slowly walked up to her and took her hands into mine. We lifted our heads to look into each other's eyes. Her strong red eyes were always so pretty.

"Yeah, me too."

"Who's them?" Apple asked softly.

"' _Them_ ', are the young twin siblings that we shared. A man in the middle of the night took them. He snuck into their windows," I couldn't stop my tears from falling, "He raped and then killed them. When we heard his whole confession, we were stunned at the audacity of everything that he told the officer interrogating him. He said that if they made any noise, he'd kill the other and not that one," I fell to my knees, "He killed them with the love that they had for each other. The love they had for each other was their demise. I am glad that he was executed at dad's hand."

"Maybe we should get off of this boring subject okay?" Apple dropped to her knees in front of me and smiled, "Their faces are fading from my memory. I fear that I'll forget them completely."

"I can tell that you do love them, so you won't forget about them," she smiled at me with her thin pink lips that I just wanted to lean in and kiss. Of which, I did. She always knew what to say at the right time.

"Thanks babe," I smiled at her as we leaned our heads against each other.


	10. Chapter 10

-Blu-

I sat in a bench across the hall and behind the door in front of me all I heard was screaming of pure hell and agony. I sat hunched over with my elbows on my knees tapping my fingertips against each other; waiting in agony for Apple to be finished. After another few minutes, I heard one long and loud groan of pure hatred for all of humanity before things went silent. The few seconds of silence were followed by the sound of a crying baby. After another few minutes, a doctor came out and I just shot up, "How is she Doc?"

"Why don't you come in and find out?" he smiled.

I rushed inside and saw a nurse handing Apple a newborn babe covered in blood and guts and whatever the hell else and the baby was swaddled in a blue blanket. The baby was whimpering a little bit as Apple was now looking at me. Tears and snot and sweat just streamed her face. Now, I thought I saw hell before; but in this case, I was wrong. She looked like hell and I just thought, she's still beautiful to me all the same.

I walked over to her and sat in the stool chair that was pulled up for me. I looked at Apple, "Say hello to your son Macintosh, baby," she cried tears of joy now. The baby fidgeted as he quieted down. His puffy eyes stayed shut and he was just adorable. I never knew love until I met Apple, but in this case, I loved this little bundle of human more than I did her.

"Hello Macintosh," I smiled and lightly brushed his head. Macintosh whimpered at the touch, "He's so beautiful," I said.

"And he's all ours. Care to hold him?" I was just stunned at the question and fear began setting in. Here before me was a tiny human, no bigger than three-fourths of my forearm; and then there's me, a seven foot, four hundred pound giant. I didn't think I could handle holding such tiny life in my hands. Apple must've seen it because she said, "its okay, and you won't hurt him."

I slowly and carefully scooped Macintosh into my hands. I placed him my left arm and placed my finger into his tiny hand. His tiny little hand wrapped itself around my finger and I just felt such joy coming from being a father, "So what's his name going to be?" a nurse came up to me to ask.

"His name is going to be McIntosh Apple," I smiled.

"That's a wonderful name," the nurse said and I again became even more careful as I handed McIntosh to her, "Let's go get you all cleaned up little one," she smiled at him before walking off.

After a few hours, we were finally in a room all by ourselves Apple and I. We had finally gotten out of the recovery room which was just pure hell for me because there were a few other recent mothers there and all they wanted to talk about was their babies. I mean, I know that the love of our kids can't be described, which is why we talk so much about them. But at that point, I just wanted to make most of those kids become orphans. The dads were trying to compare their gene pool heritage and compare babies because their all scientists. Personally, I didn't give a damn. My son was going to be a monster of a man because both of his parents are over seven feet tall, with a combined weight of almost eight hundred. So if he does so happen to be at average Equestrian height of five three, I'll soon realize that he wasn't mine.

A few nurses and a doctor came into the room with McIntosh. He was in the arms of one nurse; another nurse brought in a crib; and the third one had a car seat filled with diapers and wipes, "Okay," the doctor looked up from his clip board, "Your son has a wonderful health. One of the healthiest babies I have ever seen."

"I sense as though there's a 'but' in there," Apple said as she took the baby into her arms.

"Since you both are so tall, there might be some skeletal problems down the line."

"We already know doctor. He's going to have bad knees and a bad spinal column."

"Do you have a house that can accommodate him?" the doctor made the bad mistake of asking that question.

"Are you serious right now, Palmer?" I scowled at him, "If he's tall like either one of his parents, then of course. I mean, look at us."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure for what exactly?"

"Don't worry about it. It was just a stupid question that I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Anyway, McIntosh is good and healthy and I know that he'll grow up in a loving environment."

When we got home and Charm was sleeping on the couch for it was night. She apparently tried waiting up for us which I found sweet because she's not a night owl like I am, "Why would ya look at that?" I said, "She tried waiting up for us."

"Should we wake her up?" Apple asked as I wheeled her deeper into the house.

"No, let her sleep."

That's when Charm began to stir. She stretched her body like a cat's before she sat up to rub her eyes. She looked at us before she became fully awake, "Oh, the new baby!" she quietly exclaimed, "What's its name?"

"His name is McIntosh," I told her. Charm walked over to Apple to look at him. He slept soundly as she just ogled over him.

"Tomorrow we'll have a big party."

"Or you can wait another couple of weeks until my bachelorette party," Apple laughed, "I'm still tired from giving birth."

"Okay, but still, I want to do something to welcome the newest member of the Apple Family. He's so cute and innocent looking."

"Let's just get mister in the bed so we all can rest okay?" Apple kissed his face.

I took Apple upstairs and sat her down on the bed, "I'll go get the crib," I looked at McIntosh and his eyes were open for the first time. They were green and sparkling. He stretched his arms and let out a few mewls and whimpers. I took him into my arms, "its okay," he just quietly cried, "I think he may be hungry," I handed him back to his mother and left the room to go grab the crib.

When I got to the door, I saw that it was opened. On the other side of the screen door was Charm with her back turned, "...that's not my life any more Mac Micro. I'm trying to do right by him."

"C'mon, don't be like this. Where we used to be, you were accepted. You can't be accepted here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You are over six feet tall Charm! You can't live here!"

I decided to reveal myself and walk up to the screen door, "Is everything okay out here?" I walked outside and stood next to my sister.

"Hey, this is none of your concern," this little man pointed his finger up at me.

"This is my sister, so I do have some concern."

"She was the best thing for our community and you took her away."

"Just go away," Charm ran back inside.

"Charm, wait!" this guy tried following her, but I stood in front of the door.

"I may not know what went down between you two, but I know when she's done with a guy. You leave, and never come back."

I grabbed his collar and picked him up. He shouted and fought as I passed him off to one of the Apple family workhands, "Make sure that he gets off the property and stays off."

"Of course," she smiled and dipped her chin, "Can't wait for the wedding in a couple weeks."

"See ya there Apple Brae," I went to the truck that I rented from the train station and opened the door. In the passenger seat sat a small blue cube. I grabbed it and put it into my pocket. When I turned around, Charm was standing there, "You okay?"

"Can we talk?" she held herself.

"Yeah, of course. Just let me get this crib to Apple and I'll be back down," I showed her the cube before walking back up to the room. There was Apple laying on her side with her body in the form of a crescent moon. McIntosh was laying close to her stomach. His blanket was no longer in his blanket. He was just in his baby outfit with small pebbles swirling slowly over his face. His eyes were following them and it was obvious that he was trying to fight sleep.

I leaned against the door frame until Apple looked up and saw me, "Hey, what was going on downstairs?"

"Just Charm's life trying to hold her back is all."

"You're going to talk to her aren't you?" she smiled.

"Yeah, figured I'd give you this. But I'm now figuring that I'll set it up tomorrow."

I handed her the cube, "Go talk to your sister," she said as she placed the cube behind her. Apple then looked back down at the baby who was looking up at her.

"Okay," I smiled and left the room. Downstairs was Charm sitting in the couch flipping through the channels. I went through the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Spiced Apple Cider and moved into the den room. I sat next to her and popped the top off to take a sip. The spicy acidic liquid ran down my throat, "Aaaah!" I sighed, "Wanna drink?"

"I quit drinking," I shrugged and when I brought it to my lips, I felt the bottle being pulled from my hand. I looked to my left and saw Charm take a sip from the blood red bottle, "Don't judge me Thunder. I need this."

"I never minded your drinking, it was just when you did it too much. This time, I can trust that you won't go overboard."

After a few minutes of watching the Flim Flam trial, Charm blandly asked, "Go ahead and ask, why don't you?"

"Ask what?" I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't say anything as I just continued watching the television.

"You know damn well what," she turned in her seat to face me.

I looked at her, "Fine then, I'll ask. Who was that guy?"

"His name is Mac Micro. He used to be in the Tech Field or something before he thought that the World Leaders were planning something against their people. So he quit his old life, and started up a revolution with other people who believe the same things he does."

"Let me rephrase that question," I turned in my seat and propped my head on my hand that had my elbow rested on the back of the couch, "Who is he to you?"

"I met him when I was eighteen, later we fell in love. That was until he almost destroyed a school for whatever odd reason, I duuno. I didn't stick around long enough to find out. That was a few weeks ago when I heard that you were on the news. It's also when I decide to clean myself up by coming here and try to reconnect with you."

I felt like she wasn't really telling me everything, so I just kept looking at her, "Is that all Charm?"

"Yeah, of course," she lied.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Okay, fine. I'm pregnant. A month along now, which got me off drugs somewhat. After what happened with Mac Micro, I just wanted not to have my baby live like that," she tried not to cry.

"It looks like you now have an official reason to sober up," I smiled at her.

"But I was just so lost then. I didn't know what to do."

"It doesn't sound like it," she looked at me, "Even when you were out and about, you were helping people for what you thought was the greater good."

"Well, I did enjoy helping people. Maybe that's what I'm meant to do, was to help people," she smiled, "I did feel good doing that," just then, a dim light came from underneath her denim capris around her hip area, "OW!" she jumped up and grabbed her hip.

"Wait, let me see something," I knelt down in front of her and pulled down the patch of clothing covering her hip to see a faintly glowing heart with a white cross in the middle of it, "Oh yeah, it's your Cutie Mark!" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Cutie Marks. None of the revolution had them or even wanted them."

"This is such an amazing thing. Good for you."

"Do you have one?" she asked as I stood back up.

"No, I guess I haven't found out what I'm actually called to do yet."

"Maybe it's being a father or something."

"What do you mean by that?" we both sat back down.

"Well, when I went back upstairs to give Apple the crib, McIntosh opened his eyes for the first time. When I looked into those small round eyes, I just felt my heart leap for joy. Who never knew that such a tiny thing would give me so much joy? It's better than sex I think."

"I hope that I'll have the same joy you have."

"I know you will."

"How so?" she looked at me.

"This is the first day of Apple being an actual mother, but I can see that the love she has for our son is far greater than the love she has for me. She has a lot of love to give that boy, I know that for sure. Anyway," I yawned afterwards, "I'm gonna go to bed. You should too."

"I think I'm going to stay up for a little while longer."

"Then I'll see you in the morning sis," I kissed her forehead, "Good talk," I left the room and headed for the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I saw the whole top level of the house covered in a vibrant green. I went up the stairs and the source of the green light came from Apple's room. I quietly walked over and the sight was just stunning. There was Apple laying on her back with McIntosh lying face down on her chest. There was a bubble of some kind of green energy with green wisps coming out of it. She had her hands covering everything except the head of the baby as this was happening. When I walked into the room, I felt a weight on my body. That weight on my shoulders forced me to my knees as I looked on. Soon after, the green light faded and the energy slowly sank into Apple and McIntosh.

I crawled into the bed and realized that Apple and McIntosh were asleep. I smiled and just fell asleep on my side.


	11. Wedding Day!

-Apple-

I woke up to the feeling of the bed shifting and to the sound of Blu babbling on in baby talk. I sat up and saw Blu sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and McIntosh in his lap. McIntosh was smiling at him as the baby reached for him, "Good morning Blu," I yawned.

"Look who it is," Blu sat McIntosh up in his lap to look at me, "It is mommy. Doesn't she look pretty today?"

I moved the blankets off my body and scooted closer to my boys, "Hey McIntosh," I brushed his yellow hair and he smiled. He reached up and grabbed my hand and I moved it to his face. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around my index finger.

"So are you ready for today?" Blu asked.

"You bet I am. After months of being on the sidelines, I wanna get to work again."

"What about our wedding?" he asked.

"Shit!" I pulled my hand back and got out of the bed, "I forgot to get my dress!"

"How can you forget the dress?" Blu got out of bed with McIntosh, "It's like forgetting the Electro Hydraulic Servo Motors in a rocket."

"I know, I'm sorry," I kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry, but I have to go get the dress."

"Then who's going to watch the baby? I have to make sure that the wedding is all prepped. Which means that I'll be running around all day to do so."

"I guess you have to figure that one out."

"Can I get your mother to watch him?"

"She has last minute farm stuff to do before the wedding babe."

"Yeah, like me?" he furrowed his brow.

"She's actually doing the whole set up for the wedding."

"Didn't we have someone else doing that?"

"Yeah," I grabbed some clothes from the drawer, "But she kinda just took over because she wants to a part of everything that apparently happens on her farm. What about your sister?"

"She's out getting some things for the wedding."

"Then you'd have to watch him then," I threw on my clothes.

"I just said I couldn't."

"Then what the hell do expect me to say Blu? Leave McIntosh alone for a few hours? I don't think so!"

I headed for the door and Blu followed me downstairs, "I'm just saying, you're only going to get the dress and come back. So why can't you take him?"

"Because Rota and I plan on doing some shopping afterwards."

"For what?" downstairs there was Princess Luna talking, well more of flirting, with Apple Brae, "What are you doing here Luna?" Blu asked.

"We invited her remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but what is she doing here so early?"

"I was originally here to see how the wedding was coming along. I don't have anything to do during the day really, so I'm free."

"So can you watch McIntosh for a few hours?"

"She's a Princess, Blu. She doesn't have time for that."

"How do you know? Besides, she just said that she was free. Since she's Princess, why don't you show her the respect she needs and not answer for her."

"You think I don't show respect?"

"You're yelling at me, so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that question."

"Ya know what, fuck you."

"Hey, no cussing in front of McIntosh!" Blu snapped.

"He's a baby! He doesn't know what the hell we're even saying!"

"Then don't cuss in front of a Princess. She's a lady."

"I'm not? I'm about to buy a dress."

"Yeah, the first dress you'll ever actually wear," he chuckled, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"So you don't think I'm a lady?"

"You threw a homeless guy literally across a street because all he did was accidently sneeze on you. In addition to that, your usual attire is jeans and a t-shirt without shoes on. Even when eating, you can out eat me and you're sloppier about it too."

"It's not my fault that you have a small stomach."

"GUYS!" we heard shouted and looked down at Luna who was now standing in between us. Shows that we weren't paying attention because I didn't see her move in between us, "I can watch McIntosh. I'll really watch him now that you two are fighting."

"No, I'll watch him," Blu took a step back.

"No, I'll watch him. I'm only going to get my dress right?"

"Okay," he smiled and handed me the baby.

"Wha-what? What just happened?"

"You just got played," Luna laughed and walked over to the counter.

"Shut up Luna," I walked up to her as she turned around, "Here, since you're free," I handed her the baby and he was huge compared to her.

"Good, now get outta here you two," Blu and I headed for the door, "I want you two to not kill each other or destroy a town while you're out."

"I'll try not to kill 'im," I laughed.

-Blu-

Hours later, at the start of noon, the wedding was going to start. I was standing at the altar with Charm, my best man, standing to my right, "You seem nervous," she told me.

"And you look like a dude in that Tux, sis," I shot back at her, "I mean, we are pointing out the obvious aren't we not?"

"Just shut up and get ready for the next big adventure."

Before I could speak, the organ began to play and from behind an wall bush came Apple. She was in a multi-shade green dress that began to split at her knees and formed a train behind her. She wore leather steel toed boots that worked their way up to her knees. The silver buckles were securely fastened up the front of the boots. The flower girls began walking in front of her and dropped flower petals in front of them. Walking Apple down the aisle was Apple Smith.

Apple was so beautiful in her dress. The boots were what did it for me. I loved seeing her in those boots; it made me so aroused for some odd reason. So I fought my body to not get a hard on during my wedding.

Apple stopped at the end of the first row of chairs and faced her mother. Apple Smith smiled at her before Apple walked up to the altar to face me. Princess Luna handed Apple McIntosh and began speaking loudly enough for all to hear, "Today is a good day to get married! Especially for these two! I've seen the true capabilities of these two people and I took time out of my day to personally wed these two! So if there is anyone who doesn't agree with them getting married, get the fuck out!" we all laughed and eventually settled down, "Do either of you have the rings?"

"Eeyup," I reached into my pocket and pulled out the two rings and handed them to Princess Luna.

"I understand that you two have written your own vows."

"Yeah, we did," I looked into Apple's eyes as I pulled out a folded piece of paper. Once unfolded, I began reading, "Apple, the first time I met you, I was so unsure of myself. I was shocked when you were willing to sit next to me on the train when we first met. At first I was just shocked that a woman like you would want to even sit in the same train car as me. It took a lot of courage just to say hi, let alone ask you out. Every day after that just felt like a dream to me because I've always had this question of how such a wonderful perfect woman would want to be with me. I now can feel complete because I am going to marry the most perfect woman for my life. There is no one I am willing to die for more than you," McIntosh mewled, "Well maybe you little buddy," I kissed his head.

Apple sighed, "I remember when we first met. I was thinking that you were such a dork at first. How you and I talked about Aerospace Dynamics and PSCIN Quadratics. After talking to you that first day I realised that you were different. Usually guys just either hated me because of my size or lusted after me because they thought I would be an easy score. But not you. You wanted someone to love the sciences just as much as you do and that's where I came into the picture. Our paths were meant to be crossed then intertwined. Because I met you, I can feel complete now. Even more so with little one here," she kissed McIntosh's head, "I have so much to look forward to with you. I love you and I am willing to spend all of eternity with you."

Luna waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Thunder Blu?"

Apple and I turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"Do you take Sweetie Apple here to your wife? To have and to hold forever? Will you stand by her side no matter what?"

"I do," Apple and faced each other again and I put the ring on her finger.

Apple handed McIntosh over to Luna, "Sweetie Apple, do you take-!"

"YES!" she jumped me and I fell to my back, "Yes I do!" she began planting kisses all over my face and neck.

"You may now kiss the bride I guess," Luna laughed.

Apple propped herself up onto one hand, "Let me see your hand," she smiled as her hair dangled over my face. I gave her my left hand and she then slipped the ring onto my finger. I held her face in both of my hands, "I love you Blu."

"I love you too, Apple."


	12. Chapter 12

**-Apple-**

 **"...I'm telling you Sweets, it'll be a good idea," Rota told me as we were entering the house.**

 **"I'm having a hard enough time with a baby and McIntosh."**

 **"Oh you," she laughed.**

 **"Blu, I'm home!" I set down my duffle bag, "Blu?" I looked around the house and there wasn't anyone. I knew today mom and the crew went into town to set up shop, but Blu should be here.**

 **"Apple?" I heard Rota calling for me from the upstairs balcony. I walked up the stairs in three steps and went out onto the porch, "Look," Rota pointed down toward two men.** **One was Blu and the other was Blaze. Blaze held his three week old baby boy in his arms as Blu was sitting next to him in the grass with a sleeping one year old in his arms.**

 **"Apple? I think Apple might get this job. It's more money for us," Blu shrugged.**

 **"Yeah, sorry about that lightning strike there bud. I thought the machine would be out of reach of idiots."**

 **"It's fine. These last couple of months gave me more time to hang out with this little man."**

 **"Whatever you say Soccer Dad."**

 **"'Ey, fuck you," I rolled my eyes.**

 **"So why don't you go into the field with Apple?"**

 **"Because I like just building the gun. I don't like shooting one. She's the Spec Ops Agent and I'm her eyes in the sky. That's all I need to do and want to do."**

 **"I think you should go for it. It'll be fun."**

 **"No, I'm good on that. Besides, I'm actually working on a project for Celestia anyway."**

 **"Oh right, I forgot about that. How's it progressing?"**

 **"It's almost ready. I'm going to surprise Apple with it."**

 **"Wait, I thought it was for Celestia."**

 **"Yeah, my project will be two parts. It's just that the Apple family is getting the better part. It's been taking me the last few months to make it. I'm just glad Apple has been going on more missions so I can finish it."**

 **"You would bring Mac along?"**

 **"Once I did. It was the simulator."**

 **"So what's the surprise?"**

 **"You have to wait to find out."**

 **"Awe why?"**

 **"Because if I told you why, Apple would here it."**

 **"How would you know that she'll hear?"**

 **"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Blu leaned back and rested McIntosh onto his chest, "Welcome home babe," he smiled at me.**

 **"Thanks Blu," I smiled back at him.**

 **"Did you enjoy the Star Con?"**

 **"This one was actually better than usual," I swung my leg over the bannister and jumped off the balcony. I landed on the ground with a loud thud and a, "Ugh!"**

 **I hate the fact that I made the stupid decision because I woke up McIntosh. He woke up and began crying, "Oh c'mon, Apple," Blu groaned, "I just put him down for his nap."**

 **"Sorry," I shrugged as Blu sat up and began rocking McIntosh.**

 **"Ssh, ssh, it's okay little one. It's just mommy," right when he said that, McIntosh quieted and began squirming.**

 **"Mommy! Mommy!" Blu let him go and McIntosh ran up to me. He wrapped his little arms around my knee, "Mommy!" he laughed.**

 **"Hey baby," I picked him up and held him over my head. I soon brought him back down to hug him, "I missed you."**

 **"Daddy fucks giants!"**

 **I stared down my husband, "I might have said something along those lines," he stood up.**

 **"Why in front of him though?"**

 **"Because Blaze and I were talking about giant women and how there's very few of them nowadays. Besides, you're the only giant I'd fuck, unless..." I scowled at him, "I'm just kidding Apple. Don't get all upset."**

 **"Anyway, Celestia needs a new Robotics Department Head, I have it figured that you would like to be it."**

 **"What happened to the last one?"**

 **"He tried building one of his versions of your Mech Suit, but he couldn't and he died."**

 **"Well okay then, I guess I'll give it a go."**

 **-Blu-**

 **Turns out, Celestia didn't need me after all. She shut down the factory and has built another in Griffin Territory. So I took up a job in Biochemical Warefare. For the past year, I was tasked with coming up with a way to spread a gas that could warp the minds of our enemies and turn them under our control. It's going good so far, as far as the year goes. Mac is two now and has too much enegry for me to handle. But because of me working so much and Apple out in the field, Charm has taken the liberty in babysitting for us. Which has formed a special bond between her and Apple.**

 **Anyway, I was on my way down the lab building stairs to head toward the castle when a man in a dark cloak stopped me, "Thunder Blu?"**

 **"Yeah, who's asking?"**

 **"My name is Grim Fury and I wish to impart you with great power."**

 **"Mmm, how about no? I'm good."**

 **"But with this power, you and your family will have the chance to live forever."**

 **"What's the catch here?"**

 **"You become my pupil of destruction. I will give you riches and power beyond your dreams."**

 **"I'll pass. It sounds like there will be more things lost than just lives at stake."**

 **"As you wish," the figure turned to smoke and evaporated. I simply shook off what just happened and headed home.**

 **At home I was greeted with the sound of music and the smell of food, "Again! Again!" I heard Mac chirp happily.**

 **"Okay, okay. Just one more time. I don't think daddy would like me to break anymore eggs."**

 **I went to the kitchen and saw Charm juggling five eggs at once as Mac laughed. When Charm saw me, "Oops!" she tried stopping herself, but managed to drop every single egg, "Sorry Thunder."**

 **"It's fine," I told her.**

 **"Hi daddy!"**

 **"Hey little man," I picked him up and hugged him.**

 **"Mommy called. She says deadly mission is going long."**

 **"So she's going to stay out there?" I looked to Charm.**

 **"Just for a few more days," she seemed sad.**

 **"She's going to be okay, right?"**

 **"Of course. She's just wrapping up a dispute between the Western Wroughts and Eastern Embers. You seriously shouldn't worry about her so much."**

 **"And why not? She's always at war with someone. I don't like her going out and risking her life like this."**

 **"What else do you want her to do? Stop what she loves to do? She's good at it and she loves it!"**

 **"She's my wife!" I set down Mac into the chair.**

 **"And as such, don't you want her happy?"**

 **"We have grown apart in our professional lives. I am moving into weapons of mass destruction and she's already moved into keeping the piece. They are two separate fields, Charm," I began calming down.**

 **"Maybe you should talk to her?"**

 **"Yeah, maybe. Despite how big she is, I still see her as the young teen from ten years ago sometimes."**

 **"Maybe that's what she needs right now. She needs to know that you still care deeply about her."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **Charm moved a hot pan from the stove, "Her and I have been talking and she says that because of all the missions she's had, you've been distant. Like taking more care of Mac than satisfying her."**

 **"It's funny, I just assumed she was just always tired. The way she comes home from missions. I don't have sex with her because I thought she was always too tired to fuck."**

 **Just then, the door was slammed open and hit the wall with massive force. I flinched, "Take Mac," I handed him to her as I heard the sound of Apple yelling.**

 **"FUCK!" I ran towards the front door as Apple was ripping it from its hinges. She snapped it in half with her knee and tossed the pieces out into the front yard, "DAMMIT!"**

 **"Apple!" I walked up behind to hug her. I felt her rapid breathing escape her lips, "Tell me what's wrong."**

 **She shrugged me off, "Just leave me alone Blu," she rushed upstairs and went into our room and slammed the door behind her.**

 **"What's going on with my door?" I whipped around and saw Apple Smith coming in with a basket of Apples.**

 **"Apple's pissed off about something," I responded, "Hand me Mac," I told Charm. I held my son and he looked at me with such fear. Never before in his short life has seen his mother upset. I slowly walked upstairs and the more I ascended, the more I heard crying.**

 **I went to the door and cracked it enough for me to poke my head into the room. Inside, I saw Apple in the corner of the room to my left. Apple was leaned against the wall sobbing her eyes out. So I silently opened the door on the way so I could set Mac down in front of me. As he began slowly crawling to his mother, I got to my hands and knees to follow him, "Mommy?" Mac sat up just beyond Apple's reach.**

 **Apple sniffed and looked at him and stretched out her arms, "C'mere baby."**

 **Mac hesitantly began crawling again, "It's okay my baby," she scooped him into her arms hand just held him close to her heart. I moved directly in front of her and as I sat down, I pulled on top of my crossed legs.**

 **Apple continuously cried as she held Mac. Mac looked up at her with his big green eyes, "Mommy okay?" she just nodded at him, "Then why mommy sad?"**

 **"Because I love you so much," she kissed his head, "I've got my two boys here and I am more than happy," she leaned into me as I held her close. I wonder what happened to her on this mission. Maybe she'll tell me tomorrow.**

 **"Mommy," Mac smiled and laughed, which caused us to smile and laugh.**

 **"Little Mac," she hugged him tighter and he instinctively snuggled closer to her heart.**

 **-Blaze-**

 **"What do you mean you can't tell me?" I shouted at Rota, "She is my best friend!"**

 **"Listen here Blaze, I don't care who you are. I simply can't divulge any information that Apple and I have discussed in our sessions."**

 **"Can you at least tell me if she's getting better or worse?" I calmed myself down.**

 **"She's keeping as grounded as possible. That's all I can say, but please don't push her. She's in a fragile place right now and needs her family more than ever. Just give her time, okay?"**

 **"Okay, I think I can do that," I smiled and sat down on the bed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."**

 **Rota straddle my hips and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You can buy me dinner some time. I'm free thursday."**

 **"Oh yeah? What time should I pick you up?"**

 **"Around eight, in a C-450, 12 cylinder, 1005 horse power, Copain."**

 **"That's an expensive car Rota, and it's not even on the market anymore. They stopped making those decades ago."**

 **"I know a person that has one," she began licking my neck.**

 **I shivered at the cooling sensation of her saliva, "Y-y-yeah..." I gripped the edge of the bed hard.**

 **"Oh yeah," she began nipping at my chest, which really got my arousal going, "I think you should talk to him," she said slowly and softly.**

 **"I think that I will," I mewled. My erection in my boxers was growing even harder and my mind was drowing itself in lust and its own primal urge to breed.**

 **"That's good," she began slowly stripping off her shirt. Her tiny petite body looked wonderful, "You wanna fuck me?" she asked soothingly and I nodded in response, "Then talk to my friend about that car."**

 **"What?"**

 **"If you wanna fuck me, earn it," she smirked evilly.**

 **I smiled back at her and nodded, "Arite," I kissed her cheek, "I'll earn my fuck."**

 **-Blu-**

 **I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. When I opened my eyes, I was still in darkness. I soon realized that Mac had managed to crawl onto my face and fall asleep on top of it. I lifted him off my face and set him down next to me. I noticed too that his mother wasn't in the bed next to me as well. Mac stretched his limbs and sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Hey Mac."**

 **He groaned out of sleep interruption. So I picked him up as I stood and he laid his head against my chest. I rubbed the back of his head to try and get him to get back to sleep. I walked downstairs to see a room full of women sitting there. Celestia, Luna, Apple Smith, Apple, Rota, and Charm. They turned all eyes on me and the level of nervousness radiating from my core was astounding.**

 **"Did I do something wrong here?" I asked them, "I don't think me leaving the seat up again warrants all of these women Apple."**

 **"It's not that Blu," Apple stood from the couch.**

 **"Then what happened?" I grew even more nervous.**

 **"I saw something on my last mission; I've lived it and it was painful," Apple's eyes began tearing up.**

 **"When you came home the other night, you were upset. That's what it was about?"**

 **"Yeah, I was tasked to finding the stolen Princess of Old Ancients. When I found her, it turned out that the Ancient Government needed a top spy to interrogate and steal information to be able to overthrow the Equestrian Government. When I got there, the little girl was pointing a gun at me. She had me surrounded with others. The only way to get out of there was to kill her," Apple wiped a tear from her eye, "She was only a little girl and her mind was so warped. Her father trained her mind to be like that, but her mother wanted her daughter to grow up like a normal little girl."**

 **"But Apple, there was nothing that you could do."**

 **"That was somebody's baby," she began choking up, "Any normal human being would no that, but not the father of that little girl."**

 **"So what should we do now?" I asked her.**

 **"We would like," Celestia groaned to her feet, "For you to accompany her on her missions. You shall be her Tech Manager. You two shall be my Dual-Heads over Mission Centre."**

 **"Mission Centre?" I got excited, "Isn't that on the international level?" she dipped her chin, "So that means we will have InterContinental Access?"**

 **"You seem as though I'm lying to you," she chuckled.**

 **"It's just a huge honor, but why us two?"**

 **"Cinnamon?" Celestia called out with a crooked smile across her face.**

 **Apple was taken aback at what she saw before her, "You're the Princess!"**

 **"Ah shit!" I moved quickly and placed Mac on the bed. I went behind Apple and hugged her tight to pin her arms to her sides, "Apple? Honey..."**

 **She jusr kept calm and made my ordeal seem childish and pointless. Instead, she pulled away from me, and reached back for my hand. Our hands locked together then she began pulling me toward the back door. When we were outside, she grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I placed my hands on her hips as she kept kissing me. I couldn't fight the boner in my pants, so I let my erection grow. I pushed her against the wall of the house and lifted her legs up so she could wrap then around me. I grabbed her ass to help keep her up as I began grinding myself against her.**

 **"Why the sudden burst *kiss kiss* of affection?" I asked her.**

 **"Because I need to know that I can just walk away from a situation and come to you to help calm me down," she went right back to kissing me.**

 **"Then I guess I'll just calm you down," I began nipping at her neck and at the lobe of her ear. She shuddered and cried out in pleasure which made me do it even more and even longer.**

 **"...ooooooohhh," Apple moaned. I could feel the heat from between her legs against the spacing between the top of my pants and my shirt. I ran my hands through her silky yellow hair as she began biting down on my shoulder. It hurt at first, but got so much bearable when my own arousal peaked.**

 **"W-what abo-about Celestia and Luna?" I panted.**

 **"I'll deal with them later. All I need now is you," she helped me out of my shirt before she went to lightly scratching my chest. She knew that got me going and it did.**

 **"Fuck it," I set Apple down and turned her toward the wall. I unzipped her pants and pulled them down to her knees. I unclasped my button and pulled down my pants and boxers. I pulled her boxers down as well and shoved myself into her hot wet pussy. Her and I both groaned as I hilted her.**

 **-Charm-**

 **We all looked around as though we didn't hear the loud moaning coming from behind the wall. I guess my brother is just that good, "Harder, Blu! Harder!" Apple shouted in pure ecstasy.**

 **"I think I'm going to take little man to the orchards. I picked up Mac who was playing with trucks and held him in my arms, "Aren't you getting big?" I tickled hie belly. His response was laughter. He grabbed my hand and just played with my fingers. His huge green eyes looked up to me. He was so sweet and innocent. Just looking at him made me want my kid even more.**

 **"Is mommy okay?" he asked me.**

 **"Yeah, she is," I headed out the door and toward the orchards.**

 **"In the Darkness, true power arises," I heard in the shadows. I was in Evertree Forest and the high moon cast a blue glow over the green.**

 **"Who's there?" I asked.**

 **"I am Grim Fury. Master of the Shadow Realms. I come bearing gifts for you."**

 **"I already told you know. There is nothing that you have that I want. Besides, why am I so fucking important?" I spoke as I looked around to try and fend off any possible attacks.**

 **"You are going to be the father of the next Supreme Being. I want to give you the power to make sure that she and the rest of your family can live forever."**

 **"Why? What does it mean to you?"**

 **"Cosmia wants to rule both the Mountain's High and the Deepest Abyss. If I can just use your offspring just once, I shall grant you all the power you so desire."**

 **Before I could speak, Luna walked out of the shadows and to my right, "Grim, you have no power in the Dream World! So be gone!" she spoke strongly.**

 **"As you wish Princess. But you will have your time with me. That much I promise you."**

 **-Apple-**

 **It was hard for me to leave my baby as usual. I held him close as I waited for Blu to finish getting ready. The tiny limp body in my arms always made the cutest snores ever. It was a little after noon, which meant that it was Mac's nap time. I rubbed Mac's little back to help him sleep better.**

 **Blu finally came downstairs with a blue and silver metal breifcase of some kind, "What is tha" I asked him.**

 **"This is what I need to go to Griffin Territory. But do not worryyourself about that little missy," I hated him calling me that. I am not little, "But I am going to need you to do something for me love," from his pocket he pulled out a tiny device flat that only looked big enough to hide a ring in it, "I would like for you to place your right index finger right here," he smiled.**

 **"What is it for?" I asked him.**

 **"It is the suprise that I was talking about earlier."**

 **I placed my finger on the little pad and a female voice immediately spoke, "Good afternoon Miss Apple. I am your personal Operating System."**

 **"That's so cool," I smiled, "What do you do?" I asked her.**

 **"I am the core processor for all of the secret Apple military bases around the world. My initiation date has just occurred a couple minutes ago. Currently, I am integrating myself with the satellite OS's to provide all Apples with optimal protection. On a more personal level, I am here to aid you in daily chores and maintenance around the property."**

 **"Will you be affecting the orchards?"**

 **"Only in a helpful manor ma'am. I will be now producing fresh fertilizer daily among other things."**

 **"Who am I?"**

 **"You are Sweetie Apple. Daughter of Apple Smith and mother to McIntosh."**

 **"Anything else?" I raised an eyebrow.**

 **"You stand in at seven foot, four inches tall and weigh in at-?"**

 **"I got it," I interrupted her, "You know a little too much about me."**

 **"I am sorry, did I offend you?"**

 **"No, it's just that I don't really like to hear about how much I weigh is all."**

 **"For your height and size, it is a perfectly normal weight."**

 **"Really?" Mac began stirring in my arms and whimpering.**

 **"Yes, even Master Blu is at a healthy weight."**

 **"How much does he weigh?"**

 **"Four hundred and ninety-seven pounds, point, five."**

 **"How tall is he?"**

 **"Seven foot, eight inches."**

 **"What about McIntosh?"**

 **"McIntosh two years old and perfectly healthy for someone his age. He is even bigger than the normal child and that is just because of the strong genetics that he gets from both of you."**

 **"So how big is he-?"**

 **"Mommy?" Mac rubbed his eyes awake and he looked at me sleepily, "...mommy..."**

 **I rubbed his back, "You okay baby?" I kisssd his forehead.**

 **"Sleepy," he mumbled.**

 **"Wanna go back to sleep?" I moved my hand to the side of his face.**

 **He smiled, "I wanna go with mommy," he held my hand.**

 **"Mommy and daddy have to leave for a couple weeks for work."**

 **"NO!" he began to cry, "Mommy has to stay!"**

 **Metal tentacles came from the ceiling and began slowly making their way toward me, "AOS, shut down," Blu commanded.**

 **"But I must follow my programming."**

 **"This time get over it. Override Shutdown," the tentacles immediately snapped back up into the ceiling.**

 **"C'mere little one," Blu took Mac from my arms and began humming. Mac's crying turned into small whimpers as Mac was hugged close to his broad chest. It was always nice to see Blu being such an amazing father to Mac. He always seemed to know how to calm him down. Blu whispered into Mac's ear and then set him down.**

 **Mac walked up to me and hugged my legs, "Sowwy mommy," he looked up at me with a tear in his eyes.**

 **"Awe," my heart just melted and I picked him up to hug him. He hugged my neck, "It's okay precious," I got all choked up.**


	13. Chapter 13

-Charm-

I was helping Apple up the stairs to her room. The last nine months have been such hell for her. She's been under a lot of duress due to the complications with this pregnancy. She would feel sore and lethargic, and we found out yesterday that her unborn babh girl's neck is wrapped in the birth cord. So whenever the baby is ready, Apple would have to be cut out.

"Thanks again Charm," Apple slowly took the last couple steps up the stairs, "For everything."

"What are sisters for if we can't help one another?" we turned around the bannister and followed the hallway down to her room.

"I can only imagine what Blu is going through. He's been catching the most hell from me."

"I think that he's okay with all of this."

"I don't think so Charm," I helped her sit down into a rocking chair, "Anytime he's home, I can sense that he's always on edge. It's like he's trying to avoid me. It's so weird of him to be like this."

I sat down in the chair I had pulled up in front of her, "Well, you are a little hormonal right now. Maybe he's just afraid to say the wrong thing or something."

"Do you think that he's cheating on me?"

I was just blown away at her question and even offended that she asked, "How could you even ask such a thing?" I shot up to my feet, "My brother is not a cheater! He is the most loyal man I have ever met!"

"Okay," Apple was scared to death of me, "Easy."

"No! You take it easy! My Brother will never cheat on you! I hate that you would think that of my brother!"

"Charm, I'm sorry," she slowly got to her feet.

"No! I don't want your apologies!" I rushed out the room and slammed the door. I leaned against it to calm myself down as I heard the bed in the room having weight applied to it; signifying that Apple had sat back down.

-Blu-

"So, tell me again Mister Blu," a woman paced the floor back and forth in front of me, "What kind of business are you in? I mean," he stopped his pacing and took a sip from his short glass, "A man of your height and good looks must have something going for you other than just a Doctorates in Chemistry and another Doctorates in Biology."

"What, because of my size, I can't live a normal peaceful life?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," she walked forward toward me to set her glass onto her desk, "So, what does the all-knowing, all-powerful Celestia need to know about my country?" she leaned over onto the table.

I leaned forward in my chair, "All she needs to know is that your country is not a threat."

"Then why didn't she just ask me then? I am more than willing to allow one of her top personnel to come and audit things."

"Because she's too afraid to be just forth coming with what she wants. She thinks that you're building Weapons of Mass Destruction and I know that you are. She is in control lf the only country in the whole world that uses WMD's. So when she thought that you were building it, she saw it as a threat. You want to defend yourself if things go wrong. Which I am sure it will."

"How are you so sure?"

I pushed off the small chair and made it to my feet, "It's hard to say, but I know its going to be big."

"What do you know?" she seemed worried.

"I know that I'm changing and there's nothing I can do about it. But what I'll become will ruin everything."

"So with that knowledge, why not work around it?"

"Because I must lose myself in order to protect my family. There are cosmic forces at play and the fall of myself must be done to protect the future."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Because I will rise again and be with my daughter again. Thank you for your time," I shook her hand and left.

-Apple-

Blu was watching Mac play in the apple trees as I sat in a chair. Blu looked to me and smiled. When he looked back up at Mac, he pulled him down from the tree and they both began walking toward me; holding hands with his son.

"Why don't you go inside and help Auntie, okay?" Blu told Mac.

"Okay daddy," Mac smiled and trotted inside.

Blu sat on the ground next to me and we just sat in silence. I looked over at him with his short blue hair rustling in the wind and his eyes as feirce as ever, "If you do not tell me what is on your mind Blu, I might have to smother ya with a pillow."

"It's just life is really getting to me ya know? Wife and kids and a major role job. It's a bit stressful at times," he spoke slowly as he continued his focused gaze on the horizon.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he slowly turned his eyes to mine.

"I'm just thinking that there must be more to life than just secret missions akd false identities."

"Like what?"

"That's the thing, I don't know," Blu helped me out of my chair and had me sit next to him. His strong chest was always nice to lean on.

"I wonder what Luna and Blaze are up to nowadays?" I thought aloud.

-Blaze-

"Remember honey," Rota was rushing to fill her purse with her pursey things, "Rainbow Dash has to get to bed on time; otherwise she'll wake up in the middle of the night and won't go back to sleep; or she'll just stay up all night as usual and sleep the whole entire day away."

"I know, I know Rota," I kissed her as I opened the door, "Anything else?"

"Make sure that she takes her vitamins," she said quickly as she ran out the door, "I love you!"

"Love you too," I waved at her as she got into the car and drove away.

I closed the door and went into the kitchen. Our at-home nurse was feeding Rainbow Dash. The little girl swallowed her food and reached for me she also laughed. I picked her up, "Hey baby," I kissed her cheek. She laughed and held my face. I kissed her cheek again and she laughed even longer and harder, "How was her wake up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, her wake up was okay. I gave her, her shot and she's doing much better since you've started her on the treatment."

"Anything for my little girl," I looked into her dark pink eyes. Her rainbow hair laid flat on her head.

"So, when do you think...," his voice trailed off when my phone in my pocket began to ring. I pulled it out and saw that it was Blu.

"Hello?"

'Hey, it's Blu; Apple just went into labor."

"That's amazing! Want me to come to the hospital?"

"If you don't have time."

"Uh, sure. I'll bring Rainbow Dash over."

...somewhere deep in the heart of Dragon Territory...

"You see master," a scaly humanoid slowly spoke, "The White Scale; it glows."

"Then that means the Chosen One has been born. Which means that we must make preparations for the arrival of Kaen. He will be weak, but with the power of the Chosen One, he will prevail over the gods."

"I shall tell the others," the figure bowed before the woman sitting in a throne made from bone before he made his leave.

-Blaze-

I stood side to side with Blu as we looked onward through a sheet of glass. There were rows of newborns laying in cribs swaddled in blankets. But the one that was Blu's wasn't easily missed. The newly born Applejack was the biggest of the bunch: 19 inches long and weighing in at 9.2 pounds. The baby girl was sleeping soundly as my best friend and I looked on, "So, she's cute."

"She's beautiful," Blu placed his palm on the glass window. Applejack opened her eyes and I felt Blu's heart melt even more, because her eyes were like huge green emeralds, "That's my little girl," he teared up.

"The new baby is this way Auntie!" we looked to our left and saw Mac pulling on Charm's hand.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I wanna see if the new baby is cuter than me, that's why," he looked up and saw me, "Daddy!" he let go of Charm's hand and ran up to me. He jumped and I caught him just to pull him close to me.

"Hey Mac!" I nuzzled his neck and her laughed as he tried pushing my face away.

"That tickles daddy!" he squealed in laughter. I stopped and he looked down at the babies, "The big one is ours isn't it?" he sounded kinda upset.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Well, look at all of us. We're huge! I am only guessing," he looked down at his sister who was now being picked up by a nurse. The nurse looked up at Blu and smiled before dipping her chin and walking away.

"Hey!" Mac pounded on the glass, "She's Mine!"

"Mac, it's okay," I pulled him away from the glass, "It's okay. The nice lady was just taking her away to run some tests."

"She better bring my sister back," Mac pouted.

"Let's go see your mommy then huh?"

"I'll just wait in the lobby. I know Apple well enough that she just would like to see only her family."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, I'll see her in a couple hours."

-Blu-

Mac and I quietly went into the recovery room. There was Apple talking to a nurse that was changing the bags hanging next to the cot, "Mommy!" the child I was holding hands with ran up to his mother's side.

"Hey," she sleepily said as I walked up to her. Her eyes had dark rings under them and red in them.

"I saw my sister! What's her name? Where is she gonna sleep? Is she gonna cry a lot? Am I gonna have to change her icky undies?"

"Maccie, calm down," she laughed as Mac crawled into the bed, "Her name is Applejack and yes she's gonna cry. She's only a baby."

"Hey hon," I kissed her forehead, "You feeling better?"

"I'll feel better once-!" she was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off followed by a rushed and strained voice, "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS IS AN AMBER ALERT! A CHILD HAS BEEN ABDUCTED! THE HOSPITAL IS NOW ON LOCK DOWN!"

A few seconds later a few nurses rushed in, "Mister and Misses Bluing?"

"Yeah," I got worried.

"It's Applejack. She's the one who has been kidnapped."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I roared.

The femal doctor next to her spoke up. It was the nurse that I saw from before, "I'm sorry, but it all happened so fast! There wasn't anything I could do!"

"You allowed my daughter to be taken!" I reached for her neck with one hand and the others immediatly tried pulling her away from me, "No, lemme go!" they managed to free her and hold me back, "You Lost My Daughter! You'll Pay For This!"

She was rubbing her throat, "I was held at gun point, okay?"

"My little girl!" I sobbed, "My little girl is gone! We have to find her! NOW!"

-Celestia-

I leaned over the balcony that looked out to Ponyville and beyond. I just gone finished raising the sun when Luna, mu sister, came barging in, "Celestia!"

"What?" she sounded urgent and that made me whip around even faster, "What is it?"

"We must put the whole country in Stage Three mode!"

"What for?"

"A child has been abducted!"

"Which child?"

"Apple and Blu's baby girl, Applejack."

"Oh shit," I rushed over to a blank wall and punched a button with my foot on the floor. The wall sanked backwards a few inches and dropped into the floor; revealing monitors and buttons.

"Hmph, this new," Luna walked up next to me.

"Yeah, I had it installed a couple decades ago," I looked for a white button covered with a cylindrical glass casing. Finding it, I lifted the lid and punched the button.

"Is that it?" Luna asked.

"That is it and now, we wait."

"Wait for what exactly?"

"We wait for the ransom."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is Applejack that was taken. She's the key for the survival of everything's future. This kidnapping wasn't a random kidnapping. The person who took her though is going to die a quick and painful death."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her parents may be loving but that's what makes them even more dangerous. They have their size; they're trained to be ranked as two of the top ten best fighters in the world; as an added bonus, they share genetic traits of Titans. One is the granddaughter of Hiri and the other one is from a long line of purebred descendants of the Water-Fire Tribe. Together, they will destroy the whole world if that meant gaining their daughter back."


	14. Chapter 14

-Apple-

"We Must Find Her!" Blu snapped at Celestia.

"I'm trying my best Blu!" the two were leaning forward with their hands pressed against the table. I sat in a beanbag chair, holding Mac close to my chest.

"Well your best is not enough Celestia! It's been two weeks and I don't know whether my daughter is either alive or dead!"

"Just relax Blu!"

"Don't tell me to relax! MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" he roared and I closed my eyes to hide my tears. He's usually not hot tempered like this; but what do I know. I love my daughter just qs much as he does, but I think that he has a different way of expressing his new found rage.

"I know that, but these kind of situations takes time!"

"Does It Look Like I Give A Shit About Fucking Time!"

Mac began to cry and tell me that daddy was scaring him. After a few minutes, I guess Mac couldn't take it anymore because he pulled himself away from me and walked up to his father, "Daddy?" Mac pulled on the hem of his shirt; causing Blu to look down, "Daddy," Mac said lovingly and took Blu's hand began tugging. Mac led him out to the back yard. Celestia helped me to my feet and we slowly went out into the porch. Mac and Blu were making their way toward the orchards. The two just kept walking until the trees blinded us from them, "Where do you think they're going?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know, but I think Mac knows."

Hours went by and the evening sky began rolling in, and there was still no word from my boys. I began to fear the worst. Like the people who took my daughter got to them as well. I leaned against the back door's frame looking out toward the orchards. The only movement I saw was a few of the farm hands with their families heading home for the night.

I thought of how heartless and cold someone could be to take a newborn on the day she was born. One thing I've noticed about myself is that when something bad happens, I'm quiet. But not today, I just cried and cried. The pain of possibly never seeing my daughter again felt worse than a sword through the chest. I dropped to my knees and just cried, "Poor baby," I lookes up and there was my mother. She had a folded up blanket slung over her forearm and a jug of cider in the same hand. In the other hand were two mugs, "Come," she beckoned with her chin.

"I don't want to go anywhere mom," I whimpered.

"Wasn't a question," she smiled, "Now c'mon," I slowly made it back up to my feet and followed her.

After a few minutes, we were at a thick wall of Apple Trees, "Why here? It's nothing but trees."

"I am surely surprised that you don't remember coming here as a young child; then again, you were such a young child then since the last time we came here."

"Why are we here now?"

"Go inside and you shall see for yourself."

I pushed myself passed the branches in the way of my face. The trees grew denser as the air began to drastically drop in temperature. The ground sloped downward and I had to use the tree to try and stay vertical. After almost five minutes, the trees cleared and the ground leveled out. At the base of the hill was a pool of water and fog. At the water's edge was Blu sitting down and facing the water. I slowly made my way down to him and I saw that he was sleeping with Mac sitting in his lap. I sat next to him and held myself to try and keep warm. I continued to look at him and I realized that be wasn't sleeping, he was meditating.

Mac was sitting with his legs crossed and sat there as though the frigid air had frozen him in time. The two just sat there and so I figured I'd try to meditate. I crossed my legs and rested my hands in my lap as I closed my eyes. It was hard to meditate since I di'dn't know what I was meditating for. So I just focused on my life. All the training I've done, but I was drawn to my life before the Candidate Program. Oh, how simple my life was then. Apple bucking during the day and studying by night. All the late nights with Blaze, my best friend. I began thinking about what life would've been if I had fallen in love with Blaze instead of Blu.

'Apple?' I heard in the distance. Looking in the direction of the voice I saw Blu and Mac holding hands once again.

The darkness around me turned into a subway station. The walls were lime green and the lights were yellow, 'What is this place?' I asked.

'This is the gateway to anywhere you would like to go my sweet wife.'

'Where did you go?'

'And there lies the question. The journey we choose to take once here is kept all to ourselves. We must not divulge others who have not taken or will not take the exact path. The path I took with Mac here was both wonderful and dreadful. I was taught how to become a better father to him," ' he smiled for only a few seconds before his smile faded away, 'I was then shown things on how I could be a better husband to you. I was confused at first, but mother Cosmia showed me, enlightened me, even mended my heart enough to where I could be the perfect man you have only dreamed about.'

I soon heard the sound of a train coming and saw Blu checking his watch, 'This train is for the three of us,' he walked up next to me with Mac in between us. Mac held my hand and I looked down to him. He smiled up at me as the train slowed to a stop in front of us. The double doors slid open and we got on. As we did, everything turned to white.

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was back in the cold place I had sat down in. Even though it was cold, my body was hot. It was just like I got done running ten miles. My breaths were short and fast and my heart was trying to break out of my chest. I looked over and saw Blu cradling Mac. The little boy was shivering, "C'mon," he kissed the blonde's head and got to his feet. I got to mine and followed them back up the hill and out of the way of the trees.

"Care to talk about what that place is?"

"Not really. Talk to your mother about what it is," he kept walking until we reached the house. I followed him silently as he walked up to Mac's door and dipped his head in order to get in. He changed Mac into his PJ's and placed him in the bed.

Blu and I slowly backed out and that's when Blu's cell phone rang. He answered, "Bluing...," his face turned pale, "What do you want?... Listen, I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want. If it's ransom, I can tell you that I don't have any money. But what I do have, are a very particular set of skills; skills that make me a nightmare for people like. If you let my daughter go now, that will be the end of it. But of you don't, I will look for you; I will find you; and I will kill you."

I heard the feint sound of a baby crying before it cut out, "Blu? Did I hear my baby? I heard my baby and she was crying."

"This man says that he has Applejack and is willing to return her to us."

"What does he want from us?" I began to tear up.

"He wants us to make sure that Applejack will never know who she really is. Everything of who we are can't be shared with her."

"Where do we meet him?"

"That's the thing, he didn't say. All he said was to wait for .morning and we will already know where she is."

"We have to tell Celestia and Luna!" I reached for his phone.

"No! I don't want to alarm this man. He has our little baby girl, remember?"

"Then what are we going to do?" I shouted.

"Now, we wait," seconds after, the smell of warm cinnamon filled the air. Blu and I followed the scent of cinnamon down the stairs and out toward the back again. In the backyard was the whole Apple Clan along with the whole Bluing family.

"What is all this?"

Mama Smith and Elder Blu both stepped forward, "Bluing and I may not see eye to eye on most things," Mama Smith spoke, "But we do agree that family must come together in a time of need. So here we are. One big happy family."

Blu then scanned the crowd and he began taking steps backwards, "What are you doing here?" he grumbled as a blue haired woman stepped forward.

"Blu, who is she?"

I kinda figured out by her height, the way her blue hair matched his, and how she looked that she was his, "That's my sister," he growled.

"What happened between us all those years ago can be forgiven. I am better now, I swear it."

"And I'm under seven foot, I swear it," he mocked her, "I'm going to bed. Thanks all for coming, but it was just a waste of time for you. So I am sorry for that."

"He never told me of you," I said to Blu's sister as the family members began to disperse.

"And I expexted him not to. I was the reason why Charm got into drugs and ran away. I could never forgive myself of what happened to her. Now she's Cosmia knows where, doing Cosmia knows what kind of drug."

"Hey Apple," I turned my head and saw Charm looking down at a clipboard, "Forgive me for bothering you, but I just looked over the numbers and...," she finally looked up and saw the blue haired woman, "You're not supposed to be here!" Charm hissed, "You gotta go before Blu sees you!"

"He already knows that I'm here Charm. Believe me, I'm better now."

"How do I know for sure that you are?" Charm crossed her arms.

"Mommy! Mommy!" two little blue haired girls came running up to her, "Because twins run in the family, that's why," each twin hugged each of their mother's legs.

I looked behind her and saw that there was a man limping toward us. He had a bundle of blankets cradled in his arms as blood ran down his face. He wore all red which complemented his dark complexion. When he got up to us he looked at me with his one good eye, "Sweetie Apple?"

"Yeah," he stretched out the bundle of blankets and I took them. Once in my arms, I noticed that they had a little weight to them. I set them in one arm and removed a few layers to see that it was a baby. My baby.

"The man Blu talked to on the phone had her and I prisoner," he swallowed, "I escaped with her the first chance I got. Be with her and embrace all of who she is young one."

"Does this man know where you went."

"Yes, but he won't come. He is too weak to face two Titan Descendants. But in the years to come, he will take his vengeance upon her. So train her well," the man coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

"Oh my God!" I fell to my knees along with him.

"Don't mind me. My body may die, but I will be with Cosmia soon young Apple. Just promise me that you will never leave her side. She will need guidance all throughout her life. Love her more than anyone could love a daughter," he smiled and stroked the awake baby's head, "You and I had fun little one. Listen to you mummy, 'kay?" the man fell to his side and took his last breath.

"Who was that?" Charm asked.

"I don't know who he was, but he shall have a hero's burial. That's what I do know about him. Because of him, I have my little girl back," I looked down at the white haired baby girl and she was looking at me with such expectancy as I wiped some of the dirt from her face. She rolled her eyes a little before she let out a little sneeze. I smiled and offered her my hand. She mewled as she reached out for it and pulled it close to her face. I heard her sniff it followed by a round of small sneezes.

-Blu-

I was in the shower when I heard the bathroom door slowly open. I stopped soaping my hair so I could pull back the shower curtains and saw Apple with a dirty, naked baby in her arms, "Applejack!" I shut off the water and rushed out of the shower and grabbed a towel so I could hold Applejack and not get her wet. I held her close and all she was doing was looking at me with a confused look about her face, "My little baby girl is back," I cried and held her close to my face. She reached up and pressed her tiny hands against my cheeks and lightly scratched them.


	15. Chapter 15

-Blu-

I was bowing before a man in all black, sitting on an all black-coloured, bone sculpted throne chair, "I want to know more power master. After what has happened to my daughter, I want to have enough power to make sure that no one else's children are harmed for any reason."

"You have been such an amazing servant to me Master Bluing and in turn, your wish is my command.

The figure stood up and walked up to me; I looked up into his pitch black eyes, and answered, "Thank you Lord Grim Fury."

-Apple-

I really had been taking it easy for the past year or so. I wanted this time to spend with my little Applejack. I was hunched over holding her hands so she could walk. She smiled and laughed at the probable grass tickling her naked toes. Blu was on another mission to stop an army of terrorists from trying to cause all kinds of hell for their next door neighbor, Mother Country. Mother Country is a country where all of the supposed proper and snobbish people like to dwell. It's like the Capitol of Arrogance. Either way, I was happy for now playing with my little girl.

I soon felt her hands immediately leave mine and I freaked out for a second. I snapped my eyes downward and saw that she had fallen. Luckily that she wasn't hurt; she just had fallen to satiate her curiosity on the butterfly that landed on her nose. She shook her head to try and free herself from her infernal purple imprisoner, "Ma-ma-ma!" after a couple of seconds she began to cry and the butterfly flew away. When it did, she stopped and she watched it fly away. She reached for it and whimpered a little bit before something caught her eye. I looked in the direction of what she was looking at and there was Mac dragging to bales of hay from the barn to the cow stable. He had his black cargo pants along with his boots and nothing else except for a bare shiny chest. For his age, he truly is country strong, "Now, I remember a little girl somewhere around here," my heart leaped for joy when I heard the sound of Blu's voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Blu looking confused, "She was about this tall," he raised his hand flat around mid-thigh, "Pretty yellow hair and I remember her name being Apple Cider?" he began looking around as Applejack stood up as quietly as she could as she then ran up to me and hid behind my legs, "Was it Apple Bug?"

"Ew!" Applejack laughed, "Applejack!" she shouted in a giggly tone.

"Apple Tart!"

"No!" she laughed and laughed.

"Ah, I got it. Her name is Junie Apple!" Blu stood erect and placed his hands on his hips, "That is her name! Her name is Junie Apple!"

"No, Daddy!" Applejack ran from between my legs to go plant herself around his leg by hugging it and looking up at him, "Applejack!"

"Are you sure that's your name, because I swear I saw another pretty girl like yourself run out the front door on my way in," he picked her up.

"Applejack!" she laughed.

"Oh, you're Applejack! How wonderful! My dear, prepare the supper table, we shall eat in Applejack's name!" he walked up to me and kissed me. I giggled in between kisses.

"No!" Applejack pushed our faces away and growled at Blu, "No!"

"No?" Blu seemed confused, "Your name is No?"

"Applejack, daddy!" she squealed in delight as Blu tickled her tummy.

"Howdy, howdy, howdy!" we heard the sound of Blaze greeting us. We turned our heads and saw Blaze holding an obviously angry Rainbow Dash. She had her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

"Oh c'mon Dashie, don't be upset," Rota pleaded.

"I want candy!" she griped.

"Eating candy now will spoil your dinner baby."

Both husbands set down the kids in the grass, "C'mon Blaze. I'll get us a couple beers. You can then tell me how badly you fucked up on the floor."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault," both men laughed as they walked away.

-Applejack-

'So, your mommy won't let you eat candy before eating, huh?"

'Yeah, it's okay. I just see if she give me candy.'

"Look at the little ones," my mommy sat down behind me as Dash's mommy sat behind her, "I wonder what they're thinking about."

'So, anything new?'

'Mommy says that she thinks kids have a special ancient mind connection thing.'

'I guess, but how is it possible?'

'It's something from a god saying that all babies up to a certain point can access a word database thingy from this god. It's where we can talk to each other and other boring stuff. I began to stop listening to her because I saw this one cool toy I liked. Anyway, how's it going with you?'

'My mouth hurts,' I grabbed one of my plastic toys laying around and began chewing on it, 'Biting on things helps though.'

-Apple-

I looked down and saw Appl chewing on one of her deflated balls that she had chewed through somehow. She looked up at me with her big green eyes before she reached up for me and laughed, "Hey," I picked her up and set her in my lap, "So, what could you tell me about Blu?"

"As far as what?" Rota lifted Rainbow Dash into her lap as well.

"As far as what you two talk about," I shrugged.

"You know that I can't talk about my patient's personal stuff."

"What can he talk to you about that he can't talk to his wife about?"

"Trust me on this, what he and I talk about-!"

An absurd idea that I've already been told that wasn't ever going to happen jumped into my head again, "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Holy shit! Didn't Charm talk to you about all of this?" she shot up as she grabbed her child, "I don't wanna hang out with someone who accuses them of cheating! I'm leaving!"

"You're not going anywhere!" I made it to my feet with Applejack in my arms, "Tell me what your you two talked about!"

"Why don't you ask him? I'm going home now," she snorted and walked away.

I huffed and walked to the barn. I walked in to look for Mac but I couldn't find him, "Hi mom!" I heard coming from up above. I looked and saw Mac hanging upside-down from one of the support beam with a book in his hand.

"Oh my god, Mac!" my heart began to race, "Get Down From There Before You Hurt Yourself!"

"Awe, c'mon mom," he groaned as he pulled himself right side up before swinging to the ladder a few feer away. He grabbed on with one hand and his feet before sticking the small book in his back pocket, "I don't know why you're freaking out," he climbed all the way down.

I grabbed his arm and my motherly instincts kicked in, "Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?!"

He seemed frightened at first, but calmed his demeanour, "Sorry mom. That's just how I study. But, I promise not to do it again."

"Mac!" Applejack called out and leaned forward to reach out for him.

Mac pulled her out of my arms and held her, "Hey Applejack," he kissed her cheek.

"Hi!" she waved at him before giving him a kiss back. She began babbling to him about something before she gasped, "Daddy?" she began looking around, "Daddy!" I began looking around and I saw no one around, "Daddy," she grunted as she began squirming to be free. Mac had no choice but to put her down.

Applejack quickly and awkwardly ran out the barn and we followed, "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," she kept repeating. She ran up to the door and turned her head to look at me. I opened it and she ran right into the house. She ran up the stairs and went into my room. She clambered onto the bed and opened a drawer in the headboard to look through it. I don't know what she's looking for, but it was cute to see her so determined. Eventually, Applejack pulled out a tiny wooden box with a note attatched to it.

"Daddy!" she chirped before walking over to the edge of the bed and handing me the box. I read the note and it said, 'Meet me at Horshoe Bay by tonight at 8'.

Opening the box revealed a pair of earings and an all emerald ring, 'To match your eyes,' the writing under the cover of the box said, 'Bring Applejack and Mac,' it continued, 'Look nice'.

-Blu-

"So are you ready?" Charm asked as she straightened my blazer.

"Not really," I looked down at the shoulder high woman, "I mean, I've been so distant this past year and I know I've been hurting Apple. But, now it's worth it."

"Are you going to tell her about your deal with Grim?"

"When the time is right," I explained.

"This isn't a good idea," she fixed my tie, "Giving your soul for power."

"It is to protect others and to protect my family."

"Well, let's hope that Apple will be as understanding as I," she kissed my cheek, "Now-!" my phone alarmed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and the screen showed that Apple had sent me a text. It read, 'Okay, I'm now... Wait never mind. :) xoxo'.

"She's here everyone!" I looked out to the crowd and they all took their seats. Princess Luna walked up next to me, "I'm guessing she found the Emeralds?" she asked.

"Yeah, she did," I smiled, "Thanks for those by the way."

"You found the gems, not me. They're all yours now."

I stood erect as the beach's breeze grazed my face. After a couple minutes, Apple came from behind a door with Applejack in one of her arms and Mac holding her hand. Apple wore a large scarf for a skirt with a bikini bra and a white jacket over it. Mac was wearing a short sleeve blu flannel with black pants and boots. Applejack was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Applejack had her head leaned against her mother's shoulder as she had her thumb in her mouth. It was evident that she was sleepy and I kinda felt bad for keeping her up this late. It was 830 and thirty minutes passed her bedtime.

Apple smiled at me as she walked down the isle with our kids. When she stopped in front of me Applejack slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. She whimpered and leaned torward me and I took her in my arms, "Daddy," she mewled and snuggled into my chest.

I kissed her head as Apple walked closer to me, "What is all of this?" I noticed that she was wearing the earings I had given her.

"This is our anniversary babe," she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my chin.

"Is this where you've been going?" she began to tear up.

"Yeah," I was so confused and saddened that she was about to cry, "But why are you crying?"

"It's just that I thought the worst," she cried, "I don't deserve all of this," tears fell from her eyes and she whipped around. She looked to Rota, "I am so sorry Rota," Apple ran off crying.

"Apple!" I handed Applejack to her brother and ran after Apple, "Applejack, come back!"

Apple ran back into the Docking Building and I followed. I caught her and pulled her to a halt. I pulled her in and wrapped my arms around her abdomen to press our bodies against each other, "Go away," she sobbed as she tried pulling away.

"Hey!" I whirled her around, "What is the matter with you?"

"I've been accusing you of cheating because you've been so distant from me," she leaned into my chest and continued crying, "Now I see that you were just trying to make me happy. I don't deserve any of this," she looked up to me.

I wiped the tears from her face with my thumbs, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," she whimpered a little, "I would never cheat on you," I held her face.

"I am so sorry for thinking that you would," she started up crying again, "Please forgive me."

"I already have," she closed her eyes and just cried, "Don't cry, I'm here," I just hugged her, "Just don't hate yourself. I would never cheat on you. You are my everything, I don't wish to ruin that."

"Good to know," I lifted my head to rest my chin on her head.

... a few years later...

What should I do now master? With all of my enemies vanquished, what shall I do?'

Grim was looking at a model of Earth made up of Platinum in its entirety, 'Now you accept my reward for being a faithful servant. You shall be granted eternal life and as your family," he turned around and looked into my eyes, "You do remember how granting eternal life works right?'

'Yes master.'

'Please,' he smiled, 'Call me Grim,' I soon felt a sharp pain in my gut and everything slowly turned to dark.

-Apple-

I woke up to the feeling of someone small jumping on the bed, "Mommy! Mommy!" I groaned into a seated position and saw Applejack jumping on the bed, "Mommy!" she fell to her knees and crawled up to me.

"Yeah baby?" I pulled her into my lap.

"C'mon!" she pulled out of my lap and got out of bed, "Daddy is back home!"

She pulled my hand and I was forced out of bed. Despite her being only five years old, she had boundless strength. I was pulled downstairs and saw Blu sleeping face down on the couch. His blue military uniform was ripped and torn and dried blood was set into the fabric. His duffle bag was on the floor next to him and it too was torn and worn down.

His short buzz cut hair was dried with blood as well. He must've just gotten in not too long ago since he was still covered in blood. I sat down on his legs and began rubbing the back of his neck. He groaned awake and lifted his head, "Mornin'," he pushed himself up and I stood so he could flip over.

I picked up Applejack and placed her on his stomach, "Hi daddy!" she laid flat against him.

"How is my favorite little lady?" he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm good. Glad you're home daddy."

"Glad to be home sweetheart," he just smiles and hugs her, "And how is my lovely wife?" he looked up at me.

"I'm fine," I responded as he sat up. I gave him a quick kiss, "You just getting in?"

"Yeah, I wish you could go on this mission with me. The locals were so kind and sweet. Those dammed terrorists deserved all the hell I caused them."

"How did you manage to beat them all?"

He got all choked up, "Do you mind if I tell you after Blaze stops by to pick up Applejack? It's a really long story."

"Uh, sure," I shrugged.

Mac walked in from outside and it was obvious that he was pissed off about something, "You okay baby?" I asked.

"Eeyup," he snorted.

"Hey!" Blu got to his feet and placed Applejack on the couch, "Why are you showing your mother such disrespect?"

Mac turned around and scowled at us, "Why don't you just leave me alone?" his deep voice kinda scared me when he was angry.

"Tell us what you're so pissed off about!"

"Nnope!" he continued walking as a girl with yellow hair walked in.

"Mac?"

"Who the hell is she?" I asked Blu.

"Go away!" Mac yelled as he whipped around.

"Mac, I am your friend."

"I Don't Have Any Friends!" he shouted.

"Don't say that," she choked up, "Everyone needs friends!"

"I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS!" he roared and she flinched and stumbled back and fell on her ass, "Now Just Leave Me ALONE!" he stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Apple jumped off the couch and ran upstairs after Mac.

-Mac-

I slammed the door behind me and jumped into my bed face first and hugged my pillow. A few seconds later, the door slowly opened and slowly closed back, "Go away," I groaned as I felt the pain of breakup sear my heart.

"Big Mac?" it was my sister and I really couldn't say no to her, "Brother?"

I rolled over to my back and pushed myself up into a seated position. She shuffled up to my bed and gave me a pouty face. Her sad eyes and stuck out bottom lip, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I smiled weakly at that.

She smiled back and climbed into bed. She sat next to me and leaned against my shoulder, "What's wrong?" she asked again.

"The girl downstairs used to be my friend, but she joined a cool kids club and made fun of me," I wrapped my arm around her.

"Is that why you mad?" she pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them.

"Yeah. I thought that she was my friend& but apparently I was wrong."

"It's okay, I'm here for you Big Mac."

Talking to her always seemed to calm me down, even when she was a baby. She just seems to listen, "And I will always be here for you. I will never leave your side, no matter the cost," I hugged her tighter, "No matter what the world, you will always be my sister and I will always protect you."


	16. Chapter 16

-Blu-

"...and with your support Princess Celestia, I beleive that Interdimensional Travel is possible," I finished.

"Are you sure this thing works?" Celestia sat in her throne next to her sister.

"I am sure. I was the first to test it and I'm telling you that it works. I just need more funding is all."

"Where did this Interdimensional Teleporter send you?"

"So far, it has only sent me to one world. I had the tools for only one round trip, but with more money and time, I can build a link on the other side and have built a bridge between that world and this one."

"What is on the other side?" Luna asked.

"It is much like Evertree Forest here; it's mostly trees from what I saw."

"Sister?" Luna looked to Celestia.

"So be it Blu, but if something goes wrong, I will not fund it any more."

"Yes your grace and thank you."

-Applejack-

I sat on the couch trying to be as quiet as possible with my friends as Granny Smith was talking to my parents and their parents about work, "So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked Dash who was to my right.

"I wanna go home. There's nothing to do around the farm," she crossed her arms.

I thought of that one cold place Big Mac took me to awhile back, "Yeah there is!" I exlaimed as I grabbed her hand, "Come with me!"

I jumped off the couch and began running toward the back door, "Wait!" I heard my mother call out and I knew she was calling for me.

"Yes mommy," I turned around to look at her.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"We going to go play in the orchards."

"Make sure Buck knows where you two will be playing then, okay?"

"Yes mommy," I nodded and tugged Rainbow Dash along.

We ran and ran for what felt like forever until we came up to a forest of Apple trees, "Why did you bring me here? There's nothing but trees."

"C'mon," I began following the small trail down and around the massive trees, "There's a hill," I told her as the air around me got colder. I saw my breath when I exhaled, but the cold didn't stop me. I just continued down the hill until I came up to a pond.

"What is this place?"

"I dunno. All I know is that someone in my family made this a long time ago," I sat down and looked at Rainbow Dash, "C'mon, sit down with me."

She did, "It's cold here," she smiled, "I like the cold," she directed her smile toward me, "Now what do we do?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate," I crossed my legs and slowed my breathing after closing my eyes. It was hard to empty my mind, but once I did, my mind immediately woke me up in a place with silver clouds all over.

"Welcome back Applejack," I heard coming from behind me. When I turned around I saw my yellow haired GiGi Hiri.

"GiGi!" i shouted and ran up to her. She bent over and pulled me into her arms. I hugged her and she hugged me.

"Who is this?" she looked behind me; I turned my head and saw Rainbow Dash standing there.

"That is my best friend Rainbow Dash!" I smiled at her.

"I think that I have something for you two," she set me back down and took my hand, "C'mon Rainbow Dash," GiGi stretched out her hand to her and Rainbow Dash walked up and took it.

"Where are we going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She's taking us somewhere special," I responded.

"I get that, but where?"

"We're not supposed to ask questions Rainbow Dash," I explained, "All you need to know is that it's a special place."

She kept quiet as we walked passed people that greeted us. We walked all the way up to a white lady with purple lines drawn on her body. She was looking down into a large flat mirror that laid in a post completely made out of dark grey clouds. The white lady looked up from it and smiled as she greeted us, "Hello Applejack! Hello Rainbow Dash!"

"Okay, I have to ask. Who are you?"

The being laughed a little, "I am Cosmia little one. I am the Master of Light and of the Universe."

"Is that how you know my name?" Rainbow Dash crossed her arms.

"It is because I am all knowing and since I am, I would like to show you two something if that's okay?" she ask as the mirror lowered as we walked up to it, "What I am about to show you is something from the future," she waved her hand over it and it showed a two ladies. The one on the right was tall and had yellow hair like mine. She was in a long green wedding dress wearing cowboy boots and a black Cowgirl hat. There two women standing beside her: one had dark pink and puffy cotton candy-like hair and the woman behind her had dark purple hair.

The woman on the left was just as tall and had rainbow hair like Rainbow Dash's. And the woman behind her had lighter pink straight hair, and the woman behind that one had dark purple hair with a red streak going down the side of her head. I finally figured out what it was and it was a wedding, "Who is the wedding for?" I asked.

"This wedding is for both of you," GiGi answered.

"Wait, we get married to each other?" Rainbow Dash seemed disgusted by the idea and I was a little hurt by it.

"At this age, a young age, you do not fully understand love and that's okay. When you are old enough, you'll find out what it all means. But for now, go back to your homes. Your mothers are looking for you.

-Blu-

"I'm glad I caught you guys on a good day," my heart felt heavy from what I was going to ask of them, "There is something that I need to come out with and I ask that you please try to understand."

"Yeah, sure thing boss," Blaze leaned his elbows against his knees.

"Do you all know of Grim Fury?" they all nodded, "He has come to me a few years back and I asked him for a few things that cost me my soul."

"WHAT?!" Apple shot up from her chair and tipped it over.

"It was only for a little more power. Just enough to defeat our enemies. Now with them gone, I can now fulfill what I truly was seeking."

"And What Would That Be?" Rota stood up.

"If you were to give your soul to Grim Fury and have him kill it, he will grant you eternal life."

"Nope, nope! Not Gonna Do It!" Blaze stood up, "Heeelll No!"

"But that is all I wish for is for us to be friends forever," I pleaded.

"No!" he shook his head, "I don't think I can no longer be friends who works with the devil."

"Same here," Rota chimed in.

"But here me out guys!" I exclaimed.

"No, you no longer can call us friends or contact with us any further," when I said that, our daughters came into the house, "Rainbow Dash," Blaze stated, "Get your bags, we're leaving."

"Awe man, already?" she whined.

"Yes!"

Blaze and Rota scowled at me as they followed Rainbow Dash to the front door, "Apple?" I looked to her.

"I think that you need to leave for a couple days and then come back. Then I will tell you what I think, okay?" she looked as though she was going to bust out in tears.

"Ah, okay," I frowned and now I just felt dead inside, "I'll be out at the lab if you need anything."

I left the house and drove to the Tech-Geo Inc. building which was built in the middle of the woods. I parked in my spot as usual when I get there. When I parked, I pulled out my six-chamber revolver and badge from the glove compartment. I got out of the car and latched holster to my gun to my hip and went inside, "Hello Mister Bluing," I dark skinned male officer greeted me.

"How's it goin' Officer Pike," I waved at him as he pushed a button to allow the door to unlock and open. Pushing my way through, I took the elevator down to floor -36. My off was the whole floor. The Celestian Government has the leading Techno and BioChem and Military Industries in the whole entire world. So on top of being in the best two fields in the world and in the best country in the world, I was the Director of both and in charge of the Government's top 007 Spy agencies.

So as I was saying, since I had my own team and interns, I requested that I get the bottom floor all for us. What? We need the room for inventing and such. I slid my badge to unlock the glass door in front of me. Looking around revealed a few of my Interns sleeping. A couple were leaned against computer boards and others were sleeping in or on their inventions with tools in their hands. I smiled and went into the center of the room where the Dimensional Teleportation Device. I looked at the thin binder that was lying underneath a hidden Intern who was drooling on it. I looked at the open sheets and saw a few mathematical equations on it that were the ones I had invented. So I pulled it from under her head and read what she had written, "...holy shit...," I was in just utter shock, "...holy shit...," they managed to build the bridge without me. I looked around and saw decorations hanging from the ceiling. They all said 'Congratulations' or 'Congrats', "And they were going to throw a party too.

I walked around to the front and saw a little box inside of it. So I got curious and took it into my hand. Whatever was inside was definitly heavy a little bit. I opened it and saw a silver oval pad with a touchscreen. I pulled it out and there was a bulbous backside to it as well. On the back were the words, 'DTD Handheld'.

"I guess these little bastards are actually worth somethin'," I smiled before walking out and headed toward a hotel. I drove to the Sunshine Suites and pulled into the parking lot and parked. When I got out, a sharp pain shot through the back of my head and everything just turned black.

-Apple-

The following night after kicking Blu out of the house, I sat quietly at the dinner table with Mac, Mama Smith and Applejack, "So where's daddy?" Applejack asked.

"He is on another mission sweetie," I responded quickly.

"I miss him," she sighed, "Always working," she went back to eating.

"Maybe he'll come back with a present for you this time," I stroked her hair. She smiled leaned her head into my loving touch.

Just then, Blu walked into the kitchen, "You're home?" I spat at him.

"Yes, but I want you to know that I cut all ties with Grim. I no longer serve him any longer."

"At what price?" I crossed my arms.

"The cost of my soul when I die. That's all."

"How do I know you aren't just lying to me?"

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying. There is only three people in the world that can tell if I am lying; you, Granny Smith, and Charm."

After a few quiet seconds of staring at him, "Fine, but no funny business, okay?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled before leaning over and kissing Applejack on top of the head, "Mornin' munchkin."

"Morning daddy," she said with a mouthful of pancakes. She cut off a piece and put in Blu's face, "Here daddy."

"Thank you," he chuckled before cleaning off the fork.

"Hey dad," Big Mac seemed a little down-hearted when he spoke. Blu looked over and dipped his chin before standing fully up and heading toward the door. Big Mac stood from his chair and followed him outside.

-Big Mac-

I walked with my father through the orchards and passed the few other Apples that were apple bucking. Their seismic side kicks caused the Apples to fall into the baskets, "So, what did you want to talk about, son?" my dad asked me.

"It's about girls...," I sighed.

"You want me to give you the sex talk?"

"Eeyup," I nodded.

"Okay," he shrugged, "What you need go know is this... A woman's clitoris is as sensitive as an eyeball."

We kept walking for a couple minutes before I asked, "Is that it?"

"That's all I got. Just make sure the sucker's not dry before you start rubbin' it, okay?"

"Uh, okay," I felt disappointed that my dad didn't even try to talk to me about it. All of my cousins talk about all the sex they get and how their parents talked to them about sex. I just thought he would take this more seriously.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Got it," he took my shoulder into his hand and pulled me all the way to the back of the orchards, "Sex is amazing Mac, but that does not mean have it with every girl you meet. You must find that one special girl," he spoke as he leaned against the wooden fence, "And then make sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Then you can have sex."

"But why not sooner though? All of my cousins only talk about sex. They make fun of me for still being a virgin."

"Well, let them make fun of you," he smiled, "Remember this Mac, you are the son of Apple. She's basically Granny Smith's second in command. Which gives you more power than those cousins of yours. They may have more sexual experience, but you have more power."

"I guess you're right," I smiled as I began feeling better.

"I know I'm right."

-Celestian BioCore-

"How is that virus coming?" a scientist came rushing in with a large pad of paper hugged close to her chest.

"I've ran some tests on human subjects, but they would turn into that," he continued looking through a scope at a petrie dish as he pointed at a glass cage. Inside was a human foaming at the mouth and its eyes all black. It had a metal collar around its neck and what held it back was a chain connected to the back of the collar.

It roared and grunted as it tried to escape, "What's the virus again?" I looked into its eyes.

"It was originally intended for mind control, but it just kept killing all the subjects."

"What's his case then?"

"Same as the others," the scientist stood from his chair and moved next to the other, "They were all reanimated and turned into mindless beasts. I think that I'm just going to put this project on ice for now."

"Why not infect our enemies with it?"

"Because it spreads too quickly to control. Once it's out, there's no stopping it. I haven't even made an antidote for it."

"Ah, oh well Nuclei. Maybe we will figure out something later."


	17. Chapter 17

-Blu-

I was looking through the eyes of my Mech Suit as it scanned the area. I wad looking for Apple because of the mission that was recently finished successfully. Something triggered in her to lose her cool and now she's running around pissed off. We've had our fight in the past, but this time it just felt like I was going in blind.

The ground bled red and was blanketed in dead bodies. Which made the city as quiet as death if not quieter. Buildings were in disarray with holes in them as others were completely gone. I saw a few people running out of the entrances to the underground buildings screaming as a roar echoed behind them, "Gotcha," I breathed.

Apple shot out of the ground and into the air then landed with cratering force, "Apple!" I shouted and she whipped around to face me, "Calm Down!"

She roared before charging at me. She jumped and as did I at each other; Apple threw the first punch which hit my chest with enough force to cause my scanners to flicker as I was jutted back down into the ground. I landed face first and when I lifted my head, Apple landed on my back, "Ugh!" I soon felt something jam and run itself through my suit's shoulder, "Dick move Apple!" I exclaimed. Apple grabbed my neck and lifted me up as she tore my damaged arm from my body.

"Blu," my Apple-voiced Os stated, "If you keep fighting her, you will not have a suit for much longer."

"Yeah, I know that!" Apple slammed me down into the ground and my screen was cracked, "Does she have any weaknesses?"

"Not from what I've gathered sir. The only way to stop her is to go to Ponyville. I know Applejack can calm her down."

"How are you sure?" I twitched my feet and that caused me to shokt forward into a car. I landed in the middle of it upside down facing the now charging Apple.

"She is a mother and mothers seem to calm themselves instinctively to allow their maternal instincts to take affect."

"Apple, please contact Apple Control."

"Already, on it sir."

-Granny Smith-

I stood behind three rows of computers. All sitting in front of other former government tech heads, "Lady Smith," an Apple around my age rushed over to me in her Retiree General uniform.

"Yes General?"

"There's a call for you," she handed me a small phone.

"Thanks," she dipped her chin and walked away, "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Ah!" it was Blu.

"Hello!"

"Sorrry- ugh! Your daughter is- Ah! Dick Move Again, APPLE! Your Daughter Is Pissed About Something! I Gotta Take Her Home! Clear The Area! And Don't Shoot Her!" the phone immediately cut out.

"Contact Head Master Finnieon Immediately!" I commanded.

-Blu-

Apple swung up and caught me in the chin. I flew backwards into a glass building. I landed hard enough to drop down into the floor underneath. As I stood up, people ran into the elevator for protection. Apple blasted through the glass and I rolled to my back and kicked Apple up. She was launched through the ceiling and then slammed down through it on top of the elevator. The elevator popped out of its place and crashed through the other glass behind it.

I rushed over to the edge and grabbed the cords that were connected to the top. Apple landed hard on the cement below as the elevator was stopped from crashing and killing people inside, "Everybody out!" I commanded and they began jumping out. Apple began grunting to her feet; so I swung the elevator into the air and slammed it back down onto Apple. The metal box split into small pieces.

Apple got to her hands and knees, "What would it take to finish you?" I asked. She turned her head and looked at me with a scowl and growl, "I'm sorry," I whimpered.

I then noticed something about her eyes. They werent the bright green I was known to come and love. They were dark and sinister and that brought an odd ominous feeling into my soul. She spit out a tooth as she stood up and faced me, "Okay then," I landed in front of her, "C'mon big girl."

I rocketed off with the power from my rocket boots and headed toward Ponyville. I looked down and saw Apple running under me at incredible speeds, "Apple, what's her current speed?"

"Her speed is one hundred and twenty-three miles per hour."

"Well, aren't I just fucked?" I scoffed, "Contact Granny Smith please."

"On it sir."

-Granny Smith-

My eyes scanned the map on a tablet. The red dot was the location of Blu. He was coming in fast and I only knew that Apple was close behind him. My phone began buzzing in my pocket. Puling it out revealed that I was Blu calling, "Hello," I quickly spoke.

"Yeah, uh, bringing Apple is going to be a bit of challenging," I heard a roar in the distance.

"Why, what's going on?"

"She's just being a little testy! Hey! No Biting!" he must've been talking to Apple, "Okay, I'm close now-!" his voice just immediately cut out as I felt the ground begin to rumble. I looked up and saw a blue mech suit pushing the boundaries on speed as a hulking green-hued hulk, I guess we could call it, chased the blue suit all the way here.

Apple skidded to a halt in front of me as Blu began speaking as he landed behind me, "Now, what we need to do is try to calm her down."

"What we need to do is not pretend to be a threat," I stepped closer to the huge hulking panting woman, "Apple, honey?" I reached for the space to my right and I soon felt a tiny hand take mine, "Look who I have."

"Mommy?" Applejack went to hugging my leg.

"Applejack," Apple breathed, "My baby," Apple dropped to her knees and stretched out her arms.

"Mommy?" Applejack let go of my leg to walk a few steps toward her mother.

"Mom?" Mac came out of nowhere and stood only a couple metres from her.

"Big Mac," Apple seemed to hold back crying, "Babies?" Apple sat down with her legs crossed as she still reached for her children.

Both kids slowly walked up to her and she hugged them. They soon sat in her lap as she held them and tried not to cry. Apple slowly shrank down to normal size as the green hue faded out and her skin turned back into the yellow tone that I was used to seeing. She cried and held her children, "You okay, mommy?" Applejack held her face.

"Yeah baby," she pressed her head against her daughter's, "I'm okay."

"I think we should just leave her be," I looked to my right and saw that Blu had walked out of his suit. The blue suit stood there as though it was alive.

"I think that's a good idea," he and I quietly turned around and walked back into the house.


	18. End of one life Beginning of another

Blu lunged in the way of the plasma bullet that was heading toward me. He was on his side in the air, in front of me and the bullet hit him. I caught him when the force of the bullet sent him back into me, "You monster!" I roared at the black-eyed Blu.

"I don't know how he managed to escape Grim's prison, but he shall not live any longer," he raised his voice and made it sound demented. I looked to my left and saw the unconcious Apple now beginning to wake up. Blu stood up and grabbed something from the ground. I saw that it was the Mobile Dimensional Device.

"Blu No! You don't have your shirt on!"

"It is the only way," he stopped to look at me.

"What do I tell Apple?"

"Tell her this Zacorab," dramatic pause, "I'll be back."

"Blu?" I saw Apple with a scowl on her face as she stood up.

"I'm sorry for what I have done," the good Blu hit a button on the device as Apple pulled out the second device. The evil Blu pointed his gun at Apple as the other Blu jumped forward and as a lite blue hue covered him. Apple activated her device and was engulfed by lite blue and disappeared before the bullet had hit her.

The two Blus were five feet off the ground surrounded by Blu as their skin began to freeze and peel, "Zacorab!" the Blu with blue eyes grunted as I looked into his eyes, "Take care of my Applejack," a few seconds later the blue orb exploded and the shockwave knocked me back into a tree.

-Applejack-

...three years earlier...

I was with Rarity, Pinkie Piee, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash as we waited for my parents to come back home from their mission, "Shouldn't they be here by now?" Rainbow Dash whined.

"Oh you can wait," Rarity snorted, "They're always busy anyway. So just wait."

As she talked, a long black truck pulled up with black smaller trucks pulled up behind and in front of it. The truck door opened and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna got out the truck. Princess Celestia was holding a brown box with mommy's black cowgirl hat sitting on top of it. I was scared about what was probably going to happen.

"Granny Smith!" I called out as I headed toward the door. When I opened it, Granny Smith came downstairs. I walked out and there was Big Mac standing out on the porch already.

I stood there looking out at the two Princesses walking toward me as Granny Smith came out, "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's about Sweetie Apple and Blu," Princess Celestia frowned, "Applejack?" I looked at her and began already hurting, "Your parents are dead, but they left these things for you," I took a couple steps back and just felt empty inside.

"No, they can't be!" I began to cry, "They can't be dead! That's impossible!"

"Applejack," Princess Celestia knelt down in front of me, "Listen..."

"No you listen!" I still didn't believe that my mom and dad were dead, "They are not dead!"

"Honey?" Granny Smith set a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I backed away, "My parents are not dead!"

"Applejack?" Princess Luna grabbed the hat Princess Celestia was holding and stepped forward, "This is yours. It belonged to your mother."

"MY MOTHER ISN'T DEAD!" I shouted and ran back into the house. I ran up to my room and slammed the door before jumping into my bed and hugging my pillow. I just cried and cried, not wanting to believe that my parents were actually did.

Soon, I heard my bedroom door open, "Go away!" I cried.

"Applejack, honey," it was Granny Smith.

"I said 'Go Away'!" I shouted at her.

I felt something press onto my bed; which caused me to sit up to check. Granny Smith had sat on my bed and she had my mommy's hat in her lap, "I think that your mother would've wanted you to have this," she handed me the black hat and I pulled it into my lap. Granny Smith kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

-Apple-

...one day earlier...

I saw it. I saw the darkness in his eyes. They were all black, "What have you done?" I asked him.

"I chose to have eternal life life and that is what I wanted for my family. I wanted all of you to live forever."

"But why? A life without any emotions isnt worth being alive until the end of time and beyond."

"Then you leave me no choice, but to kill you and everyone else that you love. But I'm going to enjoy killing you first most of all."

"Then you will have to catch me Blu. That is, if that is your name."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"The real Blu would never hurt me, or his little girl."

"That annoying little prick has it coming anyway," I gasped at his words, "But for now..." he smiled evilly and swung a fist at me. I side stepped him and caught him in the ribcage. He grunted in pain and stumbled sideways a little.

-Charm-

"...and that's what happened," Blu said as his arm was slung around my shoulders to help him keep him standing up.

"And all because you son of a bitch," Princess Celestia started with rage in her voice, "Wanted power. I will put on record that you fell in battle as long as you can save your family and stop this doppelganger of yours. Once that is done, we shall talk."

-Blu-

...day two...

I limped into my lab as the scientist interns slowly surrounded me, "I need the portable teleportation device."

"Not until you tell us what the hell is going on," Liger crossed her arms. Her pointed ears twitched as she spoke.

"All you need to know is that my family is in danger and I need that device."

"Why?" she barked.

"Because Apple needs to be protected from Grim and my evil twin."

"Why?" she barkee again, "What makes her more special than anyone else?"

"She is the key in preventing the end of all of space and time."

"I know when people are lying," she paused, "And you're not lying," she walked over to a table with the device inside a glass box, "I'll see you on the flip side boss."

"That's just it," I walked over to a blank wall and placed a hand on it, "You won't," I pushed the wall in and it fell backwards. Behind the wall was a Teleportation Bridge Unit. I walked up to it and pushed the green button in the middle, "This thing is something that I need as well," the machine began folding downward then inwards. After a couple of minutes, all that was before me was just a suitcase.

-Apple-

...by the third day...

"Blu?" I backed away from him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is what I was created to do. Grim wanted your daughter and now that Blu had denied Grim, I must kill you all. Your Blu hopefully is dead by..." his voice trailed off and his face went blank as it turned to look behind me.

I turned around and saw my Blu standing there holding a green suitcase as Zacorab slowed to a halt, "End this now Gniulb. All I want is my family still alive."

"You should've thought about that before you turned your back on the almighty Grim," the dark eyed man spat at the real Blu.

"I didn't things all the way through at that time. Now I ask that you just leave it alone and stop this madness."

"I won't stop; I can't stop. I don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice," I told him. I realized that there was something that Grim was holding hostage of his that was very important to him.

"Not always," he said blandly, "Now watch your family die!" the evil Blu moved with unmatched speed and gave Blu a deadly upppercut. Blu was launched into the air as Evil Blu shot into the air. Evil Blu performed a spiraling drop kick and Blu was sent over into Everfree Forest.

"Come with me!" I picked up the suitcase Blu dropped and grabbed Zacorab's arm to pull him forward.

-Zacorab-

"Sweetie Apple," Apple told a woman opening her car door as she pulled out her badge, "I need your vehicle."

"Um, okay," the woman seemed confused.

"Thanks," Apple got into the car and as did I.

She started the car with, "Sweetie Apple; Top Covert Specialist; Badge Number 945 dash 12A; Reauesting vehicle override."

The car hummed alive, "Override accepted," it spoke, "Welcome TCS Sweetie Apple. How can I assist you?"

"I need readings on Thunder Bluing."

"Scanning readings for Thunder Bluing," after a few seconds, "Thunder Bluing found. I shall take you to him," the car began to hover and it shot off. We soared through the air toward what looked like smoke, "Okay," Apple started, "One of Blu's interns called me this morning and told me that Blu grabbed one of the portable teleportation devices. If he uses that, he'll die."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because without an actual stabilizer, it'll begin to tear and peel his skin."

"Wait, what about the suitcase?" I looked in the back.

"I don't know what that is, but it was important enough to Blu for him to grab it."

When we landed in the forest next to a charred circle of trees and grass. The two Blus shot fire at each other and it almost hit us. Apple and I got out of the car and when we did, an explosion erupted and sent us flying back. I landed hard on my back and I heard the sound of wood snapping. I slowly made it to a seated position with a massive headache, "Apple?" I squinted and held my head. When I looked to my right, I saw that Apple had been slammed into a tree and broke it.

I saw a dark ghostly figure at the edge of the black clearing and then noticed that Evil Blu was now looking at me, "I won't kill her," he said just loud enough for me to hear, "Or you, or Blu. It's just because of him. So make it look real. Blu already knows," he pulled out a gun and fired.

Blu lunged in the way of the plasma bullet that was heading toward me. He was on his side in the air, in front of me and the bullet hit him. I caught him when the force of the bullet sent him back into me, "You monster!" I roared at the black-eyed Blu.

"I don't know how he managed to escape Grim's prison, but he shall not live any longer," he raised his voice and made it sound demented. I looked to my left and saw the unconcious Apple now beginning to wake up. Blu stood up and grabbed something from the ground. I saw that it was the Mobile Dimensional Device.

"Blu No! You don't have your shirt on!"

"It is the only way," he stopped to look at me.

"What do I tell Apple?"

"Tell her this Zacorab," dramatic pause, "I'll be back."

"Blu?" I saw Apple with a scowl on her face as she stood up.

"I'm sorry for what I have done," the good Blu hit a button on the device as Apple pulled out the second device. The evil Blu pointed his gun at Apple as the other Blu jumped forward and as a lite blue hue covered him. Apple activated her device and was engulfed by lite blue and disappeared before the bullet had hit her.

The two Blus were five feet off the ground surrounded by Blu as their skin began to freeze and peel, "Zacorab!" the Blu with blue eyes grunted as I looked into his eyes, "Take care of my Applejack," a few seconds later the blue orb exploded and the shockwave knocked me back into a tree.

"Wait! She's already gone!" I quickly got back up to shout but it was already too late. He was gone.

-Apple-

I was shot into the air and landed hard face first on the ground. I finally pushed myself back onto my knees with much pain. Next to me was the blue metal suitcase. I soon saw red people staring at me and that's when I realized that I had landed in the middle of their town. They were humanoid in form with their red skin and bald heads. The fathers held their children with fear in their eyes.

I stood up and soon realized as well that I towered over them only by a couple of inches, "Aka?" I whipped around and saw two women in all black armour walk up to me, "Entui Aka?"

"I Don't understand," I picked up the suitcase and hugged it close to my chest.

"Entui Aka?" she repeated. After a couple seconds, she looked to the woman to her left and dipped her chin. The other woman lifted her hand and shot me with a small weapon of some sort. The bullet lodged itself into my thigh.

"Ah!" I jumped back a little.

"Leave it!" I heard and I just stopped. I looked up and saw that the women were bringing out cuffs, "The Biace Juice has probably made it to your brain by now which means you can understand us now. You are coming into custody with us."

"What for? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You appeared from a time portal, you the chosen one."

"So if I'm supposed to be this chosen one, why are you going to be putting me in chains?"

"Because we have to unsure that you're not going to cause harm to any of the civilians here."

"I can promise you that I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want some place to stay for a while."

"So be it, you can talk to our Head Knight about all of this."

"Thank you."

-Scientist Lab-

"Mane!" one scientist called to the other. The other scientist came in drunk and angry, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I came up with a way to make the virus target certain people, but of course they wouldn't listen to me," he slurred his speech as he began trashing the lab.

When he got close to the virus contaminant unit, I shouted, "Mane! NOOOO!" he broke the glass face and pulled out the vials and threw them to the ground. Right then and there, I knew that we were so screwed. This marked the first day of the Zombie Apocalypse.


	19. Chapter 19

-Granny Smith-

Big Mac and I watched as young Applejack fight five Apples; what makes this scene so amazing is that these five Apples are all on the top 10 world's greatest fighters docket. She fought with much vigor and rage. She performed a roundhouse kick to one which sent one fighter into the other two still conscious fighters. When the Apples fell, Applejack panted heavily before walked toward Big Mac and I. It's been a hard three years for her since her parents died. She's kept her mind focused on honing her fighting capabilities along with her intellectual capabilities.

"Applejack?" I spoke softly.

"What?" she growled.

"Are you okay?" she seemed like a different type of angry today so and it got her brother and I very worried.

"I'm fine. Just stay out of my way," she pushed her way through Big Mac and I to enter the house.

"Uh, okay. Your friends are inside," I informed her.

-Applejack-

I internally scorned myself for what how I just acted toward Granny Smith. I knew that she was only trying to help, but I just shook it off and went inside. At the kitchen table there was Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and a new face. She had tanned skin and dark purple hair with a lite purple streak in it, "Who's the stiff?" I pointed at her.

"I am Twilight Sparkle," she got out of her chair stretched out her hand to greet me.

"Applejack," I moved passed her, "Now get out of my house."

"Wait, wait," Rainbow Dash started, "She just moved in down the street and she wanted to hang out with some new people is all. You can stand to make one new friend."

"I don't need any more friends Rainbow Dash," I growled at her.

"C'mon, it'll be good for you," she pleaded.

"Ya know," Twilight smiled, "I hear that you're into Cannia is coming up."

"What do you know about Cannia?" I snapped at her.

"Emnac eyia nu (I know everything)," she crossed her arms.

"Oh," I smirked, "Hein twa inswa? (how much do you actually know?)"

"E'wa gra hoznieck Twilight ev ti ghack swa Cosmia hyete gerent (I am your neighbor Twilight and may the almighty Cosmia smile upon our first meeting.)," she responded.

"You sound very formal, but a little too stiff. You might want to also work on your accent a little bit."

"Eue, ina ee? (so, can I stay?)"

"Yeah, ina ee," I smiled at her.

"What was that about?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry about it," I walked up to Rainbow Dash, "Can I talk to you?"

"What for? Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of everyone else."

"This isn't one of those times. Come with me," I walked and I heard Rainbow Dash groan in protest, but followed me all the same. We went upstairs to my room and I slowly shut the door, "What the hell was that down there?" I whispered.

"What?" she sat back on the bed and leaned against her hands to prop herself up, "I think that went well downstairs."

"Oh come now; you and I are both smart enough to know that that was just a train wreck," I set down next to her.

"I know, but can we keep her. I want there to be someone we can mock. She thinks she's so smart when she's sooo not."

"You're already done with Rarity?" I shook my head, "I don't even think that we are talking about the real issue here."

Before I could finish what I was going to say, Granny Smith called me, "Applejack! Please come get your pig! And hurry up, she's eating everything."

"Ugh!" I groaned as I rolled my eyes and headed toward the door, "Coming Granny Smith!" I called back to her. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. The large swine had only her head in the pantry because she was so big, that her shoulders couldn't fit through the door frame, "Wynona!" I exlaimed and she seem to flinch a little. The pig slowly backed out of the pantry to turn around and give me those sad eyes, "Oh no you don't," I grabbed her collar, "Enough with the sad eyes Wynona," I said as I began pulling her out of the house.

Her two hundred pound frame wasn't that hard to pull out of the house, but it was still a tedious problem. Wynona licked my face as she snorted and grumbled happily. I stroked the back of her brisly head and she began humming and snorting happily. Wynona grunted before nuzzling my chest and trotting off.

Just then, long waning sirens blared causing me to flinch in response. Wynona came rushing back up to my side as my family scrambled into their houses, "Applejack!" Auntie Brae called out to me, "Get inside!" I pulled on Wynona's collar to pull her back into the house.

When I got inside, Granny Smith, Big Mac, and a few other Apple family members were going into the Den Room to turn on the news, "This the Equestrian Daily News and I am Mei Nose Knows reporting live in front of the Equestrian lab. It has been reported by Princess Celestia herself that a deadly virus has just been freed. Officials say that Bio Mechs are inside on scene containing this situation. We urge you that you stay in doors until we get the go ahead from Council to continue our daily lives. This is Mei Nose Knows at Equestian Daily News always keeping you up to date, with current knews," that's when the screen went to a commercial.

My family began murmuring to one another before it broke out into an all out riot, "What do you mean we should leave?" one asked, "We can't leave now! Think of Applejack!" they all immediately began talking about me and that kinda made me feel uneasy, "HEY! HEY!" uncle Brae got their attention, "Why not we ask the young one?" they all snapped their eyes and focused them on me, "What do you think we should do little one?"

"I-!" I began panicking. My breath became short and fast; sweat beaded on my skin as my mind began to get dizzy. I grabbed my chest because breathing became very tortuous to do, "I think *pant; pant* I think, *heave* I think I need *heave* my inhaler."

"You see Brae!" a female voice broke out, "Look what you have done!"

"It wasn't my fault!" he hissed as my condition got worse.

"And I'm sure that the power outage of twenty-twelve wasn't your fault either?"

"You're still blaming me for that? That was almost a decade ago. Why can't you just stop being a whiner baby?"

"'Ey! Don't call her that?" the whole family began to fight again; not noticing that I had fallen to my knees clutching the area of my chest over my heart.

I soon felt someone pick me up and cradle me. I sensed a calming demeanor about this person, so I leaned my head against his or her shoulder to try and relax, "Just relax," it was Big Mac. Immediately, my racing heart and heavy breathing began to slow down, "Applejack? Just talk to me," he said that to make sure that I was still breathing, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Chest," I forced out, "It hurts!"

"Anything else?" he asked as he brought me outside in the back. Big Mac laid me down in the hammock between two trees before handing me my inhaler. I put the mouthpiece into my mouth and took the biggest inhale I could. The vapor in the inhaler soothed my lungs and caused them to open up for more air to flow through them.

Big Mac scooped me back up as he got into the hammock before laying me next to him. I took another puff from my inhaler before cuddling up to my older brother, "Thank you Big Mac," I spoke softly.

"You are welcome," he kissed my forehead, "Was it bad this time?" he hugged me.

"Yeah, I just felt so scared. With all the fighting, I didn't think anyone would save me."

"I will always be there for you Applejack. I will make sure that you are well taken care of. No matter what."

"No matter what?" I looked up to him to smile.

"No matter what," he smiled before kissing my nose.

A/N: I haven't said much throughout any of my stories lately, so I figured I might as well now. I was thinking about combining both this prequel and the actual story together. Then start the sequeling chapters afterwards. Anyway, please leave any comments or concerns of this story and I will surely address them.

I would also like to hear from you Annelise. I hope all is well. You're the main one other than Hero to actually give me enough inspiration to do this prequel. So I would greatly appreciate you leaving a review. :/


	20. That one special night

-Rainbow Dash-

"...and because of all lives lost to the Z-Virus, this will be Equestrian Daily News' last airing. Again, the virus has evolved beyond airborne. The only way for it to spread is by the process of blood-to-blood transmission. Another revealing way is to be bitten by the infected. As for Ponyville, keep to the restricted zones until further notice as usual. This is Mei Nose Knows signing off," he was so sad when I looked into his eyes, "For good."

The tv was turned off via remote from the person next to me. Next to me was Applejack. The last two years have been working wonders for her. Her breasts, along with the rest of her body, have filled in quite nicely. 36B's and her body just churned something within me to make me want her. Applejack looked at me and noticed my staring, "What?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly as I snapped my eyes back to the blank screened tv.

"No, you were staring at me. What gives?"

"Who wants to go camping?" Rarity sneered, "Such an atrocious activity."

"I just have permission from my parents that I could bring friends to their cottage for the next couple of nights," Twilight explained.

"Well, if it is a cottage, I guess I'll go," she pushed her hair back.

"I don't think that it is safe," Fluttershy said quietly.

"A cabin sounds nice," I shot up out of my seat, "Everfree Forest here I come."

"That sounds amazing!" Pinkie Pie skipped into the Den Room, "We should stock up on coffee and energy drinks!"

"NO!" we all said in unison, "I don't think that you need more sugar Pinkie," Twilight smiled.

"Why's that?" she questioned.

"You are already so hyped up. So I don't think adding more of that to your already bubbly personality would be a good idea."

-Blu-

I picked up the Mobile Teleportation Device and jolted forward. The purple plasma blast was on a collision course with Zacorab. So I lunged forward to intercept the bullet. As planned, the center of the blast hit the center of the MTD which was centered at my stomach. The force knocked me back and knocked the wind out of me. I felt my weight crumple a body. I then heard, "You Monster!" second later, I saw Apple being blasted into a wall.

I tried speaking, but I heard my voice sound like I was trying to talk underwater. I pushed myself up and saw the evil Blu going after Zacorab. I pushed myself up and pressed on the broken button on the MTD and caught Blu. We interlocked arms as a cloud of shimmering blue covered us. I began floating as though I was in space as Zacorab say, "Blu! It'll kill you! What do I tell Apple?"

I looked at him and managed to push my head close to the edge of the fog to respond, "Tell her: I'll be back!" I looked back at Evil Blu as I activated the last phase of the teleportation device. My skin began literally burning off my face as I slowly but loudly told the man in front of me, "This is the end, for us both. I will die with my honor intact."

I looked to my left to see Apple shaking her head, 'Good, she is alive," was the last thought in my mind before I was blinded with the blue light.

-Applejack-

'APPLEJAAAACK!' was shouted in my head, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed awake and launched up out of my sleeping bag. I began shaking as I landed on my hands and knees and crawled out of my tent. My friends were surrounding my tent, "Get away from me," I sobbed.

"Applejack!" I felt hands grab my limbs and pin me down into a seated position, "Applejack!" I realized that Rainbow Dash was holding my face and I looked into her entrancing lite purple eyes.

"Y-y-yeah!" I shouted.

"Calm down," she cooed. I soon felt her cool soothing hands release a cooling energy into my brain. The energy seemed to calm both my mind and body and my breathing went back down to normal, "Come with me," Rainbow Dash said as she used her thumbs to wipe the blinding tears from my eyes.

"O-oka-okay," I nodded and allowed her to pull me into a standing position. I held her hand as she pulled me along. We began sloping down a hill as the air grew frigid. It felt like the Peace Springs back at the Orchards.

After about five minutes, Rainbow Dash sat me down on a log. She took a few steps back and began to sing; and as she sang, she danced.

"Crazy how it feels tonight

Crazy how you make it all alright love

You crush me with the things you do

I do for you anything too

Sitting, smoking, feeling high

In this moment it feels so right

Lovely lady

I am at your feet

God I want you so badly

I wonder this

Could tomorrow be

So wondrous as you there sleeping

Let's go drive 'til morning comes

Watch the sunrise

To fill our souls up

Drink some wine 'til we get drunk

It's crazy I'm thinking

Just knowing that the world is round

Here I'm dancing on the ground

Am I right side up or upside down

Is this real or am I dreaming

Lovely lady

Let me drink you please

I won't spill a drop, I promise you

Lying under this spell you cast on me

Each moment

The more I love you

Crush me

Come on

It's crazy I'm thinking

Just knowing that the world is round

Here I'm dancing on the ground

Am I right side up or upside down

Is it real or am I dreaming

Lovely lady I will treat you sweetly

Adore you I mean

You crush me

It's times like these

When my faith I feel

And I know

How I love you Come on Lady

It's crazy I'm thinking

Just as long as you're around

And here I'll be dancing on the ground

Am I right side up or upside down

To each other we'll be facing

By love we'll beat back the pain

We've found You know

I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside

My friend

With each moment the more I love you

Crush me Come on Lady

So much you have given love

That I would give you back

Again and again

Meaning I'll hold you

And please Let me always."

When she was done dancing, she slowly sat next to me and placed a loving hand on my thigh, "That was beautiful Dashal."

"Dashal? As in, a pet name?" I nodded, "Okay, Aj," she smiled and leaned in. I leaned in and the cold air seemed to warm. Our breaths were heating the atmosphere as our lips were mere inches apart. We closed the gap and something in our kiss sparked the time into freeze mode. Our lips fought for dominance. After what felt like forever, our lungs begged for air. So sadly, we parted to breath for our fragile lungs.

"That was amazing," she panted.

"I think I love you," I panted back.

"I think I love you too, Aj."

"That was my first kiss," I whispered.

"Mine too," she whispered back.

...i was in heaven...

(lyrics provided by: Dave Mattews Band Song: Crush)


	21. The Following Morning

-Aj-

The sun hit my eyes and I slowly woke up. I stretched as I sat up and yawned. Dashal snored next to me and I just began staring at her. She was sprawled and snoring. I was pleased to be able to make love to my soul love. My primal lust has been quenched for once. She was so beautiful with her rainbow hair sprawled across the tent covered ground. I couldn't beleive that she was my first and I loved it. I loved her.

I then remembered the time her and I were five, we went to the Heavens. I remember what Cosmia said and what she told us. She told us that we were going to be married in the future. I wouldn't mind being married to her, but I dunno. The rainbow haired being, began to stir and waken. She rolled to her side to look at me, "You look happy," I smiled.

"Last night was a good night," Dashal sat up as the blanket fell off her bare chest. She looked down and frowned a little before looking at my boobs. I hated the fact that she was so self conscious. So I leaned in and kissed her, "You look fine," I told her after the kiss.

"...i'm sorry..." she mewled, "Its just that you're so gifted... at everything."

"As are you. You can manipulate water. All I can do is toss a car."

"So what does this make us?" she leaned in and our heads pressed themselves against each other.

"Something more," I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine.

"I think I'd like that."

-Twilight-

"Where were you two?" I asked as Rainbow Dash and Applejack came walking down the hill from the forest. They held hands and they were whispering and giggling. I was throwing the last few bags into the trunk of the truck.

"Twilight?" Applejack looked down to look at me. I just shivered at how tall she was for her age, "Do you think that you can gather the others. I have some great news," she began walking past me and went into the house. I turned my body to watch the two obviously new lovers.

"Son o' bitch," I said to myself as I slammed the trunk shut.

A couple minutes later the rest of the gang was sitting inside the cabin next to the fire place. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood as we sat and they spoke, "I've known that I was a lesbian for almost a year now, but I fell in love with a beautiful woman," Applejack explained, "Rainbow Dash and I are girlfriends," the blonde looked at Dash lovingly.

"You're amazing Aj."

"Aj?" I asked.

"It's a pet name I made for her. Mine is Dashal," she giggled.

"That's so adorable!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"My, that is wonderful news," Fluttershy said bashfully.

"I must make some outfits for this celebration," Rarity whipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks guys," Aj blushed hard, but then she seemed scared, "Wait. You girls don't find this weird at all?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "I mean, we others always knew that you two would get together. We've noticed how you two look and how you two talk to each other. It was only matter of time before you two finally realize your love for one another."

"Oh, okay," Aj looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Now, let's get back to Ponyville," I smiled.

-Blu-

'I'm still alive?' I asked myself. Opening my eyes, I saw a blonde woman that looked exactly like Apple, "Grandmother Hiri?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Welcome home," I sat up and looked around, "Home is where you will know no pain or loss. Just happiness and abundance of. This, is the Realm of Cosmia."

"What about Apple?" I asked her.

"You will be with her in future years. But for now, come with me," she gave me her hand and helped me up. The top of her head hit my chin; which means that she's over seven foot as well.

-Aj-

"I love your brother, Twilight," Princess Cadence explained.

"How does a Princess fall in love with such a dweeb?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think you're stealing my brother from me and a Princess shouldn't fall in love with normal people."

"I promise you Twilight Sparkle, I love Shining Armor as much as you do."

"No You Don't! Only I Can Love Him!" Twilight shouted before running away crying.

"Twilight!" Princess Cadence called after her.

I looked to Rarity, "Go!" I said and she slipped out.

"Cadence, I think you should go," Dashal stated quietly.

"Yeah, me too," she nodded before leaving.

"I think I'll see you out," Fluttershy started, "I gotta go see if Angel and his friends are all okay," the pink haired girl lowered her gaze and followed Princess Cadence out the door.

Now all that remained in the room were myself, Dashal, and the snoring Warthog in the corner.

"Do you ever think about that day?" Dashal asked.

"What day?" I asked as I moved into the kitchen and she followed, "Want something to eat or drink?" I asked her as I pulled down a glass.

"No, but that's not the point. How can you not remember the time we went to go see Cosmia and Granma Hiri?"

"What are you talking about?" I pulled out a gallon of Orange Juice.

"Uh, hello? We were five when it happened."

"If it happened when we were five," I set the glass and gallon down as I felt myself growing pretty angry, "Then how the hell do you expect me to remember. If you say that it happened, then it did."

"It was an amazing day for me! I talked to gods and so did you! That's Not Something One Forgets!"

"You're Not Really Expecting Me To Remember Are You?" I shouted.

"Don't Yell At Me!" she pushed me.

"Wanna Dance?" I shouted back as I shoved her.

She stumbled backwards a little before catching her balance. She looked at me evilly, "Let's dance blondie," she growled.

-Granny Smith-

I was pushing an engine into place when I heard a blast. I shot my gaze toward the house and saw that something has shot out of the roof like a rocket. The ball of smoke in the air split into two then an explosion of mist shook the earth. Applejack landed hard enough in front of me and cratered the earth. She shot out of the pile of dirt that engulfed her and wiped her face, "Ragh! That Bitch!" Applejack pulled herself fully out of the crater.

"Applejack!" I got her attention, "What the hell is going on?"

"Get down!" she jumped as a small point was shooting downward at her. The collision was immense. It all cratered a huge gap into the Orchards. I was flattened and the wind was knocked out of me. I stood up and saw that there was a hole in the center of the crater. I saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing up in the center.

They looked at each other through faces that were covered in dirt. Their clothes charred and looking like swiss cheese. They stood hunched over and panting, as they just stared at each other.

Soon, they both slowly dropped to their knees as their stone faces turned to smiles. They giggled for whatever reason. Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash's face in and kissed her. I was shocked. I didn't think that my baby would be a... lesbian.

"Applejack," my soft mewl surprised me and I took a step back.

I was both confused but also happy for my little girl, Applejack.


	22. Chapter 22

-Applejack-

"I need Tiers One and Nine on at the Northern Gates. Two and Ten; West Gate!" I barked orders, "Three and Nine; East Gate! I want the rest, With Me!" I was handed a bulletproof vest and I set it into place. I was also handed a hip holster for my left side. I slowed to a stop as a huge gun was set into the hip holster. I set the handles in front of me, "MOVE!" I shouted at the South Gate. The men and women holding the gate shut moved. Zombies came flooding from behind the large wooden double doors.

"Mock! Clear!" I pulled the double triggers on the gun and a purple blast was shot out of the cannon toward the zombies. The blast sent the beasts into the air. They fell in pieces as people began whooping and cheering. I detached the gun and dropped it. I Dashal came up to me in leather black skin tight armor. I pulled her in and gave her a long kiss.

"Did we finally draw out the Alpha Herd?" I asked her.

"It's on its way. It should be here in about ten minutes."

"Then have the Empire Command Fleet rest up to the north west direction."

"What about Luna and Celestia?" she asked me.

"They made their choice. At least Cadence and Twilight have my back."

"Lieutenant Applejack! We have some civilians trying to flee the city," I heard on my radio, "Gate C-Six."

"On my way sergeant. I'll be there in four," I looked to Dashal, "We still good for tonight?"

"Yeah," she chuckled before kissing me again, "Just make sure that you shower first."

"Want me to join you and make sure that you wash your back."

"Ooooh," I groaned, "So naughty. See you at seven."

I took off the hip holster and jogged away. I ran up to the Gate and saw Twilight pressed against the car with her parents and brother. They were all cuffed and shouting at the soldiers.

"Lieutenant Commander on deck!" everyone stood erect.

"As you were," I ordered and went to the car, "Turn them around," I ordered again.

When Twilight was turnedaround, I began speaking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going with my family to Manehatten. We hear there's more hope for humanity there."

I heard screaming to my right and looked. There were zombies climbing buildings. A couple of them jumped and grabbed hold of the helicopter in the air. The chopper spun out and crashed; its explosion pushed me back into a wall.

I hit my head against the concrete and I immediately transported to the night that Applebloom was left on our door step.

I was already laying awake, thinking about my future and my parents. My thoughts and dreams were interrupted by the sound of knocking from the front door. I sat up and looked outside to see that the moon was still up. Quietly making my way downstairs, I heard someone sipping on a drink. Going into the kitchen revealed much more than I was ready to understand.

Granny Smith was sitting there with a large bottle on the island countertop and a small glass in her hand, "Granny Smith?" she looked at me.

"Get the door," she said blandly as she stood.

I went to the door and opened it. Looking around revealed no one around. I heard whimpering from below. I saw a baby laying in a cradle mewling. She looked up at me with her big red eyes. She smiled at me and reached up for me. I pulled her out of the cradling basket and held her.

She laughed and cooed as she squirmed around, "Oh! A baby!" Granny Smith exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was just left here. Whoever knocked on the door is the one who left this little cuttie," I kissed the baby's face as Granny Smith leaned over and pulled out a large coin. On it said, "Applebloom?" I asked her.

"I guess that's her name. We will turn her over to Orphan Prime in the morning."

"No!" I went into the house, "I feel as though that this little one is supposed to stay with us. I want us, so I wanr her to stay."

"Uh, okay," she smiled, "We'll keep her."

"And name her Applebloom," I handed the infant my fingers. She grabbed them and looked at them with such confusion before she looked at me and made high pitched laughing sounds.

-Rainbow Dash-

The sudden explosion sent people into a frenzy. I ran toward Aj's position and saw that a medic was checking the back of her head. She tried shooing her off, but the medic was adamantly checking Aj as zombie bodies were being dragged off.

I ran over to Aj, "What happened?"

"A zombie wave hit us. We don't know how or why they attacked us, all we know is that they do," she groaned to her feet holding her gut.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. You just focus on your end and everything should be fine after that."

"I can't if I know you're hurting."

"I'm fine," she groaned and winced.

"Listen, even Tiers and odd Tiers have everything under control. Command Tier isn't needed anymore."

"So what did you have in mind?" Aj took a couple steps forward and our faces almost touched.

"I was thinking a movie and some snacks for tonight," Aj placed her hands on my narrow hips and pulled me in.

"Is that all?" she asked as she began planting kisses all over my neck.

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered. Aj became fiercer with her kisses and I was losing my mind, "But maybe not?"

"Tell me what you want," Aj said hoarsely.

Her moving thigh was hitting my clit and I was close to cumming, "I want you," I whimpered into her ear. I loved her and I knew that she loved me. Which made our touching each other out in public even more daring and hot for me.

"Then come on," she slowly took a step back and I lost contact. When I did, I mewled and quietly moaned as a way of pleading for Aj to continue the contact.

The blonde then grabbed my hand and pulled me along, "Gem! You're in command until further notice," Aj commanded.

"Yes Sir!" we heard a woman shout over the crowd.

Apple led me all the way back to her house. We went inside and heard a little toddler shouting, "No!"

"But you have to eat it if you wanna be big and strong," Granny Smith pleaded.

"No! It groooossss!" Applebloom groaned.

I rolled my eyes when Aj walked into the kitchen. She always put her sister before her and before anyone else, "Hey, hey, hey," I walked to the door and leaned against it to watch Aj with her sister. Aj was hunched over and talking to the toddler in the highchair, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want veggietibbles," Applebloom whined.

"And nothing I say seems to make her want to eat them either," Granny Smith sighed.

Aj looked back at Applebloom, "You wanna be strong like me?" Applebloom squealed in hapiness and nodded quickly, "Then you have to eat up," Aj pushed the small plate of veggies in front of her sister.

Applebloom looked at the plate for a few seconds before using her hands to finish her food. She always manages getting Applebloom to eat. Aj turned around and rolled her eyes. The blonde then walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my hand. When we got to her room, I slammed the door and went right into a kissing fight. As we kissed, we stripped each other of all our clothing.

Aj kissed down my neck and down my cleavage. I moaned as my fingers ran through her silky pale yellow hair. She cupped a breast and took its nipple into her mouth. Her hit breath and cool teeth teasing the nub of flesh. My pussy caught fire as she tugged on my nipple with her teeth, "Aha!" I yelped when she nipped at my skin. She moved her lips to my other nipple and swirled her tongue around my hardening nipple.

"Aj!" I breathed, "Oh shit!" I shuddered in response. That action went noticed and caused Aj to suck on my nipple harder, "Mmh! No!" I felt my pussy begin to leak already.

"Is my Dashal gonna cum?" she looked up at me and I just nodded. Aj soon pushed me against the wall and dropped to her knees. She lifted a leg of mine and rested the back of the thigh on her shoulder. She kept eye contact as she gave my pussy lips one long slow lick. I groaned heavily as I felt my body peak, "You taste so good," Aj said before she gave me another passionate lick.

I held the back of her head and shoved her nose into my hole, "Make Me Cum! Make Me Cum!" I quickly said. She moved her lips to my clit and pulled hard on it. My limbs went weak as I felt my orgasm spill out of me. I dropped and fell on my ass. Aj smiled at me, "Thank you," I panted.

"Are we done already?" she asked.

"Just for now," I breathed.

"Tac Ops to Command! Tac Ops to Command! Come In!" a man said quickly over the radio, "Tac Ops to Command!"

Aj rushed to the place where she dropped her black leather pants and pulled out a radio, "Command to Tac Ops!" she said into the tiny black box.

"We have a situation here! Zombies are taking over!"

"Hold for as long as possible!" Aj commanded as she threw her clothes back on, "Tac Ops! We Move Now!" she grabbed a hilt of a sword from underneath a coffee table, "Dash! Suit up; we're on! So look alive!"

-Twilight-

My parents and I were set free as the city was descending into madness. Zombies were everywhere; killing everyone. I was so confused and the only person I seem to blame is Aj. If she had just let me and my family go, my parents and I wouldn't be here. We would be safe, "Twilight!" I whipped around to see Aj running up to me.

"Go away!"

"Listen Twilight, we gotta stick together."

"No we don't," I hissed at her, "If you just let my parents and I go, we could've been safe from all of this."

"Manehatten is dead!" she forced, "Here and Canterlot are the only two places still with life! Now c'mon!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I growled, "This is all your fault! You and I should have never become friends."

"Good!" she snapped and got in my face, "I never wanted to be your friend from the start."

"For the last ten years you've always hated me anyway. So I knew this was coming. Goodbye."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

I ran in a random direction to just get away from her. I just cried because Aj I thought was such a good friend and would allow me and my family to move to Manehatten. Then something caught my attention. Rarity's store. I went to the window with a television. The tv was on its side and it had the news channel on it. Except, there weren't any people, just zombies. On the captions underneath it read, "Once Proud Manehatten," I said to myself.

"Oh my god," I cover my mouth with my hands as I dropped to my knees, "She was right and I didn't believe her."

-Aj-

I caught a mag that was tossed to me. I slammed it into the gun and continued firing, "Flash! Get behind me!" the blue haired man ran behind me just as a Zombie ran up to us. I used my advanced level of combat training to deliver a bicycle kick to the chin of the zombie. I heard its neck snap as its head whips back. The body goes limp and falls.

"Where's Twilight?" he asked.

"I don't know," I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you go and look for her?"

"Applejack?" I heard coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Twilight standing there, "Can I talk to you?"

"As long as you make it quick. I've got something to do in a few minutes."

"I was looking at a tv and it showed that Manehatten is dead like you said. And for that, I am sorry.:

"If you really wanna apologize," I pulled a gun from underneath my pant leg and right at my ankle, "You aim, then fire. In that order," I shoved the gun into her hands, "Can you handle that?" I said in spite. Guess I was still pissed off from what happened earlier.

"Yeah," she somewhat snapped back at me.

"Good," I pulled two handguns from my hips and began firing at zombies.

Twilight ran off in a random direction. In my ear I heard, "First to Second! First to Second!" it was Granny Smith.

"Gram-Gram?" I said into the mic clipped to the collar of my undershirt.

"Yeah, uh, here's the thing. My team and I have been pinned down at the ranch. The zombies found the labyrinth of tunnels underground," she explained to me as shots began firing in the background.

"I'm on my way!" I told her.

"NO!" she stated, "Keep the fight on the swell and keep to the mission! You are in control now!"

-Dashal-

"Aj?" I called into the mic on my breast plate, "Aj?" I kept calling.

Soon, I heard a broken voice in my ear, "Dash... charge now... orchards!" was all I heard before the mic cut out.

"Orchards?" I asked myself, "Apple Farms!" I ran as fast as I could and it just felt like I was flying.

-Aj-

I ran down Mane Street and cut left onto Hula Hoof Circle, 'They need to change these names,# I thought to myself as I ran. When I got to Apple Acres, it looked almost exactly like a battlefield. Bodies of both human and zombie alike laid there motionless.

The sound of gun shots drew me to the Orchards. Trees had bullet holes in them and it just made me so sad and angry that this is what is becoming of the world I once knew. A lot has changed in the last eight years since my parents died.

In the middle of the Orchards were five humans trying to ward off scores of Zombies. I side kicked a tree and apples began falling. As they fell, I used my speed and agility to send out a flurry of kicks. Each kick hit an apple and sent tbe red fruit into the heads of the zombies. The deformed grey heads whipped to their sides and snapped the necks of the zombies.

On one of the kicks, a rainbow blast caught my attention. The loud boom caused all of space and time to be at a stand-still. The rainbow faded out and caused me to momentarily forget about the rest of the zombies. What caused me to snap out of my trance was a blood curdling scream. I snapped my eyes forward and saw the zombies overtaking what was left of my family, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I bellowed and grabbed a few apples from the ground. I hurled all of them through the air and it hit all of the zombies. This caused the zombies to stagger and as they did, "Die!" I pulled my handguns from my hips and fired. Each shot hitting the zombies right between the eyes.

I dropped my guns and fell to my hands and knees. I slowly crawled over to my bloodied and dying grandmother, "Gram-Gram?" I cried as I pulled her head into my lap, "Granny Smith?" she looked up at me with red and tired eyes, "I am so sorry, Granny Smith!" I cried as tears fell from my eyes and onto her face.

"I-it's okay," she spat up blood and it spilled down her cheek, "Don't be worried."

"I Have To Be!" I just sobbed, "I got distracted! If I wasn't, I could've saved you!"

She reached up and held my cheek, "I'll see you on the flip side... Applejack," she smiled and I watched as the life left from her eyes.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I shot up and just began stomping around. I drove my fingers into the bark of the closest tree and pulled it out of thw ground. I spread my arms and split the tree into two pieces. The apples lying around, I picked up and just began throwing them in random directions.

-Dashal-

I made it to the Orchards and skidded to a stop. I saw Aj holding Granny Smith in her arms and I gasped, "No!" Aj began freaking out and I just kept my distance. I rubbed the right side of my hip due to the fact that it was tingling a little.

Aj began throwing apples around and when she was done, she dropped to her knees. I slowly made my way over to her. I dropped to my knees in front of her. She held herself as she kept her eyes shut as she sobbed, "Aj?" she turned her head, "Aj, honey?" I held her face and she slowly opened her eyes, "There we go," I said as I wiped the tears from her eyes, "Such a beautiful woman," she began smiling a little, "C'mon," I pushed her hair back out of her face, "We still have work to do."

"Just let me do something first," she moved back over to Granny Smith and pulled something out of the corpse's body. I stood up and saw that she pulled out a tiny box from the breast plate pocket, "These are the seeds Granny Smith always held onto. I don't know why, but she always did," Aj also picked up her grandmother's body and walked over to a clearing. When Aj set the body down, she spent the next twenty minutes almost digging a hole big enough for Granny Smith. Aj moved the body and set it into the grave. She pulled out three little seeds from the blue box and set them on top of Granny Smith's chest.

"She was always like a mother to me," Aj stated as she pushed the dirt back over the hole, "I just wanted to bury her properly is all," she fully stood up.

"She was a mother to us all," I slung my arm over her shoulders and leaned my head against hers.

We can leave now," she sniffed a few times, "I will miss you though Granny Smith," we took a few steps away when Aj stopped and looked back, "I'll see you on the flip side Granny Smith."


	23. Chapter 23

-Aj-

Where's Big Mac?" I asked a few soldiers.

"He's leading a band of Apples toward Canterlot," one soldier asked.

"Without me?" I asked, "Dammit!"

"What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"I want you to get rid of all the zombie bodies. Burn them. Burn them all."

"Where's Commander Smith? We need her approval for this."

"She's dead. I know this may come as a huge inconvenience for everyone; but guess what?" I got in his face and lowered my gaze so I could look him into the eyes, "That makes me person in charge and I'm telling you that I want the zombies and the dead that are infected to be burned."

"Lady Aj," a woman was slowing from a run, "I need to speak with you."

"It had better be important Sergeant. I have to rally another small army to go to Canterlot."

"There are more zombies on radar," she explained.

She handed me a ball and I pushed a button on it. A hologram of the station popped up. Zombies were just aimlessly wandering the area and I couldn't see any humans but I had to make sure that there were survivors, "Send Party Nine out to sniff out any humans."

"What is going on here?" I heard from behind. Turning around, I saw seven people in dark red robes walking up to us.

"Council," I smiled and walked up to them and bowed at the hip, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

"Cut the formal crap," the lady in the middle hissed, "Where is our army?" she rushed.

"They're all dead," I responsed, "Chain of command has landed on me. I'm in charge of whatever army we have left."

She just started laughing, "You mean to tell me that the whole country's life is held in the hands of a teenager?" they all began laughing.

"Listen, you may not now me. But I am Applejack. Daughter of Sweetie Bluing-Apple and Thunder Bluing," they stopped laughing and just stared me down, "Apple Smith is now dead, so yeah. Your precious country's life rests on my shoulders. Hell, probably the whole world hangs in the balance and it is up to me to save whatever and whoever is left. But by all means, I'm just a teenager; why don't you use your military expertise to save us," they just kept quiet for a few moments, "That's what I thought. Now if you don't mind, I have a country to save."

"Wait!" the woman in the middle stopped me after a few steps. She pulled out a piece of old worn out paper from her inner robe pocket. The picture had a triangle formation of three apples on a tilt, "I wish to see your hip."

"Uh, how about, uuuuh," I rolled my eyes around sarcastically, "No?"

"Please," she looked at me with fiercer eyes. I groaned a little as I pulled at the right side of my pants down a little. I looked and expected to see bare skin, but I didn't. I saw the same three apples from the picture on my hip.

"Huh? That's new," I glided a finger across the mark and if felt like skin which was weird, "I thought I'd never get my Cutie Mark."

"Lead our people to victory," the woman said when I looked at her.

"That is the plan. But I need to talk to Celestia and Luna."

"Sorry, I don't know whe-!" she was cut short by the sound of something heavy cratering the earth. We all looked and saw Celestia throwing zombies off of her back. Two zombies had been forced into the ground below her; their heads had exploded.

Celestia panted heavily for a moment before falling back with her limbs sprawled, "I'm getting too old for dis shit!" she heaved. The Council surround her and badgered her about her safety, "I'm fine you guys," she was helped back up to her feet.

"You are of royalty, so you shouldn't be fighting," a Councilman said, "Leave it to the military to defend us."

"I am in charge of this country and that means I will do whatever it takes to protect and save it."

"You might regret fighting Princess Celestia," he fought.

"The only thing I have regretted was appointing sniveling cowards like you. Under the Protection Act Clause, you're all fired."

"What?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Under this Act Clause, both royalty and military and malitia alike must fight to save their dying country. If they won't or don't that means that power has compromised them. Which means that they aren't fit for office or ruling. So in turn, you're all fired. I want your robes and badges now."

"You Can't Do This To Us!" the shortest one of them all roared.

Celestia looked to me, "Commander, arrest them!"

"With pleasure," I smirked as I beckoned a few soldiers over, "Cuff these bastards," I ordered, "All of them. They are now considered enemies of Equestria," the soldiers pulled out cuffs from their pockets and cuffed them.

The soldiers read them their rights as they walked off, "So, any break on the zombies?" Celestia asked.

"There is a small group of zombies just wandering the train station. But they're harmless because they're all contained. Big Mac and a small group of soldiers are heading toward Canterlot to take out what is left of those creatures."

"Leave them be. I'll take of them. As for you, I want you to take a couple soldiers and aid Big Mac and his platoon. There's too many of those dastardly things to handle alone."

"Yes ma'am," I began walking away from her and she called to me.

"On more thing," she smiled, "Welcome to being a Commander. Your parents and Apple Smith would be so proud. Especially at your age."

"Thanks and I'll try my best to make this..." my voice tapered off when I thought of my sister, "Holy Shit! Applebloom!"

Celestia held my hand and the world around me began to fade and distort. I was launched into the air and shot back down. I was in front of my house and there was Big Mac there. He had his shotgun ready. He was alone and he had his gun pointed toward the door, "Mac!" I called. He whipped around as I quietly walked over to him.

"C'mon," he pulled me in. I stayed behind him as we entered the house. I heard the sound of a child's laughter. Big Mac slowed his steps before whipping left and pointing his gun in the direction of the Den room. His eyes went wide and he immediately dropped the gun.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

He slowly turned in my direction and just stared at the floor with a face of horror and disbelief. He just walked toward me and only said, "I think you might want to take this one," he patted my shoukder and just leaned against the wall to sit.

I pulled out into the threshold of the door and the sight before me was just both horrifying and surprising. There was a zombie sitting there playing with Applebloom. It's droopy eyes and drooling mouth; Applebloom was talking to it as she was playing with her dolls. The zombie had a doll in his hand and he made it dance a little, "Applebloom?" I said quietly and I got her attention.

"Hey!" she said happily as the zombie shot up with fear in his eyes, "Noooo!" Applebloom stood up and held his hand to keep him from running.

"AB," I reached out my hand for her, "Come over to me. It'll be all okay."

"He's my friend. His name is Grum," she looked up at him and he smiled at me nervously.

"Okay, that's nice. But we have to go now."

"Can Grum come?" she asked.

"No, honey. No, I'm sorry. Grum has to stay."

"I want him to come with us!" she whined, "He's my friend. Watch," she looked up at Grum, "Grum. Say hello!"

He took a step forward and stuck out his hand. He waited for me to shake it and after a few seconds he slowly said, "Hiiiiiiii," he groaned.

To make my sister happy, I shook his hand. Applebloom cheered, "You see. He's nice."

"My..." I looked deep into his grey eyes as he spoke, "...name...is...Grum. I am Grrrruuum."

"H-h-hey Grum," I stuttered.

"I am Grum," he smiled, "Meee heeelllp. Mee goooood," he nodded.

"Maaac?" I called out.

Big Mac walked up behind me, "Yeah, I heard everything. So call it Commander."

"

I looked into my sister's eyes and she silently pleaded with me not to kill Grum, "Grum stays. I think he might be a good asset."

Applebloom ran up to me and hugged my legs, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

"Yeah," I looked to Grum and he seemed like he was happy as well.

"So Big Mac," I turned to face the man with gold hair, "What were you doing here?"

"I came because I saw Pinkie and she asked about you and Applebloom. So I had to rush over here to make sure that she was okay."

"Who was suspposed to watch her?"

"Flutters was supposed to watch her."

"Then where the hell is she?" I shouted at him.

"I don't know where she is!" he shouted back.

"I can't believe that you would leave our sister with someone like Fluttershy! You know that she scares easily!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence jackass," Fluttershy spoke.

"Flutters," I faced her, "How could you leave my sister," I stoped talking when I saw a tray of food and drinks.

"I never did leave her," Flutters set the tray on a stool, "But of course you wouldn't take the time to know that," she teared up and left.

"Flutters," I ran after her.

She ran out the back door. Right when she stepped outside, a zombie dropped from above and landed on top of her, "NOOOO!" before I could run further, Grum shot out from behind and tackled the other zombie off of my friend.

Grum roared and rammed his fingers through the other zombie's head. The other zombie stopped fighting and just laid there motionless. Grum turned his head and gave me a toothy grin, "I am good."

"At least someone cares about me," Fluttershy brushed herself off as she stood.

"Come now, don't be like this."

"Be like what? Exactly? Yes, I am soft spoken and yes, I may be polite, but the thing I am not is a coward. I may be sweet and innocent on the inside, but you just questioned who I am. You question my ability to be able to watch your sister. If that isn't a slap in the face, then I don't know what is. It hurts knowing that my supposed best friend can't trust me."

"There was a zombie in the house. What else was I supposed to think?"

"It doesn't matter. You just think that everything you come across is bad. Grum wasn't bad and I heard Applebloom beg for you not to hurt him. Actually, ya know what? I gotta get home anyway. See ye around, Commander," Flutters scowled at me before leaving.

As she did, another zombie came into the house. Grum's eyes went wide when he saw that I saw. I pulled out my gun again and pointed it at the female zombie. The zombie just stopped and stared at me. The female zombie looked at me with such blood lust, but I was hesitant in pulling the trigger. After the whole ordeal with Grum, I guess I was just waiting for someone to stop me from shooting her.

"Hi there!" I was just lost for words. She... she spoke, "I'm Mandy!" I just dropped my gun and just began mumbling and babbling in confusion.

"This sh- its not," this isn't possible. I focused my gaze on, "Mandy?"

"That's my name! Don't ware it out!" she said happily.

"Are y-y-you, hu-hu...," I trailed my voice off and cleared my throat, "Are you human?"

"Eh, sorta," she shrugged, "I'm half and so is Grum," she looked to Grum who was sitting down with AB in his lap. AB was pointing toward the sky and just babbled on. Grum looked to where she was pointing like he truly knew what she was talking about, "We both are the product of being created and made to be a half zombie, half zombie. It was only because of the zombie outbreak that we got away. We hated all the experiments they had us bare through. One test damaged Grum's brain," she got sad, "They never did fix him right. But he's happy and that is what is important to me."

Tears streamed my face, "I am so sorry for you."

"Judging by your reaction," her sad smile faded into nothing more than a bland expression, "You have lost someone close to you recently."

I crossed my arms and looked away, "My grandmother. Earlier today," I tried not to cry even more than I already have today.

"I'm so sorry for you," she smiled at me, "I see that you try to stay strong," she took a few steps closer to me then shifted her eyes to Dashal then back at me, "But I also see that someone loves you very dearly and wants you just open up a little and allow her in."

"Ya know what?" I wiped my face free of tears, "I don't need any of this. I have a country to save."

I walked to the back door and was stopped at Mandy's words, "You will have to open up at some point yellow hair. You can't run from your feelings forever."

I kept quiet and left the house.


	24. Emotional Rollercoaster Ride

-Big Mac-

I was in a tent at the base of the Castle of Two Sisters. I looked at the words on my phone. They were from Aj informing me of Granny Smith's death. It hit me hard and because I read it before the rescue mission, my depressed state almost cost me a few of my men. I just stared at the screen to try and beleive what I waa reading.

"Hey Mac!" I heard outside of my tent. The call of my name brought me out of my trance, "You okay Boss Man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got some upsetting news was all."

"That's a damn shame dude. Why not come and drink with us? We'll trash that old commander woman."

"That old Commander happened to be my grandmother," I stood up in my tent and because I was so tall, my back craned to compensate for the low roof. I stood fully up and tore through the roof of the tent, "She is also dead. The new Commander happens to be my sister. I do not tolerate any one talking bad about my sister. I can only imagine how intolerant she is if she were to ever find out."

Major Sargeant Note looked at me with such fear, "You would wise to heed my words. My sister isn't as forgiving as I am. You should know; you and I went to training together."

"I know," he shrank back a little, "I apologise."

"Looks like you're on Night Watch Notebook for tonight," I walked passed him.

"Yes sir," he bowed before me as I kept walking.

Down the way, I saw some movement, "Everyone! Battle Stations!" I commanded as I ran toward Camp Centre, "Battle Stations! We Got Movement! Rogue Gunnies Three And Four With Me!" I was handed a Plasma Blaster. I just charged down the street with my two men. We slowed down when we got close to the corner where I saw the shadow move behind, "Stick to my four," I whispered hoarsely to the man on my right. I whipped around the corner and pointed my weapon at two girls roughly making out. Now, I'm all for girl-on-girl action; but when it's your sister and her girlfriend. Ugh! I shuddered at the sight of Aj pinning Dashal against the wall with both of their wondering and groping hands all over each other, "You two couldn't wait until after this war was over?" I closed my eyes and placed a palm over them.

"Sorry," I heard Aj pant, "Just the sight of Dashal with a gun gets me hot so fucking much," I slowly moved my hand and cracked one eye open to see Aj now hugging Dashal from behind. Aj planted wet kissed up and down Dashal's long slender neck.

"I know that you two love each other, but c'mon! Seriously? I don't need to see my sister making out."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that I'm not supposed to show Dashal how much I love her."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying, "dude, that's just gross"," I smiled.

"Oi, just come off it, okay?" Dashal smiled.

"Well, since you two are here. Can you two scope the castle for any supplies? Like food, water, medicine."

"Yeah, I got you," Aj dipped her chin as she walked around Dashal. When she did, she smacked the rainbow haired girl's ass as she said, "C'mon beautiful. Let's go some searching," the way she said "searching", made it sound like they were going to do a lot more than just search for what I asked. I didn't really care since everything is under control now. On top of that, they're still teenagers; their hormones are so out of whack, they can't see straight. They need this.

-Dashal-

It's been almost an hour and Aj have loaded up three sleds of what we needed. We were now just looking through Princess Celestia's room at all of the cool technology and botany books. I looked across the room and looked at the side of Aj. She was reading a book on Astrophysics. I noticed also that she took her hair down. It reached all the way down to her hips and her freckled cheek just seemed to glow. She was more beautiful than Cosmia herself. Especially in her all black Blauer Uniform and her gun on her hip.

A woman like her was so rare. Sexy, yet she doesn't like to show it off. She is also brilliant but not flaunting it like some people do. She was a humble soul and I'm glad that she's mine. All mine. Aj must have sensed me staring because she looked straight at me, "What?"

"Oh nothing," I said playfully as I set the book on Botany down and slowly walked over to her, "Just thinking is all."

"Thinking about what?" she closed the book and hugged it into her chest.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are," I made it over to her and loosely slung my arms around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah?" she kissed my collarbone lightly, "Is that all?"

I mewled at her touch for a few seconds. I also loved the fact that she is a good person, but she could be bad or in this case... really, really, naaaaaauuuutyyyy, "I also was thinking- Eep!" I yelped when she nipped at my collarbone. I gasped when I heard her quietly chuckle, "Ass?" I laughed.

"C'mon," she wrapped her hands around my breasts qnd groped them, "I want you to cum for momma?" she whispered in my ear. I brought my chest closer to her as began planting tiny wet kisses up my neck. When she got to my jawline, Aj nipped at it all the way up to my earlobe. I moaned all the way and even louder when she began licking the outside of my ear. I hated how she teased me because she knows that it drives me crazy.

Sadly, like all good things, our playtime came to an end when we heard gunfire echo throughout the lower levels of the castle. Aj grabbed our guns and shoved mine into my chest without a word. And without another word, she rushed out of ths room with me following close behind her.

We followed the sound of the gunshots all the way down to the Boiler Basement Level. There were three men pulling on a chain that was connected to the neck of a fucking zombie tiger. The chain dangled a little behind the last man because it was connected to some kind of large metal ball. Big Mac and the two others were shooting at it, but the bullets weren't enough to stop it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aj move. When I looked she was already at the large metal ball and hugged it. Next to it was a hole that led to the secondary basement floor that was filled with water. When Aj lifted it, "Let Go!" she grunted before tossing the ball down the hole. The chain pulled the tiger along with it and the beast disappeared.

From out of nowhere, a second smaller tiger jumped out of the hole in the wall next to Big Mac and slashed him with a paw, "BIG MAC!" Applejack screeched and unintentionally caught the attention of the second beast.

The tiger slowly walked up to her with its bloodied fangs bared, "Hey!" we all looked and saw Big Mac using a sledgehammer to help himself up. When he was up, he continued speaking, "I ain't done wit' you yet bitch!" he lifted the hammer and tossed it; catching the tiger right in the side of the head. The metal seemed to have melded with the brain of the tiger as the tiger's neck whiplashed and snapped. The tiger fell to the ground motionless and all was quiet. Well, all aside from Big Mac's hoarse chuckle, "That's what I thought," he laughed before falling to his back.

Aj ran over to him and slid to her knees next him. She sat on his hips and tried wiping all the blood from his face, "Maccie? Maccie?" she shook him a little, "I can go get help. You're gonna be okay. Just stay with me. Talk to me."

"It's okay," Big Mac spat up a little blood, "I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you are," she cried, "Yes you are. You just gotta keep talking to me, okay? Keep talking."

"Here," Big Mac pulled a black and long, slender box from his side cargo pocket. He shoved it into Aj's hand, "Take these."

Aj opened it and I couldn't see what it was, "No, I can't take these. You're gonna be okay."

"Just learn how to let go my sister," he placed a hand on his chest and dug through the fabric of his suit and shirt. He pulled a necklace from around his neck and handed it to her. The necklace bore just a single golden coin.

"Your lucky coin," she smiled then scoffed, "Guess it wasn't so lucky after all."

"Okay," Big Mac said, "It is my time," Aj pulled out a strand of hay from the box and placed it in his mouth, "Thanks," he sighed before rolling his eyes back and closing his eyes.

"Mac?" Aj shook him again, "Mac?!" and again, "Macintosh! Don't leave me!"

"Aj!" a man tried pulling Aj from her dead brother, but she resisted and fought him off, "Aj, he is gone now. Your shouting won't bring him back," Aj allowed him to pull her away. As she got up, she turned around and hugged him, "Yes, yes. I know, I know," he hugged her back and tried calming her down.

"Aj?" I stepped forward as she turned around to pull away from the hug, "Come with me," I gave her my hand. She took it and I pulled her with me as we walked away. Aj sobbed as we slowly wandered the halls. I know she likes to wander some times to clear her head.

After a few more bends, we hooked elbows and I pulled her close to me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and it just warmed my heart. Seeing her at her most vulnerable, despite her trying to be a strong person, was just so amazing to me. There's not a lot of people that she would just be this close with. Usually she would just push people away so she wouldn't allow them the opportunity of seeing her cry.

"Two people in one day," she hiccuped, "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Oh honey," I used my free hand to stroke her hair, "You'll be okay."

"I don't need people saying that to me," she pulled away from me, "I won't be okay. First I lose my parents, then Granny Smith, and now Big Mac. If I lose you too because of this, I am just gonna fucking lose it."

"You won't lose me Aj," I held her face to look in her eyes, "I am going to be with you no matter what."

"I hope so," she smiled weakly as I wiped the rest of her tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"There's that pretty smile," I smiled back at her as her smile grew even more.

"Uh, excuse me?" we looked to my left and saw an old man with blue hair and an eye patch. There was also a long jagged scar running down his face.

"Who are you?" Aj pulled away from me to face him.

"I sincerely apologize to you Applejack, but I must keep my identity a secret."

"Why? Who are you working for? Draganoids? Yakastantians? Griffins?"

"No," he smiled, "I am all Equestrian," he pulled out an old badge from his pocket. It showed a picture of him when he was younger. It looked like the badge Aj and I have. It read: Name: XX-XX; Occupation: Equestrian Secret Service; Badge #: 292-1A-Sec12.

"Sorry it is so old," he put it away, "I was forced into hiding to protect Equestria and you Applejack."

"Who are you?" Aj growled.

The man just simply reached out and touched her cheek. Aj gasped at the touch as her eyes went wide, "I think I know who you are."

"I am surprised," Aj hugged him and he smiled widely, "You were so young."

"I was told that you were dead," she buried her face into his chest.

"I do wish to keep it that way my love," this man hugged her oh so tightly and lovingly, "There are forces at work trying to take you from this world and the others. And I am the only one that can buy you enough time."

"Okay," Aj looked up at him, "I read the old Archives of you and I know."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

They just continued their conversation as though they didn't hear me, "But they say that you and her are dead."

"That's just a cover story. She is alive and well somewhere."

"Will I see her too?"

"In due time young one. I'm just glad that I can see you now."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You will face a man that will look and sound like me; but he is not me. No matter what he says. I will die before he tries to convince you of that. No, I am not him because you felt it. You felt that I am not him. You won't feel it with him. He works with Grim which means that his mind is warped and evil."

"I don't want you to leave," Aj hugged his abdomen tighter, "But I know you must. It's the only way."

"Do you remember when you were five and I sang you that song?" Aj nodded then began singing along with whoever this guy was.

"If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new

I would make this day last for all time

Give you a night deep in moonshine

If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new

I would make this day last for all time

Give you a night deep in moonshine

If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new

I would make this day last for all time

Give you a night deep in moonshine

If I had words to make a day for you

I sing you a morning golden and new

I would make this day last for all time

Give you a night deep in moonshine

If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new

I would make this day last for all time

Give you a night deep in moonshine

If I had words to make a day for you, I sing you a morning golden and new

I would make this day last for all time

Give you a night deep in moonshine."

It was only then that I remembered that this was her father. Thunder Bluing. The lyrics they sang together was their song. So I remained quiet as they finished their song. It was a beautiful song they sang. Afterwards, Thunder Bluing kissed Aj on the head and said, "When you think of this song, you shall think of me. Keep these lyrics close to your heart and I will always be with you," he stepped back and pulled out a little blue device from his pocket, "From here I take my leave. We will meet again, but never forget me Applejack."

"I won't daddy," Aj smiled as he hit the blue button in the middle and began fading out.

"I will always love you," he said as he faded like a memory into nothing.

Aj reached out and said, "I will always love you," she soon dropped to her knees and just cried harder than ever before. I just stayed quiet and still so she could have this moment to herself.

A/N: these lyrics are not of my own mind but of two gifted singers I think who created this song. All credit which is due, shall be duely given to Yvonne Keeley And Scott Fitzgerald.


	25. Chapter 25

-Dashal-

I saw Applejack finally stop crying and by now, all she was doing was whimpering quietly to herself, "I miss him already," she said.

"I know Aj," I knelt beside her and rubbed her back, "At least he came back when he could. Hopefully your mother would do the same."

"I hope so," she took a huge breath in before exhaling it slowly, "But I have a country to save," she stood up, "I gotta go help."

"No, just stay out of the fight for a couple of days," I leaned against her, "Just try and deal with all that has happened today for you."

"Okay," I was shocked that she agreed so easily, "I think I'm gonna go home and rest for a few hours then come back out to the fight."

"No, I said a couple of days. There's going to be a lot more zombies for you to fight in a couple days," all she did was give me a shallow nod before we got to our feet.

"Thank you Dashal," she smiled as she took my hand and kissed it, "Without you, I think that I might have destroyed everything in sight by now."

"Hakuna Matata, Aj. Hakuna Matata," I said.

-Charm-

I was only thinking about what was best for my son, Apple Green. He was so much like an Apple. Sturdy, Strong, and most of all, Stubborn. We lived in a small town south of Manehatten called, Hooved Peak. The zombie plague hasn't reached us yet thank Cosmia. Apple Green and I built a dwelling within the trees for us to live close to the rare species Pygmies. They were tiny creatures no bigger than a 12-inch ruler at full grown height. They even glowed like gems with their differing colours.

Green Apple played soccer with a few of his friends as I watched from the porch. I think it was about time that he found out about his Apple family. He's been so out of place here in Hooved Peak. The people here are Pygmy People. Their tallest person stands at twelve inches. We settled here to help protect them and in return they provided us with food of their people. Mangos and Banana leaves. Of course we help by picking the food.

What I found most cute was Apple Green using his hands to kick the soccer ball around with the Pygmy kids. It was just so wonderful seeing two opposite peoples play together. Pygmies and Giants playing and having fun with each other without there being any conflict or strife. The teen Pygs, is what they are called, were no longer than his hand, but they feared him not. The swarm of Pygs, would climb on top of him to see who could scale the "mountain" faster.

The little multi-coloured gem people were called by their parents to come inside and help make supper. They made high pitched noises of disdain, but listened to their parents nonetheless, "Okay Greenie," a purple one looked up to him, "See ya later tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Apple Green smiled and stroked her head with a finger. The purple Pyg shrilled in happiness before running off with the others. Apple Green watched her as she moved behind a small doorway. When the door closed, Apple Green stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants before walking up to me.

"Someone seems happy," I said to him.

He blushed as he hid his smile, "I do not know what you are talking about mom," he tried his best to put on a stern face; but I could see through his bullshit. Even though he and little Liah were different sizes and species, he liked her. Maybe even loved her. Wouldn't surprise me since they practically grew up together.

"Uh huh," I stood up and lookedhim in the eyes, "I call bullshit! You like her, don't you?"

His face turned red, "Maybe, but please don't tell her," he flinched and looked down. There was an orange Pygmy with a small sparkling gem at hand. Apple Green reached down and splayed his hand before him. He hobbled on and Apple Green then stood fully back up, "What can I do for you, Phinock?"

"I wish to offer you my family's most prized possession," he used both hands to reach out and hold out the little gem in front of him.

"For what?"

"My daughter won't stop talking about how amazing you are and she even told me that she loved you. I wish to offer you the Elder Gem to marry her."

"Oh Phinock, you don't have to give me that."

"Oh but I must. I want you to marry her. Give her all the things that we never could for her. And from what I heard, you love her too. Please, take this as a love tribute and as a marital gift from me," Phinock set the gem into Apple Green's hand, "Please," Phinock looked at my son with pink pleading eyes, "Do this old heart a merrious joy by marrying my daughter."

"Will do Phinock," Apple Green set him back down and balled his hand around the gem.

"I will send Liah out after supper so you two can talk," he smiled before walking off.

"That was nice of him," I said.

"But Liah and I are best friends. I don't know how to ask her to marry her. Besides, I'm like six feet taller than she is. How can we possibly be happy?"

"Love knows no bounds Apple Green."

"I have a question though," his face turned sad, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But, what ever happened to my father."

"All you need to know is," I paused because I really don't know how to answer the question. Then I smiled at him and said, "I'm going to just tell you the only thing you ever need to know about your father."

"What would that be?"

"Your daddy was a hero. He fought for what be believed in despite all odds being against him. He died a Hero's Death."

He just nodded, "Okay," he smiled a little, "Thanks mom," the answer I gave him may not have been what he was hoping or wanting to hear; but it was what he needed to hear. Apple Green walked passed me and into the house.

-Dashal-

I looked out of the window and there were people shouting toward us. The only thing keeping them back were the double stacked rows of soldiers surrounding the property. After hearing that the curren Commander has fallen ill and has to take a leave of absence, there has been total anarchy out there, "Dashal?" I heard come from behind me.

"Yes Aj?" I turned around and saw Aj laying down on the couch.

"What am I to do? I'm fifteen and I already have made it to being Commander. Only by default mind you, but still. I am so stressed right now."

Before I could speak the earth trembled a little and red flashing lights popped out of the ceiling, "Aaaah! Shiiiiiit!" Aj jumped up and rushed to a wall with three different coloured helmets. One was green; another red; and the last was black. She grabbed the black one and put it on.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I began freaking out.

"It's Nuc Control. Someone there hit the Nuc button," she put her helmet on.

"That's bad right?"

"Only if you're an organic life form."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain on the way," the helmet's black glassed face slid down to cover her own face. Her once orange covert tactical suit faded into all black. The only thing that wasn't black about her outfit was her long yellow braid hanging out of the back of her helmet. She stopped right at the door and turned to look at me, "You're Commander until I get back," her muffled voice told me, "Don't wait up."

-Aj-

I walked through the front door and looked at the crowd of shouting and angry people. They all stopped their commotion when they saw me coming out. The guards turned around to look at me and the faces they presented to me were just looks of both fear and of awe, "Dashal is in control until I get back," I told everyone, "So if anyone has anything to say, say it now and I will shut your fucking mouths for you," I waited only a few seconds before pushing my way through the crowd.

-Zacorab-

"What have you done Trixie?" I asked the white haired woman.

"I'm saving the world," she began packing up some tech equipment from the Nuclear Facility.

"By dropping a bomb on Equestria?" I shouted, "This is no way to act Trixie! The one to save multiple dimensions is in Ponyville!"

"Yeah," she scoffed, "Right!" she just began laughing as she locked up the chrome box and strapped it to her back, "And the Black Knight is going to kill me. Father, I understand that you have a religion to stick to, but trust me when I say this. There is no Saviour Being and not Black Knight," her face went pale and it showed much fear.

The way she was looking, she was looking behind me. So I turned to the side and saw a person in all black jogging up to us, "Father," the being spoke as it dipped it's chin before me. The voice was female and that's when I knew who it was.

I looked back at Trixie with a smirk, "The Black Knight doesn't exist, right?"

"This is impossible," the black figure went to the control panel and began twisting knobs and pushing buttons, "The Black Night Doesn't Exist!" she shouted.

"I don't know about this Black Night business," the figure's helmet face slowly went up and it revealed the face of Applejack, "But will you two please shut up and leave so I can concentrate on trying to stabilize all of this hell?"

"Who the hell are you?" Trixie asked.

"I am First Commander Applejack," Applejack went back to her work, "And I would love it if you would just shut up to allow me to think."

"No, I'm trying to save the world."

"By blowing it up?" Applejack retorted, "Yeah, that's not gonna work. I still got people to save."

"You can't save everyone Commander."

Applejack kept her focus on the screens as she spoke, "It's already too late to save everyone Trixie."

Before Applejack could continue, Trixie cut her off, "Then why are you trying to shut down the power to the Nuclear Facility?"

"Because I'm trying to save all those who are left."

"Like who?"

"Ya know, I caught your name earlier," Applejack went to another screen, "Trixie, right? I know of you. Twilight spoke of how you two were rivals back home, but you cheated. And in result, she got banished from Vanhoover because of you. Which is why she moved here," Applejack got into Trixie's face and looked down, "Oh yeah, I know of you Trixie. You think you're doing what is best for people, but you are just trying to do what's best for Trixie. I'm the one actually trying to save all who is left in this country and put an end to this whole zombie situation."

"I'm not allowing you to save the country because there is no country worth saving anymore," Trixie dropped the chrome box and got into a fighting stance.

Applejack's helmet snapped shut, "Then let's dance," they began fighting like they're two masters of fighting. Trixie caught Applejack in the side of the ribs and Applejack stumbled back a little, "Who taught you how to fight?"

"I learned at the school of Apple Brae's."

"Apple Brae has taught you well, but she didn't teach you everything," Applejack moved fast and then froze into a position. She had her fist in a ball as she leaned forward as much as she could with her arms stretched out a little. She stopped her fists right at the center of Trixie's chest and only a few inches away. Trixie held her breath for a bit before exhaling slowly.

"That's what I thought," Trixie smirked evilly, "You can't kill me."

Applejack jutted out both of her Index and Middle fingers into Trixie's chest. A loud whoosh and an invisible force came from Applejack's hand and knocked Trixie all the way back into the cement wall.

Applejack stood straight up and went to a wall where huge plugs clung to it. She walked in between the two large cords and wrapped one arm around each of them. She placed her feet on the wall in front of her and just pushed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" an explosion of sparks blew and she finally tore the cords from the sockets. The whole room went dark, "Hey! Priest Man!"

I followed her voice and soon felt a hand wrap itself around my arm. I was pulled every which way until we came into a pulsing red room. In the center of the floor was a circular hatch that Applejack opened, "Down here is the exit. Come with me," she jumped down and landed with a hard thud. I just used the ladder to get down.

I followed her all the way to a room lit by an orange light that hovered above our heads. It was like the sun and it blinded me. Something then went over my head and covered my head. The helmet that was put over my head was like Applejack's. I was able to bare the intensity of the light now.

When my eyes went back to normal, I saw Applejack making her way to the center of the room. In the center of the room I now saw that there were four columns underneath the huge ball of warming light. Those columns were standing in waving waters with some kind of device resting on a platform. Applejack walked into the machine and it wrapped around her waist. When it did, four mechanical appendages lifted themselves into the air. Their movements were like Octopus legs.

Inside the helmet, I heard her voice, "There is a nuclear protection room to your right," she spoke as the appendages wrapped themselves around each column, "Go inside there and you'll be protected."

"What of you?" I asked her.

"I gotta sink this thing in the water. It's now unstable and I have to sink it in order to cushion the explosion."

"You're not gonna make it and I can't allow that to happen."

"Why's that?" I saw her looking at me.

"Because I have to protect you Applejack."

"I don't need protection!" she shouted as the ball of sun began blasting off bits of itself, "GO! NOW!" she shouted.

So I ran toward the vault like door; but before I closed it and looked at her, "Your parents would be proud of you little one."

-Aj-

I saw the Priest run to the large chrome door and he looked at me to say, "Your parents would be proud of you little one."

'Little one?' I thought to myself and I almost forgot about my mission. That's what my mother called me when I was younger. what snapped me back to reality was the shaking and the cracking of the ground underneath me. I looked back up at the ball of light above me and thought, 'PULL!'

The mechanical arms pulled inward and pulled the columns in two. I began jerkishly sinking into the water along with the platform under me, "This is how I mark my name in history," I said to myself, "And be more than just a foot note in human history," the platform's foundation gave way and I was immediately submerged into the water. I couldn't escape because there was only a circled wall around me and the only way was down.

There was no way I could hold my breath long enough to see the bottom. So I accepted my fate. I began thinking about how funny and how ironic what I've said to Dashal has been. I kept telling her that I couldn't stand to lose her, but look where I am. I have sealed my fate, and she will be alone. I told her that it would destroy me if she were to die. But not one second have I actually thought about her feelings in the matter.

So there was only one thing to do. Just accept the fate I have set before me and pray to Cosmia that Dashal will forgive me for what I have done. I began floating down backwards as the air from my lungs screamed for escape. I let it escape and I felt my head going numb along with my lungs. I saw a person floating down toward me with long golden hair and their limbs sprawled out. I feintly made out a face and it looked similar to mine.

She smiled at me as she floated toward me. This woman grabbed my arms and pulled me up so she could hug my waist. She had on a life jacket as she began swimming up. She swam around the "Sun" and floated to the surface of the water. When my head broke the surface, I was pulled out of the water by another person standing at the edge of the wall.

This figure took my helmet off and the water was flushed from my face. I coughed up water and my lungs just burned and I couldn't hardly take it. Water came from my mouth and nose as I rolled over to my hands and knees. When I was done with my coughing fit, I rolled back onto my back and looked into familiar eyes. I looked into the eyes of my mom. They were bigger and greener than mine, "Mommy?" I said softer than I intended for it to be.

"Hello gorgeous," she smiled, "You're okay now."

"Daddy," I said slowly.

"Sssh," she placed a finger on my lips. There was anger and rage in her eyes when I said 'Daddy', "Don't speak; just rest up okay?"

"He's...*pant* *pant*... he's... innocent," her anger melted away.

The last thing I saw was her smiling before I closed my eyes and passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

-Aj-

"I'm telling you Celestia, I know it sounds crazy but I saw her," I was sitting in front of the island counter in my kitchen with a bag of ice on my head, "She was the one who saved me."

"This isn't possible!" Celestia shook her head, "Your parents are dead!" she exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks for being sensitive Celestia!" I shot up but slowly sat back down due to my throbbing headache.

"I am sorry Applejack, but your story isn't possible. I saw the footage of your-!"

"I fucking saw it too Celestia! And I am telling you that there's more to it than just that made up video!"

"Um, excuse me?" we both heard the small timid voice of Flutters so we looked, "Sorry to..." the pink haired girl shook until she fainted.

"Anyway, as you were saying?" I looked to Celestia.

"I was saying, maybe you only imagined seeing your mother and father, Applejack. The truth of the matter is, with all that you've gone through; maybe you just imagined all of it."

"My mom, maybe I can see where you are coming from. But my dad? No. Dashal was there when he came to me."

"I'm sure you would like to believe that, but your parents are dead. They're not coming back," Celestia just walked away with saddened eyes.

I just sighed as I sat therein my chair, "You okay?" I heard the sweet voice of Dashal.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I turned in my chair to face her, "Just a headache is all."

"Here," she took the ice pack from my hand, "Let me help then you should rest."

She placed a finger in the center of my forehead. I just looked at her as I felt a cooling, calming presence relieve me of my headache. When Dashal was done, "Thanks."

"I do beleive that whatever you saw, is what you saw. But what I don't get is how Princess Celestia would stand by her ruling on your parents. You're not the kind of person to just randomly make up something."

I just kept quiet as I pulled her in and hugged her waist. She hugged my head and hummed a song. She made me feel safe. Something that I don't feel to often. My whole life, I've been told great stories of my parents. Especially my mother. Those stories described my mother being over seven feet tall and with the strength of scores upon scores of men.

Dashal's dad, Rainbow Blaze, was her best friend growing up. He talks about her like she's some kind of goddess in human form. I loved hearing stories of how they used to hide things from some of their academy friends by placing their backpacks on top of shelves. I wish I could have known more about her.

But now, I just focus on the moment with Dashal. The love she has for me and ths love I have for her is oh so strong. It would almost kill me if she were to leave. She waa just so good for me. Even in all this hell around me, she seemed like my secret garden. My secret garden in this broken life of mine.

I hugged her tighter as she kissed my forehead as she continued to hum to me. I just felt so calm; this inner fire of mine seemed to go away.

-Dashal-

I hugged Aj's neck. I don't think she noticed herself crying. I didn't care; I just loved seeing her so vulnerable. I loved being there for her because it also felt good for me. This inner cooling core of mine, seemed to heat up a little.

I hummed the song my mom sang to me when I was younger to help me sleep, "I love you so much," Aj cried, "I don't want to lose you."

"Here," I helped her to her feet, "Come with me."

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded, "Okay," she smiled at me weakly to try and prove that she was trying her best to be okay. So much death and carnage has lain waste to mosr of her family. How she could even stand or not taken her own life by now, confounds me greatly.

I pulled her and led her all the way up to hee room. I sat her down on her bed before walking to the door and closing it. I latched the door locked before walking back over to Aj. I slowly got down to my knees in front of her and wrapped two finger tips around the zipper to her suit. We just kept looking at each other as I slowly zipped the zipper all the way down to its base. I helped her out of her gloves and boots. When I did, I helped her out of her suit. All that was left on her muscular body was the unibodied under suit. Her nipples peaked and protruded out of the fabric.

Aj stretched the neck of the undersuit to free her arms. I pulled the suit off of her and now she sat before me naked. She seemed to blush at my staring and oogling, so I pushed her gently back onto the bed. I then leaned forward to prop the backs of her knees onto my shoulders. Her shaved pussy smelled so lovely, it was intoxicating. The mixture of the smell of her natural musk and the lotion she uses filled my nose. I felt my mind drawing a blank as pulsating heat caressed my face.

I looked upand saw that she had the top half of her body resting on her elbows to look at me. Aj gave me a patient glare. The connection of our eyes made my body begin to heat up even more. At the same time surprisingly, the radiating heat began to die down. After what seemed like forever, I lowered my mouth to her pussy; all the while, we kept staring at each other.

When I kissed her pussy, I heard her breath sputter. I smiled at her as I kissed it again and again. She let out mewls of enjoyment and small moans of wanting more. I couldn't refuse her getting off, so I stuck a finger into her pussy. It was much hotter than I expected, but I continued anyway. My finger wriggled around inside her as I licked her growing clit. She shuddered and writhed pleasure as the walls caught her moans of pleasure.

Aj dropped back down as she groped her own breasts. Her legs wrapped themselves around my head as I smelled an impending orgasm begin to well up from inside her. To help get her over the edge, I slid two other fingers inside her. She groaned as I soon felt strong hands run through my hair.

"...daaaaashaaaaal..." she groaned long and hard before a few squirte of cum jutted out. The cum drenched my fingers and my chin before she collapsed. Her heaving breath was a clear sign that she had a mind bending orgasm.

I crawled onto the bed and placed my hands and knees right next to her head and hips. I gave Aj my left hand with her cum as it dripped a few droplets of her creamy cum, "Lick," was all I instructed. She obeyed my command as I licked the rest of her cum from my chin, "Good girl," I smiled before resting my full weight on top of her and kissed her.

-Gniulb-

"You weak coward!" Grim shouted, "We had a deal! You kill Apple and her daughter and your son shqll be cured! Why couldn't you do that one simple task?"

"Apologises Master," I dropped to a knee before him, "They were stronger than I had predicted."

"Because you have value to me, I will not allow your son to die. Instead, I shall take him as my own and raise him."

Something in me sparked. I couldn't tell what it was. This emotion was like rage, but better and justifiable. It was like I couldn't believe that he was going to just take my son away from me. I didn't want him to; I wouldn't and I couldn't just sit back and allow him to do it. I began thinking of Blu and Apple, and what they fought for. It wasn't power or dominion of one another or even freedom really. It was to protect their daughter. The love they had for her was worth more to them then their lives and the lives of each other.

They fought for love and died by it.

"Grim?" I looked up him and he looked down at me with those cold white eyes, "I can't allow you to do that."

"And explain to me how you can command me?"

"I'm not commanding you, I'm warning you. If you take my son away from me, I will no longer serve you."

Grim laughed loudly, "I have your boy's soul and I have your soul."

I stood up and pointed a finger at him, "You may have my soul; but you never have my spirit."

"Then die," he smirked as Darl Sentinels surrounded me.

"Then if you were to see Apple again, tell her something for me."

"Aaaah," he sighed, "Dying words. Tell me what you would like me to say to Apple next time I see her."

"Tell her she was right; we do have, a choice."

-Apple-

...ten years later...

I was in my office staring at complex equations on a dry erase board. In the last three years of living on this thriving vegetated world, I have been studying all the work of Blu's Dimensional Rift machine. I've been trying so hard to figure out a way home but I couldn't put my finger on how to do such.

"Um, excuse me?" I recognized the man's voice as Dredinger. He was a very hansome Redman that flirts with me from time to time, "Miss Sweets?"

"Yes Dredinger," I turned around and there was a man of my height with almost glowing red skin. He had antenna growing from his chin and fangs that hung a little out of his mouth.

"You are needed in the council room."

"Okay," I sighed as I gave the board one last glance before following Dredinger out. We walked through a thick jungle on a rocky path, "So, how are you?"

"I've seen better days," he shrugged as he kicked a small rock into a slow moving stream, "Mochot took the kids and already moved out the country. I just hope that she does allow my kids to letter me from time to time."

"I am so sorry for you. I know the feeling."

"Which begged the council to call you in today."

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"You've been here three years and you've helped us so much. But, the council would like to know your story and how you got here."

"Is it going to be a closed meeting?"

"Yeah. It'll just be you, the council and myself of course."

"Before we go," he stopped and as did I, "Can you tell me your story?"

"It is a long one, but there is a lot of loss within it for me."

He walked over to a tree with its roots sticking out and sat down on the largest root, "I've got time."

I sat down on the tree root in front of him, "Okay, it all started..."


	27. The Shifting of Powers

-Sweets-

I sat down in front of Dredinger on a tree root and began to speak, "It all started when I was a little girl. The planet I was originally living on was so much different than this place. It was just a small spec of dirt in a large universe called Earth. The inhabitants in the country called Equestria were smaller than us. They got no taller than five foot four. And as you can see, I'm much taller than that; so growing up was really hard for me. I couldn't fit in anywhere. People laughed at me because the first day of schooling, I crushed a chair when I sat in it.

I was just so embarrassed at the whole incident. I cried and cried as I ran home. Later that day, a boy with rainbow hair came to my house with his mom. His mom was taller than average and as was he. His name was Rainbow Blaze. When he came in he made me feel better because he too knew the pain of being tall; for he was the same height as me. After that day, he and I became the best of friends. All the way up to when we went to an Academy.

There at the academy is where I met the love of my life Thunder Bluing. Blaze, which is short for Rainbow Blaze, didn't like him at first. But I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Blaze was always protective of me growing up," I began tearing up at the thought of Blu and Blaze, "But Blaze finally agreed to play nice on my behalf though. Years later, I had my son by Thunder Bluing, or Blu for short. My son was named McIntosh, which was soon changed to Big Mac by my daughter. When Big Mac was around a year old, that's when Blu and I got married.

A couple years after that is when I had Applejack, my daughter. Now, for her, she's a special one. Prophecies both here and on Earth are the same. They speak of a child that would be born through mortal means, but be in possession of God-like powers. That child is my daughter Applejack. Through the course of her life, she will be challenged to be able to hone her abilities and save all the dimensions from some kind of Inter-Dimensional threat," I noticed that Dredinger had leaned forward to listen better, "But I never really wanted my daughter to be this saviour that everything depends on. But I knew she had to be.

But there were dark forces at play when she was younger and it got to Blu. Blu was going to sacrifice me and our children to Grim so that way we could live forever. I didn't want that for our children and convinced him to not pull through on the deal with Grim. Grim was pissed and sent a doppleganger of Blu to infiltrate my life and kill me. Luckily the original Blu got to me in time and something happened.

It was Blu against this Doppleganger Blu. The evil Blu fired a gun at me and right then and there; my Blu jumped in the way of the plasma blast. As he did, I used my moblie teleportation device activated. As I was being teleported, the battle between them sent out a shock wave that forced me into a tree. When I awoke, all I heard was Blu telling one of our Head Priests, ' _Take care of my Applejack._ ' That was when he teleported away and an another less harsh explosion. Then that's when I was transported here."

"Wow, that's one way to sum it all up," Dredinger nodded, "Seems like you had it rough."

"Trust me, Applejack is having it a lot worse. She didn't grow up with her parents for most of her life," I then pulled out a picture of Blu, Big Mac, Applejack, and myself years ago to hand to him, "That's my little girl."

"She looks just like you," he smiled, "And I can see that this is Thunder Bluing and your son? Uh, Big Mac?" I nodded, "You all looked very happy."

"We were," I heaved, "I just hope that Applejack is happy right now."

-Dashal-

"SOLDIERS!" I bellowed into my headset within my helmet, "Olympus Has Fallen! I Repeat! Olympus Has Fallen! Olympus Has Fallen! Execute Beta to Delta," I was referring to the now crumbling building of Canterlot Centre. _The Castle of Two Sisters_ was falling. The building that has been a beacon of hope and harmony was now just being destroyed all in one day. I was trying to get everyone safely away from all of the carnage.

Some kind of monster broke out and began destroying everything in sight. Aj has kept it busy with all of her might, but it still wasn't enough when it made it it's mission to destroy the Castle. Aj was trapped inside and I didn't know if she was still alive. I just stood in front of the Castle awaiting for something or a sign to prove to me that she was still alive.

As the last wall fell and shook the earth I stood on, a humanoid beast came blasting out. With it's back toward the clearing behind me. After that, I heard the sound of a deathly roar that hurt my ears. The roaring stopped when the Castle was just a pile of rubble. I used the little power of air I had to clear air free from dust and specs of earth. When I did, there was another creature pulling itself out of the bricks.

Looking closer, I saw that it was female and she was angry. Her skin was tinted red and the pupils of her eyes were red and glowing. Her yellow hair was prickled like the back of Aj's pet pig, Wynona, "What kind of fresh hell is this?" I heard grunting behind me and I whipped around to see the grey creature getting up. I turned to my side and began walking backwards so I could keep a weary eye on these monsters getting up. The red one, finally got herself out of the ground and stood up. Her clothes were tearing at the seems and she roared again, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" her roar shook my core and the ground as it did before.

The other beast roared back as it began walking toward the red beast. The red beast mimicked its movements and they just began walking closer and closer to each other. The gap began shrinking faster and faster the more speed they picked up. The red monster speared the other right in the gut and the impact force was enough to send out a boom.

I faltered back in reaction and hovered my hands over my face. When I looked back the red monster, which I'm just going to call Big Red, picked up Grey and slammed his head into the ground. Big Red stepped back a little as Grey sat up and chuckled, "Is that all you've got?" I was shocked that it spoke.

Big Red grabbed his head and twisted. The sound of her breaking of his neck sent chills down my spine. Big Red let him go before turning to me. That's when I noticed who it was, "Aj?" I gasped. She looked away and I saw that she was embarrassed of what she looked like. She was going to turn and run, "Wait!" I got her to look back at me, "It's okay," I smiled.

We walked up to each other and I took her hand, "Da...shal..." she struggled to say. I was six footfoot and she was still standing at least a foot over me.

"It's okay," I smiled at her. Just then, a blast exploded and Aj faltered forward, "NO!" I shrieked as she fell. I caught her, but her weight got the better of me; so she just fell.

"Target down! Target down!" I saw troops pointing guns at her as they slowly made their way over.

"She's not our enemy!" I pushed them off, "It's Commander Applejack!" I went over to her as she rolled over onto her back. She shook her head before standing and getting in an attack position, "Aj!" I looked into her eyes, "Focus," I pointed both my index fingers at her face, "On me," I then pointed at myself.

I began slowly backing up and she slowly followed, "That's it. C'mon. C'mon," she followed me until we hit a patch of grass. I sat down and she looked at me with confusion at first. Eventually though, she sat down in front of me, "Its okay," I cooed, "No one's gonna hurt you."

After a few minutes, Aj exhaled slowly as she shrank back down to her normal 6ft 3inch self. Her eyes rolled back as she fell back. I soon heard soft snoring and I knew she was sleep. I got to my feet and saw that indeed Aj was sleeping. Her chest slowly moved up and down, "Somebody take her home please," I commanded, "She needs to rest for now."

-Aj-

I slowly woke up and saw that I was in my bed. I was in a white sports bra and denim shorts, "Ah," I sighed as I swung my feet over the side of the bed to sit up, "Commander?" I looked up and saw Nurse Redheart bringing in a tray with ointments and juices on it.

"Hello Nurse Redheart," I sighed again. My body felt weak and nauseated. I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment, "What happened?" I asked her.

"I think you should talk to Rainbow Dash about it," she set the tray at the foot of the bed, "You kinda had a mental breakdown is all."

"Figures," I was handed a few pills from the bottle and a glass of Apple juice. Shut up readers. I hated the stuff, but I knew she wouldn't just give me anything if it wasn't going to be for my better health. I swallowed the pills and the cup of juice.

"The pills will help your body with nutrients and the juice will help with other vitamins your body needs."

"The way you said that, you make it seem as though I was under for a couple days."

"It was actually closer to almost six days. You weren't in a coma, but something similar to one though."

"Gotcha," I nodded.

"Now, since you're awake, I think a bath is in order for you. I've just been having Rainbow Dash wash you since you two are so... close," she blushed.

"Thank you," she helped me to my feet and I leaned against her. I hobbled into the bathroom and leaned against the wall as she drew my bath.

"Shall I send something for you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine for now. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll just be waiting outside for you," she dipped her chin before taking her leave.

I slowly undressed and got into the hot bath. The warm water felt so good on my muscles as I submerged all of my body except for my head. I laid there for a few minutes before I began cleaning myself. I washed all my cares and dirt from my body and the whole process just felt good.

Because of the pills, I also began feeling better. I had more energy and the nausea began going away. I unplugged the water and pulled myself out of the water. I grabbed a towel as I heard a commotion outside, "Where is she?" Celestia demanded outside of my door.

"She just woke up Princess Celestia. She's still not fully recovered yet," Nurse Redheart explained.

"When she gets recovered, she has a lot of answering to do," I just wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door.

"Don't leave," I ordered the Princess, "Just ask away."

She stared at me with such hatred, "Why would you destroy my castle?"

"Look, whatever happened to me, I don't know. But your precious castle should be the last thing to worry about right now," I moved toward my dresser and pulled out a white shirt and denim capris.

"But destroying an entire castle that has been standing for over a millennia? What the hell?" she shouted the last question.

"Look, your castle is gone, just let it go okay?"

"No wonder your parents aren't around," she started.

"Tread carefully Princess," I said as I went back into the bathroom and threw on my clothes.

"Your parents probably didn't die. They probably just left you; a miserable little brat who was too much of a peice of shit to take care of."

-Twilight-

I had a gun in hand and I fired randomly in front of me. This was the first time I have ever fired a weapon. The thing was loud and the recoil was just scary. I don't know how Aj could fire of these things. I was forced to shoot because Flutters was almost eaten by a zombie.

"Really Flutters?" I turned around and saw that Flutters was in the fetal position shaking.

She looked up at I'm, "Um... I'm sorry," she squeaked, "I, uh, d-d-didn't mean too."

I sighed and offered her my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet. Flutters used a blade to help herself up, "Just watch your back okay?"

Flutters pushed me aside and rammed her blade into the chest of a zombie. She let go of the blade and allowed the zombie to fall to its feet. She pulled the blade back out before decapitating the zombie, "Same could be said for you," she smiled.

-Aj-

"Where were we?" I pushed Dashal against a wall. We found ourselves wandering the ruins of Canterlot. Celestia had elected Twilight as Princess so, I just took the day off. Yes, I'm still Commander, but Dashal and I wanted to disappear so we can finally have sex.

We ran and laughed as we chased each other through the ruins, "I'm gonna get you!" I squealed; I chased her around a corner and stopped when I saw that she had disappeared, "Dashal?" I looked around for her. I placed my hand on my gun that was holstered on my hip, "Dashal? This isn't funny."

That's when I felt cold liquid seep around my feet. I looked down and saw water rising from the earth and I knew what was about to happen, "Fine!" I shouted as I unlatched my pistol and tossed it to the side, "You wanna play that game? You got it babe!"

I lifted my hands to about eye level with one extended out and the other close to my chest. I wandered the ruins in search for Dashal. I saw a watery figure standing in the center of a marble floored clearing and I stopped. Using my fire power, I created the same figure, just completly made out of fire.

The wind picked up and got violent. I had to let go control of the fire being and it disappeared, "C'mon Dashal! This isn't really fair is it?" I shouted again.

I saw the water figure turn into nothing more then a puddle of water. The air grew even more and more violent before it died away. I pulled my blade out from the strap on my leg, "No! Get Away From Me!" I heard Dashal shouting.

I followed the sound of her frantic yelling. When I found her, I saw a man with dark blue hair pinning her against a toppled over foundation stone, "Hey!" I dropped the blade and ran over to the man. I sidekicked him in the head and he fell to his side, "Are you okay?" I asked Dashal as I ran my hands over her petite frame for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shoved me aside and kicked the man in the gut, "Asshole!" she kicked him again and again. Each time she hissed, "Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" she shouted quickly.

"Dashal? Dashal?" I turned her around and hugged her tightly, "It's okay. Ssh! Ssssshhh! I've got you Dashal. What happened?" I asked.

"He came out of nowhere and attacked me. He was talking about you and me. About how he thinks that we are responsible for the death of some dragon king."

"Just calm down, he's done for," I spoke too soon because he began grunting to his feet.

"You think that your little stunt was enough to take me down so called Savour of the Masses?" he picked himself off and wiped the drool from the side of his mouth.

"You have messed with the one I love. You death shall be painful and long," I felt as though my was on fire and all I could think about was rage and anger and a deep hatred for this man.

"If even you do stop me," he smirked evilly, "I shall be back for you to finish the job."

"Raaaaaaargh!" I threw an upper which connected and sent him soaring through the skies.

-Celestia-

"What shall we do Princess Celestia?" Twilight and the rest of the princesses were looking down at the thermal panel. It was an octangular hologram thermal map projector. I know, long name. Sorry. It showed us that our people were scattered everywhere across the country that are low on foods and water. The grey thermals rang up as zombies. The virus has evolved to the point where it begins to have a brain. A brain we must destroy.

"We've gotta Nuc the country. All of it. We can hide in the bunkers and catacombs beneath. We can start a new life there. Underground after the Nucs kill off everything above."

"This is madness sister," Luna spoke up, "We send our apple assasians first tp destroy these grey demons."

"The only apple assasian left is Applejack and she has to hear her code word to be activated. We can't place that much blood on her young hands."

"World War will start!" Luna shouted, "One Nuclear Bomb will distort the peace you've kept for hundreds of years."

"Then so be it," I growled evilly, "It must be done, for the greater good."

My sister sighed and just walked out of the Tech Room, "Wow," Twilight laughed then turned serious, "That was so cool. Being a Princess ROCKS! YEAH! HAHAHAHA! Holy Shit Dudes! Soaring Fucking Shits!"

-Dashal-

I managed to swing by Rarity's house and the air was chilled and dead. I walked in and all I heard was whimpering come from a corner. With my gun raised, I followed the sounds until I saw Rarity holding herself as she stood with her face pressed into the dark grim corner.

"Rarity?" I holstered my weapon, "Are you okay?" she just groaned heavily and she began scaring me, "Rarity, you're scaring me."

"She was the first and I am the last," she cried, "But she's still so strong. I can barely take it."

"What happened?" I asked her.

Rarity kept to her corner, "I saw those beasts eat my parents alive. I told Applejack that I didn't want to be her friend and that I hated her. All because she wouldn't allow my family and I to leave. Now they're dead because they wanted to leave. I was forced along and they were killed. Now I'm here," she cried heavily.

"Rarity, I'm so sorry. We all have lost loved ones in recent weeks."

"But I can't stand the fact that I have betrayed one of my closest friends. She stood up for me; fought for me; and I still said I never wanted to he her friend. Aj has done too much for all of us for me to have said the things I've said. Now she will never forgive me," Rarity turned around and I saw her eyes drenched in tears and red beyond beleif.

"Just go to her and make things right with her. I'm sure she will forgive you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then I will spend the rest of my days making sure that she does," I smiled.

-Celestia-

I was knocked back into a wall and then slammed onto thw ground. My body was sore and wounded from fighting this hulking figure of Aj. I knew the Fire Titan in her was strong, but I never imagined it being this difficult to subdue.

I tried standing but couldn't. My aching ribs where she punched me restrictedy my movement and breathing. I looked into the red angry eyes of Aj as she walked forward, "What will to take to stop you?" I shouted at her.

She droved her right hand into the side of a crushed car and slung it toward me. I rolled out of the way and tried staying somewhat concious. The pain was unbearable, but I knew I had to stand and fight, "Sister!" I heard my sister Luna call out to me. I looked up and saw her with her back to me and her gaze locked onto Aj's.

Princess Cadence and Twilight surrounded Aj, "You must stop this Applejack!" Luna demanded of her.

"Don't attack her," I groaned. Luna turned around, "It only makes her angrier. You must keep her distracted just long enough for her to burn through her mana."

"So what do we do? Dance with her?" Cadence asked.

"We must calm her down somehow?" Luna ran to my side and helped me to my feet.

"How would we do that?"

"We have to call for Dashal. She's the only person able to calm her down."

"Hey!" I heard the voice Cadence plea. I looked and saw that Twilight now stood in front of Aj. This time, she was within arm's reach of her.

"Applejack?" Twilight stretched out her hand, "Can I see your hand?" Aj was hesitant, but finally did. Twilight brushed her hands up and down the hand and forearm of Aj's. Aj hummed a little in happiness before she began shrinking back down to her normal size. Aj faltered and Twilight caught her, "It's okay," Twilight looked back at me as Aj rubbed the back of her head.

"Ugh!" Aj grunted before dropping to her hands and knees and pucked, "I feel like shit."

"Here!" Twilight dropped to her knees and handed the blonde a clear vial with a glowing lite blue transparent liquid. Aj quickly drank it and dropped the glass tube, "Thank you," Aj panted as she stood back up.

"You are most welcome," Twilight nodded.

Rarity and Dashal came walking up and Dashal rushed to her lover's side, "What the hell happened?" Dashal looked to me.

"I have said some things I shouldn't have and I paid the price."

"Not again," Dashal groaned in distain. She pushed Aj's bangs out of her face, "C'mon, you must get some rest."

"No!" Aj pushed away from her and faltered to her knees once more, "No more rest. I must complete my mission."

"And what would that be?" Dahsal fell to her knees in front of her.

"I must fortify the town."

"You can't do that without being in royalty or the permission of royalty."

Aj and Dashal then looked to me, "What should I do?"

"As the Commander of Equestrian Military, I wish to envoke the Throne Chair Act. In any case the country is attacked from within and there is a descention within the royal line. The Commander may take command of the country and be in control. And Princess Celestia, you and Luna have kept leaving us in the middle of battle. So based on circumstantial evidence, you have shown cowardice in the face of danger. You and your sister are no longer fitted for leadership. I am taking over," Aj winked at me.

"In that case," I dipped my chin, "I guess that I have no choice but to forefit my crown," I nudged my sister, "C'mon Luna," I kneeled in front of Aj, "Laws are laws," Luna knelt as well, "And it also says that when the old order fails," I shifted my eyes between Twilight and Cadence, "The rest of the old order must be washed away."

I saw the pain and anger in thw other two princesses eyes as they knelt as well, "We are no longer in command. You our new commander-in-cheif. May you live long and prosper."


	28. The History of Apples

-Aj-

"I want Guard Ports at all Cross Sector Bridges out of this country," I ordered, "Blow every last-!"

"Commander! Commander!" a woman came barging in. She had yellow hair and one eye was cocked to the right. She tripped over her own foot and tumbled forward, "Ow! Oof!" she slowly stood back up as she rubbed her head.

"Ugh!" I rubbed my temples, "If she doesn't get herself killed, I'll kill her to myself," I groaned to myself.

Derpy limped a little as she walked up to the Thermal Octagon, "Commander?"

"Yes Derpy?" I sighed.

"All the zombies seemed to have all began coming this way to Apple Command. I leaned over and brushed my fingertips against the engraved lettering on the outer granite of the Thermal Octagon, "'To My Sweetie Apple. This Is My Gift To You.' -Thunder "Blu" Bluing."

"They are not going to get through and infest my town."

"Then what should we do?"

"Lock down the town," I growled, "Close up all the gates. No one goes in or out of Ponyville."

"What about the scouting group?" Shining Armour asked me.

"The group should've been back by now. Their either dead, incompetent on being on time, or their incompetence got them killed," I turned a dial and the Thermal Octagon switched from thermal viewing to live viewing. I saw that the scouts had already been converted to being zombies. I could point out apple stitching markers on their shoulders. Their blank expressions and walking limp caused much pain in my heart.

"Commander?" I heard but I just kept staring at the holograms, "Commander!"

"WHAT?" I shouted as I slammed my fists onto the granite.

"It is Master Rainbow Dash. She needs you."

"I whipped around to see my Captain standing there, "What is wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's been infected. Bitten," the Captain was very scared at telling me this, "I'm sorry."

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"She's in containment right now. I didn't want anyone to pull the trigger since I knew you two were... whatever you are."

"Take me to her," I straightened out my black suit before following the Captain. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we went into an all white lab. It was really in contrast with me because of my all black outfit. We walked by a few glass cells until we came to one that had a ravenous rainbow haired woman.

Her eyes were grey and bloodshot. Her skin was pale and bleeding. Looking at her made me wanna puke and it also made me want to just destroy every last zombie on the face of the earth. She was chained back to the back white wall by chrome chains connected to a collar around her neck, "We are sorry that it had to come to this," Captain Shen bowed, "We figured that you would want to make the last call on her," she patted my shoulder a couple times, "I'll leave you be for a few," she left without another word.

"I am so sorry," I said to her, "But what were you doing out there by yourself? What happened?"

"...spriiiiiiiings..." Dashal groaned. Her eyes then turned all dark and she began growling and trying to break free from her chains. I called for one of the Apple Lab Techs.

"Open it," I commanded.

"But Commander!" she fought.

"I said open the damn thing!" I shouted at her. She immediately used her badge card to scan it. The glass door slowly slid open. I walked in as the door immediately closed behind me. I pressed myzelf against it to keep out of reach of Dashal, "I did try to save you Rainbow Dash," I said before jutting her heart through her ribs. Her head gushed open blood and brains and she immediately fell to the floor dead.

I pressed myself against the door again and I just felt empty inside. Everyone is dead. Everyone I care about is dead now. All is dead except for my sister and I had to protect what I had left. I slid down into a seat position as I looked at Dashal's dead body. What hurts more than anything is the fact that I couldn't hold her for one last time, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I wailed, "Wwwwwhhhhhhhhhyyyyyy?!"

That's when I felt an overwhelming sensation of fire and destruction. On a level to where I couldn't ignore my instincts. So I let out one big breath and everything was layered with fire.

-Celestia-

I watched the monitors in horror as we all saw the hell that was burning everything in sight. An expanding fire started within my Medical Tech Head Base. All of our cameras were taken out for all except one. Our Hover Cam was flying above the now fading fire.

When the fire faded, we all saw a naked blonde drunkenly walking the streets. Her hair was matted and strewn; her body was covered in dust and dirt and grime, "Zoom in on that girl," I ordered aloud. The camera zoomed in and that's when I realized, "Applejack," I gasped to myself, "Send a rescue crew to her location. Be easy with her though!"

-Twilight-

There was Luna, Celestia, Cadence, and myself looking out at Aj. She sat in a room separated from us between a pane of glass. We could see her, but she couldn't see us. She just sat in the big empty room in a corner. She held herself as a blanket covered her, "Six foot Seven inches; two hundred and thirty-nine pounds," I looked at Aj's report, "Yet also she's this unstable. Holy hell," I heaved.

"So how long has she been like this?" Luna asked.

"Only for a couple days now. She won't eat, she won't sleep. I think the death of Dashal is really what keeled her over emotionally and mentally," I answered.

We heard the door opening, "...and that's why Grim is slow," we heard explained. We all turned around to see Applebloom holding the hand of Apple Brae. Her flowing red hair bounced as she walked. Applebloom looked to me and her smile grew, "Twilight!" she ran up to me and hugged my waist.

"How's it going?" I picked her up, "My, my, you got big."

"Yeah, I turned six yesterday," she looke me behind me and saw Applejack, "What's wrong with Aj?" she asked, "I wanna talk to her," Applebloom struggled out of my arms and pressed her hands against the glass that Applejack was leaning against.

Applejack looked up at her sister and placed a hand on the window, "Applebloom? Is that you?" could she really sense the presence of her sister. Applebloom looked over her shoulder at me with pleading eyes.

I pushed a button on panel control and a five foot gap opened up within the glass. Applebloom walked around and into the room with Applejack.

-Aj-

"Hey AB," I smiled. AB had a finger in her mouth as she slowly and shyly walkwd up to me, "How's my favorite little girl?"

I opened my arms as she came up to me and sat in my lap. I wrapped the blanket around both of us, "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"No," I admitted, "Dashal is gone, baby," I kissed the back of her head.

"Is that why you so angry?" AB asked.

"Yeah," I spoke softly as Twilight and the rest of the former Princesses came into the room. I hugged AB close to my chest as I scowled at them.

"All of Ponyville has been locked down. But we need to do a cleansing of the town. We have to make sure that everyone here isn't infected," Twilight explained.

I dipped my chin, "So are you feeling better?" Celestia asked me.

"Commander!" a woman came rushing in and panted heavily, "The zombies still somehow found a way in. They're moving like a pack of wolves. It's an onslaught outside. We need your help."

I stood up and handed AB to Luna. Because of AB being larger than normal, she was almost Luna's height. Of which I didn't realize until I handed AB to her, "Oops!" Luna fell back and was flattened by AB, "Sorry," I helped them both to their feet.

"Commander?" the woman finally caught her breath, "We must go."

"Then get me my helmet and my Sabertooth Blades. I want you to lead the zombies south down Mane Street. I'll handle them," I smirked evilly.

-Aj-

...later that day...

I stood at the end of Mane Street with my all-silver hooked blades. Their sharpened edges were on both sides. They were strapped to my outer thighs as I stood there and waited. I waited for those zombies running rampant down the street. I looked through my helmet that covered the entirety of my head.

I scanned the pack of Zomz and counted over one hundred and fifty. I had my hands hovering close to my blades, "So let me get this straight, Slick " I heard Celestia talk in my ear, "You want us to believe that you are mentally stable; but, you are facing over one hundred and sixty zombies with only two blades as your only weapon of choice. So explain this to me will you, Hondo? Because I'm so lost on your thinking right now. You don't even have back-up, Coecheese."

"First of all, my name isn't Slick, it isn't Hondo, and it for damn sure ain't no Coecheese. My name is Applejack Bluing. Last of the Apple Family. I'm killing every single blasted one of these spawns of hell."

"What if you don't make it though?"

"Hey, Celestia?"

"Yeah?"

"Bye," I said and the call ended.

The zombies halted to a stop and I was lost to as why. They split down the middle as a larger giant-sized zombie walked through. He had a spiked-ball and chain being dragged behind him. I rolled my eyes, "Dash?" I called.

'Yes Aj?' the voice of Dashal spoke up in my headset.

"Tell me what I'm dealing with here?"

I saw scanners lock on as differing graphs popped in my face, 'Aj, some of the DNA has been spiced with the Z-Virus and some other form of DNA. I would need a sample to conduct any further study.'

"Gotcha," she bleeped out, "Arite big boy. Let's do this."

The zombie charged me slowly as it swung its weapon. I immediately went running and slid down to my knees and almost slung my back far enough to feel the ground brush against the back of my head. The spikes missed me only by a couple inches and my heart stopped as I continued sliding underneath and between the legs of this behemoth.

When I was right behind him, I jumped up and swung my leg out and around. The back of my heel hit the side of his head. He stumbled sideways and dropped his weapon. I picked up the handle and lifted the spiked ball off the ground. I swung and aimed for his head. He ducked and caught me in the gut with a fist. I dropped the Flail as I was lunged a few feet off the ground before I fell back onto my side. I tried gasping for air, but I couldn't breath.

I rolled to my back to try and breath. I saw the Flail barreling down on me and I couldn't move. I'm fucked. The beast was knocked off by a black whish. The flail landed right next to me head. When he missed, it was like I could breath again. I rolled to my side to see who my saviour was and it was Grum. His normal dumb face wasn't present anymore. Poison seepee from his eyes as death bore through the Mega-Zom's soul.

He scowled and roared, "Gruuuuuuum!" he roared as he cut loose a seismic uppercut. The sound barrier broke and my ears snapped into deafness. The fatal blow blew the hear into bits and the body just dropped to its knees and fell forward flat.

Caring hands flipped me over and I came face to face with Grum's zombie sister. Her blood red eyes looked into mine. I saw her mouth move but I couldn't hear her, "I can't hear you," I shook my head as zombies began crawling the surrounding corners of my eyes. Kate looked up and lunged forward. My eyes followed her and I saw her standing back to back with her brother. They fought and killed other zombies as my hearing started coming back. The sound of roaring and punches landing. I stood up and Twilight helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I scrunched my face and pulled away from her.

-Twilight-

Aj pushed away from me as she pulled her dew drop blades from her thighs. Every time she slashed the air, a blade of fire cut down zombies. The combination of Grum, Kate, and Aj was just simply amazing. They fought together as though they have been fighting together for years. Their punches and kicks seemed flawless and seamless.

"Twilight?. I heard in my ear, "Command Base to Twilight Sparkle. Do you read?"

"I copy you Command Base."

"We have some science stuff that needs reading. It regards Applejack."

-Luna-

I stood over the kitchen counter trying to calm my nerves. There was a secret that I wanted to keep, but it must come into full light. I heard the sound of only one person coming in. Twilight came into the kitchen with her arms crossed. Rage bore through her glasses, "What the hell did you do to her?" she asked.

"I only did what I thought was right."

"She's not supposed to be like this. She should be like every other person."

"She isn't like everybody else!" I shouted.

"So you do this to her?" Twilight shouted back, "Making it harder and harder for her to try and live a normal life? What kind of a person genetically modifies another human's DNA like that. Aj could have easily been such a normal girl for a change!"

"It is because she is the one. Wait," I stopped the conversation, "We are talking about the same Aj, right?"

"Seven foot tall; about three hundred pounds; perfect yellow hair," she began describing to me.

"As for that Aj, it stems back long ago at the dawn of the Apple-Royal Family history."

"Hold up, this thing about Aj goes before her."

"It was like this for many many years."

"I want you to explain to me this story," Twilight sat down on the bar stool.

I sat down across from her and began talking, "Many years ago when the a mysterious man settled here, he made a deal with Cosmia. He wanted to have an army that was all powerful. Cosmia granted him his wish and in return, a chosen heir must bare the burden he must face. His burden was to make balance with the entire universe. Over the course of his life, his dominion expaned across the realms to keep a balance; but his dominion was causing more destruction than creation. His powerful army committed acts of mutiny against him because he was giving orders that were not up to parr for what they were created for. With all of the power he had gained for himself, his last stand was to change his army into prisoners. They became divided and scarred. On his grave stone, it said, 'Fire Burns; Earth Shakes; Wind Blows; Water Flows'. When all four elements are activated, the new Saviour shall be born to bring the balance back to a breaking universe. After his death, the Elemental Titans were created. They are and were his army. It takes The One to bring them back together. That is when Cosmia chose Applejack. So that's when Cosmia began bringing titans here to Equestria to bring them back to their roots.

After some years, the Titans began have feelings for one another and began breeding. Years later Celestia and I gained control as the Titans lived in secret. When Luna and I gained control of the country, the Titans had already grown into the Apple Family. That is when I met Hiri Apple. She was an all powerful being. Her body seemed human, but like all Apples she had ungodly powers. She wasn't The One, but she helped restabilize the universe somewhat.

When The One would come, that one would be gifted of boundless rage and its power will know no end. Her super strength resembles her inner strength. She must carry the weight of the universe on her shoulders.

That is where Applejack comes into play. She is The One to defeat the one that threatens to take command of the universe against the wills of all of the inhabitants."

"I never knew all of that. I haven't read any of this story anywhere."

"It is because this was before the time of books. The Titans have never left because they thrive and live within Applejack's body. She has all four elements within her; making her the deadliest being alive. Combine that with her strength and unholy rage, she could be virtually unstoppable."


	29. Chapter 29

-Kate-

All that stood was the last few buildings within eye shot of our battle against the zombies. Applejack seemed to snap during the war and began destroying everything afterwards. All Grum and I could do was watch. I knew that Applejack needed to throw this tantrum. A car was launched into the air and it looked like it was going to crush us. Grum moved out of the way as I just stood there. The car landed next to me and was flattened at the force ot landed with. I spat on it and chuckled.

Applejack soon came out of the ruins of the city. Her hair was no longer in one long golden braid. Instead, it flowed behind her and almost hit her knees. She walked up to us and her seven foot frame towered almost a foot over Grum. Applejack let out a long breath to calm down a little bit, "There is no one left," Applejack seemed depressed and discouraged, "My family was put on the front lines, but they died. Then it was Granny Smith, then Big Mac, then Dashal. Now this last wave almost wiped out all of Ponyville."

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"We need to do a head count," Applejack began walking passed me, "C'mon," she turned her head and smiled, "Nothing is going to happen to you two."

-Twilight-

I was at Aj's house along with Rarity, Flutters, and Pinkie. Today was just one of those days for everyone where we've all lost our parents and we just quit caring. All those times each of us tried to flee the city. Completely going against Aj's orders and that's what got out parents killed. Well, this is only applicable to Rarity and I since we're the ones who tried to escape.

Aj came walking in with sleep and sadness in her eyes, "Applejack?" Aj stopped moving toward the stairs when Rarity called to her.

"Yeah?" Aj looked at her with those cold green eyes.

"I just want to apologize to you for not listening to you from before. You were trying to protect me and my family, but I didn't listen. Some things have been said which caused some lives to be taken. I am so sorry Applejack. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me."

"There is nothing for me to forgive. You were acting as normally as possible like anyone would in a situation like yours. Now, where is my sister?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. She's been bouncing around all day from one place to another," I explained. When she came home, she just had to catch some rack."

"Thanks guys," Aj turned to leave just as two zombies came walking in. One was a largely built man and an almost child sized woman.

"Zombies!" I shouted as I snapped up to my feet and aimed my pistol at them.

"Noooooooo!" Aj stepped in the way as I fired. She reached her hand up and side stepped my view. He arm was whipped back a little. Aj shook it in pain as a crushed bullet dropped from her hand. There was a red mark in the center of her hand as she hissed in pain, "They're friends," she rubbed her hand onto her thigh, "Everyone, meet Grum and Kate. Their Half-Breeds. Half human; half zombies. They saved me," I blacked out.

-Twilight-

The city was fully secure and I watched as Aj slept. She's been in this coma like state for almost three weeks. Nurse Redheart maintained her care. I now sat on her bedside as she slept. I tried not going to sleep because I didn't want to be sleeping when she woke up.

I hunched over and almost allowed sleep to befall me. I heard the sound of mumbled words. I sat straight up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I saw that Aj was now waking up. She stretched her arms before propping herself up on one arm facing me. She yawned as she used her free thumb to wipe the sleep from her eyes, "Hey Aj," I smiled, "You're awake."

"Hi," she sat up and groaned, "What happened?"

"Don't worry about anything right now. You need to recover."

"What I need is for people to stop saying that to me. I'm not a child."

"But you are not able to function properly being a Commander without her rest. Now lay back down Aj."

She surprisingly did and just looked up at the ceiling, "What happened to my life Twilight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my life starts out great, but now...," her voice trailed off and she let out a heavy sigh, "I'm loosing everything."

"Listen, I don't know what to tell you Aj. All I do know is that you are a strong person. That is what's so fascinating about you. It is like no matter what happens to you, you manage to still stand strong. You are willing to lay down your life if that meant many people could go free. I don't know anyone like that other than you."

"It's just that I try to distract myself from all of this hell I'm going through, but it isn't working," she placed her hands over her face and groaned heavily into them, "Fuuuuuuuuck!" she just began to cry. I hated seeing her like this, but I know that this is what she needs, "Aaaah-ha-ha-haaaaaaah! I miss her so much!" she turned into a fetal position and cried even harder, "SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING!" she bellowed, "Oh God!" after almost twenty minutes, her sobbing turned into soft whimpers then she just stopped crying.

I looked and saw that she was now trying to fight sleep, "It's okay, Aj. You can admit when you are weak. No one will think differently of you. Especially since they know the life you have lived. You have lost so much and have only gained so little."

She smiled weakly at me before her eyes fluttered shut.

-Aj-

I was in the orchards doing a check on my trees and gardening areas. A Hazmat team went through and thoroughly cleaned the virus from my house. So I worked with a twenty man team for the last week to plant all the seeds needed to produce a harvest. On the side, I used a small patch near my house to make special herbs and spices for myself.

After a couple of hours, a woman with red hair walked up to me. She was accompanied by an obvious Apple, but I have never seen him before. He had darkened yellow hair and dimmed green eyes. Like the woman and myself, he stood over six and a half foot tall, "Applejack?" the woman started, "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Charm Bluing. Your dad's sister."

"Why are you here?" I got to my feet.

"I am here because I have caught wind of what happened here."

"You're a little late aren't ya?" I picked up my bucket of tools and slung them over my shoulder, "Anyway, you got anything else to say to me? I got a filled day," I lied because I just didn't feel like talking.

"Yes and I would like for you to meet your cousin Apple Green."

"Just go back to wherever you two came from. I don't need any more family."

"Look, Applejack. I can only imagine all the lose you have experienced, but you must listen to me."

"All I have done was listen; right now, all I'm focused on is surviving. You are right in one regard though, Charm Bluing. I have lost a lot and you only can imagine the grief I feel. Which is why you both should leave this place. There are underground tunnels that will lead you to Appleloosa. There you will be safe. I hear that there are survivors with more resources that everyone seems to want," I soon heard small giggles and laughs from below.

I looked down and saw brightly coloured things running around my garden. A few of them plucked the leaved from my plants, "HEY!" I shouted. I lifted a foot to try and squish the little buggers, but Apple Green shoved me to the ground, "What the hell?" I shot back up.

"They're with us," his voice was low like Big Mac's, "They just don't know any better."

"Get them out of my gardens!" I shouted and the little beings ran behind Charm and Apple Green. Their antennas shivered as did their heads.

"Hello large one," a purple one with spoke like an old man and walked like one too, "I am Phinock. The Elder of the Pygmy People. I do say, why would you try to squish us, eh?"

I knelt down onto one knee, "And here I thought your race was wiped out an eon of time ago. But here you are. The smallest beings in the entire world, friends with a member of the largest race in the world. You all are so tiny," I chuckled and used two fingers to push him onto his back.

"Hey!" Apple Green tried to kick my face; I caught his foot and stood up, "Let me go!"

I threw his leg up and he did a backflip in the air before he landed hard on his chest. Charm scowled at me, "You're such an ass," she said as she got into a fighting position.

"I have spent my entire life training to fight," I got into my fighting stance, "How could someone like you possibly stand a chance against me?"

She looked discouraged and just aided Apple Green in getting back to his feet.

"Madam Bluing?" my assistant came up to me.

"What is it Miss Hooves?"

"Some of us are ready for the move to Manehatten. We shall be leaving in the morning."

"All the people staying, I want to meet me here at sundown. I want a head count."

"Yes Madam," she dipped her chin and walked away.

"So," I looked back to Charm, "Why again is it now that you have decided to come back?" I crossed my arms.

"Because we heard about this town and wanted to see what we could do to help."

"Well you happen to be a tad late for the party Charm. So why don't you just turn around and go back to what ever hole you crawled out of."

"Why are you so fucking angry Applejack?"

"Why did you disappear? How come you never came back?"

"It was because of your father!" she shouted, "He was living a life that wasn't good for anyone! He is the real disgrace here!"

"You would do wise in holding your tongue Charm," I growled at her.

"So it's my fault now that your dad decided to almost have you and your mom killed because of his greed?"

"Fuck You!" I shoved her only hars enough for her to fall to her back, "My father is a war hero and will be treated as such! I have lost too much for you to come into my life and try to make it worse! So Get Out! GET OUT! You Are Not Needed Here!" I picked up one of the little creatures and tossed it to her. She caught it and held it close to her chest, "And Take Your Little Friends With You!"

"Applejack!" Apple Green caught my attention as he got in my face, "I don't care who you are or the life you have lived; no one treats my friends or most of all, my mother with the disrespect you have shown tonight. I may not have grown up like an Apple, but from what I have gathered; Apples protect family. Am I right?"

"Your mother left the family, which means you aren't a part of it either. You may have the name, but you do not have the right to come here and pretend that you are one of us. I am the only Apple left in this world and you are nothing more than a mascot," I spat at his feet before going into the house.


	30. Chapter 30

-Applejack-

I was sitting in my bed, leaning against my head board. I hugged my pillow as I tried to calm myself down. The pillow I hugged, smelled of Dashal a little bit and her smell right now managed to keep me calm. I began wondering what my life would have been like if my parents were still around. What must it have been like to know them now while they were still alive.

Something bothered me though. It was like I had met them somewhere not too long ago. I recounted the time I was with that one priest guy at the plant. All I remember was sinking into the water, then my mind going blank. I couldn't remember and it was driving me insane. I know I met someone while I was there, but I couldn't help but forget.

A soft series of knocks came from the door, "Applejack?" Apple Green came into the room.

"Didn't I tell you to get the hell outta here?" I barked.

"Listen, we just gotta talk," he pushed past the door.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind," I got out of my bed and stood up. He was a couple inches shorter than me and it showed, "Now get of my house and out of my city," I growled as I got in his face.

"Why won't you seriously allow me to talk to you?" he backed off a little, "I know your life may not have been as loving and kind-!"

"As Your Life!" I shouted, "My life was hell! Every turn and corner I have experienced fucking Hellish loss!"

"But in order to lose, one must gain. The more you hurt after a loss means that you have also gained a lot," I kept quiet and just sat back down on my bed, "Thank you," I just scowled at him, "All I want to say is that I want to be an Apple. I don't care what our pasts were like. All that matters is how we move forward from here."

"Fine," I stood back up and headed toward the door. As I passed Apple Green I patted his shoulder, "Meet me at the back doors at the break of dawn. Don't be late."

-Twilight-

It was sad seeing them go. All the people who have lived here in Ponyville walked down the street away from me, "Okay sister," I turned my head to look at Princess Luna and Princess Celestia hugging each other, "I will send word to you when we get there."

They parted ways and Celestia looked on as though she was trying to hold back her tears. This was very much an emotional roller coaster for all of us. My brother Shining Armor walked up to me with Princess Cadence. His best friend Flash Sentry was laughing at something Shining said. Cadence tried figuring out what was so funny, but it didn't really work for her. She was obviously more confused now than from before. I smiled as they walked up to me. I really tried getting my mind like Aj's. Like for example, the death of Big Mac. How she is still standing after he passed away, especially since she was there when he drew his last breaths, how could she still be standing after that? I will always wonder the psychology behind a mind like hers.

Aj has a brilliant fractured mind that is beyond compare but with all of the crazy, she still seems strong. I don't know if I would have still stood if my brother had died. If he were to die, I think that I would just curl up into a ball and beg for death. But through all of this though, I know Aj would pull through for me if that were to happen.

Rarity, Dashal, Flutters, Pinkie, and I have all lost our parents and we have Aj to thank for pulling us through. Sure she didn't say what we wanted us to hear, but she told us what we wanted to hear all the same; and that's what brought us through. We all owe her so much.

After about an hour, the town was empty. All who remained were: myself, Flutters, Rarity, Pinkie, Shining Armour and Cadence, Luna, Celestia, Flash Sentry, and a few other people for guards. Applejack wants us to stay so we could try and find a cure. Combining her mind with mine and Flutters, we should be able to find a cure.

I walked down the emptied streets of Ponyville. I wonder what Aj has planned next on the agenda.

As though the universe knew that I wanted to talk to her, Aj came crashing down from the sky. She cratered the ground and disappeared underneath the fractured pieces of earth. I looked behind me as a large zombie with an over-sized axe in both hands, "Ha-ah!" I looked back at the blonde now pulling herself out of the ground, "Where do these guys keep coming from?" she pulled herself out finally and dirt covered her body. Blood dripped from her nose as cuts shown through tears through her uniform.

"Aj, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she grunted as she popped her knuckles and her neck.

"You have to protect these people," I told her.

"That's gonna be hard because there are three of these things around. The other two are on their way," she walked toward the now charging zombie. She turned her body as she jumped; she swung her foot around and a blade of fire blasted out of her foot. The fire knocked the zombie back a few steps. Aj landed back on her feet as the beast regained its composure.

From out of nowhere, an axe was thrown her way. She dodged it only by a few inches when she threw herself left. The axe blade lodged itself into the ground as I saw two more hulking zombies walking up.

Something then tapped my foot and I snapped my eyes down to see Aj's helmet. It had itself propped up on spider leg like appendages as it looked up at me. I picked it up and put the helmet on, 'Madam Twilight,' it was the voice of Dashal, 'Those beasts have a genetic code like Aj's.'

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

'It means that whatever these things are, are a direct result of combining Aj's DNA with the Zombie virus. Her DNA gives them super strength and the ability to heal rapidly.'

"Do you know who could've done this?"

'All I know is that Princess Celestia gave the go ahead to experiment on the project. But these three monsters are stronger than the last one she has faced. These beasts were specifically designed for attacking Equestrian enemies; but since this whole zombie thing went down, they have escaped.'

"What does that mean for Aj?"

'It means that these beasts are like any animal on earth. When the same species is within their territory and they feel as though it is being threatened, they will fight to the death in order to protect it.'

"But Aj isn't of the same species."

'Ah, that is where you are wrong Madam Twilight. Those beasts are half of Aj and because of that, they see her as the same species. It is not on an intellectual level, but an instinctual level. But this proves devastating for Aj since there are three of them. There's only a small chance that this will be in favor of Aj.'

"What can I do to help her?" I began becoming frantic.

'There is nothing for you to do Madam Twilight except to make sure that there aren't any innocent lives around during their fighting. Including yourself. Their battle will be catastrophic to anyone and anything in their paths.'

"AAAAAAAARGH!" I saw Aj being grabbed by two of the beasts. They had one arm wrapped around her arms and their other hands were wrapped around their ankles.

"I have to save her!" the helmet pulled my head back when I began moving toward her, "Get Off Of Me!" I shouted as I tried pulling the helmet off. The third zombie drove a fist into Aj's chest and Aj was pushed into the ground, "THEY'RE KILLING HER!" I shouted, "I HAVE TO HELP HER!"

'That is not your concern right now."

"LIKE HELL IT IS! SHE IS MY FRIEND AND SHE-!" I was interrupted by another blow made the zombie. It drove a foot into Aj's chest and I heard the roar of pain coming from Aj. I used magic to blow up the helmet so I could aid Aj.

A zombie picked Aj up and another kicked her in the gut. That gut wrenching kick sent Aj soaring backwards. I got in the way of Aj's destined landing spot so I could catch her. She hit me with so much force that we both toppled to the ground. I sat up and held Aj's head in my lap, "You have to run," she breathed painfully as blood gushed out of her mouth, "Take the people to Manehatten," she struggled to get up.

When she did, I did too, "I'm not going to leave you," I said as the zombies smirked evilly as they slowly made their way over to us.

That's when Kate and Grum ran up behind us and began their assault on the three zombies. Their efforts were duly noted, but to of no avail. The three zombies literally ripped them apart and Aj let out a deafening roar. She may have the strength of gods and the heart of a warrior, but she is still human all the same. I couldn't stand to see her losing like this.

Her six and a half foot frame was dwarfed in comparison with the zombies. She faltered and I caught her, "You don't have to do this alone," I told her.

"Yes I do. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I'll keep them busy just long enough for you and the others to escape unscathed. So you should go," she began walking forward, "Now!"

She lifted a fist to throw a punch, but the middle zombie kicked her dead square in the chest and she was shot backwards. She stayed motionless for few seconds before she began coughing up blood, "AAAAAAJJJJJAAAAAY!" I bellowed at her as I cried.

"I have to lead them away," she got to her hands and knees, "They won't stop unless I destroy them. I gotta lead them away Twilight," she looked at me before jumping up. She landed behind the zombies and faltered back down to a knee. The zombies turned to follow her. Aj jumped again, but this time she jumped higher and further before crashing back down. It was like she was trying to fly, but her injuries prohibited her from doing such.

With one final roar of undefeat, she launched herself into the air and disappeared over the houses. The zombies grabbed their weapons and ran after her.

That was the last time anyone saw Aj for weeks. I made sure the people got to Manehatten safely before heading back to Ponyville. The way back was slow because all I thought of was Aj and the sacrifice she had laid before us all. She was willing to get herself killed if that meant others lived. She was the embodiment of Utilitarianism and it was amazing. I don't know how anyone could be that courageous or that brave to do such a thing.

I got back to Ponyville and met up with the girls. We were all so depressed as we stood in the kitchen, the apparent meeting place for all of us, "What is it like being that selfless? That abnegated?" I asked them, "How could all she be was a cold-hearted assassin when she was more like a warrior of and for the people?"

"She was a friend to all of us," Rarity answered, "She tried protecting all of us before we all tried to escape. We were so worried about leaving that we didn't even consider the fact that she was trying to protect ourselves. We thought that we were doing our part in this war against the zombies by trying to protect our families. When in all actuality she was the one protect our families on our behalf."

"I assume that because she lost her parents," Flutters started, "She tried so hard to make sure that other people's families weren't about to get ripped apart. She was the first out of all of us to lose her parents and the first one to lose the love of their lives. She had lost so much and we didn't appreciate that fact that she didn't want us to lose what she has lost. But because of our stubbornness, we lost our families out of all of this."

"I wonder where she is now," Pinkie fiddled with a rubix cube that she's solved like seven times already in the last half hour, "Because if she still is alive, I want to find her just to say thank you. I remember the time she taught me a few moves of combat training. Although her teaching methods were a little on the aggressive side, she meant well. And that's why I didn't really listen to her at first when she told me that she wanted everyone to stay within the city. She was so mean and aggressive that I didn't see the fact that she was only trying to protect all of us."

"Hey girls," Celestia and Luna came walking in, "How's everyone doing? Sorry, wrong question."

"No, it is all okay," I brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, "Where's Luna?" I asked.

"She said she had found a lead somewhere about Aj and she just up and left. I haven't seen her the last couple of days. Has anyone heard anything from Aj?" we all shook our heads sadly, "Aj is a hero. Much like the Apple Ascendants before her. Hiri Apple; Apple Smith; Sweetie Apple; and now Applejack. Four generations of heros and every single time one fell, Equestria grew darker."

"Ugh!" we heard from the front door. It sounded like a zombie had entered into the house. Low and long groans and slow, dragging paces across the floor. Then we heard a familiar voice groan a favoured word, "Fuuuuuck!"

Aj came around the corner into the kitchen. Her hair was matted with blood and her face had a thin layer of the dried red liquid. Her clothes hung to her muscular body by mere threads. I saw bruises blotching her entire body as she limped in. The way her arm swayed limp at her side meant that she was suffering from a broken bone. Also, I didn't have to be a doctor to see that a few of her ribs were either bruised or broken because of the almost black patches of skin over them.

"Aj!" we all exclaimed in unison.

"Don't touch me," we froze in place, "I am in too much pain for someone to touch me."

"What should we do then?"

"You can start by trying to heal me. You can use magic or whatever you have to do," she grunted to her knees.

"Well, I now a few healing spells that can help," I said.

"Since I have more magical abilities, I can heal any of your broken bones if you wish."

"Oh no," Aj waved, "My bones somehow healed on the way back over here. It's just the bruises that feel like my bones are still broken."

"Uh, I know some healing remedies that can help with that," Flutters stepped forward as she ruffled through her small purse. She pulled out a small grey cube, "Here Aj," she handed it to Aj, "This will help relieve you. I created it; it tastes horrible, but it will certainly do the trick nonetheless," Aj immediately popped it into her mouth and tried not to vomit as she swallowed, "Yeah, sorry Aj, but it will help you."

Aj gagged and coughed violently as Flutters pulled out a small bottle of juice, "Here, this will get rid of the horrible aftertaste."

"It's not tasting that bad anymore," Aj waved her off.

"Three… Two… One," Flutters counted down and that's when Aj's face went pale like all the oxygen left her body. Flutters handed Aj the bottle and Aj snatched it from her hand. Aj rushed to open the bottle and swallow it. When she down the entire bottle, she sighed in relief, "Are you better?" Flutters dropped to her knees in front of her as Aj nodded. Flutters had a tiny flashlight at hand as she used her other hand to grab Aj's chin, "Open your mouth."

Aj did as Flutters clicked the flashlight on down Aj's throat. Flutters then turned Aj's head and used the flashlight's back end to stick it into her ear. A two inch screen folded out from the head of the flashlight. We all saw the inside of Aj's ear, "Eew," Flutters stated, "You gotta clean out your ears," Flutters stood back up, "Everything seems fine with Aj. All she needs is rest right now."

"I thought you only studied animals."

"That's where you thought wrong Aj. I also study humans and now it has come in handy. Especially when the other person with extensive knowledge on the human body has now officially been deemed as a patient of mine."

"I am nobody's patient," Aj slowly stood up and I helped her stay on her feet.

"You can't even stand on your own two feet without someone helping you. Besides, being my patient isn't up for discussion. Now let's go upstairs young lady so we can get you all cleaned up and into bed."

"Okay," Aj slung her arm around Flutters' shoulders and limped with her out of the room.

"Wow," I stretched and yawned, "Aj always has impeccable timing."

"Do you think that we should ask her how she survived?" Celestia asked.

"I think we shouldn't push it too soon. I think she'll tell us when she is ready," Cadence smiled.


	31. Celestia's Candor Confession

-Aj-

"How many times do I have to tell all of you that I fought, I won, and I came straight home?" everyone was in my room as I laid on my bed in nothing more than a blue tank top and a pair of black and white checkered boxer shorts.

"I know we've been badgering you Applejack," Celestia spoke, "But we have to figure this all out. It just seems impossible that you only survived only out of sheer luck."

"What the hell Celestia?" I sat up, "You ordered for scientists to take my DNA in order to create monsters of death and chaos. You have done something to me that is unforgivable. You took the very essence of who I am to gain the upper hand in some kind of war that I don't think was going to happen anyway."

"Those countries were building weapons of mass destruction as well. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I dunno. Probably allow them too. Equestria was either still is or isn't the only one with weapons of mass destruction. Before all of this zombie shit started, Equestria was the only country with nuclear power. So what that the other countries wanted enough fire power to defend themselves. You could have made allies with them instead, but now look at where we are. All the countries are either dead or dying because of this disease. This disease is more negatively impacting the lives of millions worldwide and Equestria hasn't done a damn thing to try and correct the problem."

"This problem is affecting Equestria too much for it to just send troops to other countries. Like you, all I want is to protect my people."

"They are no longer you people anymore Celestia. They are mine; have you forgotten. You know that I can keep people alive a lot longer than you can."

"Look around you! Everyone is dead! There is only us and only a couple scores of troops within a multi-thousand populated town! If you were or are so much better, then how come so many people died?"

"Only because they didn't want to listen to me! And don't you even fucking think that they would have listened to you any better than they have listened to me!"

"Aj doesn't need any of this stress right now," Flutters cut into the conversation.

"Shut Up Fluttershy!" Celestia and I said in unison, "We need to go to the lab where all of this zombie shit started and find a cure," I growled at Celestia.

"Then that would mean going to Bio Tech Incorporated and trying to get their files. We can't go in there."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Uh, hello! Wake up and smell the coffe Applejack. That is where all of this hell on earth started. The Z-Virus would kill us all before we even get passed the front door."

"Come with me Celestia," I got out of bed and slowly walked toward my door. My muscles were still sore and fatigued almost a week after I came back, "I want to show you something."

I led her to Granny Smith's room and walked up to the thermostat. I looked at Celestia and it she seemed like a little kid compared to everything else. She only stood at a whopping five foot, four inches. Everything here was built for people who were six and a half foot or taller. So it was apparent that she didn't belong here.

I turned the thermostat and that's when furniture began moving. The bed sank into the floor and flipped over, revealing a white table with large caliber guns on it. The dressers flipped around and there were other sorts of weapons. The closet sank like an elevator and another closet filled with differing kinds of suits appeared, "What is all of this?" Celestia asked.

"This is a room that my grandmother showed me a few years ago. She had all of this installed years ago. We Apples are more than just a pretty face and a good fighter. We also are very brilliant."

"Yes, I know. But the way she has all of this prepped makes it seem as though she knew that dark days were coming soon."

"Yeah," I felt sad just by talking about my grandmother, "She kept telling me that I was going to change the world. I believed her; I just didn't believe that to change the world, almost all of it would be the cost to change it. Now, I am not too sure on how I am supposed to change the world with all of humanity dying. Maybe the change I was supposed to make was to ensure the survival of the human race."

"How are we supposed to do that? There are only females left."

"There are a few male guards that could be good subjects for reproduction."

"So you plan on fucking one of them?" she scoffed as she looked around the room.

"Oh god no. I was thinking about extraction of their semen and then injecting them into a couple of us."

"Why not just use the Artificial Incubation Chamber Method?"

"We could, but that would mean to keep them maintained around the clock and I just don't have the patience to teach people to maintain them."

"I do," she picked up a black rectangular box from a podium and opened it. There was a cherry gold revolver resting inside of it, "Who's was this?"

"That belonged to Hiri," I walked over to Celestia's side, "Granny Smith says that the Old Era Dragon Republic made it for after getting back their lost white scales."

"Lost white scales?" Celestia questioned.

"Yeah. There's Dragon Folklore about how an ancient dragon being Kaen was defeated by an Elemental Titan. Afterwards, that Titan separated his scales across a multitude of dimensions. Seven of Kaen's scales reside within this universe at Dragon Republic Prime. Or that's what I've heard any way. I haven't ever studied the Dragon Republic's history enough to know. I'm surprised that you haven't heard of the tale."

"The people of Dragon Republic aren't too fond of sharing their stories," Celestia said as I pulled the revolver out of its box and into my hand. I opened the seven round chamber and there were seven black bullets inside of it, "Seven scales saved; seven dragon bullets made," I quoted, "That is all I remember about Granny Smith talk about every time she spoke of Gigi Hiri. ' _Seven Scales saved; seven dragon bullets made; seven souls seared_ '," I closed my eyes and tried not to cry.

"How do you do it?" Celestia asked me.

"How do I do what?" I closed the chamber.

"How do you keep a level head out of all of this? You lost almost everything and yet you still stand. If I even lost a fraction of what you have lost, I don't think I would be as calm as you are now."

"I don't know really. I'm always angry all the time," I sighed, "And I hate it," I admitted, "It's just something in me keeps my rage fueled for some reason. There is no rest for me emotionally. The only time I have ever felt calm was when I was around Dashal. She kept my rage in check and that was one of the main reasons in why I loved her so much."

"When did you figure out that you were a lesbian?" she asked as I placed the gun back into the box and she placed the box back up onto the podium.

"I was around eleven when I started coming around to it. But it wasn't until I was twelve when I acted on it," I smiled when my mind drifted to that one day at the cabin site, "That's when Dashal and I truly fell in love. We went to Twilight's family's cabin for the weekend and that's where Dashal and I had our first time. It was just simply amazing."

"Oh really?" Celestia nodded as she continued looking around, "That sounds like you had an amazing moment with her."

"Why the sudden interest in my love life Celestia?" I crossed my arms, "Or my family for that matter."

"Just trying to make small talk is all."

"We can make small talk about the weather, or what we're going to do about food and water. There's a whole wide world of conversations we could explore; but you're focused on me and my family?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that before I was born, the Apples have already settled here. The first Apples settled when my father was in power over Canterlot. At the time, Canterlot was all that existed in Equestria. Hell, Equestria didn't really even exist over eleven hundred years ago. The Apples were just simple fruit and vegetable farmers living within the city. Years later, Luna and one of the Apples grew close to each other and fell in love. At the time, because of our father, I was blinded to the fact that love holds no boundaries. After the stupid thing I had done, I had sentenced my sister to a thousand year banishment."

"So it was really your fault that she got banished? How come you didn't end the banishment?"

"Because there are things in magic where nothing that could be cast, said, nor done to reverse her banishment. But yes, it was my fault. I allowed my hatred at the time for same sex love turn me against my own sister. And in turn, the Mighty Princess Luna turned into the Deadly Nightmare Moon."

"So what are you trying to say?" Celestia looked up at me with saddened eyes.

"I truly am sorry for the loss of your great Grandmother Hiri, Applejack. The whole thing between Apples and Lunars was completely my fault."

"I forgive you, but all I ask is one question," I knelt down so I was eye level with her, "How did the Luna name continue?"

"In the transition of becoming Nightmare Moon; Princess Luna slept with an evil man. Almost a year later, Luna gave birth to Luna Bean. Luna Bean was the first of many descendants to continue to the rivalry between Apples."

"That doesn't make sense," I shook my head, "How did the rivalry start?"

"Luna Bean was jealous of the Apples because they were the perfect beings and killed a few of their young."

"Ah, now that makes sense. She started a chain reaction that has lasted for centuries."

"All the way up to your mother and Dashal's mother. They set aside their differences to become almost like sisters."

"So Dashal and I are like Luna and whoever she fell in love with."

"Yes," Celestia smiled, "It seems as though history has been doomed to repeat itself. Will you stand and fight, or will you lay at the way side to allow this threat to flourish?"


	32. Am I too young?

-Celestia-

I watched as Applejack was managing traffic. The last week she's been having the guards give her orchards a jump start. We found stray animals and brought them here for cleaning and feeding. I stood on the back porch as she smiled at one of the female guards. They were both just sitting under a tree next to each other. It was good seeing her smiling again.

The two have pretty much been inseparable for the last week. The female guard was almost six and a half foot and very pretty. She had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. She too lost her parents at a young age and has pretty much been loner. It was good for both of them to smile and be together. Well, they're not together, but I can see that they are very close. This girl was the product of radiation. Her mother went in for radiation treatment and didn't know that she was pregnant. So this unassuming teen grew to abnormal heights.

-Aj-

I sat next to Nyiah laughing about how she messed up the training simulation, "I remember when I broke the Fissure Capsule," my laughter died down a bit, "I told them that it wasn't going to work on me since I was so big. They got so mad when I actually broke it."

"Life isn't easy being taller than most is it?" she smiled as she looked to the grass. She tried hiding her blushing and I just found it cute.

"No not really," I hooked my hair behind my ears, "But it's all okay for me. I am only sixteen, but I am six foot ten inches tall."

"I'm only seventeen I'm only six and a half feet tall. Maybe that's why we get along so well. We are both very unique."

That's the words Dashal said one time. She too was tall like as you readers may remember. She was the same height as Nyiah. I began thinking of her and how in a special place in my heart, I loved her. But Nyiah was creeping her way into my heart as well and I really wasn't fighting it. She was very pretty and I kinda struck out at the fact that she was really tall.

"You okay?" she asked me and got me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I groaned to my feet, "Just thinking about something is all."

"What were you thinking about?" she stood up too.

"Don't worry about it," I tried not sounding angry.

She backed off a little bit, "Okay. Sorry," her face went red and she turned to leave.

"Nyiah," I grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward me, "I was thinking about my last relationship was all."

"Who was it?" she looked into my eyes.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Holy Shit! I know her! She's my cousin!" Nyiah began looking around, "Where is she?"

"She's dead. Her and I were dating and have been for a couple years before a zombie got to her."

"Wow, I'm sorry. What's funny is that she told me she was seeing someone, she just didn't tell me that it was you. She did say that whoever the mystery girl was, was very pretty."

"Awe," I just blushed hard and giggled.

"You are very pretty," Nyiah stepepd forward and our faces now were a couple inches from each other.

"So are you," I closed the gap and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks," she whispered.

-Twilight-

I came out of the house talking to someone over the radio as I looked down at a clipboard of area maps. A hand snatched away the radio and turned it off, "What the hell Celestia?" I looked to her.

"Just stay quiet and look," she turned to show me, "Just look," two giants were holding each other and swaying together in the breeze.

Aj and this girl were hugging as they kissed. I was in shock, awe, and anger. It was like Aj had completely forgotten about Dashal, "How could Aj do this to Dashal?" I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Celestia leaned over.

"It was only a few months ago that Dashal had died. Aj is now dating someone else."

"Maybe that's the whole point. Applejack is trying to just move on. I think it's good for her to move on. And trust me, Applejack would not forget Rainbow Dash. You would be wise to heed my words. Applejack is doing this so she can heal. Allow her this."

With it being explained that way, it finally made sense, "Okay," I nodded as I watched the blonde and the raven kissing.

Aj then looked up and around for something. That's when an all-black helicopter came soaring overhead. It darted north as Aj began running back inside, "I need Aero Specs on that chopper!: she said as she had a finger to her ear, "Also get me a chopper STAT!"

-Aj-

We were in the air chasing after the chopper from almost an hour ago, "Commander Applejack?" I heard within my helmet. It was Twilight.

"What is it Squint?" I responded.

"That Chopper as you know is from Dragon Republic."

"What's the really bad news?"

"It's an Assault Chopper. So it's carrying some heavy duty machinery on board."

"What do you know about Dragon Republic's current status?"

"I don't know. None of the Communicator Towers are responding back to me."

I heard another helicopter coming so I stuck my head out and saw an all-white and chrome one coming up behind us fast. It lowered itself so it could be under us as a 50 cal pointed up at us, "Prepare for heavy rounds!" I barked at the pilot as I grabbed my AK and pointed it at the helicopter. We both began firing at each other, but I wasn't getting any sorts of headway with my gun. So I tossed my gun behind me and swung my legs out.

"Wait!" Nyiah grabbed my shoulder as the tail rotor went out, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," I kissed her on the cheek before jumping out of the helicopter. I pressed my arms against my body and my legs together and collided head first into the helicopter.

-Nyiah-

Aj jumped out of the chopper and went head first into the enemy. I wanted to feel sad, but I couldn't. I knew that she wouldn't have done what she just did if she was going to die. Or maybe she did, but this didn't feel like one of those times.

"Everybody Hang On!" the pilot shouted as we came crashing into the ground. I was flung out when we spun upside down. I landed hard on the ground and my body skipped a few times before I finally landed in a river. I was swept away downstream until my feet began to drag along the bottom. I dug my feet into the rocks and stood up.

"Hm!" I stood up and the water only came to my chin. I forced my way through the water and made it to the bank. I pulled the top half of my body out of the water and saw two crash sites. One to my right was the one I happen to not be a part of; to my left was the one Aj caused. I fully pulled myself out and went left. The way the smoke and flames engulfed the airship made me begin to doubt that Aj had survived.

That's when I heard talking on the other side. I made my way around and there was a woman with green hair in one long braid. Aj towered over her panting as her hair was released from its red band. So it flowed freely in the wind. I was lost for a couple seconds because of her beauty. For me it was because of her hair. I don't know why she didn't wear her hair down like that.

"What have you done?" the woman panted.

"You guys shot at me! What else was I supposed to do?"

"You were chasing our presidential helicopter," she growled back at her.

"How were we supposed to know about this? We've tried contacting Republic Control and that Chopper, but no one responded. So all we were doing was chasing it down to ask questions."

"So you destroy my fucking Chopper to do so? Just who the hell you think you are? Some kind of giant asswipe?"

"I happen to be Commander Applejack. The last Apple alive in this whole god forsaken ball of shit we call earth. I didn't make it this far just to be shot at by some kind of dragon worshiper."

"At least we don't worship apples!"

"We don't worship apples! What a stupid idea!"

"Calling me stupid is practically calling the Dragon President stupid. I happen to be his right hand woman."

"Or are you his daughter and the only way to gain the smallest bit of respect from him was to act like the son he always wanted. Only because he wanted a son as his first child, but got you instead," Aj crossed her arms, "So with that being said Princess, your daddy is probably not coming back for you because he thinks of you as a disgrace by now. So if you were to face him again, he would have you either exiled or killed. So in turn, I think you should stick with us?"

I walked up to Aj and the woman took a few steps back and brought out her gun, "There's more of you?" she looked to me.

"Nah, it's just us two. We are partners in crime."

"So," Aj started, "Are you gonna come with us Dragon Republic?"

"I have you know," she scowled.

"What would your name be then?" the woman stayed silent, "Dragon Republic it is then," Aj began walking away and I followed her.

"You're just gonna leave her out here?" I looked back and the woman was staring at us as we walked.

"Don't worry, she'll come along eventually. She knows I'm right."

"Even though what you did was amazing, you're an ass. You totally chewed her a new one."

"But it was worth it. She seems like a smart girl and I could use someone of her talents."

"Where are we going now?"

"We are going to the other crash site. We need to see who all is still alive; or at the very least, see what we can salvage," Aj pulled out a red hair band and a comb. She wrapped the hair band around her wrist and then began combing her hair.

"Where's your helmet?"

"Got destroyed in the explosion. I have another one, so I'll be fine," she spoke as her hair was freed from its tangles and dirt. When it was, she pulled it over her shoulder and wrapped the hair band a few inches from the end.

"How long have you been growing out your hair?"

"All my life. It sometimes gets in the way, but I love my hair. I wish there was a way, I could keep it long, but still fight."

"Have you ever tried putting it into a braid?"

"I have, but I'm too lazy to do so."

"When we get back home, I could do it for you," I smiled.

"I think I would love that," she took my hand and held it gently.

"Ya know, I would like to know more about Rainbow Dash."

"She was obviously very special to me. She was about your height or so. She had wonderful pink eyes and her hair was, I think, literally was made by tube rainbow gods themselves. Her personality was a little on the cocky side, but she was very sweet. She was soft spoken and mild-tempered most of the time. She only wasn't whenever she competed with someone. She's a very competitive soul, but somehow she was still mild-mannered. Like me, she also had super strength and powers of the elements."

"What was her element?"

"She had two and a third that she was trying to master. She could bend water and air and she was working on being able to summon lightning. She wanted to be able to control storms because she loved the idea of being able to calm storms and tame seas. She never go the chance too though. But the time I spent with her was well spent. Any time she was upset, she knew how to keep me calm."

"Did she ever get upset?"

"No, not around me really. The only time she seemed even agitated was when she would try and get her training right. But if she ever did get upset, I've never heard or have ever seen it. She usually was calm all the time to me."

"She sounds like the perfect partner," I said with a little sadness.

"What's wrong?" Aj stopped and continued to hold my hand.

"It's just that, I don't know how I'm supposed to follow her. She was always nice; ever since she was younger and we would play. She would always offer her last piece of candy if I had ever wanted it. When she began doing government stuff to help the war against the zombies, was the last time I saw her. I didn't know she was dead until you told me. All the years that it took me to get to this point, all I cared about was me. All I wanted to do is only improve my own self, even if that meant sacrificing others. Then I met you and you are so ready and so willing to put your life on the line for others. You have lost everything, but you still are willing to give whatever you have left if that meant saving at least one life. How you are still able to stand after losing your parents, your grandmother, and everyone else you hold dear, makes me not really worthy of being called yours."

"Don't do this to yourself Nyiah. The things I have seen have been gruesome and the things I have gone through should have left me beaten down and broken. But all I care about is getting back up and surviving to fight another day. To be honest, I just feel as though even though I have truly lost everything, I still feel the need to wanting to not have anyone else lose what I have lost. Right now, all I have left are my friends and you."

"Do you ever feel alone?"

"All the time," she tried not to cry and it was hard seeing her struggle like this, "Even when I was with Dashal, I just felt like I was alone."

"Why's that?"

"All my life people have told me, ' _Oh Applejack, you're the saviour_ ' or ' _Applejack, there is a problem and we need your help_ '!" she closed her eyes and turned away from me, "Nobody cared about what I wanted in life! Only Dashal cared about what I wanted and that's what really made me fall in love with her! She cared about what I wanted and didn't only want me to be a saviour! SHE MADE ME FEEL SAFE!"

"Aj, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you this upset."

"Applejack, we need you! Applejack, we need you!" she said in an anger mocking tone, "Applejack! We Need You! Applejack! We Need You! Applejack! We Need You! Applejack! We Need You! Applejack! We Need You!" she kept repeating, "No One Ever Cared About What I Wanted! Not Then! Not Now! NOT EVER! No One Would Ever Care For Me Like Dashal Did!"

"Aj, I promise on my life that if you cal-!"

"YOUR LIFE!" she whipped around to roar at me and I saw that her green irises weren't green anymore. They were now a dark red and I felt an unbearable heat wafting my skin, so I backed up away from her; but the heat kept coming, "You Just Said That You Used To Always Put Yourself Before Others! So What Makes You Think You Can Do It Now?" she roared.

"Aj," I closed my eyes to protect them as I began crying, "Aj, you're scaring me!" I yelled. When I did, I immediately felt the heat leave me. I opened my eyes and saw that she was just standing there, "I understand what you are feeling Aj, but please don't beat yourself up for it. You were born in a time where you are needed most. Instead of taking this as no one caring, take this as a chance to see that people do care about you. They care about you so much, that they think they can cast their cares upon you. Everyone trusts you Applejack."

"But I'm only sixteen," she sobbed, "I am too young to bare the burdens of being a Commander."

"Maybe not," I walked up to her and her eyes had returned back to normal, "You've come this far, haven't you?'

"That's beside the point Nyiah," she sighed softly, "I feel as though I'm just too young to be able to handle any more of this hell," she dropped to her knees.

I dropped to my knees, "Look at me Aj," ahe did. Her eyes spoke of sadness and shame, "No matter what the world, you are stronget than you think."

"No I'm not. I'm only sixteen. I can't handle grown up things. I'm not ready."

"Then why have you kept fighting?"

"Because all I have done was fight. I haven't been doing anything else," she shrugged.

"Ya know what I think would be good for you?"

"-sniff- What?" she used her sleeve to wipe the tears and snot from her face.

"I think it would be nice for you if were treated like a girl for once."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me.

"Do you know what a makeover is?"

"Does it hurt?"

I laughed and she shrank back, "Sorry to laugh. I'll take it as a no then. And no, it does not hurt. I think it would make you feel better. A few of the other female guards and I were planning on having one when things died down anyway."

"What does it mean? Makeover? I really haven't heard of it."

"It's where a group of ladies get together and gossip about things while we put on make-up."

"What's make-up?" she sat up confused.

"You mean to tell me that you don't put on make-up?" I was really shocked.

"The only thing I put on is deodorant. Does that count as make-up?"

"Oh honey," I smiled, "Not even in the slightest."

"Wait," she blinked hard a couple of times, "Why are you suprised that I don't put it on. What is is specifically?"

"It's pretty much paint that women put on their face to make them prettier."

"Oh, Paint!" she exclaimed and I already knew that her mind went to actual paint, "If its paint that you wanted to do. Then I have lots of that. I usually put it on walls or on the outside of a house. But I never knew I could put in on my face. I was always told that it was bad for the skin."

I sighed as I rubbed my temples, "I have a long way to go."


	33. Chapter 33

-Aj-

I looked down at the floor where there was a pile of plastic boxes. Each tiny box had different kinds of powder in them. I picked one up and trying to open it proved to be a challenge. I've never seen something like this before and it was already pissing me off.

"Okay girls," Nyiah brought in chips and soda in her arms, "This is Aj's first makeover, so tale it easy on her," Nyiah sat down and crossed her legs. She set down the food in the middle of all of us.

"What have you been doing as a child to where you've never had a makeover," my friends and I scowled at this girl, "Gee, sorry. No need to get all up tight about it. You act as though you're the Comma...," he voice trailed off because by her eyes, she just had a realiZation, "Oh my god! You're Commander Applejack!"

"In the flesh," I smiled.

The girl scooted up to me on her knees, "You're a lot bigger than I thought," she looked at my boobs.

I hugged them and felt embarrassed, "Yeah, I get that a lot," I looked away and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant how tall you are. How tall are you?"

"Six foot ten inches," I responded.

"Wow!" she gasped, "I have always wanted to meet an Apple. Now I have," she giggled.

"Why is that little one?" I sat back down on my ass and looked at her.

"It is because my family is from a long line of generations of Air Nomads," she giggled again.

"What are the Air Nomads?"

"They are known to be the greatest Air Benders in the world; well, at least they were some time ago. Now we're just regular normal people."

"You sound as though your people have died?" I questioned.

"They have," her smile went away, "They were taken out by the Earth Summit Titans," before I could ask. she answered, "They were the Elementals that could control earth. Now since I have met the descendant of that heinous bloodline, I will inform my family to kill you right away," she giggled again as I stood up. She pressed herself as scrunched up on the floor as possible as she showed fear in her eyes, "...big..." she whimpered.

"What Family!" I shouted, "Everyone Is Dead! Besides, I Would Love To See You Try To Kill Me! I Am The Last Apple Of My Time!" I exhaled hard and slowly to calm down, "I am the last Apple of my time and I'd be damned if anyone could kill me," I scanned the faces of the other girls, "Makeover's over," I growled, "Get your shit and get the fuck home. We're done here," they quietly gathered their things and all of the make-up and left. Nyiah was the only one that stayed behind, "Don't you dare lecture me."

"I wasn't going to. I was just wanting to make sure that you'll be alright," she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll be fine. I just can't believe it is all. My first night as trying to be normal for once gets ruined by some bitch that's only like eight. I really have tried being something I'm not, but I just can't act like the whole world's issues don't exist. I can never be a girl in my life, okay Nyiah."

"For as long as lives are being lost, I can't just sit down and have fun."

"Well, what is that something that you are?"

"I am a natural born fighter and my life has honed that ability. I am now a full scale warrior and I cannot and will not be able to have nights like these. Hanging out with friends and having a good time? The only time I'll be somewhat normal is if we can try to rebuild Ponyville right after we find the cure for the Z-Virus."

"Come with me," she reached for my hand and I offered it to her, "There's this place I found a couple of days ago that I think was calling for you."

She pulled me along and I followed like a stray puppy. She led me to the edge of the orchards where there was a dense forest of apple trees. We made our way through the dense forest as the ground steepened a lot. I had to hold on to the rough tree branches in order to keep standing. Even the tempurature fluxuated; the tempurature dropped so low that I could see my own breath. We made it to the bottom and I knew it was such because the trees opened up and revealed a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a glowing clear pond. I could see the rocks and all of the fish swimming around because it was so clear.

"Come. Sit," she said softly and led me to the pond. We sat down and instinctevly something grasped my very soul. I closed my eyes and that's when I was transported to a place of clouds and sunlight.

-Nyiah-

When we sat down, Aj sat down with her legs crossed and with her hands in her lap. Her eyes immediately closed and they began glowing white. Apparently this place h as a lot to give her on another scale than I thought. I sat there watching her wondering what was happening with her.

-Aj-

I was sitting in front of my mother Sweetie Apple, "What is this place?" I looked around.

"This place is called the Hall of Spirits Past. This is where any Titan can speak to their previous generations for advice and guidance. So tell me, what is your problem child?"

"I don't know what am I supposed to do. People ask too much of me and I don't know how I can handle it."

"Do remember the image you saw in the water when you were five?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but it was just a dream after all. Rainbow Dash is dead."

"For now," Sweetie Apple dipped her chin, "But don't let go of that day. It will come to pass young one. If you can just hold that faith, all will you wish for shall be granted."

"Okay," I tried not to cry as I slumped my head to cover my face.

"Hey Applejack," I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Dashal standing there in all white.

"Dashal!" I exclaimed as I jumped up to hug her, "Holy [beep]," the word I wanted to be was censored out.

I looked to Sweetie Apple and she smiled, "There is no need for that foul language here."

I just looked back into the eyes of Dashal, "It's good to see you," I kissed her lips.

"Its good to see you again as well," she giggled.

"So where is hall of ghouls place?"

"It is is a part of Cosmia's kingdom. I am surprised that you do not remember."

"I kinda have amnesia after what has just happened at the Nuke Reactor."

"Ah, I see," she nodded her head, "So you're forgetting a little of me?"

"It's not like that Dashal. I know I still love you. I just can't remember why," I held her hands and kissed them.

"Then we can not be together. We shall be with each other once you remember the reasons in why you love me," she kissed my cheek and I was sent back to the pond. My lungs screamed for air as I panted heavily. Nyiah was sleeping on her back when I looked to my left. I began wondering how long we have been here. It was long enough for a thin layer of frost to build up over her. I just snuggled up next to her and heated my core a little. The cold air turned humid like a sauna as Nyiah slowly woke up.

"Hey," she cooed, "How was your meditation?"

"It was amazing. I got to see Dashal again," I felt her aura weaken a little when I said that, "But don't take it the wrong way. I love you now and only you."

"I'm not taking it the wrong way," she lied. Nyiah sat up and I sat up too, "It's just that how can you fully love me if you are still hurting about Dashal's death? To me it just sounds like you're just distracting yourself."

"I am not distracting myself," I said forcefully.

"Then why can't you just let go if Dashal? She is dead, you are not."

"Don't do this," I tried not to cry.

"I have to," she stood up and I followed suit, "I will still be there for you. I will wait for you. I will wait until you learn how to let go of the past."

"I Can't Just Simply Let Go Of The Past!" I shouted.

"And why is that?" she folded her arms against her chest.

"Because," I couldn't tell her, but I wanted her to know, "I just can't. I can't let go of the past. It has something to do with my future."

"What would that be?"

"Ya see, I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"The same fucking why! Why is it that some people have magic and others don't?" she scoffed, "You see. The why is always the hardest to explain."

"Then what should I think or feel or do right now?"

"I just wanted to tell you what I was doing. It was only good thing for me to see her. I got to say some things to her that I didn't do before. It was only for closure. But because you already jumped into the deep end, the question now comes down to how you are gonna make it up to me," I began popping my knuckles as I smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

I pulled her in and wrapped my arm around her thin waist. I used my free hand to palm her breast. She moaned as I began kissing the side of her neck. She moaned and whimpered as I began groping her breast. I felt her nipple harden underneath my palm as I moved my lips to her jawline. Nyiah moved one hand to my breast and I stiffened a little bit.

An utter of appoval escaped my throat. Nyiah caught it and grabbed my other breast into her hand. She had both of my breasts at hand and I was losing my mind.

-Nyiah-

I had Aj's big breasts in my hands and she was trying so hard not to moan. Her stifled throat sounds were so cute. Her muffled mewls and moans as she kissed up my jaw. She took an earlobe into her mouth and I shivered. Aj moved her hands to my back. Her strong hands felt so good as she ran them up and down.

I pulled away from her and she just looked at me with a pout, "Maybe we should go to your room?" I asked her, "I am just a little cold."

Her body heat raised and it spread over to me, "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," I lied and I forgot she could see through any lie.

"What is it really?" she seemed hurt at first.

"I just don't like making out outside is all. I mean, I know this is isolated, but still..."

"I got it," she smiled and helped me to my feet as she stood up as well.

-Twilight-

I was walking outside from the Apple house with Flash Sentry. He was trying his best flirting with me and I was trying so hard to not fall for it. I almost caved when the earth began shaking a little bit. I looked forward and there were two giants laughing as they jogged toward us.

Nyiah was running from Aj as their laughs turned into squeals of joy. The jet black hair of Nyiah's and the blonde hair of Aj's billowed behind them as they ran. Nyiah slowed to a stop before us as Aj came up behind her and hugged her, "How's it goin' half-links?" Nyiah asked. Aj whispered something into her ear and she gasped before saying, "You are such a bad girl Applejack."

"You were thinking it," Aj chuckled.

"But you said it," Nyiah laughed back.

I loved seeing Aj happy.

Then something felt weird. Aj sensed it too because it seemed as though she just zoned out. She let go of Nyiah and backed away, "Aj?" Nyiah turned around, "Is everything okay?"

Aj's ear twitched and her nostrils flared. I began smelling the scent of brimstone, "Wake up everyone!" Aj demanded, "We are on full alert!" Aj ran into the house and I ran in after her, "Dash!"

'Yes Aj,' the Dash Operating System came alive, 'What do you need?'

"I need all missiles pointed one-one southbound!" Aj grabbed an orange helmet from her helmet rack before rushing out of the door. When she left, the door closed and locked.

'You two are hereby sanctioned as needing protection,' Dash stated.

"Why?" Nyiah asked.

'Flash Sentry is still too infatuated with Twilight in order to focus with the tasks at hand. Twilight has the signs of a cold. Nyiah is the girlfriend of the Commander. She has no place in fighting.'

'That's a load of bullsjit!" Nyiah shouted as she looked at the ceiling, "I'm going to go help her and you're not stopping me."

'Hahahaha! Silly little teenager. You really don't think that I am not prepped to handle a giant like you, do you?' the OS laughed, "These walls have handled worse things than you Nyiah Hooves.'

"Go fuck yourself Dash!" Nyiah was soon met with chains. Holes in the ceiling opened and chains with cuffs on the ends wrapped themselves around the limbs of the Raven, "Hey, lemme go!"

'Not until you calm down,' the machine said sternly.

-Cadence-

I was standing talking to a young teen girl from Dragon Republic, "Hey!" I looked and saw Aj with her hand on top of her gun's holster, "You finally came Dragon Republic," Aj smiled.

"Yeah, I did," she smiled back, "My name is Leo Parde by the way. Thought you should know."

"That's a nice name. A little weird, but nice."

"Like Applejack isn't weird?" Leo walked up to Aj and shook her hand, "I want to start a new life here with you guys. I think I can be of some use."

"What can you bring to the table Miss Leo?"

"I have spent my entire life learning the fine arts of hand to hand and other fighting methods. I have knowlege of biochemistry and human anatomy. I have also the ability to control metal. So if you girls need a Blacksmith, I'm your girl."

"We could use a woman of your talents then. C'mon," Aj gave her a pat on the back.

"Mph!" Leo rolled her shoulder before rubbing it with a hand.

"Sorry," Aj shrugged, "Guess I am a little heavy handed."

"Just a little," Leo chuckled.

-Nyiah-

It has been a week and those two have been together a lot. Aj and Leo have been talking non stop about combat moves and human biology. It was like they were like the cool kids and I was the sad lonely girl that everyone forgets about.

I watched from behind as we walked down the street toward Rarity's old house. We needed some of her clothes for the younger teens. Leo and Aj were talking about Creation versus Evolution. Aj was on Evolution as Leo was on Creation. My anger festered into jealousy and I couldn't really hide it either.

"Have you ever thought about what our Titan Ancestors were like?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?" Aj asked.

"As far as what they may have looked like or how they communicated. I bet that they didn't look anything like us," the only thing I had going for me was me being tall. I didn't have super strength nor did I have any powers of the elements. So them talking about the things I never had made me feel empty inside.

"I heard rumor that they all used to be a part of some kind of army a long time ago. Like before the time of Celestia and Luna."

"I wonder if the Canterlot Archives have that story filed somewhere," Leo and Aj both looked towards Canterlot Mountain.

"We aren't going any time soon," Aj chuckled, "Not until we have a stable base. Food, medicine, weapons, and clothes."

That's when a naked zombie came from the shadows. Leo and I drew our weapons as Aj whipped around and stepped in front of us, "Wait! Friend! She is a friend!" Aj jogged up to the zombie and found an old blanket to wrap around the zombie. The zombie smiled as she pulled the hems around her body.

The two walked back over to us with our guns still raised, "Easy girls, put the guns down. This is Kate. Her and her brother saved my ass on a couple of occasions. Speaking of whom, where is Grum?" Aj looked around.

"I'm trying to find his left foot. He says he can..." her voice trailed off when we heard the sound of adult laughter. We looked in the direction Kate came and sure enough, there was a foot and ankle hopping away. It was being chased by a hopping laughing zombie, "Grruuum!" Kate giggled as she ran up to the foot and caught it. Grum sat down when Kate handed it to him. Grum popped the ankle back into place and the skin seemed perfectly back together. Grum looked over at us and gave a stupid crooked smile.

"Sorry about him," Aj told me, "He is a little slow."

Grum stood up as I finally lowered my weapon. He walked all the way up to me and he stood a head shorter than I. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, "Gruuum, goooood."

I just looked at Aj wide eyed, "It's okay, he won't hurt you. Think of him as a little kid. He won't hurt you," Aj explained.

I hugged the zombie back and he hummed in happiness, "They're not your typical zombie," Leo stated.

"Nah. They are hybrids. Their genese were spliced with the Z-Virus and other genes."

"Like what?" Leo looked into the eyes of Kate.

"Mine," Aj cleared her throat, "Not against my will mind you. When I was younger, I went to a doctor and there he took a sample of my blood and sent it it the BioChem Lab. That is where these two were created."

"So you guys are human and zombie. The gentetic balancing system in your guys' bodies must he incredible. I wonder how your human half withstands the bombardment of your Z-Cells."

"Our bodies actually create enough of the zombie antidote to keep our zombie side from taking over."

"Do you mind if we take samples? I mean, I know you two must have gone through a lot of testing. So only if you want to that is."

"I don't mind it. The tests that were performed on us were brutal and only for to gain the upperhand against Equestrian enemies. It would be nice if we were used for good."

"You two are good. You saved my sister and babysat her. On top of that, you two saved me. So if you two aren't the good guys, then I dunno what the definition of good guys is then."

"So I'm assuming that you two have a healing agent of some sorts? Wait!" Leo shot up and looked at Aj, "If these two are a combination of the Z-Virus and Aj, what were those large zombies made out of?"

"The same thing," Kate sadly said, "We were built for infiltrating; those guys were built for combat. It is sad because they were our brothers," her face seemed to light up, "Then that means Aj is our mother sort of."

"Well if this isn't just peachy," I pushed Grum off of me, "All of you have special powers and I don't have a single one."

"Is that why you've been so agitated lately? Because you're feeling left out?" Aj walked up to me.

"Yes," I crossed my arms, "All of you are so gifted and I'm just me. I'm just normal."

"You don't need powers to make you special Nyiah. Sometimes I want to be powerless. I just want to be normal. Your gift is to remind people that one does not need all the spinning rims to make you better."

"You only say that because you have powers. You're the cool kids and I'm just that bland person of the group. The loner. You and Leo talk about all this smart stuff and I'm just trying to keep up. I wasn't gifted to even be smart."

"You have the best aim out if all of us," Leo mentioned.

"And only that!" I shouted.

"You both have years of mastering fighting and also have the abilities to control differing elements," the thing that I noticed was the fact that the more upset I became the more I felt power being drawn to me, "I'm done being your sidekick Applejack!" when I shouted that, something crackled and hit me in the arm. I flinched and fell to a knee thinking that pain would soon grip me, but I was wrong. I looked at my arm and saw that it looked as though my sleeve had been burnt off, "What the hell just happened?" I snapped my eyes back at Aj. It looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

She took a step forward and said, "Oh yeah? You don't wanna be a sidekick?" I stood back up and prepared myself to attack her, "Well you're only good as a sidekick, you Sideliner!"

"That's It!" I balled a fist and threw it. As I did, electricity shot into my arm and engulfed my fist in white. Aj dodged my punch and I stumbled forward. The electricity faded as I let go of my rage to replace it with curiosity.

"Took you long enough," Aj said as I turned around to look at my arm.

"What just happened?"

"That my dear Nyiah, was the element you have just called into appearance. Every single time you walked into a room, the lights flickered or static charge would leave your body."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your primary element is Lightning and I find that very cool."

"What's yours again?"

"Mine is Fire and my secondary is Earth. Leo's is Metal first and Earth second."

"Why haven't you said anything to me before?"

"Because it seemed as though you didn't want to. So in turn, I had just left it alone until now. You were never trying to deny yourself of your powers, you were trying to deny the normalcy of who you think you are. You have just said that you wanted to be something more, yet you haven't tried being something more. You think that because all of these good things happen to other people means that you're not worthy of having any powers."

"I don't need you to patronize me Applejack! All I need is answers! What am I?"

"You are the bender of Lightning and I want you to just calm down."

"Don't you dare to tell me to calm down!"

-Aj-

I saw Nyiah charge herself with all of the electricity that was sapped from all of the lamp posts and from my helmet that was latched onto my hip. A ball of white energy formed in her gaping maw before it shot out. I didn't have time to react and I was simply just engulfed in pain. The explosion caused me to be flown back.

I turned my body and I was heading out of the city and toward Cloudsdale, "Dammit!" I said when I crashed into a building. It caused me to be flung into other buildings. I kept crashing into and through them. I landed hard onto concrete with a slid. I laid there for a few seconds before the gravel in my mouth got the better of me. I pushed myself onto my hands and knees and coughed up rocks.

I finally stood up and saw that I happened to land at the base of Cloudsdale and into the middle of a horde of zombies, "Ah, great," I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I was getting ready to fight before I heard the feint sound of a sniper rifle being cocked before the heads of the zombies exploded. I just raised my hands as I scanned all the highpoints of Cloudsdale's Base Town. I finally caught the shimmer of a red dot far off in the distance; but close enough for me to yell, "Whoever You Are, I Am Unarmed!" I turned around and got down on my knees as I placed my hands on the back of my head. It was painful because of

A couple minutes later, "Who are you?" I heard behind me.

"I am Commander Applejack," thought I'd never use that to get me out of a sticky situation, "Current Commander-in-Chief."

"Why don't you prove it little Miss Commander?" a man walked around to my face and gave me a toothy grin, "What a purty one you are, Commander?" I knew that this wasn't going to end well for me at all, "Cuff her lads!" he looked behind me to say. I stood up and he stepped back. Fear struck his eyes and I had him where I wanted him, "What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am Commander Applejack and leader of Equestria! And I will be dammed if I am to be put in chains! I have seen too much and have endured too much for a mewling quim such as yourself to bind me!"

I felt a sharp pain hit the center of my back, "Rrrraaaaaagh!" I was shoved forward at the force and used my forearms to keep myself up against the wall I slammed into.

"Hit her again!" I heard the man shout, "Hit her again!"

I felt another shot to the back and that's when I allowed my rage to take me; to fully take me. I turned around and saw a shaking teen with a gun. He looked up at me as what felt like acid dripping into my mind. I felt my muscles stretching and it made me feel uncomfortable, "You should be running," I told him. He slowly set down the gun and ran away.


	34. Discord

-Celestia-

"There is no fucking way Aj would do something like this!" Twilight shouted, "I couldn't believe that she would do this!"

"Aj must be stopped at all costs," Cadence told me, "She is a danger to us and the refugee camp in Manehatten."

"She won't go down easily," I told them, "She may have the brace on here but she is now a convict and an enemy of her own country. I want Manehatten notified at once."

"How is that possible? She's just some punk ass kid, not some fucking Zulu Warlock. But even without her powers, she still knows how to live low and off the grid," Cadence asked.

"Use your fucking imagination," I snapped.

"And what if we come across Aj?"

"She has nothing. Which means that you would have the edge," I walked over to the table in my room and pulled out a revolver, "This gun uses special bullets. One shot to the head will alter her memory. After that we will instill a new order for Aj to follow. We can't kill her for two reasons; one: she was built to be unstoppable; and two: she's better off to the universe alive. So if we kill her now, we might as well just pull the trigger on ourselves."

"I still think that there is something wrong with Aj though," Fluttershy commented, "The Aj we saw didn't seem like herself.

-Aj-

I ran through Canterlot doing the cliche. I was naked and I was afraid. There were weird trucks following me, so I knew I had to hide somewhere and quickly. Being tired and hungry, I felt my body weaken. So I made headway into Canterlot Ruins where I knew I could hide. Finding a hole, I jumped down into it.

I landed hard into a cavern basement. Not caring about the grimy walls, I pressed myself agajnst one as I heard the trucks slow to a stop as my breathing got back under control, "Okay! I want this rescue mission high and tight. I wanna be home in time for dinner," I heard one woman shout out.

"Yes Lieutenant!" a few other voices chimed in unison. I pressed myself against the wall so I could hide in the shadows, "Manehatten Militia! I want one of you to scout out the corridors for Applejack. Don't kill her, I want her alive. She must come to the compound alive!"

"Yes General Spike!" a minute or so later a man jumped down into the hole and I just hid. He looked around until his eyes stopped on mine, "Applejack?" I just kept quiet and moved to the side so I could hide behind a large metal pipe, "Please don't run. We're not here to hurt you. We just want some questions answered is all."

I still kept silent, "I hear you like Orange Citrus Cakes," I heard the unwrapping if plastic before the string scent of oranges hit my nose. Moving my head to the side, I saw him holding a large orange pie, "We aren't here to hurt you," he repeated.

"Do you see anything?" Lieutenant Spike called from above.

"Nothing yet sir. Just some old pipes is all," this man lied.

"Well keep looking corporal."

"Yes sir," the man saluted him and waited a few seconds before looking back up at me. He smiled as he slowly pulled out clothes from his backpack and set them down. He set the Orange Cakes down on top of them before running off.

-Lieutenant Spike-

An hour passed and there wasn't any sign of Applejack. So I called it and decided to move to the next town. I stopped when I saw the oddest thing. There was Applejack in a military suit sitting on top of my car eating some kind of pastry. She looked at me as she licked her fingers clean, "Boss?" I looked at one of my underlings.

"Stay here," I told all of them. As I walked toward Applejack, she hopped off the truck and began walking. As we walked closer together, I began shedding myself of all my gear and weapons to leave them behind in the dirt. When we got into each other's faces, I simply asked, "Did you do it?"

"Depends," she smirked evilly.

"On what exactly?"

"What's the bounty at?"

"Five Decs. Ten if someone brings back your head on a silver platter. But that's not why I'm looking for you though."

"You want information on someone?"

"On two people actually."

"Why are those people here then?"

"To ensure the survival of Applejack Bluing like me," I told her.

"So what's your question?"

"It involves two half-breeds; Kate and Grum."

"What are they to you?" her smile became even more crooked, "Big Daddy Johns," she just began to chuckle, "What could I possibly tell you about them?"

"Did they die by your hand or by a hand of your command?"

"They died fighting for me. They laid down their lives so I could live. Their bodies can be found buried next to the Apple pond. Like the heroes they are. I shall miss them sorely. Especially Grum," she smiled.

"That's not what I'm asking?"

"But that's my answer. They died fighting for me, but not because of me. Does that make sense?"

I nodded in response before I continued, "Now about my earlier question. Did you do it?"

"What makes you think that I would tell you?"

"I dunno, but a special bullet has been made specifically for you. So either I have my trigger happy friend behind me dig a bullet through your thick skull, or you can just simply tell me. Either way, I will know the truth. I deserve it."

"Is it because you just might be the brother of those two?"

"I am. The lesser unknown brother. And before you ask, yes. I wanted it that way. I was in the secret service for a long long time Applejack. Now that they are presumed dead and you're the prime suspect, there are questions that must be answered. So if you want me to save you, you must tell me what I need to know."

"So you can clear my name?" I dipped my chin, "What if I told you that this was all just some part of a bet? A bet to the finish. Who will last longer? Me or Miss C? She never thought that she was never meant to be in command in the first place. To be honest, I kinda agree with her."

"So you're not gonna tell me?" she shook her head, "Fine," a bullet whizzed passed my head and hit her in the right shoulder. Applejack groaned in pain as she looked at the small blue tac in her arm. Her balance became unstable as she tried to stay conscious, "Hit her again!" I shouted. Another bullet lodged itself into her chest and that's when things for really interesting. Applejack retained her balance and stepped forward. I just began running away, "Drop Her Now!" I ordered. I looked back and there was An with three bullets in her body now. A fourth shot was fired and Applejack finally stopped running. She dropped to her hands and knees and tried staying awake, "You have taken five doses of a tranq that was created to put a hundred men to sleep. But you took four doses and you're still awake? How is that possible?"

"Maybe I'm just too stubborn for you," she struggled to say. I used but of my gun to jut her right in the forehead. She dropped and laid there motionless. Knowing what I did was morally upsetting me because she is only seventeen, but there are some things that have to be done in order to save her.

"Take her to the compound," I ordered, "Put her in the White Box," then my second walked up to me, "I don't understand. Commander Applejack doesn't just kill for sport. Something happened to her that know one knows about. Only her. She's not evil. She's not."

"We will find the answer Discord."

"That's not my name!" I hissed at her, "Not anymore! It is Lieutenant General Spike! Nothing Less! Nothing More!"

"But you must get over her. It's not your fault."

"I messed up when I was supposed to be loving and faithful. Only the death of Trixie will aid me in getting over her."

"And you think doing that will seriously make her love you again?"

"If I can prove that Trixie was behind it. But the only person who knows or has at least seen Trixie alive last was Applejack," Spike tried not to cry.

"Just remember that she is only seventeen. Don't treat her like you did the last fugitive. She's lost and scared. All she needs is a friend right now, okay?"

"That's not Applejack we have in that truck. That's just some look alike and I am going to grill her hard about where the real Applejack is."

"That is the real Applejack, Spike," my second enforced.

"Fine," I grunted, "You have two weeks to prove me wrong, Decca."

"That's more than enough time for me to do My job."

-Decca-

I looked into the eyes of Applejack. She was sitting in a corner with death in her eyes, "I didn't do it," her white clothes shifted as she did, "No matter what you think. I know I didn't do anything wrong here."

"I know but that's not why I'm here? I'm here to ask you only about one thing. Where's Trixie? We know you know where she is. On that day in now question, you saw her."

"He was sixteen and she was thirteen. Now she is seventeen and he is twenty. That big day before Trixie came into town. It was the day after Trixie had Twilight banished for a time being. The day after, Trixie saw the love those two had for each other and it reminded her of a time that used to be. She hated love and her past blinded her from the fact that those two were in love. Despite one being the Handler of Chaos and the other just a Pacifist. Discord may be of Chaos, but he is not evil. If he wanted to know the location of Trixie, why isn't he in here?" Applejack looked at the wall behind me, "Hey Discord! Why don't you come in here?"

A few seconds later I heard the door open and footsteps stopping right behind me, "Are you going to tell me where Trixie is or not?"

She just looked up at him with such a narcissistic smirk, "Only if you tell me what the bounty truly is. I know this little leashed dog girl is your new bitch, isn't she? I also want her to get out of here and I also want this interrogation to no longer be recorded. I will not have myself be mocked and it be on record. Oh yeah, I know you got one of those."

"Look, Commander," Spike dropped to a knee in front of her, "I know you're only seventeen and I know that you have gone through hell and back on multiple occasions; but do you think that just for one day, you could stop acting, Like A Goddamn, FUCKING, SSSAVAGE?!" he said with both anger and sadness in his voice, "PLEASE?!"

Applejack just chuckled at him. Spike growled and gave her a hard left hook to the cheek, "Spike," a man from behind him stepped forward, "You've sunk so low, we're beating teenagers now?"

Spike just looked back at the giant blonde before him as her face hardened, "Remember the first place I met you?"

"Yeah," he growled, "What about it?"

"People hated you because of where you came from. So that day you turned into the monster we fought off, the granite prison you were encased in was made from the same stone found in the ruins of Yakyakastan. Look under the mistletoe and there you shall find who you are looking for."

Spike sighed a sigh of relief, "That's all I ever wanted. Thank you Commander."

"Now will you embrace the call on your life? Will you bring order to chaos?"

"Once Trixie is dead and Fluttershy knows the real story, I will help you clear your name as well."

"Fine by me," Applejack smiled.


	35. The End

-Applejack-

I was on my way to Yakyakastan with Spike and a few of his men. I noticed that there would always be that one guard starting at me. He wore a mask all the time and seemed to be in a suit just like mine. I just felt very uncomfortable any time he was around. He just kept glancing at me and everyone I looked his way, he would look away. After about two hours of this whole charade, I had enough, "Do you have a fucking problem?" I asked him.

"What are you taking about?" it was a female voice instead of the make voice I was expecting. She took off her helmet and her red hair feel down.

"You kept staring at me and I was getting annoyed," I spoke as she pulled out a comb to fix her hair.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think that the all mighty Commander was a girl. Especially a girl that's only like fifteen."

"I'm seventeen first of all and secondly, how come a Commander has to be male?"

"Because it just seems like a males position is all to me. I never knew that women could be in command," she giggled.

"Yeah, it usually is, but I've earned it though."

"Especially since that you are so young."

"You act as though you're older than me. You're only about my age as well."

"Yeah, I'm eighteen. But still though. Imagining the life you've had to become Commander. It must have been a hard one to live," she smiled at me.

"My life may be shit, but it could've been worse," I shrugged.

"How could you're life hey any worse?" she crossed her arms.

"Hell, I could be dead," she scoffed, "Wouldn't want that," I just kept walking.

We walked in silence until we came up to the gate of Yakyakastan. It was iced over and it looked as though something cause the whole entire wall to catch fire before it was iced over. In the massive gaps of the wall, we saw that the town received the same exact fate. We walked in and just looked around. We were so blown away by the sight of this city. It looked like some kind of war happened here. That's when I heard the sound of guns being cocked. I looked and saw the snow suited figures pointing their guns at a figure that just stood there in the snow.

The person had on an all black thermal bodysuit along with a purple capecape with white stars on it, "Wait," I said, "Just wait."

"For fucking what?" Spike asked, "That's Trixie! I know it is!"

"But don't kill her though. She knows something about me that I need to know. I can sense it."

"Applejack!" Trixie simply called out. I walked up to her, "Come with me," I followed her into an abandoned house where most of the walls were intact. There was a pit fire going and clothes hung in tracks. The usual, but what struck me the most odd was the black truck in the fat further of the dwelling. Trixie folded back get hood and her white hair fell.

"Why am I here?" I asked her.

"Because I want to talk to you about your mother."

"That's not what I'm asking," I growled.

"WAIT!" I flinched at the sound of someone shouting. I whipped around and saw Twilight. She wore an all black combat suit with her hair cut a few inches short and a white bandana around her head. She also had an eye patch over her left eye, "Don't tell her anything Trixie."

"And why the hell not? And what happened to you?"

"I'm from an alternate future where if Trixie tells you what she's about to tell you, then the whole world will be lost."

"Okay, now I'm lost," Trixie crossed her arms.

"I come from a future world where Applejack dies because she tries to uncover secrets that she doesn't need to know. All I can say is that you should sit this out Applejack. It is better off that way. Trust me on this, okay?" Twilight placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's taking so long?" that's when Dashal came in. She wore a hoodie, jeans and combat boots. I've have was all silver and the right side of her face looked like it got smashed into a support computer. She looked at me with her one human eye and scowled, "Hello Applejack."

"Baby?" I took a step closer to her; but she just took a step back."

"In our Verse, you and I are enemies because of what you've done," she explained, "So please, don't pursue the matter that you have just found yourself in. We will meet again in due time."

"It just doesn't make sense!" I tried holding back tears, "How are you alive? I killed you myself! Id fixed to do the thing that I promised myself I wouldn't do! I loved you! I still do," I dropped to a knee, "But you're here. We can be together again."

"Listen Aj," she walked up to me and held my face, "You and I are meant to be, just not right now. Wait for me and I will be back. That much I can promise you. Just never forget about me," she kissed me in the head and that's when everything immediately turned to shit. Gun fur broke out, outside which cause me to jump back to my feet and rush or the door. Outside there was Discord's men fighting against others that had the Crest of Equestria on their suits.

And that when I saw her. There, in all red, stood Me. Her eyes were all black as she smiled at me. This doppelganger and I closed the gap in between us and looked at each other, "You didn't have to do it ya know," she said with a little sadness in hey voice.

"And you didn't have to do what you did either."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I was just trying to do what was best for us. Luna had it coming. She deserted us got one. Secondly, she's the one who split us up. She used her evil magic to try and weaken us. Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't you seem to understand that we just don't kill because of some paranoia. Luna was only trying to help us!"

"How?! How is using Nightmare Moon to escape hiring anyone?" I shouted.

"She was going to leave us all behind. I had to. She was the traitor!"

I punched her and she was launched through the wall. I followed her through the hole in the wall and that's where things guy really interesting. She was picking herself back up as I heard Dashal call to me. I turned around and saw that age had aged. She seemed to have aged by like sixty years. I looked hey in the eyes as she said, "We will meet again," she have me a kiss on the cheek before her and the Twilight faded out.

When I turned around, there was Celestia with a gun pointed at me, "I'm sorry Aj," she tried not to cry, "But this must be done," years streamed her face.

"To really don't have to do this," I tried reasoning with her.

"I need to do it in order to protect the universe and Applejack Bluing. I have to erase your memory of some things Aj. I hope that you can forgive me," the sound of the gun went off and I saw the white bullet heat for me. I could've dodged it, but I would like to forget about being Commander for once. So the last thing I saw before the bullet hit me were the apologetic eyes of the corner Princess Celestia.


	36. The Lost Dream

_All I saw before me were the times of used to be. I remembered when I was little I would sit on my father's knee and he would tell me stories of the times he saved villages and helped bring peace to thosethose who didn't have it. He was everything that a little girl ever asked for. Then my memories went to my mother and how much I loved her too. I just hated the day they died. I felt and still feel like it was my fault for some reason. I would sometimes hear them fighting about me some nights._

 _I was walking in between two rows of golden wheat standing just as tall as I was. Then from out of nowhere I heard her voice, "Applejack?" I looked around for the source of the voice until I came across Dashal. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. We stepped forward as our fingers intertwined with one another._

 _"I missed you," I told her._

 _"I missed you too," she smiled back._

 _"When will I see you again?"_

 _"Wait only six and a half years and I will be with you again."_

 _We leaned in and kissed each other passionately. She pulled away with an evil glare and smirk, "Here!" she pulled me by my hands, "Follow me!" I ran and tried keeping up with her speed until we came up to the edge of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat my house. There, I saw older versions of Dashal and I. We were sitting on a blanket filling at the two toddlers playing in between us. They had yellow hair like mine and were simply too cute fit their own good._

 _"What is this?" I asked Dashal._

 _"This, is our future. We become mothers to our very own children," she beamed at me._

 _"That is so cool!" I hugged her, "I can't believe that this is going to be us!" but then something hit me, "But you're dead. I killed you myself. How can we possibly have a future together?"_

 _"The future isn't set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves. For as long as you have hope, we will be back together again my love. Never forget me and all that I stand for."_

 _"But I don't think I can lay without you," I said as she began fading out, "I love you."_

 _"Just keep look out on the horizon my sweet sweet Aj," she said before everything went dark._

 _My alarm went off; stealing me away from my dreams.I sat up and turned off my alarm. Looking around, I saw all the pictures of me and my friends from the past. I felt so alone now that most of the life I knew was blown away._


	37. The Missing Love

_"Okay," I said through a radio, "I want this mission high and tight. I want to be home in time for dinner?"_

 _I ran forward with a gun in my hands. I only stopped when a little boy crossed my path. He pointed a machine gun a little smaller than mine at me. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to kill him, but I knew had too. I just couldn't. But one of my men swooped by and shot the kid anyway. I don't know why or how, but the death of that one soul made me loose all the fight I had within me. I just dropped to my knees and looked at the small bloodied body in front of me._

 _What could have drawn that kid to do such a thing. Is this really what other countries have stooped down to? Their children are holding guns. And is this what all of my life has boiled down to. Shooting kids for the sake and the name that isn't my own. I had to get back home, "Hey Discord!" I looked up and my Lieutenant Officer Yadiria, "You okay?"_

 _"I can't take it anymore," I looked back at the dead child, "That was somebody's baby," I began crying, "I didn't want to shoot him, but someone did and now he's dead. He was only so young."_

 _"Look General, we have our orders. When we go back home, just take a little breather."_

 _"No, I quit. I'm done with this war shit."_

 _"Then what are you going to do? Be the next Commander?" she laughed mockingly, "Yeah right. Besides, they have a new Commander anyway. That old hag of a Commander was really starting to annoy me."_

 _I stood back up and scowled at her, "You will do wise in holding your tongue. Apple Smith was the best Commander in the world. She has done more for humankind than you will ever know."_

 _"Yes sir!" she said with defeat, "Do forgive my marr, sir!"_

 _"Do you know who the new Commander is?"_

 _"it is the eldest daughter of Sweetie Apple and Thunder Bluing."_

 _I gasped, "The Chosen One? This is bad. This is very, very bad," I began running back towards the base."_

 _"General?" she called out after me, "What is it?" she caught up with me and kept my speed, "What is wrong with Equestria's new Commander?"_

 _"She is going to do something that will have negative consequences in the future."_

 _"Like what? What will she do that is so bad?"_

 _"It's not what she has done, but what she is about to do."_

 _"What is she about to do?"_

 _I didn't respond as we finally made it back to the base, "Set my coordinates for 2091 A4930. Mane Street," there was a platform t hat I ran to as it began glowing grey. When I fully got onto the platform, I disappeared._

 _I landed in the middle of Mane Street with zombies running rampant. There was a seven foot tall woman in front of me with a pile of zombies on top of her. She threw a punch and zombies went flying. That's when she looked at me, "Commander," I breathed as I smirked heavily._

 _"Discord," she was as though time stood still when we looked at each other. She stood there in an all black uni-body suit, "So," she used the top of a pick-up truck to lean over on, "So, I assume that you are here for Fluttershy yes?" Applejack seemed angry for some reason and I couldn't figure it out. Why were there zombies in this segment in time? I kept asking myself that until Applejack continued speaking, "I hope that you have come to make amends. Otherwise," she scoffed, "You are just wasting your time."_

 _"What year is it?" was all I could ask._

 _"What?" she was confused._

 _"What, year is it?" I repeated slowly this time._

 _'2051. Why?"_

 _"Then is not to late," I began running toward Fluttershy's house. I ran and ran until I saw her house. There was Trixie talking to her. The pink haired teen was crying and I knew that Trixie just had ruined or relationship, "Trixie! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Trixie whipped around with an evil smirk on hey face. She ran off as I ran to Fluttershy's side, "Fluttershy? Fluttershy? Baby look at me," I placed my hands on either side of her face to have her look at me, "I love you. What Trixie told was a lie."_

 _"Then explain the pictures!" she handed me a pile of pictures. I looked at them and what they showed was just something that was taken all our of proportion. They were pictures of me and another girl. I knew who she was. It was my Lieutenant Officer Yadiri. The pictures were of her and I smiling with an seen slung over each other's shoulders. We were wearing civilian clothes and were walking away from the camera and down a street, "That isn't what it looks like. That's my Lieutenant Officer and we were just enjoying our day off. I'm not cheating on you love."_

 _"I would love to believe that, but I don't. So we're through," her words hit me hard and stung twice as much._

 _"But Fluttershy," I tried not to cry, "Trixie lied to you and I know that I can prove to you that what she has told you is a lie."_

 _"I don't want to hear it! Just get away from me!"_

 _My rage filled me as I began walking away from her. So many thoughts of wanting to kill Trixie in so many different ways. After about an hour of looking for her I saw Trixie and Applejack fighting. They were yelling and ranting off and all I kept hearing were the names of my own and of Fluttershy's. When I got closer, Applejack stopped her fighting with Trixie and looked at me. Trixie turned around before she ran off, "TRIXIE!" I roared as I began chasing her._

 _"Oh no you don't!" Applejack pulled me by my collar and lifted me up five feet off the ground, "There is a reason why Trixie did why she did and you're not going to stop her," Applejack set me back down and I just watched the city around me and how it turned into such ruins since I had last left._

 _"Can you at least tell me where she is going?" I turned around and looked up at her._

 _Before she could speak, there was an explosion behind her. We looked and there was a tanker truck that had been flipped over. Next to it was a hulking zombie approaching, "Oh shit," Aj breathed, "And here I thought that they couldn't get any bigger."_

 _And with that Aj ran toward it as my dream faded into black..._


End file.
